De un mundo a otro
by Kojiana
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN / Grendizer episodio 74 : la amenaza vegana ya no existe. Sin embargo en la inmensidad del universo, viven otros pueblos y los héroes tendrán la oportunidad de descubrirlos, así que la aventura continúa, de un mundo a otro. (Ilustración y vídeo : ver mi perfil.)
1. Prólogo

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**1. ********Prólogo**  


Mazinger Z

Juzo Kabuto, un famoso científico, encontró un nuevo elemento en la base del monte Fuji. Ese elemento, llamado Japanium, le permitió crear la Super Aleación Z. La energía que era extraída de la fusión del Japanium fue llamada la energía fotónica y era muy poderosa.

El Doctor Hell, un científico megalómano, deseaba conquistar el mundo con sus monstruos mecánicos.

Pero el Doctor Kabuto fabricó Mazinger Z, un robot gigante. Ese robot fue construido con la Aleación Z y functionaba con la energía fotónica.

Koji, el nieto de Juzo Kabuto, utilizó Mazinger Z para combatir y vencer al Doctor Hell.

Gran Mazinger

En el último episodio de Mazinger Z, llegaron nuevos enemigos : los Mikenes. Mazinger Z no pudo luchar contra ellos. Koji se marchó a Estados Unidos para continuar sus estudios y Tetsuya Tsurugi luchó contra los enemigos con el Gran Mazinger. En los últimos episodios, Koji volvió para ayudarle.

Grendizer

Duke Fleed (Daisuke) era el príncipe heredero del planeta Fleed. Su pueblo vivía pacíficamente.

Por desgracia, el Rey Vega deseaba gobernar toda la galaxia y decidió invadir Fleed. Duke combatió en vano al ejército de Vega con el robot Grendizer pués se escapó y acabó estrellándose contra la Tierra.

El profesor Umon, director de un centro de investigación espacial, le encontró, le curó y le adoptó como hijo. Daisuke trabajó en la granja de Danbei Makiba, su hija Hikaru et su hijo Goro.

Pero, el Rey Vega deseaba conquistar la Tierra también. Sus ejércitos atacaban el planeta sin cesar con sus robots. Daisuke lo defendía con Grendizer. Koji, Hikaru y María (la hermana de Daisuke) le ayudaban.

Cuando las fuerzas de Vega fueron vencidas, Daisuke y María se fueron a Fleed.


	2. El último regalo de Vega

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**2. ********El último regalo de Vega  
**

Koji observaba como se iba alejando el robot. Sus amigos se marchaban e ignoraba si volvería a verlos un día. Cuando Grendizer desapareció del horizonte, dio media vuelta a su nave, descendió en picado hacia la Tierra y se dirigió hacia el centro de investigación espacial. Con la ida de María y Daisuke, se terminaba una época de su vida, sabía que en adelante debería pasar a otra cosa. Este momento le recordaba cuando se había marchado a Estados Unidos dejando atrás a un otro periódo de su existencia en la que pilotaba Mazinger Z, un robot poderoso que fue construido por su abuelo, Juzo Kabuto. En esa época, fue un adolescente y luchó contra el doctor Hell, un científico megalómano, que deseaba conquistar el mundo con sus monstruos mecánicos. Se preguntó que habría sido de Sayaka y de su padre, el profesor Gennosuke Yumi. Se acordó con emoción de la acogida y de la ayuda que le había aportado el investigador cuando le conoció, el día de la muerte de su abuelo. Quizá podría visitarle cuando se presentará la ocasión. Pero, por ahora, tendría que acostumbrarse a la ausencia de sus amigos y sabía que no se resultaría fácil en vista de la amistad que existía entre los cuatro miembros del Equipo. Koji guardó Delta Estelar, descendió y se dirigió hacia su habitación con el fin de quitarse su traje de vuelo. Seguidamente, se dirigió a la gran sala del observatorio donde se reunió con el doctor Umon y sus ayudantes : Dahashi, Dahohi y Yamada.

« Te estábamos esperando Koji, le dijo el doctor. Me gustaría hablar con todos ustedes, vayamos al salón, estaremos mejor para charlar. »

Lo siguieron y se instalaron en un sillón. Tras unos instantes de silencio, el doctor Umon tomó la palabra.

« Como ya lo saben, hace un momento Daisuke y María tomaron el vuelo con dirección a Fleed. Koji y yo acabamos de regresar después de haber presenciado su partida. »

Frunció el entrecejo y prosiguió.

« Se han ido y les echaremos muchísimo de menos, pero la vida continua. Hoy día, la guerra contra Vega ya ha terminado. Durante estos últimos años, las actividades del centro estaban repartidas entre la lucha contra los invasores y la investigación. En lo sucesivo, vamos a poder dedicar todo nuestro tiempo a la investigación, que es la vocación primordial de nuestro centro. Desde la victoria del Equipo, he reflexionado mucho sobre ello. Puesto que Daisuke me había confiado su intención de regresar a Fleed, preferí esperar que se marchara para modificar el funcionamiento del centro. El lunes me voy a Ginebra para un ciclo de conferencias. Allí se tratarán los problemas energéticos que corre el riesgo de conocer el planeta en un futuro más o menos próximo. Pienso que sería interesante orientar nuestras investigaciones en esa dirección.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo, respondió Dahashi. Además, ya habíamos comenzado las investigaciones con el trabajo que realizamos acerca del dispositivo captador.

- Exacto, confirmó el doctor, y les propongo proseguir ese trabajo. Los fotones constituyen una fuente de energía inagotable. Esto podría solucionar ventajosamente los problemas de escasez energética. Pueden revisar el expediente a partir del lunes y volveremos a hablar cuando regrese al final de la semana.

- Cuente con nosotros, afirmaron Yamada y Dahohi.

- Dígame, Doctor, prosiguió Dahashi, quisiera saber si podríamos vivir fuera del centro, ahora que ya no corremos el riesgo de ser atacados por Vega.

- Por supuesto, ya no es necesario residir aquí en permanencia y evidentemente quienes lo deseen pueden instalarse fuera.

- Gracias Doctor. Ya puedo concretar mi proyecto de boda con Kaori y preferiría que viviese en el hogar que pensamos crear para nosotros dos.

- Es muy natural, y ustedes señores, ¿ qué intenciones tienen ?

- Mi mujer estará encantada de que regrese todas las noches a casa, señaló Yamada, y ¿ supongo que la tuya también, Dahohi ?

- Sí, asentió sonriendo.

- Lo comprendo perfectamente, prosiguió el doctor, ya es hora de que todos ustedes lleven una vida más normal. Personalmente, yo me quedaré aquí, ya saben que el centro es toda mi vida. »

Koji escuchaba la conversación pero no participaba en ella. No olvidaba que se encontraba en el centro de investigación espacial porque fue enviado por la N.A.S.A. para estudiar los pasajes de los O.V.N.I. en esta región de Japón. Sabía que tendría que separarse de sus colegas y regresar a los Estados Unidos. Eso no le hacía mucha gracia porque se había encariñado con los que había frecuentado desde su llegada, pero fue así. Ante su silencio, Dahashi le preguntó.

« Y tu Koji, ¿ no dices nada ?

- ¡ Oh yo !..., suspiró, supongo que ahora que no tenemos que observar más O.V.N.I. y que la guerra ha terminado, la N.A.S.A. volverá a llamarme.

- Escúchame Koji, intervino el doctor, me va a hacer falta un piloto y pienso contratar uno bastante pronto. No te oculto que me gustaría mucho que fueras tú. Además de tu excelente dominio del pilotaje, tus competencias en mecánica espacial me interesan y participarías en la investigación que estamos llevando a cabo. Por otra parte, y eso es muy importante, conoces bien la casa. Por tanto, si esto te interesa, te brindo la oportunidad de quedarte con nosotros. Por supuesto, no estás obligado a contestarme en seguida. Puedes reflexionar sobre ello durante algunos días. »

El rostro de Koji se iluminó de repente. El tomar tiempo para pensar en esta propuesta le parecía inútil, de tan seguro de su decisión como estaba. Así que optó por esta oferta inesperada con mucho gusto.

« Ya está todo reflexionado, Doctor. Acepto con alegría. »

Umon esbozó una sonrisa. Conociendo el muchacho, pensó que tenía que haber previsto la espontaneidad de su repuesta.

« ¡ Bueno !, de verdad me complace mucho. Iniciaremos las gestiones necesarias junto a la N.A.S.A. a partir del lunes, me ocuparé de esto antes de irme. Quizá será necesario que regreses un tiempo si insisten en que respetes el plazo de preaviso, no obstante, intentaré llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para evitarlo. Si deseas instalarte en las inmediaciones, los colegas te ayudarán a encontrar un alojamiento.

- Gracias, Doctor, pero me encuentro muy bien en el centro. Por el momento, me gustaría quedarme aquí.

- ¡ Como quieras ! Señores, he terminado. Les deseo un excelente fin de semana. »

Dahohi, Yamada y Dahashi se despidieron y abandonaron el centro. Los dos primeros fueron a reunirse con sus mujeres y Dahashi se marchó a casa de su novia. Koji anunció que se iba a preparar la comida y salió de la habitación, mientras Umon se propuso seleccionar algunos documentos en previsión de su viaje a Suiza. Luego, el investigador se reunió con el joven.

« ¿ Dime, Koji, le preguntó cuando entró en la cocina, te molestaría llevarme a Ginebra el lunes a bordo de Delta Estelar ? Ya he cogido el billete de avión pero aún tengo tiempo de cancelarlo. De este modo, el viaje sería más rápido y tendría más tiempo para contactar la N.A.S.A. el lunes por la mañana.

- No, no me molesta, al contrario. Además, puedo regresar a buscarle el viernes si lo desea.

- Gracias, muy amable por tu parte. Voy a llamar al aeropuerto. »

Al final de la mañana del lunes, el doctor Umon subió a bordo de Delta Estelar seguido de Koji que se instaló al mando.

« Delta Estelar, ¡ Adelante ! »

La nave despegó. El doctor puso inmediatamente a Koji al corriente del resultado de las gestiones que había entablado aquella misma mañana.

« Me puse en contacto con la N.A.S.A., están de acuerdo para suprimir tu plazo de preaviso. Te enviarán los papeles que debes firmar esta semana.

- ¡ Formidable, Doctor !, exultó el joven. Hubiera sido una pena que me hubiera tenido que marchar para regresar al poco tiempo.

- Koji, desde hace algún tiempo, pienso en construir una nave espacial que permita atravesar el espacio. El hecho de que te quedes con nosotros me motiva a poner en obra este proyecto cuanto antes.

- Ya tenemos Cosmos Espacial.

- Cierto, pero te recuerdo que fue construido para ayudar a Grendizer a vencer Vega, no para hacer largas estancias en el espacio. Nos haría falta uno suficientemente espacioso que nos permita alojar a cosmonautas durante un período más o menos largo y una o dos naves para explorar un planeta. Eso nos será útil en el marco de nuestras investigaciones. Quizá podríamos descubrir nuevas fuentes de energía en los planetas vecinos o más lejanos.

- Es un gran proyecto, Doctor.

- Sí, es cierto, os hablaré con más detalle de todo esto cuando regrese e iniciaremos el diseño rápidamente. »

El viaje prosiguió sin problemas. Umon pidió a Koji que le dejase en casa del Doctor Shubyler.

« Ya ha llegado a su destino Señor. Volveré a buscarle el viernes.

- Gracias Koji, hasta pronto. »

La nave continuó en dirección a Japón. Koji estaba encantado de la manera como se iban concretando los acontecimientos. El hecho de quedarse en el centro junto al doctor Umon y sus ayudantes le encantaba, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que tendría la ocasión de pilotar y probablemente hacer estancias en el espacio.

La semana pasó tranquilamente. Koji y sus colegas estaban absorbidos plenamente por su trabajo. El miércoles por la tarde, Yamada y Dahohi trasladaron sus cosas personales del centro, en adelante regresarían todas las noches a sus casas. Koji y Dahashi se reunieron para cenar. Hablaron de esto y aquello, después se llevó la conversación hacia Kaori.

« Dime Dahashi, ¿ piensas casarte pronto ?

- Sí, ya hemos podido fijar la fecha de la ceremonia. Tendrá lugar dentro de cinco semanas. Estoy buscando una casa. Me gustaría encontrarla de aquí a entonces. Naturalmente, todos están invitado a la boda, así como Danbei Makiba y su familia.

- ¡ Goro es quien va estar contento ! Creo que nunca ha asistido a una boda. »

El viernes por la mañana, Koji regresó a Suiza. Aterrizó cerca de la residencia del Doctor Shubyler, y se dirigió a pie hasta su casa. Era una magnífica casa rodeada de un inmenso parque. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, llamó al timbre. Elsa, la ayudante del Doctor, fue a abrirle.

« Buenos días Elsa.

- Buenos días Koji, entre. »

Koji penetró en el salón donde varios científicos hablaban sobre los temas que se habían abordado durante el ciclo de conferencias. Todo el mundo le miró y uno de ellos exclamó :

« ¡ Koji ! ¿ Tú, aquí ? »

El muchacho se deja tan estupefacto como su interlocutor, no creía lo que estaba viendo. Frente a él se encontraba el profesor Gennosuke Yumi, el director del instituto de investigaciones fotónicas donde estaba cuando luchó contra el doctor Hell, al mando de Mazinger Z.

« ¡ Profesor… cuánto tiempo ! balbuceó.

- ¿¡ Cómo !? ¿ Se conocen ? se asombró Umon.

- Sí, Umon, voy a explicárselo », le respondió Yumi.

Éste se encargó de hacer las presentaciones y propuso a Koji que se sentara. Elsa le ofreció refrescos.

« Koji era uno de los pilotos del Equipo, precisó Umon. Ya saben todos que gracias a ellos conseguimos vencer las fuerzas de Vega. Pero ignoraba que usted lo conociera, Profesor Yumi. »

Este último describió las circunstancias durante las cuales frecuentó el muchacho.

« Koji es el nieto del profesor Juzo Kabuto junto a quién trabajé durante mucho tiempo. Poco tiempo después de haberse jubilado, Kabuto fue asesinado por los hombres del Doctor Hell, un científico megalómano que quería conquistar el mundo gracias a su ejército de robots. Kabuto estaba informado de estos proyectos y construyó, en secreto, un robot muy potente : el Mazinger Z. Lo fabricó en aleación Z, materia muy resistente, prácticamente indestructible, que él mismo había puesto a punto. Antes de morir, lo legó a Koji, quién pudo oponerse entonces al funesto proyecto del Doctor Hell. El robot estaba escondido en la piscina que se encontraba cerca del laboratorio de energía fotónica donde yo trabajo.

- Koji, tienes tus secretillos, ¡ nunca nos has hablado de estas hazañas ! le dijó Umon.

- Antes de regresar a Estados Unidos, deposité Mazinger Z en el museo del robot y me prometí no utilizarlo más, explicó Koji. Se encuentra junto a Gran Mazinger, otro robot, cuya concepción es bastante similar, pero aún más potente, y que fue construido por mi padre, el profesor Kenzo Kabuto. Hoy día, son símbolos de paz. Mis aventuras con Mazinger Z pertenecen al pasado, ya he hecho borrón y cuenta nueva, por esta razón nunca he abordado el tema. »

El tono que acababa de usar Koji era bastante explícito : está claro que no quería extenderse sobre este tema. Además el joven prosiguió con otro tema y preguntó por Sayaka. El profesor Yumi le respondió que iba bien y que trabajaba en el laboratorio de energía fotónica. Después, Umon se despidió de sus semejantes y Koji lo llevó a Japón a bordo de Delta Estelar.

« He propuesto al profesor Yumi que viniese a pasar unos días en el centro de investigación espacial, anunció Umon a su piloto a lo largo del viaje. Estará allí dentro de dos semanas. Le presentaré el dispositivo captador. A propósito, Koji, ¿ han estudiado el expediente durante mi ausencia ?

- Sí, Doctor, hemos trabajado en ello toda la semana.

- Sería necesario que vayas a recoger fotones el lunes. Pediré a Yamada que monte el dispositivo captador en Delta Estelar como lo hicimos la primera vez.

- Muy bien.

- Después de la llegada de Yumi, iremos a nuestro turno al laboratorio de energía fotónica. Los dos trabajamos en la energía luminosa, de manera muy distinta, pero puede resultar muy interesante unir nuestros conocimientos y nuestras competencias. Cuento contigo para que me acompañes.

- Sí, Doctor. »

Koji experimentó una cierta emoción a la idea de regresar al lugar donde tenía tantos recuerdos. ¿ Quizá tendría la ocasión de volver a ver a Sayaka ? ¡ Hacía tanto tiempo que no la había visto !

Llegaron al centro. Umon dedicó el final de la tarde a volver a leer las notas que había tomado durante las conferencias. Cuando terminó su jornada laboral, Koji se reunió con él en el salón.

« A propósito, Doctor, ¿ está satisfecho de su estancia ?

- Sí, Koji. Este ciclo de conferencias fue muy interesante. No me ha decepcionado. Por fin parece que los gobiernos de los distintos países presentes comienzan a tomar en serio la amenaza de la penuria energética.

- Esto es más bien positivo. Por consiguiente, deberían proponer medidas que permitan retroceder esa fecha.

- Si claro, pero eso no basta. Es esencial que encontremos otras fuentes de energía rápidamente para evitar una crisis energética que tendría graves consecuencias en la economía mundial. Bueno, ¿ cambiemos un poco de conversación, quieres ? He pasado toda la semana entera tratando el mismo tema y tengo ganas de hablar de otra cosa. ¿ Qué piensas hacer este fin de semana, Koji ?

- Nada de particular… Doctor, quisiera pedirle un favor.

- Te escucho.

- Bueno pues… ¿ me autorizaría a utilizar una de las naves cada fin de semana para dar una vuelta ? Por una parte, echo en falta pilotar, y por otra parte, no desearía perder la costumbre.

- Sí, por supuesto sin problema. Incluso podrías utilizar por turno cada una de ellas, así podrían volar y podríamos mantenerlas regularmente.

- Gracias, Doctor. Mañana, cogeré Planeador Marino y volaré toda la mañana. »

Pasaron dos semanas. Como estaba previsto, el profesor Yumi vino al centro. Su hija lo acompañaba. Llegaron un lunes al final de la tarde. Koji y Sayaka estuvieron encantados de volverse a ver. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Koji, en particular, le hizo un resumen de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar desde que se salió de Estados Unidos. Después de la cena, salieron para caminar un poco por los alrededores del centro.

« Entonces, después de haberte distinguido con Mazinger Z, ¡ formaste parte del famoso Equipo ! ¡ Voy a sentirme muy poca cosa junto a ti ! ¿ Debo intimidarme ? »

Koji prorrumpió en risa.

« ¡ Me extrañaría de ti ! ¡ Eso no cambia nada entre nosotros ! En vez de decir idioteces, cuéntame lo que haces tú. Me enteré, hace dos semanas solamente, que trabajabas en el laboratorio de investigación sobre la energía fotónica.

- Sí, hace ya algún tiempo de eso. Estamos buscando un medio para controlar perfectamente esa energía con el fin de que su utilización logre ser posible a gran escala.

- Dime, ¿ las personas con las que tuve trato siguen estando allí ? »

Sayaka le dio noticias de aquéllos que conocía. Seguidamente, pasaron un largo momento evocando sus recuerdos comunes y después entraron.

Durante la mañana del martes, Koji les enseñó el centro y el doctor Umon les presentó el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo con sus colaboradores y, en particular lo que se refería al dispositivo captador.

Desde la victoria del Equipo, Hikaru había vuelto al rancho de su padre e iba al centro cada semana con el fin de aportar productos de su producción y llenar el refrigerador. Llegó al principio de la tarde. Con este motivo, Umon propuso una pequeña pausa para presentar a la muchacha a sus huéspedes.

« Hikaru, le dijo Sayaka, estoy encantada de conocer a un segundo miembro del Equipo. Pero si comprendí bien, eran cuatro. ¿ Las otras personas trabajan aquí ?

- Desgraciadamente, no podrá verlos, le respondió Umon. Ya no están con nosotros. Regresaron a sus casas. »

De repente, sonó el teléfono y Dahashi fue a responder. Unos minutos después de la conversación con su interlocutor, interpeló al doctor Umon.

« ¡ Doctor, Doctor, es algo terrible !

- Bueno Dahashi, tranquilícese, ¿ qué le pasa ?

- ¡ Un monstruo, un monstruo se dirige hacia un pequeño pueblo de la costa !

- ¡¿ Qué ?!…, exclamó el científico.

- ¡¿ Que dices tú ?! », prosiguió Koji.

Los dos hombres eran los únicos que expresaron su estupefacción en voz alta, pero eso no significaba que otras personas presentes no experimentó las mismas emociones : todos miran fijamente a Dahashi y esperaban detalles que no salieron por el hecho de que todavía estaba conmocionado por la noticia. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta a Umon más que unos momentos para reaccionar :

« ¡ Dahashi, transmítanos los datos, Yamada, muéstrenos eso en la pantalla grande !

- Sí, señor, inmediatamente », respondió este último manipulando los botones.

Todos se habían acercado ya a la pantalla. La cosa apareció, luego distinguieron una masa verde, sin forma bien definida, que avanzaba en dirección al pueblo. Su forma era móvil y variaba conforme se iba desplazando. Parecía arrastrarse por el suelo.

« ¡ No es posible…! ¡¿ Pero qué es eso ?! exclamó Koji al ver la imagen.

- Es enorme, pronunció Sayaka llevándose la mano a su boca.

- Después de los monstruos de Vega, ¡ ahora otra cosa ! prosiguió Hikaru. ¡¿ Nunca tendremos paz ?!

- ¿ Podemos calcular su tamaño ? » preguntó Umon.

Dahohi anunció los resultados proporcionados por el ordenador.

« Podemos compararla a una especie de paralelepípedo rectangular, aunque sus contornos son muy móviles. Estas son sus dimensiones medias aproximadas : longitud, 240 metros, anchura, 130 metros, altura, 8 metros.

- ¡ Es necesario evacuar a la población ! Exclamó el doctor Umon.

- Ya lo hemos hecho, precisó Dahashi, las autoridades de la región se han ocupado de ello. Pero no saben qué hacer para detener esa cosa. Le han disparado desde los helicópteros pero las balas penetran en ella sin parecer molestarla lo más mínimo. Hasta intentaron lanzarle una bomba, la cual penetró pero no estalló.

- ¡ Doctor, déjeme ir allí ! intervino Koji. ¡ Voy a ocuparme de ello !

- Koji, ignoramos todo de esa… cosa. Estoy de acuerdo en dejarte ir allí, pero ten cuidado de no cometer ninguna imprudencia. No sabemos de qué puede ser capaz.

- De acuerdo Doctor, voy inmediatamente.

- Espérame, voy contigo », le dijo Hikaru.

Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo de la habitación mientras el profesor Yumi le lanzó a Koji una mirada divertida ; reconoció claramente el ex piloto de Mazinger Z.

Minutos después, Delta Estelar y Planeador Marino despegaron. Tomaron la dirección del pequeño pueblo. Cuando llegaron hasta él, la masa informe estaba penetrando. Como lo había señalado Sayaka, era efectivamente enorme. Su color verde no era uniforme y variaba, de lo claro a lo oscuro y al contrario, en función de sus movimientos. Centelleaba en algunos sitios.

« ¡ Al ataque ! » anunció Koji.

Descendió en picado en dirección al suelo.

« ¡ Misil doble ! »

Los misiles se introdujeron en la cosa pero sin ningún otro efecto.

« ¡ Rayo ciclónico ! »

Inmediatamente, el rayo láser salió de los extremos de las alas de Delta Estelar. Hikaru atacó a su vez.

« ¡ Misil marino ! … ¡ Cortador marino ! »

La cuchilla de Planeador Marino penetró dentro de la cosa pero no volvió a posicionarse sobre el aparato. Permaneció aparentemente enganchada en la masa móvil.

« ¡ Bueno ! concluyó Koji, no creo que sea útil emplear el Cortador doble, seguramente tendría el mismo resultado. Hikaru, bombardéala con el Rayo marino mientras yo envío el Rayo ciclónico. Quizá lo consigamos entre dos.

- OK. ¡ Rayo marino !

- ¡ Rayo ciclónico ! »

Accionaron el mando varias veces pero sin resultado, la cosa proseguía su camino, imperturbable. Los rayos láser de las naves atacaban un poco su superficie pero sin más.

« ¡ Maldición ! ¿ Qué vamos a hacer ? exclamó Koji.

- ¿ Y si nos acercásemos para verla mejor ? le sugirió Hikaru. ¿ Quizá podríamos descubrir un fallo en su constitución ?

- ¡ Buena idea ! »

Hikaru descendió en picado. Sobrevoló la masa verde lo más cerca posible. De repente, oyó el grito de Koji.

« ¡ Cuidado, Hikaru ! »

Al mismo tiempo, sintió como tiraban hacia atrás su nave. Un trozo de la masa verde había adoptado la forma de una especie de tentáculo y se había enrollado alrededor de una de las alas de Planeador Marino. Un segundo tentáculo se desplegó y se enrolló alrededor de la segunda ala. Por último, un tercero y luego un cuarto se fijaron en la parte posterior de la nave tirándola hacia abajo. Dudándose de que le fuera a suceder lo mismo, Koji tuvo el reflejo de cambiar precipitadamente de dirección lo que le permitió evitar el tentáculo que se dirigía hacia su aparato. Inició su ascenso mientras se desviaba hacia la derecha.

« ¡ Koji ! ¡ No consigo liberarme !

- ¡ Hikaru ! ¡ Mete toda la potencia ! », le intimó el doctor Umon.

Puesto que dos tentáculos obstruían los reactores, esta maniobra tuvo muy poco efecto. Koji bajo hacia Planeador Marino.

« ¡ Coge esto, especie de monstruo ! ¡ Cortador doble ! »

Las dos cuchillas salieron de las alas de Delta Estelar, se juntaron para formar una V y fueron a cortar dos de los tentáculos que retenían la nave de Hikaru. Pero cuando Koji iba a lanzar sus misiles, otros dos tentáculos surgieron de la cosa a la derecha de Delta Estelar. Todo pasó muy rápidamente. Koji tuvo el reflejo de coger altitud desplazándose a la izquierda lo que le permitió esquivarlas por los pelos.

« ¡ Uf ! se dijo, me he librado de una buena ! »

¡ Su corazón se le salía del pecho, tenía calor ! ¡ Un poco más…! Prefirió no pensar en ello. Miró hacia Planeador Marino. Otros cuatro tentáculos se habían desplegado y tiraban la nave hacia abajo.

« Koji, le advirtió Umon, esta cosa me parece dotada de una determinada inteligencia. Antes, has torcido a la derecha, sin duda alguna es por eso que te ha atacado por la derecha esta vez.

- ¡ Sólo faltaba eso ! ¡ No va a ser fácil !

- Escucha, es demasiado peligroso. Si continuas atacándola, también te atrapará a ti.

- ¡ Doctor ! ¡ No puedo abandonar a Hikaru !

- Sí, ya lo sé… pero si te coge no le serás de gran ayuda. »

Koji observaba Planeador Marino, la parte posterior del aparato desaparecía en la masa y pronto sucedería lo mismo con la parte delantera.

« ¡ Qué desgracia ! se irritó, ¿ Qué se puede hacer ? »

Con todo, era necesario encontrar una solución y rápidamente, en caso contrario Hikaru iba a morir absorbida por la cosa.

« ¡ Koji ! gritó Hikaru. ¡ No sé qué hacer ! ¡ No llego ! »

Koji reflexionó rápidamente. De todos modos, la nave estaba perdida, así que se podía intentar el todo por el todo.

« Hikaru, tranquilízate y escúchame atentamente. Vamos a intentar algo. Esto es arriesgado, pero no podemos elegir. Voy a enviarte un cabo. En cuanto esté a tu alcance, abre la cabina de pilotaje y agárrate a él con fuerza. Tendrás que sujetarlo muy bien puesto que te subiré rápidamente ; temo, en efecto, que la cosa desenrolle otro tentáculo y te atrape. ¿ Has comprendido ?

- Sí, sí…

- Entonces, ahí voy, mantente preparada. »

Koji lanzó el cabo y descendió a la vertical de Planeador Marino.

« ¡ Ya ! » gritó a la muchacha.

Hikaru obedeció, logró salir del puesto de pilotaje y sujetarse al cabo. Koji tomó altura rápidamente y se alejó de la masa verde. Luego volvió a bajar y depositó a Hikaru en el suelo. Aterrizó, saltó a tierra y corrió hacia ella.

« Hikaru, ¿ cómo estás ? »

Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

« ¡ Oh Koji ! ¡ Creo que nunca había tenido también miedo !

- Vayámonos de aquí. »

Le ayudó a levantarse y la condujo hacia Delta Estelar. Mientras montaban a bordo los dos pilotos, oyeron la voz del doctor Umon.

« ¡ Hikaru ! ¡ Koji ! ¿ Cómo estáis ?

- Estamos bien, Doctor, Hikaru está sana y salva, en cambio temo que hayamos perdido su nave.

- Lo esencial es que ella haya podido salvarse. Regresad al centro, ya hemos tenido bastantes sudores fríos. De todos modos, aparentemente tus armas no pueden hacer gran cosa contra esa abominación. »

Koji lo reconoció, Delta Estelar despegó.

Apenas llegada al centro, Hikaru se fue a descansar al salón. Tenía que recuperarse de sus emociones. Sayaka permaneció junto a ella. Los otros seguían el avance de la cosa en la pantalla grande, le habían dado ese nombre a falta de algo mejor. La cosa continuaba avanzando y acababa de sobrepasar el pueblo. Percibieron Planeador Marino en medio de la plaza central. Al parecer, no había sido destruido, parecía intacto como si la cosa le hubiera pasado por encima sin causarle el menor daño.

« ¡ Doctor, voy a volver ! exclamó el joven piloto, bastante frustrado por el desenlace de la batalla reciente.

- ¡ No, Koji ! lo detuvo Umon con tono firme ¡ Ni pensarlo, un segundo ataque es demasiado peligroso ! ¡¿ Debo recordarte que poco le faltó a Hikaru para perder su vida hace un momento ?! Además, estarás tú solo.

- Permaneceré lejos de la cosa, Doctor. Sólo quería examinar el estado de la nave. Déjeme ir.

- Bueno, suspiró Umon, de acuerdo, pero no muestres demasiado celo, ¿ de acuerdo ? Examinas la nave y regresas inmediatamente.

- Se lo prometo Doctor.

- ¡ Hmm…, comentó el profesor Yumi sonriendo, veo que no has perdido nada de tu entusiasmo, Koji ! Siempre tan intrépido, ¿ eh ? »

Cuando el joven piloto llegó en el lugar, Delta Estelar tomó tierra no lejos de Planeador Marino. Koji bajó, fue hasta la plaza central e inspecciona la nave. Percibió fragmentos verdes esparcidos un poco por todo, así como en la calzada y los muros de las casas del pueblo. Penetró y accionó el mando de arranque varias veces, luego contactó a Umon.

« Doctor, aquí Koji. Intenté arrancar varias veces Planeador Marino, sin éxito. Los restos de la cosa están pegados por todas partes, quizá también haya en el motor.

- Es posible. Déjalo y regresa… Voy a tomar las disposiciones necesarias para que lo lleven al centro. ¡ Oh, Koji ! Intenta traer una muestra de esa cosa, desearía que la analizase el laboratorio.

- De acuerdo Doctor. »

Koji despegó un trozo de la masa verde que estaba adherido al tablero de instrumentos. Su contacto era viscoso y pegajoso. Hizo una mueca de asco mientras se dirigía a Delta Estelar. Se instalo a bordo y estuvo a punto de despegar.

« Delta Estelar, ¡ Fuera ! »

Iba a accionar la palanca de mando cuando su mano se inmovilizó repentinamente al pensar en la nave sumergible. El Cortador marino no estaba allí, había penetrado en la masa verde y había permanecido en su interior cuando lo había utilizado Hikaru. Los que viniesen a buscar Planeador Marino también deberían llevárselo, así que más valía indicarles donde podrían encontrarlo, esto les ahorraría tiempo. Koji saltó fuera de su nave y comenzó a recorrer las calles del pueblo pero no encontró nada.

« Qué raro, se dijo, estoy seguro de haber recorrido todo. Tampoco hay ningún rastro de los misiles que lanzamos. »

Regresó a Delta Estelar y despegó. Sobrevoló el pueblo, por si acaso, pero no vio lo que estaba buscando. Perplejo y un poco inquieto, se dirigió al centro.

Durante este tiempo, el doctor contactó al ejército y organizó la repatriación del aparato. Cuando Koji le entregó la muestra solicitada, la transmitió al laboratorio. Al igual que el joven piloto, a Umon le pareció extraña la desaparición del Cortador marino y los misiles. ¿ Los transportaba con ella la cosa ? Por el momento, se limitaban a hacer conjeturas. El Doctor Umon fue a ver a Hikaru y le propuso pasar la noche en el centro ya que la encontraba demasiado nerviosa. Llamó por teléfono a Danbei Makiba para mantenerle informado de lo que había sucedido.

Al día siguiente, Danbei vino a ver a su hija. Ésta iba mejor y decidió permanecer un día o dos en el centro. Quería seguir la evolución de la situación.

Al final de la tarde, cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en la gran sala del observatorio, el doctor Umon se reunió con ellos y les comunicó la última información de la que disponía.

« Tengo una mala noticia ; Planeador Marino está muy estropeado para poder repararlo. Más nos vale construir una nave similar. Asignaré a un equipo para este proyecto, utilizarán los mismos planos ; por lo tanto, será bastante rápido.

- ¿ Han llegado los resultados del laboratorio de análisis ? preguntó Sayaka.

- Sí, acabo de recibirlos. Se trataría de un alga que ha mutado repentinamente.

- ¿ Mutado repentinamente ? » se asombró la muchacha.

Umon ya tenía su idea sobre la cuestión y la expuso a los demás.

« He pensado en algo. Vega había intentado construir una base submarina en sucesivas ocasiones. Podría ser que las emanaciones de vegatrón hubieran contaminado el agua y provocado esa mutación.

- ¡ Si es así, estamos apañados ! exclamó Koji. Otras algas, y por qué no peces, también pueden sufrir modificaciones genéticas.

- No, no forzosamente, le respondió Umon. Las dosis de vegatrón emitidas no son suficientes probablemente para causar una catástrofe de esta envergadura. El problema está sin duda alguna localizado, bueno eso espero. Sería necesario poder explorar los fondos marinos con el fin de analizar la situación y solucionarla cuando proceda.

- Por supuesto, admitió el muchacho. ¡ Sin embargo le recuerdo que por ahora, no tenemos ningún medio de destruir la cosa que se encuentra en nuestro suelo, entonces, en el agua... !

- Quizá podríamos incendiarla, sugirió Hikaru.

- Ya había pensado en ello, le respondió el doctor Umon, pero la región es muy verde y arbolada, correríamos sobre todo el riesgo de provocar un incendio, y sin estar seguros de que eso fuese eficaz. ¿ Qué piensa usted, Profesor Yumi ? ¿ Creo que conoce bien este lugar ?

- En efecto, es algo muy arriesgado.

- Si Daisuke estuviese aquí, suspiró Hikaru, seguramente podría destruirla con Grendizer.

- ¿ Grendizer ? interrogó Yumi, sorprendido.

- Grendizer era el robot de Daisuke, que era uno de los miembros del Equipo, le explicó Umon.

- ¿¡ Un robot ?! dijo Yumi. Se me ocurre una idea. Koji podría utilizar Mazinger Z. El Viento mortal del robot podría seguramente destruir esta alga mutante. Este soplo poderoso que sale de la boca de la máquina contiene partículas corrosivas que pulverisan su blanco.

- ¿¡ Koji, pilotar un robot ?! exclamó Hikaru, incrédula. ¡ Pero no es capaz ! Nunca ha pilotado nada más que nuestras naves. »

Sayaka prorrumpió de risa.

« ¡ Hikaru, ya se ve que nunca has visto a Koji al mando de Mazinger Z ! Se encuentra tan a gusto como usted sobre un caballo. Será un juego de niños para él. »

Hikaru observó al muchacho con estupefacción.

« Sorprendida, ¿ verdad ? continuó Umon un poco divertido. Sí, ignorábamos todo del pasado de Koji. Imagínate que con la ayuda de Mazinger Z, se opuso a un científico loco que quería conquistar la Tierra con sus robots. Esto sucedió antes de que trabajase en la N.A.S.A. ¡ En aquella época, era un adolescente pero ya defendía el planeta !

- ¿ Bueno, y tú qué dices Koji ? insistió el profesor Yumi.

- Pilotar Z…, murmuró pensativo.

- Sí, ya lo sé, habías prometido no tocar más a ello, pero es urgente, debemos encontrar una solución para destruir esa cosa antes de que haga demasiados daños, y estoy persuadido que Mazinger Z tiene capacidad para ello.

- Quizá tenga razón, Profesor, por lo menos debemos intentarlo. Estoy de acuerdo, utilizaré Z, ¿ pero cree que el museo aceptará dejárnoslo ?

- ¡ De eso, me encargo yo ! Pienso que no habrá ningún problema, el director es un amigo. Le voy a llamar inmediatamente. »

El profesor Yumi descolgó el auricular y marcó un número. Mientras conversó con su interlocutor, el joven piloto se volvió hacia la pantalla gigante y contempló la masa viscosa que seguía avanzado hacia el interior del país, de manera lenta pero segura. Esperaba que el padre de Sayaka no se equivocara cuando decía que Z podría acabar con ello, en caso contrario… Umon no le dejó pensar nada más.

« Koji, tendrás que tener cuidado de no tener ningún contacto con ella. Ya sé que los Mazingers son casi indestructibles pero preferiría que evites correr el riesgo de estropear el robot. Esa cosa me parece muy particular, sus restos no pueden despegarse completamente del soporte en el que están adheridos, siempre quedan fragmentos, ya lo constatamos en Planeador Marino, y aún no conocemos las consecuencias a medio o largo plazo.

- Cuente conmigo, Profesor. Z puede volar, lo atacaré colocándome por encima de ella. No me acercaré.

- Koji, le dijo Hikaru acercándose a él, serás prudente, ¿ verdad ?

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes…»

La inquietud de Hikaru divirtió mucho a Sayaka.

« No se preocupe, la tranquilizó. Le garantizo que se desenvolverá muy bien. ¡ Cuando combatía los monstruos mecánicos del Doctor Hell, era otra cosa distinta !

- De acuerdo, anunció el profesor Yumi volviendo a poner el auricular. Koji, puedes ir. »

El muchacho consintió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y abandonó la asamblea. Minutos después, Delta Estelar despegaba.

El vigilante del museo lo acogió cuando llegó y lo condujo hasta los robots. Z y Gran Mazinger estaban expuestos uno junto al otro, protegidos por un inmenso ventanal. Las cabinas de pilotaje se encontraban también allí, así como las alas de Z. Koji observó Mazinger Z unos minutos sin decir nada. Experimentaba una cierta emoción a la idea de pilotarlo de nuevo. El vigilante abrió la puerta. Koji subió a bordo del Planeador y lo puso en marcha. El platillo de estiba se elevó y vino a colocarse por encima de la cabeza del robot.

« ¡ Planeador abajo ! »

La pequeña cabina se introdujo en la cabeza de Z. Los ojos del robot destellaron, signo de que la estiba se había efectuado.

« ¡ En marcha ! »

El robot se puso en marcha, avanzaba a grandes pasos. La voz del profesor Umon resonó en el Planeador.

« ¿ Koji, me recibes ?

- Cinco sobre cinco. Todo va bien, me dirijo al lugar previsto.

- Ok, Koji. Te seguimos en la pantalla.

- ¡ Retropropulsor ! »

Las alas del robot despegaron, lo alcanzó y se engancharon. Sayaka tenía razón cuando decía que Koji también estaba tan a gusto en su robot como Hikaru en un caballo. Era incluso más que eso, tenía la impresión de formar sólo uno con su máquina y descubrió sensaciones que había olvidado desde hacía tiempo. Z y él estaban ligados y se preguntó cómo había podido soportar pasar todo aquel tiempo sin pilotarlo. Tuvo un pensamiento emocionante para su abuelo.

Perdido en sus recuerdos, Koji casi se sorprendió cuando llegó cerca de la cosa ; eso le hizo volver a la realidad. Colocó Z sobre ella.

« Este es el momento de la verdad », pensó.

Inclinó el robot en dirección de la masa verde.

« ¡ Y ahora, vamos a ver lo que me dices de esto, monstruo verde ! ¡ Viento mortal ! »

El soplo que se escapó de la boca del robot golpeó la cosa, la cual se contorsionó, volvió a caer en una masa inerte y se desagregó.

« ¡ Formidable ! ¡ Funciona ! », se alegró Koji.

El profesor Yumi se dirigió entonces a él.

« Muy bien Koji. Ahora, escucha : regresa al museo, lleva tu nave con Z. He convencido al director de que nos lo deje. Aún puede sernos útil, ya que no queda excluido que aparezcan otras algas mutantes. También deberías ir al laboratorio de energía fotónica para completarlo. Mazinger Z tiene una pequeña reserva de energía que permite cambiarlo de lugar llegado el caso, pero esto no será suficiente si debieses utilizarlo de nuevo.

- ¡ Comprendido, Profesor ! »

¡ Umon iba a guardar Z durante un tiempo ! Koji se estremeció de emoción ; ¡ aún podía controlarlo, aunque solamente fuera para dar un paseo !

Cuando llegó al centro, Hikaru estaba a punto de salir. Lo felicitó.

« ¡ Bravo, Koji ! Me alivia que se haya encontrado una solución para destruir esta monstruosidad.

- Sí, a mí también. No era muy tranquilizador verla como se deslizaba por todas partes, a merced de su fantasía, sin poder pararla.

- Koji… sabes… ignoraba lo de Mazinger, el Doctor Hell, y todo eso… »

La muchacha parecía incómoda, pero él la tranquilizó.

« Sí, ya lo sé. No te preocupes.

- Gracias. Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto Hikaru, no olvides transmitir mis amistades a tu familia. »

Hikaru subió al jeep, le saludó con la mano y se alejó.

El viernes, el profesor Yumi informó a Koji y Umon de las últimas disposiciones que había tomado.

« Contacté la marina nacional, sus submarinos van a explorar las aguas. Si ven algo sospechoso, le informarán inmediatamente.

- Gracias, le respondió Umon.

- Soy yo quien se lo agradece. Me ha encantado aprender más cosas sobre el trabajo que realizan aquí, y en particular sobre el dispositivo captador. Le espero en el laboratorio de energía fotónica para devolverle el cumplido.

- No faltaré, será un placer.

- Koji también podría venir, sugirió Sayaka dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho.

- Por supuesto, afirmó Umon. Cuento con mi piloto para que me lleve. »

Koji y Sayaka intercambiaron una mirada cómplice luego Yumi y su hija hicieron sus adioses y Yamada los llevó al aeropuerto.

Por la noche, Koji y el doctor se reunieron en el salón del centro de investigación espacial.

« Bueno, Doctor, me parece que esta semana ha sido muy agitada.

- No me digas que te arrepientes, Koji.

- No, en realidad me gustan mucho estas situaciones de urgencia y estas batallas. Creo que lo echaré en falta cuando todo vuelva definitivamente a la tranquilidad.

- Hmm… Koji, creo que debo excusarme.

- ¿ Excusas ? pero no, ¿ por qué ?

- Si. Cuando llegaste aquí, enviado por la N.A.S.A. para llevar a cabo tu misión, yo ignoraba todo de tu lucha contra el Doctor Hell y reconozco que te consideré un joven inconsciente que tomaba riesgos inconsiderados a bordo de su pequeño T.F.O. Cierto es, que no siempre has demostrado la suficiente prudencia, ya que el T.F.O. no podía enfrentarse a ciertas situaciones, pero hoy, comprendo mejor tu comportamiento. Debía ser frustrante para ti no actuar después de los combates en los que participaste a bordo de Mazinger Z.

- Es verdad que me sentía bastante frustrado pero este sentimiento se mitigó cuando construí y utilicé Delta Estelar.

- Sí, por supuesto, pero me doy cuenta ahora que hubiéramos debido brindarte los medios materiales que correspondían a tus capacidades mucho antes. Hubieras hecho maravillas al mando de un robot como Maginzer Z y hubieras podido asistir a Daisuke de manera mucho más eficaz.

- No sé lo que hubiera pensado…», le respondió Koji sonriendo.

El profesor sacudió la cabeza.

« Es verdad que deseaba ser el único en defender el planeta contra los invasores pero las fuerzas de Vega le obligaron finalmente a prever las cosas de otro modo.

- Ya no tiene importancia, forma parte del pasado, y para el presente, los proyectos que usted tiene conmigo me satisfacen totalmente.

- Mejor. Sin embargo, el hecho de construir una nueva nave va a retrasar el proyecto de construcción de Nave Estrellada. Sí, decidí que nuestra futura nave espacial llevaría ese nombre.

- ¿ Qué vamos a hacer de Planeador Marino ?

- Por el momento, vamos a dejarlo en un edificio prefabricado junto al centro. Los obreros lo instalarán durante la semana. No obstante, parece inutilizable, se encontraron trozos de la cosa un poco por todo. Lo invadió completamente. Esta es la razón por la que vamos a construir una nueva nave sumergible ya que podrá sernos útil. A propósito, deberemos buscarle un nombre, ¿ tienes alguna idea ? »

Koji reflexionó unos instantes.

« Y si lo llamásemos Nave Marina ? sugirió.

- Me parece muy bonito. ¡ Vale por Nave Marina ! »


	3. Una cuestión de conciencia

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**3. ********Una cuesti_ó_n de conciencia  
**

Aquel sábado, Koji se despertó antes que de costumbre. Pensó de nuevo en la cosa. ¿ De dónde venía ? ¿ Era correcta la hipótesis de un cambio debido al vegatrón ? ¿ Por qué no se habían encontrado el Cortador marino y los misiles tras su paso ? ¿ Se habían quedado atrancados y habían sido destruidos al mismo tiempo que ella por el Viento mortal de Z como lo suponía el doctor Umon, o es que los había destruido la propia cosa ? Suspiró. ¿ Finalmente que podía cambiar todo esto ? Más le valdría pensar en otra cosa. Se duchó y se roció largo rato la cabeza con agua fría como para desechar todos esos pensamientos. No parecía que el doctor estuviese ya levantado puesto que no lo vio en la cocina ni en el salón. Desayunó. No sabía lo que haría ese fin de semana. En la época de la guerra contra Vega, el Equipo no tenía a menudo la ocasión de distraerse, pero ahora todo aquello había terminado y sería conveniente que pensara en organizar su tiempo libre. ¡ Le dio ganas de llamar por teléfono a Hikaru, tampoco ella debía pasárselo muy bien, en el rancho, entre su hermano y su padre ! Pero era muy pronto, quizá aún estuviese durmiendo. Decidió salir para dar su paseo semanal en nave y la llamaría a su regreso. Decidió coger Taladro Espacial. Durante la lucha contra Vega, Planeador Marino fue pilotado sobre todo por Hikaru y Taladro Espacial fue utilizado por María, principalmente. Este último poseía un taladro. Acoplado con él, Grendizer había podido desplazarse bajo tierra más fácilmente.

« Taladro Espacial, ¡ Adelante ! »

La nave despegó. Koji se dirigió hacia una zona desértica. Cuando llegó a su destino, eligió como punto blanco una roca.

« ¡ Misil taladro ! »

Los misiles en forma de barrena hicieron estallar su objetivo. El joven disparó hacia algunas de las rocas que lo rodeaban. Era la primera vez que utilizaba las armas de las naves al pasearse, pero esta mañana, tenía que desfogarse. De repente, oyó la voz del doctor Umon.

« ¿ Koji, me recibes ?

- Sí, Doctor.

- Me he dado cuenta de que no estabas en el centro, y he pensado que ya te habías ido a dar tu paseo semanal. Las autoridades de la costa me han llamado. Se ha percibido una nueva cosa no lejos del lugar donde apareció la primera.

- ¡ Vaya ! exclamó el piloto. ¡ No ha perdido tiempo !

- ¡ Cómo dices ! suspiró Umon. ¿ Quieres ir a verlo ?

- De acuerdo, allí voy.

- Naturalmente, le precisó el científico, tú no atacas. Sólo quiero que hagas un vuelo de inspección. ¿ Has comprendido bien ?

- Perfectamente, Doctor. »

Taladro Espacial se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado por Umon.

Cuando Koji llegó, divisó una masa verde que estaba en la playa ; parecía inmóvil. Esperó un momento dando vueltas por el cielo, la masa no se movía. Decidió dar una vuelta a los alrededores volando a baja altitud. La identificó visualmente para constatar si la cosa había o no cambiado de sitio cuando volviese y partió explorar los alrededores. Un poco más lejos, percibió una segunda cosa que se desplazaba. Era mucho más pequeña que aquéllas que ya había visto y parecía venir del pueblo donde había aparecido la primera. Koji la observó un buen rato y terminó por concluir que se dirigía hacia la playa.

« Qué raro…, pensó. ¡¿ No pienso que se hayan dado cita ?! ¿ Tiene algo específico este lugar ? Ya es la tercera vez que aparece aquí un alga mutante. ¿ Y el pueblo ? ¿ Desempeña un rol particular ? »

Repentinamente tuvo ganas de regresar. Poco después, aterrizaba a proximidad. Saltó de su nave y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando penetró, fue directamente hacia la plaza central. Algo le sorprendió.

« ¿ Estoy soñando ? se preguntó, incrédulo. ¡ No es posible ! »

Miraba las paredes de las casas, los techos, la calzada preguntándose si veía bien claro. Lo que le sorprendía, no era una presencia imprevista o extraña ; no era eso, sino más bien una desaparición, la desaparición de los pedazos de la cosa que había visto durante su última visita. Ahora no quedaba nada. Las paredes estaban tan netas como debían estarlo antes de la llegada de la masa verde. Koji pasó la mano por encima como para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. No sintió la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando había cogido un fragmento de la cosa para aportarlo al doctor. Las paredes no eran ni viscosas ni pegajosas. Continuó la inspección del pueblo y no encontró ningún rastro de esa cosa en ninguna parte. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado por allí. Se sentó en las escaleras, estupefacto. Pensó de nuevo en la masa que seguía progresando ahora mismo en dirección de la playa y se dijo para sí mismo que quizá debería ir a ver donde se encontraba. ¿ Ésta era mucho más pequeña que las otras dos, por qué ? ¡¿ Era un bebé ?! Un bebé, ¡ era divertido como hipótesis…! Y venía del pueblo…

« ¡ Del pueblo ! exclamó. ¡ Viene del pueblo ! »

Se levantó de un salto. ¿ Cómo no lo había pensado antes ? ¡ Tenía que haberlo comprendido enseguida ! ¡ Los pedazos esparcidos por todo el pueblo se habían reunido en una sola masa ! ¡ Esta era la razón por la que era más pequeña y que no había trazas de su paso ! Corrió hasta la nave, ¡ tenía que ver lo que estaba haciendo !

« Taladro Espacial, ¡ Adelante !

- Koji, ¿ me recibes ?

- Sí Señor.

- Detecto otra cosa en la pantalla, ¿ la has localizado ?

- Sí…

- Esto comienza a ser inquietante, es la tercera en pocos días.

- No, no creo. En realidad sólo son dos por el momento.

- ¿ Dos ? »

Koji le puso a corriente a Umon de lo que había visto en el pueblo y de sus conclusiones. Mientras hablaba, se iba acercando a la playa y constató que la pequeña cosa se acercaba a la más grande, tal y como lo había supuesto. Cada vez estaban más cercas una de otra.

« Koji, le dijo Umon, ¡ sigue observándolas ! Voy a llamar a Dahashi, Yamada y Dahohi.

- ¡ De acuerdo ! »

¿ Qué iba a pasar ? Koji las observaba con curiosidad. La más voluminosa seguía sin moverse. La otra se acercó a ella, la tocó y se aplastó y entre las dos sólo formaron una sola.

« ¡ Qué cosa más extraña ! murmuró para sí mismo ¿ Quizá también sea capaz de fragmentarse por sí misma para seguidamente ensamblar sus pedazos y reconstituirse a voluntad ? ¿ Ensamblar sus pedazos ? »

Un pensamiento angustioso le pasó por la mente.

« ¡ No ! exclamó, ¡ no puede ser cierto ! »

Intentó entrar en contacto con el centro.

« ¡ Doctor, aquí Koji !

-…

- ¡ Doctor ! ¡¿ Me oye ?!

-…

- ¡ Koji llama al centro ! ¡ Umon, responda !

-…

- ¡ Maldita sea ! se impacientó el muchacho. ¡¿ Pero dónde puede estar ?!

- Tranquilo, estoy aquí, estaba llamando por teléfono a los colegas. Van a llegar.

- ¡ Llámalos inmediatamente ! ¡ No hace falta que vengan !

- ¿ Pero qué te pasa Koji, pareces agobiado ? ¿ Por qué no deben venir ?

- ¡ Planeador Marino ! ¡ Planeador Marino también está lleno de pedazos que pueden ensamblarse ! ¡ Imagínese que haya una que se pasee alrededor del centro !

- ¡ Oh no ! OK, voy a llamarles. También voy a prevenir a Danbei Makiba, su rancho no está muy lejos. Y tú, regresa ya en caso de que tuviéramos problemas aquí. Hasta luego.

- Sí, ya voy. »

Koji echó un vistazo en dirección de la playa. La cosa seguía sin moverse. Tomó rumbo al centro y aceleró. Se sentía tenso.

« Tranquilo, se dijo a sí mismo, no quiere decir que allí suceda lo mismo. »

Cuando llegó, oteo los alrededores atentamente pero no percibió nada sospechoso. Entró Taladro Espacial, no tenía ganas de dejarlo fuera con la amenaza que pesaba sobre el centro y las inmediaciones. Pensó en Z que estaba al exterior en un refugio improvisado. A pesar de que el Planeador estaba dentro del centro, le preocupó. Corrió por los pasillos para llegar hasta Umon.

« ¡ Ah ! ¡ Koji ! le dijo este último cuando se reunieron. Avisé a las autoridades, sus hombres van a explorar la región.

- ¿ Y los demás ? se preocupó el piloto.

- Danbei Makiba y su familia ya están prevenidos, van a ser vigilantes. Nuestros colegas van a llegar pero serán prudentes. Te estaba esperando para ir a ver Planeador Marino. »

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida y se encaminaron prudentemente hacia el lugar donde se había depositado la nave sumergible.

« Es justo lo que me temía, suspiró Koji cuando llegaron cerca de la máquina, no hay ningún resto.

- No exactamente, le contradijo Umon, ven a ver por aquí. »

El doctor le señalaba la cabina de pilotaje ; la masa verde la llenaba completamente. Los dos hombres contornearon Planeador Marino y constataron que los dos reactores también estaban llenos.

« Parece como si se escondiera… ¿ Qué piensa usted Doctor ? ¿ Entiende algo ?

- No, no comprendo absolutamente nada de todo eso. En todo caso, por lo menos me tranquiliza el saber que no se está paseando por los alrededores. Pero deberemos vigilarla. Hablaremos de esto con los demás. Entremos ya.

- ¿ No piensa que sería preferible destruirla ? Con Z, sería rápido. Puedo ocuparme inmediatamente si lo desea.

- ¿ Y destruir Planeador Marino al mismo tiempo ? Quizá tengas razón, sin duda alguna sería lo más prudente. De todos modos, probablemente no podremos utilizar más la nave. Esperemos que lleguen los demás y reflexionaremos juntos. »

Koji le iba pisando los talones. Mientras caminaban, oyeron un ruido de motor.

« ¡ Ah ! ¡ ya están aquí ! dijo Umon volviéndose. Han llegado más pronto de lo que pensaba. »

Pero en vez de percibir un coche como era previsto, presenciaron estupefactos el despegue de Planeador Marino.

« ¡ No ! exclamó Koji, ¿¡ no es posible, quien lo pilota ?!

- Es ella, le respondió Umon puntuando bien cada palabra, la cosa es quien lo pilota. Esa es la razón por la que ha cercado la cabina de pilotaje, los reactores y probablemente también el motor, para poder pilotarlo. »

Koji miró a Umon, sorprendido, sin poder añadir ni una palabra. Pasó la mano por su cabello despeluznándolo ; ¡ esta vez, ya era demasiado !

« Ven, vamos a intentar seguirlo en la pantalla del centro para ver dónde va. No me asombraría que fuese a reunirse con la cosa de la playa. »

Probablemente, el doctor había acertado. Constataron efectivamente que la nave se dirigía hacia allí. En esto, llegaron Dahashi, Dahohi y Yamada y se les informó de la situación.

« ¿ Pero por qué reunirse con su congénere a bordo de Planeador Marino ? preguntó Yamada. También hubiera podido ir hasta allí de otro modo.

- Quizá es que ese era el medio más rápido, supuso Dahashi. Estos bichitos no se desplazan muy deprisa y a pesar de todo estamos lejos de la costa. »

Reinó el silencio. Todos observaban la nave con atención. Llegó a la playa y aparcó cerca de la cosa que seguía estando tan inmóvil.

« ¿ Quizá sea su jefe ? bromeó Yamada.

- ¡ Hmm ! replicó Dahohi. En la situación que nos encontramos, todo puede ser posible.

- Bueno ¿ qué hacemos ? prosiguió Koji. Doctor, yo podría coger Mazinger Z e ir a ajustarle las cuentas como…

- ¡ Eh miren ! lo interrumpió Dahashi. ¡ Se mueven ! »

Todos miraron hacia la pantalla gigante. Planeador Marino había despegado y comenzaba a coger altitud. La otra masa verde se había puesto en movimiento y se alejaba de la costa. La nave se arremolinaba sobre ella.

« Sí, Koji, creo que hay trabajo para ti y Mazinger Z.

- Voy inmediatamente. »

« ¡ Planeador abajo ! »

Koji se dio cuenta súbitamente que si tenía el placer de pilotar Z, era gracias a la cosa que debía destruir absolutamente.

« ¡ En marcha ! »

Cuando el problema estuviera resuelto, debería devolver su máquina. Se sorprendió al desear que durase aún cierto tiempo la aparición de estos monstruos verdes. ¡ Luego se dijo que verdaderamente pensaba tonterías !

« ¡ Retropropulsor ! »

No obstante… que deseaba verdaderamente conservar Z… Las alas estibaron y el robot se lanzó en el cielo que era de un azul muy puro aquel día.

Durante el trayecto que le llevaba a borde del océano, el doctor Umon lo contactó.

« ¡ Koji ! ¿ me recibes ?

- Cinco sobre cinco.

- Planeador Marino se sumergió. Y la otra cosa ha dado media vuelta y se dirige hacia el océano.

- Voy a ir más deprisa, Doctor. Si creen que van a poder esquivarme, se equivocan. ¡ Vamos Z ! ¡ Corremos ! »

Cuando Koji llegó a la playa, la gran masa verde iba a penetrar en el agua.

« ¡ No te me escaparás ! exclamó. ¡ Viento mortaaaal ! »

El arma de Z hizo su trabajo. Al igual que la primera vez, no quedo nada. Pero entonces, Koji no tenía ánimo de alegrarse. Contemplaba el lugar donde había estado el monstruo verde momentos antes. No podía dejar de estar preocupado.

« Es demasiado fácil, demasiado fácil, se dijo. Espero que esto no oculte nada. »

Luego penetró en el océano en busca de la nave pero sin éxito ; se vio obligado a regresar.

Cuando Koji llegó al centro, todo el equipo se instaló en el salón.

« La situación es grave, comenzó Umon. De ahora en adelante, la cosa detiene Planeador Marino y no sabemos lo que piensa hacer.

- ¿ Que piensa hacer con él ? se sorprendió Yamada. Señor, al oírle, podríamos creer que este monstruo posee una conciencia.

- Esto no está excluido, le respondió Umon. En cualquier caso, posee una cierta inteligencia. La manera como reaccionó cuando Hikaru y Koji la atacaron me hace pensar en ello.

- Menos mal que tenemos Mazinger Z, señaló Dahohi. Al menos con él, el problema se soluciona muy pronto.

- Sí, confirmó Koji. En cierto modo, esto me preocupa. Es la primera vez que me encuentro frente a un adversario con quien la victoria resulta tan fácil.

- No es tan fácil como eso, les advirtió Umon. Ahora, podemos suponer que puedan llegar otras. Espero que no aumente la frecuencia de su aparición, en caso contrario Koji, corres el riesgo de pasar tu tiempo en ello.

- No me desagrada esto. ¡ Al diablo esos monstruos verdes ! Voy a ajustarles las cuentas, unas tras otras. Llegará un día donde no haya más.

- ¿ Qué hacemos para la nave ? preguntó Yamada.

- Lo que es seguro, respondió Umon, es que no podemos dejarlo entre las manos de la cosa. Koji, te encargo de patrullar diariamente. Utilizarás Taladro Espacial. Por una parte, es más resistente que Delta Estelar, y por otra pensamos aportarle modificaciones, les hablaré el lunes de ello. Con Taladro Espacial, no te costará nada destruir Planeador Marino.

- Con mucho gusto, Doctor. ¡ Este monstruo ya verá lo que es bueno !

- ¿ No sería mejor utilizar Mazinger Z ? preguntó Dahashi. Taladro Espacial no puede sumergirse.

- Es con objeto de evitar sacar el robot todos los días, explicó Umon. Les recuerdo que sólo nos lo han prestado. De todos modos, me sorprendería mucho que Planeador Marino permanezca mucho tiempo debajo del agua. A mi parecer, reaparecerá muy pronto. Deberemos permanecer muy vigilantes y vigilar la costa sin descanso. Yo me encargo estos dos días, así ustedes pueden regresar a sus casas. »

Umon los liberó. Koji llamó por teléfono inmediatamente a Hikaru.

« ¿ Dígame ?

- Hola Hikaru, soy Koji.

- ¡ Oh Koji ! ¡ Qué sorpresa ! ¿ Qué tal estás ?

- Bien. Bueno… verdaderamente, no sé que hacer durante mi fin de semana, aparte cazar los monstruos verdes, añadió en broma.

- Ah sí, ya me he enterado, Umon me ha llamado por teléfono esta mañana.

- Ya no hay más peligro aquí. Te lo contaré más adelante. ¿ Qué te parece si damos una vuelta mañana ? Han previsto muy buen tiempo, podríamos ir a comer al campo. ¡ Y supongo que tu padre no dirá nada, ahora ya eres mayor !

- ¡ Efectivamente, no puede decir nada ! ¡ Ya no soy una cría !

- Bueno ¿ qué dices ? Eso nos cambiaría las ideas.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡ Genial ! Llegaré antes del mediodía.

- Yo me encargo de la comida. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Hikaru. »

Hikaru ya tenía todo preparado cuando Koji llegó al rancho al día siguiente. Había metido todo lo necesario para la comida en el campo en una mochila y había sacado los caballos. Danbei Makiba no pudo impedirse de recomendarles prudencia.

« Sobre todo no os alejéis demasiado. Con estos monstruos que se pasean por todas partes, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

- No te preocupes, le respondió Koji, ya no hay más por aquí. Y si hubiese uno que se asome, Umon me contactará a mi frecuencia personal.

- ¡ Bueno ! ¡ Con todo mucho cuidado ! »

Los dos jóvenes habían terminado su comida. Sentados sobre la hierba, charlaban. Koji acababa de terminar el relato de lo que había sucedido la víspera con respecto a la cosa.

« ¿ Así que no sabes que hacer durante tus fines de semana ? le preguntó Hikaru.

- Sabes, me he dado cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que ha durado la guerra contra Vega, no tuvimos muchos contactos con la gente del exterior, estábamos muy replegados sobre nosotros mismos, siempre estuvieron juntos. Y ahora que Daisuke y María se han ido y que tú, has regresado al rancho, estoy un poco desconcertado. Durante la semana puede pasar, mi trabajo me ocupa mucho tiempo…

- Y con los monstruos verdes que debes perseguir », bromeó ella.

Koji se echó a reír.

« ¡ No, eso también es durante el fin de semana !

- A mi me pasa lo mismo. No es muy alegre el rancho. Por supuesto, quiero mucho a mi padre y a mi hermano, pero siento que necesito otra cosa. El problema, es que echo muchísimo de menos a María y Daisuke y no deseo salir ni divertirme sin ellos.

- Sí, lo comprendo. Pero ya nos acostumbraremos. Tenemos que organizarnos para conocer a otra gente, ya llegará, pero hace falta tiempo. »

Al oír estas palabras, los ojos de Hikaru se llenaron de lágrimas.

« ¡ No, no lo comprendes, no comprendes nada ! exclamó ella. Eso no sucederá, no deseo que suceda ! »

Y estalló en sollozos. Sorprendido por su reacción, Koji la abrazo y la dejó que llorase contra su hombro. Se sentía un poco desconcertado, no sabía muy bien que decirle.

« Esto es debido a Daisuke, ¿ verdad ? », aventuró el joven.

Ella no respondió. Se dijo a sí mismo que su pregunta era estúpida. Por supuesto que era a causa de Daisuke. Ya sabía que Hikaru estaba enamorada de él, ya se había percatado de ello en otra época cuando comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. Hikaru se enderezó y le dijo.

« Le quiero, comprendes Koji, le quiero y se ha ido… Quizá no lo veré nunca más.

- No digas eso, ¡ vamos ! intentó tranquilizarla. Estoy seguro que pronto tendremos noticias suyas. Sólo hace cuatro semanas que se marcharon, debemos darles tiempo de que lleguen y se organicen. »

La muchacha secó sus lágrimas.

« No sé, están tan lejos, no sé que pensar. Tienes razón, aún debemos esperar, es demasiado pronto… Y tú, Koji, ¿ no echas de menos a María ?

- Por supuesto… les echo en falta a los dos.

- Sí, naturalmente, pero… ¿ no me digas que no tenías una debilidad por ella ? Estabas un poco enamorado de ella, ¿ no ? »

Koji sintió que se ruborizaba, y se dio la vuelta.

« ¿ He dicho una tontada ? preguntó ella, preocupada de repente.

- Yo… no sé, Hikaru, prefiero no hablar de eso.

- Lo siento…, se disculpó.

- No, no pasa nada, no tiene importancia, la tranquilizó dándose la vuelta hacia ella. No te preocupes.

- Bueno, anunció ella. Voy a lavar los platos a la orilla del río.

- Voy a ayudarte.

- No, descansa, ya me ocupo yo. »

Se levantó y recogió los platos y los cubiertos. La observó como se alejaba. Su reflexión con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia María le había perturbado. ¿ Estaba enamorado como parecía pensar Hikaru ? Verdaderamente nunca se había planteado la cuestión. Cierto es que le gustaba mucho, también la admiraba, era la primera muchacha con quien podía competir. Apreciaba su compañía aunque a veces le ponía un poco nervioso, y ahora, le echaba en falta, no podía negarlo. Se preguntaba como habría evolucionado su relación si ella aún hubiera estado aquí… y hasta donde hubiera llegado… Quizá Hikaru tenía finalmente razón. Pero a fin de cuentas ¿ que cambiaba esto puesto que se había ido ? Vio como se acercaba la muchacha sonriéndole.

« El próximo fin de semana, no nos vamos a aburrir, le recordó.

- Sí, ya lo sé, Kaori y Dahashi se casan.

- Y el domingo, venís al rancho.

- Sí, sí, no lo he olvidado, iremos. »

Guardaron sus cosas y decidieron dar un largo paseo a caballo.

El lunes por la mañana, Umon hizo el balance de los expedientes en curso.

« La construcción de nuestra nueva nave sumergible empezará mañana por la mañana. Debo ver al jefe del proyecto hoy. Los planes serán los mismos que aquellos que fueron utilizados para Planeador Marino, por tanto, su fabricación será rápida. Los mandos serán idénticos, lo único que cambiará es el nombre del aparato, lo llamaremos Nave Marina.

- ¿ Conservaremos los mismos colores, Señor ? preguntó Dahohi.

- Eso, debemos decidirlo. ¿ Qué piensan ustedes ?

- El color verde nunca fue utilizado para ninguna de nuestras naves, señaló Yamada.

- Sí, respondió Dahashi, pero también debemos conservar el amarillo, si no nunca se utilizará.

- Muy bien, entonces, ¿ amarillo y verde ? sugirió Umon.

- ¿ Quizá verde mar ? propuso Dahohi. Sería de circunstancia.

- ¿ Todo el mundo está de acuerdo ?

-…

- Pues ya está solucionado. Pasemos al siguiente expediente. Se trata del dispositivo captador. Hace cuatro semanas que hemos vuelto a trabajar sobre este expediente y ya ha avanzado mucho. Vamos a poder modificar la alimentación en energía de Delta Estelar e instalar un dispositivo captador más potente que aquel que nos sirvió para las cosechas estos últimos tiempos. Así pues, la nave tendrá dos alimentaciones : la que hemos utilizado hasta ahora y aquella que utiliza los fotones que podemos encontrar en el espacio. Cuando esté hecho, Koji podrá efectuar los primeros tests en vuelo. ¿ Desean hacer alguna pregunta ?

- ¿ Cuándo empezaremos los tests ? preguntó el joven piloto.

- Probablemente la semana que viene o la siguiente como muy tarde. ¿ Otras preguntas ?

-…

- Bueno, continuemos. Ahora pasamos a la parte importante : Nave Estrellada, nuestra futura nave espacial. La primera cosa que debemos hacer, es el pliego de condiciones. Es necesario que determinemos bien las características de la nave en función de nuestros objetivos. Nave Estrellada nos permitirá explorar el espacio y algunos planetas con el fin de encontrar, si fuera posible, otras fuentes de energía. Deberá albergar cosmonautas durante un tiempo bastante largo y una o varias naves, nosotros determinaremos el número…

- ¡ Planeador Marino ! » exclamó Dahashi.

Dahashi que se había instalado enfrente de la pantalla gigante acababa de percibir la nave sumergible. Todos se levantaron y se acercaron. Manifiestamente, Planeador Marino acababa de salir del océano y se arremolinaba por encima de la playa. Umon se volvió hacia Koji.

« Allí voy », le dijo éste.

Minutos después, Taladro Espacial despegaba.

Cuando Koji llegó a un punto donde podía ver Planeador Marino, se dio cuenta que una nueva masa verde había salido del agua y que ya había progresado un poco hacia el interior del país. Planeador Marino daba vueltas por encima de ella. Koji apunto la nave con una pizca de pesar por el bello aparato.

« ¡ Misil taladro ! »

La nave sumergible se desplazó y evitó el tiro.

« ¡ Mira, exclamó, además, es lista y todo ! Quizá resulte más difícil de que lo pensábamos. »

Planeador Marino lanzó misiles y su rayo láser. Koji, que a pesar de todo no se esperaba a que atacase, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando intentó evitarla ya fue demasiado tarde. Taladro Espacial recibió el ataque de frente y se desestabilizó. El muchacho, aturdido por el choque, soltó la palanca de mando y perdió el control de su aparato. Umon le ayudó a volver a la realidad.

« ¡ Koji ! ¡ Recupera el control ! ¡ No sólo tu nave va a aplastarse sino que se dirige recto hacia la cosa ! »

Koji se dio cuenta que debía reaccionar rápidamente si no sería el final, aterrizaría en la masa verde y está lo engulliría. Se sujetó con fuerza al mando del aparato, y logró por los pelos a cambiar de rumbo la nave terminando aplastándose no lejos de la cosa. Desplomado sobre el cuadro de mandos, oyó la voz de Umon.

« ¡ Koji ! ¿ Me oyes ? ¿ Qué tal estás ?

- Estoy… bien, Doctor. »

Pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que afirmaba. Se sentía magullado y le dolía todo.

« Escucha, prosiguió Umon, tienes que despegar. Planeador Marino se dirige hacia ti, seguramente piensa atacarte de nuevo. Por otra parte, la cosa se desplaza en tu dirección. »

Koji volvió la cabeza y vio como llegaba la nave, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca de él para que tuviese tiempo de ponerse fuera de su alcance o de atacarla. Se esperaba a recibir misiles o su rayo láser de un instante al otro. Sin embargo, contrariamente a sus previsiones, el aparato se limitó a sobrevolarlo describiendo círculos sobre él.

« ¿ Por qué no me ataca ? se asombró. Quizá sea menos lista de lo que me imaginaba o me cree muerto. »

Este plazo le permitió recuperarse un poco. Repentinamente, Planeador Marino tomó altitud y se alejó mientras que la cosa se acercaba peligrosamente a su aparato.

« ¡ No sólo no debo dejar que se escape sino que también tengo que largarme de aquí a toda velocidad ! ¡ Venga ! ¡ Un poco de valor hombre ! ¡ Taladro Espacial, Adelante ! »

La nave despegó, persiguió Planeador Marino y llegó hasta él rápidamente.

« ¡ Te equivocaste al no acabar conmigo ! Yo, no voy a fallar, ¡ puedes creerme ! »

En el momento en que Planeador Marino iniciaba la media vuelta para enfrentarse con él, Koji gritó :

« ¡ Taladro fuera ! »

Taladro Espacial se lanzó sobre la nave que no tuvo tiempo de evitar el ataque. El barreno lo atravesó. Seriamente dañado, se aplastó y estalló.

« ¡ Uf ! »

El joven piloto se sentía aliviado. En lo sucesivo, Planeador Marino ya no representaría un peligro, esto ya se había solucionado. Pero la habilidad de la cosa para pilotarlo le preocupaba y le incomodaba.

« ¿ Cómo ha hecho para ser tan precisa ? pensó. ¡ No va a pilotar mejor que yo ! ¿ Qué significa todo esto ? »

Koji echó un vistazo por debajo él. El monstruo verde continuaba allí y se había inmovilizado. Inútil de intentar destruirlo ; para eso, necesitaba Z. Regresó al centro.

Mientras que Koji desinfectaba sus heridas afortunadamente superficiales, Umon resumió los hechos.

« Así que si he comprendido bien, piensas que Planeador Marino te ha tocado de modo a que te aplastaras sobre la masa verde situada debajo. ¿ Estás seguro que no es una coincidencia ?

- Seguro, affirmó el piloto.

- Esto es cada vez más inquietante. Si es capaz de establecer tales estrategias y de apuntar de manera tan precisa, ¿ qué nos reservará ahora ? Por el momento, no ha hecho demasiados daños, aunque cierto es que tampoco le hemos brindado la oportunidad. El inconveniente de nuestras intervenciones, es que seguimos sin comprender lo que quiere hacer. Va a ser necesario que cambiemos de táctica. »

El teléfono sonó y Dahashi respondió.

« Doctor, la marina nos señala un monstruo verde en el océano.

- ¡ Dios mío ! ¡ Pero esto no se para ! Dénos la dirección del lugar donde se encuentra, Dahashi. Vamos a mirar en un mapa. »

Todos ellos se reunieron alrededor de una mesa y Dahohi desplegó un mapa marítimo.

« Aquí es, dijo Umon señalando el lugar con su bolígrafo. Era justo lo que pensaba, si la memoria no me falla, por aquí hubo una base vegana. ¿ Quiere usted comprobarlo Dahashi ? »

Minutos después, Dahashi lo confirmó. Umon miró a Koji.

« Siento recurrir de nuevo a ti.

- No se preocupe, será con mucho gusto, Doctor. Me alegro a la idea de destruir esa monstruosidad.

- Espera, no es forzosamente una solución destruirlas unas tras otras. Pienso que antes de hacerlo, sería necesario intentar saber más, saber de dónde vienen por ejemplo. Antes de destruirla, intenta explorar los alrededores o seguirla para ver dónde va. Solamente así tendremos una probabilidad de solucionar el problema, si no, temo que no haya un final.

- ¡ De acuerdo !

- Pero no te arriesgues inútilmente. Prefiero que la destruyas antes de que te pase algo fastidioso.

- ¡ Entendido !

- Lleva un equipo de buceo por si te hiciera falta y sobre todo sé prudente. Sólo debes abandonar Z si estás seguro de no encontrarte cerca de la cosa y que haya ningún peligro.

- No se preocupe. Voy inmediatamente.

- Si Koji, me preocupo, te conozco, a veces eres demasiado impulsivo. ¿ Quieres que llame a Hikaru ? ¿ Quizá podría acompañarte ? »

El muchacho dudó un momento.

« ¡ No vale la pena molestarla, no se olvide que voy con Z ! Y además, no tenemos Planeador Marino, no podrá seguirme por debajo del agua.

- Bien, como quieras, nos mantenemos en contacto. Cuando llegues, el submarino que la localizó habrá abandonado los lugares, no te molestará. »

Volvió a ponerse el mono de vuelo y llevó un equipo de buceo, una linterna impermeable, el mapa, un cuchillo y su pistola láser, Koji se dirigió hacia el Planeador y penetró en él. El platillo de estiba despegó y salió del centro. Llegó hasta el robot.

« ¡ Planeador abajo ! »

La cabina de pilotaje se introdujo en la cabeza del robot cuyos ojos destellaron.

« ¡ Ya está Z, volvemos de nuevo allí ! ¡ En marcha ! »

El robot se puso en marcha y se puso a correr.

« ¡ Retropropulsor ! »

Las alas se engancharon, el Mazinger se elevó en el cielo y se dirigió hacia el océano.

« Sabes Z, esta vez, debemos absolutamente solucionar el problema definitivamente, ¿ cuento contigo ? ¡ eh ! »

Koji llegó al lugar indicado. Bajo el agua, la visibilidad era peor, pero lo percibió de lejos. Contrariamente a las demás, ésta era muy pequeña, quizá del tamaño de un coche o de un camión… Se mantuvo a distancia esperando que ella no le viese, sin estar muy seguro de ello ; ¡ había aprendido a conocer su congéneres y no existía ninguna razón, a priori, para que ésta reaccione diferentemente ! Se movía bastante deprisa, más rápidamente que por tierra, esto era bastante lógico puesto que estaba en su elemento. Koji la siguió un buen momento, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia o por lo menos, no manifestaba nada de tal en su comportamiento. De repente, percibió rocas y vio como la cosa se pegaba contra ellas. El muchacho observó el mapa que le había dado Umon ; se trataba de un islote rocoso. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella. Entonces, vio como desaparecía poco a poco para terminar desapareciendo. Acercó el robot y constató que la roca estaba hueca en el lugar donde la cosa había desaparecido. Subió a la superficie y fue hasta el islote.

Contactó el centro y puso al corriente a Umon sobre lo que acababa de observar.

« Doctor, voy a ir a ver que hay en ese agujero, anunció.

- ¡ Ni hablar ! exclamó su interlocutor. ¡ Es demasiado aventurado !

- Es la única manera de saber lo que pasa y quizá destruirla, argumentó el muchacho. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- ¡ Estás soñando ! exclamó el investigador. ¿ No te das cuenta de que estás penetrando en su antro ? No sólo no llegarás a destruirla, sino que además te expondrás a ella.

- ¡ Doctor !, insistió el piloto, ¡ Quizá ya no tengamos otras ocasiones !

- ¡ Que testarudo eres a veces !, suspiró Umon. ¡ Pierdes tu sentido de discernimiento ! ¿ Y si fuera una trampa ? No olvides que es inteligente.

- ¡ Me da igual ! ¡ Tengo que ir a ver !

- ¡ Koji ! ¿¡ Cuando te volverás razonable ?!

- ¡ Más tarde… o quizá nunca ! ¡ No deseo ser razonable ! ¡ Hasta luego Doctor !

- ¡ Koji ! ¡ Estás loco ! »

El muchacho cortó el contacto. Pasó sus manos por sus caderas y sintió su cuchillo por una parte y su pistola láser por la otra. Armas poco potentes en realidad frente a ese enemigo. El Planeador se retiró de la cabeza del Mazinger y aterriza junto al robot. Koji salió de él. Se dice que en aquel momento, el doctor debía considerarlo como un crío irresponsable y obstinado pero eso no le impidió ponerse su equipo de buceo. No cabía duda de que Umon tenía razón : estaba cometiendo una locura, se daba perfectamente cuenta, pero algo fuerte le impulsaba a ir allí. Tenía la íntima convicción que era allí donde se encontraba la respuesta a las interrogaciones que tenían todos desde que la cosa había aparecido.

Se sumergió, descendió y se acercó al agujero en el que la cosa se había metido. Era bastante grande para que un hombre pudiera mantenerse de pie. Encendió su lámpara y entró. No era una galería natural, las paredes eran demasiado lisas. Se introdujo con resolución y caminó algunas decenas de metros. Se encontró entonces en una intersección frente a tres galerías y vaciló. ¿ Cuál elegir ? Dos de ellas parecían descender hasta las profundidades por una pendiente bastante rígida mientras que la tercera continuaba por una pendiente ligeramente ascendente. Koji decidió pasar por ésta última. Se aventuró por ella prudentemente y prosiguió su ascensión. Momentos más tarde, su cabeza salió del agua, seguida de todo su cuerpo. Estaba por encima del nivel del mar. La galería desembocaba en una amplia habitación que, con excepción de un mueble situado al fondo, estaba completamente vacía. Penetró allí y la habitación se alumbró. La habían acondicionado : el suelo estaba embaldosado, todo el techo emitía luz y se habían fijado allí rejillas ; supuso que eso debería ser el conducto de aire. Se acercó al fondo de la habitación y depositó su equipo de buceo y su lámpara en uno de los rincones. Efectivamente el aire era respirable. Constató que esa habitación sólo tenía una salida, la misma por donde había entrado.

Se acercó al mueble. Tiró del picaporte y abrió la puerta. Tuvo un movimiento de retroceso y quedó desconcertado al descubrir su contenido. Por reflejo, desenvainó su pistola láser. ¡ En cada uno de los tres estantes había un bocal transparente en el que se encontraba un cerebro humano que bañaba en un líquido probablemente nutritivo ! Algunos tubos empalmaban cada bocal a una gran caja opaca. Con el estómago en la boca, recordó que los Veganos utilizaban cerebros que habían pertenecido a Fleedianos para controlar sus robots. Umon tenía seguramente razón cuando imaginaba una relación entre la cosa y Vega. ¿ Pero qué hacían allí ? ¿ Estaban en espera de ser injertados en los robots de Vega cuando Grendizer destruyó la base submarina o debían servir otra cosa ? Sus reflexiones se interrumpieron brutalmente, sintió como si lo tirasen hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Su pistola láser se le cayó y fue a parar a la parte baja del mueble. Un tentáculo verde se había enrollado alrededor de su cintura y le tiraba hacia el orificio de la galería por la que había llegado y que ahora estaba totalmente obstruida por la masa verde. Forcejeó sin éxito, la cosa le atraía hacia ella.

« Inútil luchar así, se dijo pensando de nuevo a la captura de Planeador Marino, es demasiado fuerte. »

Cogió su cuchillo y logró cortar el tentáculo, cosa que lo liberó. Se recordó, con una cierta angustia, que esta habitación sólo disponía de una única salida. De un salto, se puso de pie y, viendo que la cosa desplegaba otro brazo, mucho más grueso que el precedente, fue hasta el fondo de la habitación y se aplastó contra el mueble. El golpe le hizo soltar el cuchillo, el cual fue proyectado contra el muro, lejos de él. A pesar de que estaba un poco atontado, logró coger su pistola láser mientras el tentáculo se enrollaba alrededor de unos de sus tobillos. Fue arrastrado sobre la espalda, con los pies hacia delante, en dirección de la masa verde.

« ¡ Toma ! ¡ Atrapa esto ! »

Disparó algunas ráfagas que estropearon el brazo que le tenía prisionero pero la cosa se defendió enrollando un segundo tentáculo que fue a enrollarse alrededor de su otro tobillo. Continuó disparando, un tercer tentáculo vino a remplazar el primero. No podía hacer nada, la lucha era demasiado desigual. Sus pies penetraron en la masa verde y sintió como avanzaba alrededor de sus piernas, de sus rodillas y luego de sus muslos.

« ¡ Esta vez, estoy perdido !… », pensó.

No obstante, se negaba a aceptar que le había vencido. ¡ Aunque no tuviera ninguna oportunidad, lucharía hasta el final ! Continuó disparando pero estaba absorbido inexorablemente, sus caderas desaparecían ahora dentro de la cosa. La sentía como le apretaba el cuerpo y le transmitía su calor. Curiosamente, su contacto no era ni viscoso ni pegajoso. Un entorpecimiento, suave y embriagador, comenzaba a invadirle.

« No, no es posible… », murmuró.

El hecho de oír su propia voz tuvo como efecto sacarlo un poco del entumecimiento que lo estaba invadiendo, recuperó una cierta lucidez y volvió a pensar de repente en lo que había visto en el fondo de la habitación.

« A menos que… »

Tenía que haber pensado en ello antes. Agrupó sus últimas fuerzas, echó sus brazos y su cabeza hacia atrás y dirigió su pistola láser en dirección del mueble. La puerta se había quedado abierta. Tenía que reaccionar deprisa, la masa verde ya le llegaba ahora a nivel de las axilas.

« ¡ Si debo morir, no estaré solo ! ¡ Coge esto ! ¡ y esto ! ¡ y esto ! »

Disparó apuntando por turno a cada uno de los tres cerebros. En cuanto destruyó el último, sintió como la opresión se iba aflojando alrededor de su pecho y de sus hombros y constató que su cuerpo se inmovilizaba. La cosa ya no le atraía más. Sus músculos se relajaron, se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Permaneció unos instantes estirado recobrando su aliento. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, vio que la luz emitida por el techo era menos fuerte. Se liberó de la masa verde sin dificultad, se enderezó, se sentó y pasó las manos por su cara. Se sentía cansado. Se puso de pie, recuperó su cuchillo y se dirigió hacia su equipo de buceo para ponérselo de nuevo. Ahora era necesario salir de esa habitación. El orificio de la galería por el que había llegado era la única salida, debería forzar el paso. Cogió su pistola láser, disparó algunas ráfagas, la masa verde se desagregó bajo el efecto del rayo, había perdido su potencia y sólo era una masa inerte, la habitación se obscurecía pero la vía estaba libre… Utilizó de nuevo su pistola láser para abrirse un camino a través de lo que quedaba del monstruo y llegó hasta el océano.

Al percibir Mazinger Z en la roca donde lo había dejado, pensó que había faltado poco para que su robot no encontrase a su piloto. ¡ Umon tenía razón, era definitivamente demasiado imprudente ! Cucó el ojo a Z.

« ¿ Y tú ? ¿ Qué piensas ? ¿ Piensas que debería ser más razonable ? »

Colocó las manos en los tobillos de la impasible máquina.

« Vamos… », le murmuró.

Tenía prisa por regresar para poder descansar, subió al Planeador.

« ¡ Cerebros…! exclamó Umon cuando Koji le informó de lo que había pasado. ¡ Cerebros que mandaban a estos monstruos !

- Esto quiere decir que la cosa tenía una conciencia, señaló Dahashi, tenía razón Señor. También quiere decir que tenía una intención, pero nunca sabremos cual.

- Una mala intención en cualquier caso, continuó Dahohi. ¿ Cómo puede explicarse esto ? Somos víctimas de la guerra contra Vega al igual que ellos.

- Quizá esos cerebros ya habían sido preparados para matar debido a un tratamiento a base de vegatrón.

- Afortunadamente que Koji pudo los destruir.

- Sí, esta vez, todo terminó bien, ya no oiremos hablar más de Vega… »

Acostado en el sofá del salón del centro de investigaciones, el joven piloto cerraba los ojos. Sentía como el cansancio le invadía y ya no llegaba a seguir la conversación. Apenas oyó la voz del doctor decirle :

« Estás agotado, deberías dormir un poco. Volveremos a hablar de todo esto más tarde. »

Se oyó el ruido de una puerta que se cerraba y Koji se durmió.


	4. Los hijos de Suprenia

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**4. ********Los hijos de Suprenia**

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Ya se estaban realizando los trabajos en Nave Marina y Delta Estelar. Umon y su equipo trabajaban en el expediente Nave Estrellada. El sábado por la mañana, Koji decidió ir a dar una vuelta con Z. Sin duda alguna sería la última vez que lo utilizara, excepto para llevarlo al museo del robot. Ya sabía que le iba a resultar duro separarse de Z, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía elegir. Después de un largo paseo, regresó al centro y encontró a Umon en el salón.

« Tu paseo fue más largo que de costumbre », notó este último.

Koji no respondió nada.

« Hmm… Se debe a Mazinger Z, ¿ no es cierto ?

- Sí, reconoció el muchacho. Lo echaré en falta, pero ya me acostumbraré. ¿ Cuándo debe entregarlo al museo ?

- El profesor Yumi desearía acompañarte cuando lleves el robot. Comprendes, desearía dar las gracias al director del museo en persona. Tendríais que reuniros allí. Quiere que le llames durante la semana para fijar una fecha para la semana siguiente.

- ¡¿ Quiere decir que guardamos Z una semana más ?!

- Sí, Yumi estará muy ocupado los próximos días y no podrá liberarse. »

Koji esbozó una sonrisa.

« Veo que te complace.

- Sí, Doctor. No me lo esperaba.

- Bueno, y si hablásemos de esta tarde ? Nos iremos hacia las 15 horas. Cogeremos el transbordador del centro. ¿ Te molestaría conducir ?

- No, por supuesto, yo cogeré el volante. Dahashi me dijo que se iba mañana de luna de miel durante dos semanas.

- Sí, así es. ¿ Vamos a comer ? »

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Umon había preparado la comida. Comieron hablando de esto y de lo otro. Naturalmente abordaron el tema de la misteriosa masa verde, sin embargo con un tono bastante ligero puesto que, en la gruta en medio del océano, Koji acabó con los cerebros que la controlaban y así consiguió solutionar el problema. En adelante la cosa formaría parte de los múltiples episodios relativos a la lucha contra las fuerzas de Vega : un recuerdo entre otros muchos.

Cuando Umon y Koji llegaron al lugar donde debía tener lugar la ceremonia de boda, fueron acogidos por Dahohi, que ya se encontraba allí desde hacía un rato. Había mucha gente. Kaori y Dahashi estaban muy acaparados y Umon sugirió esperar un poco antes de ir a felicitarlos. Makiba y su familia llegaron a continuación, seguidos de Yamada. Goro no se paraba quieto y corría por todas partes. Después de la ceremonia, los novios fueron retenidos para la sesión de fotografías y los invitados que habían sido convidados a la comida se dirigieron directamente al restaurante que había sido reservado exclusivamente para ellos para toda la velada. La cena se sirvió en la sala del restaurante en la planta baja, luego la fiesta prosiguió en la sala del primer piso, donde quienes lo deseaban podían bailar. Esta sala tenía grandes ventanales que daban a un balcón grande. Desde allí, se podía admirar el parque que se encontraba detrás del edificio. Al no estar cercado, una pequeña carretera de campo que se extendía a lo largo servía de delimitación.

Algunos invitados se encontraban en el balcón. La noche era suave y en el cielo despejado, relucían las estrellas. Las conversaciones y las risas iban a buen paso. Los novios estaban radiantes y Kaori seguía tan bella como siempre. Se encontraba junto a Koji y charlaba con él. De repente, un ruido de vaso roto llamó la atención de los invitados que se encontraban allí. Todos volvieron la cabeza y percibieron a Yamada que acababa de dejar caer su copa de champán. La cara pálida, su brazo rígido señalaba algo del otro lado de la barandilla del balcón. Todas las personas presentes dirigieron su mirada en aquella dirección. Abrieron los ojos de par en par y dieron gritos de estupefacción al percibir la masa verde que se encontraba allí, a nivel del balcón. Ocupaba todo el parque y una parte de la carretera. Nadie fue capaz, en ese momento, de hacer el menor gesto.

« ¡ Que desgracia… vuelve a empezar ! exclamó Hikaru.

- ¡ Rápido, todos dentro ! exclamó Umon.

- ¡ Noooo ! ¡ Socorro ! »

Kaori acababa de lanzar un grito desesperado. Un tentáculo se había enrollado alrededor de su talla y la tiraba hacia el exterior.

« ¡ Kaori ! », gritó Dahashi.

Mientras que Dahashi se precipitaba hacia su mujer, Koji la atrapó e intentó retenerla pero él también se encontró atrapado por otro tentáculo y arrastrado con ella. Ambos pasaron por encima de la barandilla del balcón y aterrizaron sobre la superficie de la cosa en la que Kaori se hundió inmediatamente después. El muchacho se levantó, la agarró por debajo de los brazos e intentó en vano liberarla, mientras que Yamada y Dahohi retenían a Dahashi que quería pasar por encima del balcón. Koji sintió como el cuerpo de la muchacha se volvía pesado y constató que se había desmayado. Oyó sollozos y gritos. Al mismo tiempo, se formó una ligera depresión bajo sus pies, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Sintió entonces como su cuerpo penetraba en la cosa.

« No, no puede ser, pensó, no puede suceder así…»

Luchó contra ella, pero la cosa poseía tal fuerza que logró vencerlo rápidamente. En unos instantes, con excepción de su cara, todo su cuerpo quedo cubierto por la masa verde que acabó inmovilizándolo. Sintió como su calor se extendía sobre él. Aunque seguía manteniéndose firme, su opresión se hacía simultáneamente más suave, casi tierna. Se sentía maravillosamente bien. En él reinaban sentimientos contradictorios : su razón le impedía ceder, pero su cuerpo deseaba someterse.

« ¿ Cómo puede ser posible esto ? se preguntó. ¿ Qué poder posee y que me está haciendo ? »

Estas sensaciones le desconcertaban y, a medida que se iban intensificando, su voluntad se debilitaba. Sus músculos se relajaron contra su voluntad, dejó de resistirse, sus párpados pesaban, sus ojos se cerraron. Se dejó invadir por el turbador entorpecimiento que le invadía. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese parado y se deslizaba suavemente hacia la inconsciencia. No percibía muy bien los límites de su cuerpo, como si éste se prolongase en la masa que lo abrazaba, a menos que no fuese ella la que se infiltraba en él ; no sabría decirlo, pero tenía la impresión de formar sólo uno con ella. Entonces, como si no procediese de ninguna parte, se estableció un contacto.

« El robot, queremos el robot, vete a buscarlo. »

No era una voz. Era una solicitud, categórica y tierna a la vez, que penetraba todas las células de su cuerpo. Un nombre le atravesó por completo.

« Z…

- Sí, eso es, vete a buscarlo, tráelo aquí.

- Z… »

Koji había recibido el mensaje, comprendía lo que quería decir : aquellos que habían establecido el contacto con él querían Mazinger Z, querían su robot. El muchacho no llegaba a reflexionar, ni siquiera pudo hacer conjeturas sobre las intenciones de sus interlocutores ni interrogarse sobre la mejor actitud que debía adoptar teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba. Tampoco lograba encontrar ningún tipo de respuesta. En realidad, ni siquiera lo intentaba. Era como si no existiese, excepto esa evidencia : querían a Z.

« Z…

- Sí, vamos a liberarte, irás a buscarlo y lo traerás aquí.

- Buscarlo… »

Koji se dio cuenta de repente de lo que eso significaba. En una fracción de segundo, realizó que debía entregarles su máquina. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su voluntad estaba entorpecida, no podía decidirse. Intentó moverse pero no podía. También intentó oponerse a la orden que le estaban dando. Por sus labios salió un gemido.

« No… Z no…

- Te cansas demasiado al resistir de ese modo… Relájate… No te haremos daño… Además, no tenemos ninguna intención de hacer daño a nadie, pero tráenos el robot… »

A pesar de la insistencia de aquellos que comunicaban con él, el muchacho estaba seguro de una cosa : se negaba a entregarles su máquina y, en lo sucesivo, sólo eso contaba.

« Z no…

- Es preciso, Koji, tienes que traernos a Mazinger Z.

- No… a déjarme…

- Luchar así es inútil y acabarás agotándote… Vamos a vernos obligados a cortar el contacto… Tráenos el robot, si no la muchacha que retenemos prisionera morirá… ¿ has comprendido ? morirá…

- Z… no… »

Todo se volvió negro y se desmayó.

« ¿ Quién soy ? murmuró Koji cuando recuperó el conocimiento. ¿ Qué ha pasado ? »

Se sentía cansado. Las estrellas brillaban por encima de él. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostado boca arriba sobre la superficie de la cosa ; lo había liberado. Los recuerdos de los últimos momentos pasados en el seno de la masa verde volvieron a su mente. Se paso las manos por la cara, se apoyo sobre uno de sus brazos, se enderezó y vio a Kaori junto a él que seguía prisionera ; parecía dormir. Se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Los otros le miraban estupefactos. Dahohi le tendió la mano y sin una palabra, le ayudó a pasar por encima de la barandilla. Todos tenían cara de sorpresa, pues en realidad no se esperaban a verlo vivo.

« Quieren Mazinger Z, anunció el muchacho suspirando. Guardan a Kaori como rehén y la matarán si no satisfacemos su solicitud.

- ¿ Quién, « ellos » ? le preguntó Dahashi con una voz no muy segura.

- Son los cerebros probablemente, los cerebros que animan la cosa. Me han dicho que no harían daño a nadie, con la condición de que les entreguemos a Z.

- ¿ Pero qué quieren hacer con ello ? le preguntó Umon.

- No sé nada.

- De todos modos, no podemos tener confianza en ellos, replicó Yamada, han intentado matar a Hikaru.

- Ella había atacado la cosa, le respondió Umon, quizá ésta no hizo más que defenderse. Y además, ¿ Quién nos dice que la hubieran matado verdaderamente ?

- ¡ Está exagerando Doctor ! se enfureció Makiba. No se olvide que también han intentado matar a Koji.

- ¿ Qué piensas tu, Koji ? prosiguió Umon. ¿ Crees que son sinceros ?

- Allí, en la gruta en medio del océano, estaba persuadido que la cosa iba a matarme. Pero… no sé qué pensar… también se nota una tal suavidad en ella…, añadió a media voz, todavía perturbado por su reciente intimidad.

- Sea lo que fuere, no podemos dejar morir a Kaori, abogó Hikaru.

- Koji, prosiguió Umon, ven conmigo, vamos a buscar a Mazinger Z, Hikaru tiene razón, debemos intentarlo todo para salvarla. »

El muchacho se dio la vuelta hacia él y lo miró fijamente, apretó los puños, pero movió la cabeza en señal de consentimiento.

« En cuanto a usted, no intente nada contra la cosa, les intimó Umon, de ello depende la vida de Kaori. Yamada y Dahohi, ocúpense de enviar a los demás invitados a sus casas. »

El doctor subió al transbordador y se instaló al volante. Koji se sentó a su lado. El silencio reinaba entre ellos. Umon observaba al muchacho, parecía preocupado, tenía la mirada perdida, miraba la carretera sin verla y sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron al centro, Umon frenó el vehículo, cortó el contacto y tomó la palabra.

« Koji, no creo que la cosa tenga malas intenciones. No ha hecho mal a nadie, por el momento, sólo se ha defendido.

- ¿ Por qué quiere ella a Z ? Una vez que lo tenga, no podremos hacer nada contra ella si decide utilizarlo para destruir todo.

- No lo sé, pero si verdaderamente son los Fleedianos los que la dirigen, no existe en principio ninguna razón para que nos hagan daño.

- Fleedianos… Si solamente Daisuke estuviese aquí…

- No está aquí y va a ser necesario desenvolvernos sin él. Escucha, yo regreso allí, ven luego con Z. »

El muchacho asintió con una señal de cabeza y descendió del transbordador. Éste se puso en marcha y se alejó. Koji se sentía de mal humor. No solamente se veía obligado a entregarles a Z, lo que ya resultaba difícil de soportar, pero lo que más le contrarió, era el poder que tenían sobre su cuerpo y su voluntad. Eso también resultaba verdaderamente intolerable. De rabia, dio un puntapié a una piedra que fue proyectada a lo lejos y, a pesar del cansancio que experimentaba, se puso a correr hacia la puerta de entrada del centro.

Cuando llegó, Mazinger Z se colocó frente a la cosa. El planeador quitó su cabeza y vino a colocarse junto a él. Koji descendió pero no se decidió a alejarse, ni siquiera de unos pasos. Automáticamente, se colocó delante del platillo de estiba, como para protegerlo. Comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado. Los invitados se habían ido, con excepción de Makiba, sus hijos, Umon y sus ayudantes, pero todos ellos se mantenían a distancia. Observaban la cosa. Pasaron varios minutos y oyeron como Kaori los llamaba. Levantaron la cabeza y la vieron haciéndoles señas. La cosa esculpió una escalera en su masa y Kaori bajó por ella. Dahashi se abalanzó hacia ella y la cogió entre sus brazos.

« ¿ No tienes nada cariño ?

- No, ¿ qué ha pasado ? Recuerdo que la cosa me atrapó, después, no recuerdo nada. »

Dahashi la alejó de allí. Koji seguía observando la masa verde preguntándose lo que iba a hacer del robot. La escalera se transformó y apareció una cavidad alargada. Un tentáculo se enrolló alrededor de sus hombros pero sólo ejerció una ligera presión. El muchacho comprendió que le invitaban a establecer un nuevo contacto. Dio unos pasos en dirección de la cosa. Umon lo detuvo.

« ¿ Vas allí ? »

Koji se dio la vuelta hacia él.

« Si quieren matarme, pueden hacerlo muy fácilmente sin necesidad de hacer todas esas cosas. No creo que haya ningún peligro. »

Se acercó al hueco que al parecer le estaba destinado. Al recordar el contacto anterior, dudó un momento. La presión que ejercía el tentáculo sobre sus hombros pasó a ser ligeramente más insistente. Se estremeció, echó un vistazo a Mazinger Z luego se acostó esperando que le diesen algunas explicaciones en cuanto a la utilización que pensaban hacer de su robot. Cerró los ojos, la masa verde lo envolvió. Se dejó deslizar hacia ese estado semiconsciente que permitía establecer la comunicación. Entonces percibió « su » presencia. Todo su ser se hizo insistentemente la pregunta que no comprendía.

« ¿ Por qué Z ?

- Tu robot posee las únicas armas que pueden verdaderamente destruir Lhydra.

- ¿ Lhydra ?

- Es el nombre de la masa verde en la que te encuentras y que nos permite entrar en comunicación contigo. Ahora, tu máquina está a nuestro alcance, podemos cogerla si lo deseamos y nadie podrá ya nada contra nosotros. Aún mejor, podemos destruir todo si la utilizamos. En adelante, sería fácil para nosotros.

- ¿ Piensan ustedes…?

- Ya te lo hemos dicho : no queremos hacer daño a nadie pero tú nos disparas directamente a nosotros o a Lhydra en cuanto se presenta la ocasión. No nos ha resultado fácil ponernos en contacto contigo, te defiendes bien, tanto físicamente como psíquicamente. Nos atribuiste intenciones que no son las nuestras. Nos veíamos obligados a encontrar un medio para convencerte. Al tener tu robot a disposición sin adueñárnoslo, esperamos que lo comprendas.

- … Sí pero, y ¿ Kaori ?

- Nunca tuvimos la intención de matarla pero si no hubiéramos recurrido a ese chantaje, tú no nos hubieras traído a Mazinger Z.

- …

- Te notamos demasiado cansado para proseguir esta conversación. La proseguiremos más adelante. Te diremos quiénes somos y porqué nos pusimos en contacto contigo pero, por el momento, debes descansar. Recupera tu máquina. Lhydra va a liberarte. »

El muchacho comenzó a reincorporarse despacio a la realidad. Abrió los ojos. Los demás se acercaron y lo miraban con aire interrogativo.

« Podemos entrar, dijo simplemente. No tenemos nada que temer de ella. »

Esa noche, Koji durmió profundamente. Cuando despertó, constató que ya eran las 10 y media. Seguramente, Kaori y Dahashi se habían ido de luna de miel. ¡ Lo que es cierto, es que no olvidarían su agitada boda ! El muchacho aún se sentía cansado pero debía levantarse. Lo esperaban en casa Makiba, así como a Umon y sus ayudantes, para almorzar. Después de lavarse rápidamente, se reunió con el profesor en el salón.

« ¿ Cómo te sientes ? le preguntó este último.

- Aún estoy un poco cansado, pero me recuperaré.

- No quise interrogarte ayer por la noche pero me gustaría que me dieras noticias de la cosa. »

Koji le dijo lo que sabía. Luego añadió :

« Me gustaría ir a ver si Lhydra sigue estando donde la dejamos ayer por la noche.

- Es inútil, se encuentra aquí.

- ¡¿ Aquí ?!

- Sí, cerca del centro. Salí a caminar un poco esta mañana y la vi. Desde entonces, voy a verla de vez en cuando y no se ha movido. ¿ Vamos ? »

Koji aceptó. Una vez afuera, observó Lhydra de lejos antes de reunirse con Umon. Cogieron el transbordador del centro para ir hasta casa de Makiba.

Durante la comida, Koji fue naturalmente solicitado para relatar de nuevo sus aventuras con Lhydra. Goro lo escuchaba subyugado.

« Me gustaría saber lo que quieren, dijo Yamada.

- Pronto lo sabremos, le respondió Umon, ya que dijeron a Koji que proseguirían su conversación de ayer.

- Dado que interrumpieron esa conversación debido a que Koji estaba demasiado cansado, podrían igualmente proseguirla con uno de nosotros, observó Dahohi. No comprendo por qué no tuvieron previsto esta posibilidad.

- Yo lo sé, dijo Makiba con una maliciosa sonrisa. Lhydra fue seducida por el encanto de nuestro joven y guapo piloto. »

Todo el mundo se echó a reír con excepción de Koji que no apreciaba el cariz que tomaba la conversación.

« ¡ No me parece divertido eso ! replicó.

- ¡ Atención Koji ! le pinchó Hikaru. El día que nos traigas una chica guapa, puede que tu amiga Lhydra se vuelva celosa.

- En primer lugar, no es mi amiga, contestó con tono seco. A continuación, mi vida privada no le concierne en absoluto.

- Oye, le interrogó Goro, ¿ cómo se siente uno cuando se encuentra dentro de Lhydra ? »

A esta evocación, Koji sintió que le recorría un estremecimiento. El recuerdo de las sensaciones que había experimentado al contacto de Lhydra le perturbaba más de lo que quería reconocer, lo que terminó poniéndolo de mal humor. Se encogió de hombros, se levantó, dio un puntapié a una piedra que se encontraba allí y se alejó del grupo. No obstante, oyó una parte de la conversación que proseguía.

« Yo, continuó Goro, estoy seguro que nos oculta algo.

- No deberían pincharlo de esa manera, les reprochó Umon. Este tipo de comunicación debe ser bastante agotadora nerviosamente. No vale la pena añadir nada más. »

Koji agradeció mentalmente al profesor y decidió dar unos pasos. Eso le calmaría. Caminó un momento por los alrededores del rancho sin ningún objetivo preciso. Sintiéndose de nuevo bastante cansado, se acostó cerca de un árbol y acabó por dormirse.

« ¡ Koji ! ¡ Despiértate ! »

Oyó que le llamaban y sintió que le sacudían el hombro. Abrió los ojos, vio borroso que el doctor se inclinaba sobre él. Tenía mucho calor y se sentía mal.

« Hace un rato que te estamos buscando. Tienes fiebre, estás ardiendo, vamos a regresar y tu te irás a acostar. »

El muchacho se levantó a duras penas y se dejó acompañar. Una vez en el centro, fue directamente a su habitación, se desnudó, se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama, agotado.

Koji tuvo fiebre toda la noche. Por la mañana, ya iba mejor pero a pesar de todo pasó todo el día en la cama lo que le permitió recuperarse. Volvió a su trabajo el martes por la mañana. El equipo proseguía el estudio del expediente relativo a la concepción de Nave Estrellada. Los trabajos de transformación de Delta Estelar se habían terminado. Koji iba a poder efectuar las pruebas en vuelo. Umon le dio las últimas instrucciones.

« Hemos instalado un indicador que te señala el porcentaje de llenado del depósito en fotones. Sólo puedes utilizar la alimentación fotónica a partir de un porcentaje mínimo de llenado indicado por esta raya roja. Actualmente, el depósito está vacío, vas a ponerlo en marcha utilizando la alimentación habitual.

- De acuerdo, Doctor. »

Koji se instaló al mando del aparato.

« Delta Estelar, ¡ Adelante ! »

La nave despegó rápidamente y tomó altitud. Umon y sus ayudantes seguían su vuelo por la pantalla del centro de investigaciones.

« Doctor, anunció Dahohi, Delta Estelar va a salir de la troposfera y penetrar en la estratosfera.

- Muy bien. Koji, vas a poder comenzar a llenar el depósito. Avísanos en cuanto tengas lo suficiente para pasar en alimentación fotónica.

- ¡ Recibido ! »

Un momento más tarde, Koji les informó que estaba listo. Accionó el mando. El paso de una alimentación a otra no fue perceptible ni por los científicos ni por el piloto, se efectuó sin ningún problema.

« ¡ Impecable ! comentó Umon. Koji, vas a efectuar unos pasos de una alimentación a otra, luego harás el reposte de fotones y regresarás. Me gustaría que regresaras y aterrizaras utilizando la alimentación fotónica.

- De acuerdo Doctor. »

Cuando Delta Estelar hubo efectuado todas las pruebas previstas y que Koji se reunió con los colegas, Umon anunció que estaba totalmente satisfecho.

« Esperando que Nave Estrellada acabe de construirse, vamos a servirnos de Cosmos Espacial para pasar a la fase siguiente, a saber, la utilización de la alimentación fotónica en el espacio. Vamos a equiparlo y aportarlo algunas modificaciones. En efecto, como ya lo saben, Cosmos Espacial fue construido para el combate y no para albergar viajeros del espacio. Estudiaremos eso mañana por la mañana. »

El miércoles por la mañana, Umon y sus colaboradores trabajaron en la adecuación de Cosmos Espacial. Se decidió que el módulo que pilotaba María se retiraría y que los otros dos no se separarían. El puesto de control donde estaba colocada Hikaru no existiría más. Se instalarían un espacio habitable y un espacio de almacenamiento detrás del puesto de pilotaje donde se encontraba Koji. Este módulo se agrandaría en longitud para permitir estas instalaciones. La nave estaría equipada de un sistema de puesta en órbita y otro que permitiría despegar del suelo. Para el armamento, sólo se dispondría del Rayo cósmico y de los Misiles cósmicos. En lo sucesivo, estos últimos partirían de la parte delantera del aparato.

« Por supuesto, estas armas ya no tienen utilidad actualmente, precisó Umon. Pero puesto que ya existen en la nave, más vale conservarlas. No les oculto que el espacio disponible detrás del puesto de control será bastante reducido. Pero el objetivo no consiste en efectuar largas estancias en el espacio con Cosmos Espacial. Para ellas, utilizaremos Nave Estrellada. »

Por la tarde, Umon propuso a Koji ponerse en contacto con Lhydra.

« Si te sientes suficientemente en forma, le dijo, podríamos ir a ver si están de acuerdo para reanudar su conversación. Me gustaría saber lo que quieren.

- Yo me siento perfectamente bien. Voy a ir.

- Espera, te acompaño. »

Fueron hasta Lhydra. Constataron que no se había movido desde su llegada. Esperaron unos instantes, luego se formó una cavidad. Koji hizo una señal con la cabeza a Umon y se instaló en ella. En cuanto se cumplieron las condiciones de comunicación, se estableció.

« Estamos encantados de que vayas mejor.

- Gracias.

- Te hemos prometido decirte quiénes somos y por qué nos hemos puesto en contacto contigo. Así que vamos a hacerlo. Sabes que los hombres de Vega utilizaban los cerebros de algunos de sus presos para controlar sus robots. Entre otras cosas, estábamos destinados a ello cuando Grendizer destruyó su base submarina.

- ¿ Así que ustedes vienen del planeta Fleed ?

- Efectivamente, se utilizaban cerebros Fleedianos pero no solamente eso. Venimos del planeta Suprenia. Los habitantes de ese planeta poseen facultades psíquicas mucho más desarrolladas que las suyas. Eso nos permite comunicar entre nosotros a pesar del hecho de que ya no tengamos cuerpos. Pero los habitantes de la Tierra, no poseen esas aptitudes, por tanto, necesitamos una interfaz para que la información pase de nosotros a los terrícolas. Para eso, podemos utilizar Lhydra que es un alga que mutó bajo el efecto de las emanaciones accidentales de vegatrón. A causa de esta contaminación, es muy permeable a las órdenes que le damos. Además, posee propiedades particulares que pueden permitirnos dialogar con los terrícolas. Naturalmente, nosotros la animamos, ella no puede hacer nada por sí misma.

- ¿ Qué esperan de mí ?

- Ya no tenemos cuerpo pero a pesar de todo, tenemos deseos de vivir. Queremos pedirte un favor así como al doctor Umon.

- ¿ Un favor ? »

Esta palabra sorprendió a Koji. Los suprenianos parecían más bien en posición de fuerza, ellos que, si lo deseaban, tenían el poder de retenerlo preso en Lhydra sin que pudiera hacer nada para oponerse.

« Si hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora, se debe a que los Veganos nos conservaban en recipientes llenos de un líquido nutritivo muy concentrado y provistos de un dispositivo bastante complejo de renovación de los principios activos y de alimentación en oxígeno. Pero estas reservas se agotan y vamos a morir. Querríamos pedir al doctor Umon si acepta conservarnos en el centro de investigación. Podremos indicarle la composición del líquido que nos hace falta y el lugar donde nos encontramos, cerca de la antigua base submarina vegana. Por supuesto, no tenemos la intención de vivir como parásitos. Entre nosotros, se encuentran científicos que podrán ayudarles en sus investigaciones, la tecnología supreniana es mucho más avanzada que la suya.

- ¿ Cuántos son ustedes ?

- Quince. Once hombres y cuatro mujeres.

- ¡¿ Quince ?! ¡¿ Eran quince en espera de ser injertados en los robots veganos ?!

- No, la mayoría de nosotros estábamos destinados a experiencias. Nuestras facultades psíquicas interesaban a los Veganos y pensamos que esperaban encontrar un medio de utilizarlas para mejorar las capacidades de combate de sus máquinas. Y no éramos quince, sino dieciocho. »

Koji recordó entonces los cerebros que había descubierto en la gruta. Se sintió bastante desconcertado.

« Yo… yo no sé qué decir… verdaderamente lo siento… yo maté a tres de los suyos en la gruta…

- No te preocupes, no tenemos nada contra ti, no podías saberlo. La manera que utilizamos para ponernos en contacto contigo prestaba a confusión, pero no teníamos otras posibilidades. Intentamos utilizar Planeador Marino con el fin de intentar un contacto de radio con el centro ; eso no funcionó.

- ¿ Por qué yo ?

- Pensábamos que nuestra situación sería mejor comprendida por una persona que hubiese participado de cerca o de lejos en la lucha contra Vega. Y entre ellas, nos hacía falta alguien con quien tuviésemos una compatibilidad psíquica suficiente para poder establecer una comunicación correcta. Tu eras el que mejor respondías a esos dos criterios… ¿ Estás de acuerdo para transmitir nuestra solicitud al doctor Umon ?

- Sí… por supuesto…

- Vamos a impregnar tu cerebro de informaciones que deberás transmitir a Umon para fabricar el líquido nutritivo y localizarnos en el mar. Esto permitirá que se lo transmitas sin riesgo de error. Para eso, vamos a colocarte en un estado aún más próximo de la inconsciencia que aquel en el que te encuentras actualmente pero no te desmayarás, al menos que no resistas. Seguidamente, Lhydra te liberará.

- Sí… ya lo he comprendido…

- Una última cosa… Comprendemos que te perturben las sensaciones que experimentas en contacto con Lhydra. Es necesario que sepas que no es su contacto que las provoca, ella sería totalmente incapaz. La causa son las ondas psíquicas que te enviamos, por mediación suya, con el fin de relajar tu cuerpo y tu psiquismo. Pero sin una relajación suficiente, no podríamos comunicar. No te preocupes.

- Sí… lo intentaré.

- ¿ Estás listo para la impregnación psíquica ?

- Sí.

- Sobre todo no tengas miedo. No te pasará nada. »

Las sensaciones que Koji había experimentado hasta ahora se intensificaron. Tuvo la impresión que su cuerpo estaba disolviéndose en la masa que lo encarcelaba. Instintivamente, se puso tieso.

« No… eso no…

- Relájate, no corres ningún riesgo. Déjanos hacer y todo pasará bien. »

La presencia suave y tranquilizadora de los suprenianos logró tranquilizar sus aprehensiones. Se dejó ir. Cuando terminó, volvió de nuevo lentamente a la realidad y constató que Lhydra ya no lo retenía.

Umon reunió a sus colaboradores y les expuso la solicitud de los suprenianos que Koji acababa de transmitirle.

« En calidad de director del centro de investigaciones, yo mismo tomaré la decisión. Pero me gustaría saber su opinión antes de hacerlo.

- Pienso que tienen derecho a vivir, dijo Dahohi. Ya han sufrido bastante hasta ahora.

- Es cierto que son víctimas de la guerra, reconoció Yamada, pero ¿ quién nos dice que son verdaderamente pacíficos ? Quizá tengan otros proyectos en mente… por decirlo así. ¿ Debemos correr verdaderamente ese riesgo ? Ahora que sabemos donde localizarlos, podríamos destruirlos fácilmente. Están a nuestra disposición. ¿ Qué piensas tu, Koji ? ¿ No crees que podrían representar una amenaza para nosotros ? »

Koji se levantó y se alejó de ellos. Reconocía que ya no podía ser objetivo. Había nacido una relación entre él y los suprenianos, y esta relación era importante para él. Sufría al pensar que aquellos que ya consideraba como sus hermanos y hermanas de un otro mundo pudiesen ser matados.

« No cuenten conmigo para destruirlos », respondió tras unos momentos de silencio.

Al percibir el malestar del muchacho, Umon se levantó, se acercó a él y colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

« Dinos lo que pasa, Koji. »

El muchacho suspiró y se dio la vuelta hacia sus colaboradores.

« No sé si lo comprenderán. He destruido varias masas verdes con Mazinger Z, luché contra ellas para salvar a Hikaru de un peligro que no existía y en la gruta, en medio del océano, donde yo pensaba erróneamente que la cosa quería mi vida. Estaba bien decidido a luchar tanto como fuera necesario para exterminarlas. Incluso maté a tres suprenianos para escapar a una amenaza que en realidad no era ninguna amenaza. Y luego, descubrí que me había equivocado. Por mediación de los contactos que tuve con ellos, me he dado cuenta de su humanidad, y ahora estoy listo a todo para defenderlos.

- Koji, le dijo Umon, espero que no te sientas culpable por haber matado a tres de ellos. ¿ Quién hubiera podido adivinar que no querían matar a Hikaru o a tí en vista de la manera como se comportaba la masa verde ? Tu no eres el único en haberte equivocado ; todos nosotros, hemos hecho el mismo error.

- Sí, ya lo sé… pero ahora, estoy seguro de una cosa : quiero que vivan. »

Hizo una pausa, miró fijó al doctor y continuó en voz baja.

« No, en realidad, debería decir : necesito que vivan.

- Sí, lo comprendo. »

Umon se volvió a sentar y se dirigió a sus ayudantes.

« Aquel que tiene la apariencia de un monstruo no es forzosamente uno. La guerra contra Vega quizá nos ha acondicionado a ver agresores por todas partes. »

Se interrumpió un momento, y luego continuó.

« ¡ Bueno ! Si son sinceros, matarlos o dejarles morir sería una especie de asesinato. Pienso que podemos acceder a su petición en un primer tiempo y ver cómo se comportan. No obstante, si nos atacan, podremos defendernos fácilmente puesto que estarán aquí. En mi opinión, no corremos un gran riesgo. Y además, la colaboración con ellos puede resultar fructuosa.

- ¿ Dónde los meteremos, señor ? preguntó Yamada.

- En una parte del centro colocada bajo alta vigilancia, en cualquier caso. Lhydra se quedará fuera. De todos modos, no puede pasarle nada. Parece que nada ni nadie posea los medios de destruirla, excepto Mazinger Z naturalmente. Y aunque la destruyeran, supongo que debe tener congéneres en el Océano Pacífico. Probablemente no sería un problema para los Suprenianos traer otra hasta aquí. Yo me encargo de organizar la repatriación de sus cerebros. Koji, hablaremos esta noche durante la cena y podrás mantenerlos al tanto mañana por la mañana. A preguntarles también si Lhydra no representa ningún peligro para la fauna y la flora oceánicas y si no corre el riesgo de desarrollarse demasiado. Si no tienen preguntas, señores, volvamos a nuestro trabajo. »

Al día siguiente, antes del mediodía, Koji dejó a sus colegas un momento y salió. Sabiendo que los Suprenianos llegarían pronto al centro y en total seguridad, fue hasta Lhydra con emoción. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se formó una cavidad en su masa. El muchacho se acostó y cerró los ojos. Sintió como Lhydra lo envolvía y se abandonó a las sensaciones que lo invadían.


	5. La energía luminosa

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**5. La energía luminosa**

Aquella noche, en el salón del centro de investigaciones espaciales, Umon acababa de terminar la lectura del diario de ese martes. Durante todo el día, había estado tan ocupado que no había tenido un momento para leer aunque sean los grandes títulos. Suspiró y se acurrucó en su sillón. Las tres semanas anteriores habían sido muy agitadas pero las tensiones a las que había estado expuesto, del mismo modo que sus colegas, a causa de la aparición de Lhydra, ya se habían volatilizado. Estos últimos días se habían dedicado a repatriar los cerebros de los suprenianos, los cuales habían colocado en un lugar del centro muy asegurado. La instalación se había terminado al final de la tarde. Umon había dado consignas muy estrictas en cuanto a la discreción que se debía tener en lo relativo a la existencia de los extraterrestres. Si la presencia de Lhydra en los alrededores llegase a plantear interrogaciones, se respondería que la masa verde era actualmente inofensiva gracias a la intervención de Koji y Mazinger Z, y que estaba allí para que los científicos pudieran estudiarla. En adelante, el profesor tenía la sensación de que podía tomarse un descanso bien merecido, al menos psicológicamente. Se dejó caer hacia el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos. Su espíritu vagabundeaba. Se preguntó quienes eran los suprenianos, de que estarían hechas sus relaciones y la colaboración que ellos mismos habían propuesto espontáneamente. Ya que finalmente, no los conocía. Aparte el hecho que eran extraterrestres y que eran víctimas de Vega, no sabía nada más de ellos. ¡ Extraterrestres…! ¡ Y decir que había creído tratar con fleedianos…! Sus pensamientos se dirigieron entonces naturalmente hacia el príncipe de Fleed… ¡ Daisuke…! Hacía ya más de un mes y medio que Daisuke había regresado a su tierra natal. ¡ Un mes y medio ! Eso le pareció a la vez muy corto y muy largo. Corto, puesto que no había visto pasar esas últimas semanas. Entre el trabajo en el centro de investigaciones y la aparición de Lhydra y los suprenianos, y todos los eventos que se desarrollaron con relación a ello, los días habían desfilado a toda velocidad. Largo, puesto que su hijo adoptivo comenzaba a faltarle terriblemente, y esto tanto más cuanto que no tenía noticias de él. Por tanto, esto no le preocupaba. Era posible que a los fleedianos les hiciese falta un cierto tiempo para poner en estado de funcionamiento los equipos de comunicación, admitiendo, evidentemente, que las reparaciones fuesen posibles. Si no fueran posibles, se verían obligados a construir otros nuevos. De un modo u otro, no podía estar seguro de que existiesen en Fleed supervivientes capaces de consagrarse a ello. Y aunque los hubiera, seguramente no era una prioridad, en vista del estado en el que debía encontrarse el planeta. Todo esto hacía muchos imponderables. Lo que era cierto, era que esta falta de comunicación aumentaba el vacio que experimentaba desde que se había ido su hijo adoptivo, tanto más cuanto que ignoraba cuanto tiempo duraría esta situación. ¿ Tenía que prever semanas o meses ? Esta incertidumbre, en cuanto a la duración de este silencio, le resultaba más dolorosa que la separación de por sí. Incluso alejados uno del otro, le parecía que sería diferente y más fácilmente soportable si hubiera podido comunicar con su hijo o, al menos, si hubiera podido calcular el plazo necesario para poder establecer un primer contacto. La partida de María también le había dejado un vacío. Desde luego, era diferente, no tenía con ella una relación tan cercana como con Daisuke, pero echaba mucho en falta la juventud y la espontaneidad de la muchacha.

¡ Qué lejos le parecía en lo sucesivo la época de la patrulla del Equipo y con todo, de eso sólo hacía unas semanas ! Casi lamentaba aquella época. Cierto es que había existido un peligro e incluso dramas, pero la complicidad y la amistad que unía a los jóvenes, así como su voluntad de defender el planeta, habían sido su fuerza. Pensó en Hikaru y Koji. Probablemente también ellos debían sufrir de estar separados de sus amigos. Umon no había tenido muchos contactos con la muchacha desde que había regresado al rancho de los Abedules blancos pero conocía su cariño por el príncipe y su amistad por María. Eso no debía resultarle fácil. En cuanto a Koji…

Oyó el ruido que hizo la puerta del salón y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba. El muchacho acababa de entrar. Se instaló en uno de los sillones y cogió el periódico que Umon había dejado encima de la mesa. El profesor le preguntó.

« ¿ Bueno ? ¿ Has terminado tu inspección ? ¿ Todo va bien ?

- Sí, todo funciona perfectamente.

- Los técnicos controlaron los equipos contigo esta tarde después de la instalación de los suprenianos y luego tú volviste a inspeccionarlos cuando se marcharon. ¿ Te preocupa algo para que sientas la necesidad de regresar de nuevo esta noche ?

- No, pero quería asegurarme que todo marche bien. »

El muchacho se acurrucó en su sillón y se sumergió en la lectura del diario. Manifiestamente no deseaba decir nada más. Umon le observó mientras reflexionaba sobre el modo como podría efectuarse la colaboración con los extraterrestres. Pedir a Koji que sirviese de intermediario y comunicar con ellos por mediación de Lhydra no podía preverse como solución de manera regular y a largo plazo. Sólo podríamos satisfacernos de esto para contactos puntuales. Era necesario encontrar otra cosa.

« Buenas noches, Koji, me voy a acostar.

- Buenas noches, Doctor, hasta mañana. »

Umon salió del salón y se dirigió hacia su habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos. Durante su última entrevista con Koji, el jueves anterior, los extraterrestres le habían comunicado que Lhydra era de por sí inofensiva para la fauna y la flora marítimas. El único inconveniente radicaba en su tendencia a desarrollarse de forma importante en un plazo muy corto, sus células se multiplicaban muy rápidamente. Sin embargo, este problema sólo era relativo, debido a que la contaminación al vegatrón la había vuelto muy permeable a las órdenes que recibía, y de este modo los suprenianos podían seguir controlándola fácilmente. Umon se preguntó lo que habría pasado si los extraterrestres no hubieran estado allí. ¿ Hubiera invadido Lhydra el océano ? Sin duda alguna, Koji hubiera podido solucionar el problema gracias a Mazinger Z, puesto que la máquina había sido capaz de destruir la masa verde, pero esto hubiera sido probablemente un trabajo de larga duración si no se hubiera aminorado su crecimiento. No obstante, todo se había solucionado y finalmente era tanto mejor así. Umon se acostó pero tardó en dormirse. El problema que planteaba la comunicación con sus nuevos colaboradores aún lo mantuvo despierto un buen rato.

El miércoles por la mañana, todo el equipo de Umon se reunió en la gran sala del centro de investigaciones espaciales.

« Los trabajos sobre Nave Marina han avanzado bien, anunció Umon a sus ayudantes. Pronto podremos efectuar las pruebas en vuelo. Dado que los trabajos de transformación de Delta Estelar se habían acabado y las pruebas habían resultado muy satisfactorias, aquellos sobre Cosmos Espacial se han iniciado hace dos días. ¿ Pienso que están al corriente ? »

Todo el mundo lo afirmó con la cabeza, Umon prosiguió.

« Koji, ¿ te has puesto en contacto con Yumi con respecto a Mazinger Z ?

- Sí, le llamé la semana pasada. Me olvidé decírselo. Hemos decidido reunirnos esta tarde, delante del museo, para devolver Z.

- Bien, perfecto. A propósito de los suprenianos, me gustaría que dispusiéramos de un dispositivo que nos permita colaborar directamente con ellos. No sólo esto será más práctico para todos nosotros sino que esto evitará también solicitar a Koji cada vez que tengamos que dialogar. Pienso a priori en el procedimiento informatizado. ¿ Koji, puedes ir a hablarles ? Me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre la viabilidad de este sistema. Por otra parte, quizá puedan ayudarnos a concebirlo.

- De acuerdo Doctor, le respondió el muchacho levantándose. Voy a preguntarles. Hasta luego. »

Koji se reunió con Lhydra que estaba disimulada en un entorno arbolado no lejos del centro. En cuanto se estableció el contacto con los extraterrestres, el muchacho les preguntó si todo iba bien en cuanto a su instalación. Después de haber recibido una respuesta afirmativa, les expuso la solicitud de Umon. Los suprenianos respondieron a ello favorablemente. Entonces les expusieron resumidamente el dispositivo de comunicación que preveían. A continuación, uno de ellos se presentó :

« Soy Kalan. Estoy especializado en el funcionamiento del psiquismo. Shan y yo, somos tus principales interlocutores cuando comunicamos por medio de Lhydra. Shan es piloto, pero tiene más o menos tu edad, por eso lo he elegido para que me asista ante ti, aunque cualquiera de nosotros hubiera podido convenir. Clelia, Shan, Dalak y Kurz trabajaban en el ámbito espacial. Por tanto, están en condiciones de colaborar con tus colegas y contigo. Comunicarás por mediación del dispositivo que te hemos descrito. Vamos a darte los detalles más técnicos por impregnación psíquica. Ya lo conoces, no debes tener ninguna aprensión esta vez.

- No, claro. »

Kalan inició el proceso y siguió su desarrollo con Shan. Pero eso no se desarrolló tan fácilmente como podía creerlo Koji. Si la comunicación con los suprenianos por mediación de Lhydra era más bien agradable debido al descanso físico y mental que iba parejo, no era lo mismo en lo referente a la impregnación psíquica, puesto que ésta última requería soltar la presa totalmente para no causar sinsabores.

« Temo que sea difícil, comentó Shan. Su respiración se acelera. Se opone al descenso.

- Hmm… ya veo…, le respondió Kalan. Existe el riesgo de que nos haga lo mismo que la última vez.

- Con todo lo conseguimos fácilmente, observó Clelia.

- Sí, reconoció Kalan, pero entonces nos beneficiamos del efecto sorpresa. Esto corre el riesgo de ser más complicado esta vez, ya que su inconsciente sabe ahora cómo sucede.

- Queda claro que los habitantes de la tierra tienen dificultades a soltar la presa, prosiguió la muchacha.

- Los habitantes de la tierra no son los únicos, le recordó Kurz. Esto es el caso de la casi totalidad de los hominoides que pueblan el cosmos, al menos los que hemos conocido hasta ahora.

- Sin duda alguna, prosiguió Kalan. Dicho esto, en lo que se refiere a Koji, no nos olvidemos que casi no nos conoce, por decirlo así. La confianza que tiene en nosotros debe ser bastante relativa, cosa que tampoco facilita las cosas. Yo…

- Kalan, no está bien, les interrumpió Shan. Su pulso se acelera. Va a ser necesario subirlo.

- Sí, yo también siento lo mismo. Venga. Voy a explicarle el proceso. Pienso que eso le ayudará.

- Podríamos utilizar la hipnosis, sugirió Dalak.

- Sí, por supuesto, confirmó Kalan, pero preferiría que estuviese de acuerdo y consciente.

- De acuerdo si que está.

- Sólo lo es conscientemente. Pero ya veremos. Podremos proponérselo si no lo conseguimos de otro modo.

- Hmm…

- ¿ Koji ? le interrogó Kalan.

- ¿ Se ha acabado ?

- No, ni siquiera se ha iniciado. Te opones a ello. ¿ Cómo te sientes ?

- Ahora voy bien pero antes… Tenía la impresión de que mi cuerpo se disolvía, que sólo me quedaba mi cerebro. Por último, no sentía mi cuerpo, únicamente mi cerebro pero con muchísima intensidad…

- Sólo son sensaciones y solamente deberían durar dos o tres segundos a lo sumo. Cuando comunicamos, tu voluntad está entumecida, pero no obstante puede manifestarse. En cambio, la impregnación psíquica necesita un estado de total recepción, en caso contrario esto no funciona de manera satisfactoria. Existe un umbral que debe sobrepasarse durante el cual la voluntad debe soltar la presa completamente y en ese momento preciso se resiste. Por el contrario, pasado este umbral, toda resistencia es imposible, las sensaciones desaparecen pero tú sigues siendo consciente de lo que sucede.

- No entiendo, no intenté oponerme a ello.

- Ya sé que no conscientemente, pero si inconscientemente. Es un reflejo de supervivencia por parte de tu voluntad. Sabe que si suelta la presa, no podrá expresarse más, es una especie de muerte para ella. Entonces, ella se opone, de donde esas sensaciones desagradables. ¿ Quieres que terminemos con esto hoy ? Podemos intentarlo otro día.

- No, en absoluto, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

- Bueno, como quieras. Vamos a ayudarte, quizá no estuvimos lo bastante presentes antes. »

Pasaron algunas decenas de segundos durante los cuales los suprenianos reiniciaron el proceso.

« La cosa se presenta mejor que antes, precisó Shan. El descenso se ha efectuado sin ningún problema esta vez.

- Bueno, vamos pues, anunció Kalan. Clelia y Kurz, dejo que lo hagáis vosotros. »

El paso de un estado a otro se había efectuado en una fracción de segundo. Koji no sentía ya nada, ni físicamente, ni emocionalmente. Las palabras llegaban unas tras otras e impregnaban su memoria, pero se limitaba a constatarlo. Como le había dicho Kalan, era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. No obstante, estaba insensible. Era como si contemplara algo que no le concernía. Todo deseo y todo pensamiento le habían abandonado. Ya no deseaba nada y no tenía nada que decir sobre el estado en el que se encontraba. A pesar de la sucesión de las palabras que se fijaban en su memoria y que hubieran podido darle una conciencia, por lo menos parcial, del tiempo que pasaba, no era éste el caso lo más mínimo. La ausencia de toda percepción temporal le daba una impresión de eternidad hecha de un momento presente perpetuamente renovado.

« Koji, es Kalan. Se ha terminado, te hemos dado todos los datos necesarios para la instalación del dispositivo de comunicación informatizada. Vamos a subirte de nuevo, regresarás con nosotros. »

El muchacho recibió la información pero no le dejó indiferente. Ya no experimentaba el deseo de recobrar su estado psíquico anterior, sino el de permanecer en su situación actual. De hecho poco le importaba. Kalan prosiguió.

« Hemos suprimido la presión que ejerce Lhydra en tu cuerpo. Ya puedes moverte. »

Koji no estaba convencido de lo que acababa de decirle su interlocutor. Comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo pero le parecía que éste se negaba a efectuar el menor movimiento.

« No puedo.

- Si, tienes la posibilidad, pero no tienes el deseo. Pronto podrás. »

Efectivamente, poco a poco, sentía como su voluntad iba emergiendo, si hasta entonces había estado escondida en algún sitio. Movió un dedo, luego una mano, y por último los brazos. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, como si se despertara de un largo sueño. Koji se estiró. Se acordaba de todo, del descenso, de la capitulación de su voluntad, de las palabras que invadían su memoria, así como del estado de indiferencia en él se había encontrado. Éste último punto le dio escalofríos.

« ¿ Qué tal estás ? le preguntó Kalan.

- Bien, pero todo esto me parece muy raro. Tengo la impresión de que lo que acabo de vivir es irreal, que no puede existir verdaderamente.

- No fue un sueño, verdaderamente lo experimentaste.

- Este estado de indiferencia en el que yo me encontraba, me parece tan extraño, ni siquiera tenía deseo de salir. Si no me hubieran subido, como dicen ustedes, no lo hubiera intentado, aunque hubiera tenido la posibilidad. Eso me parece inquietante.

- Te preocupas por algo que no corre el riesgo de producirse. Ni hablar que te dejemos en este tipo de situación, ¡ vamos ! De todos modos, no sería posible, puesto que en cuanto quitases Lhydra, ya no podríamos mantenerte en ese estado.

- Hay algo que no comprendo. Cuando me comunicaron los datos de los lugares donde ustedes se encontraban en el mar, me dijeron que se trataba de impregnación psíquica, ahora bien no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía como ahora.

- La cantidad de informaciones era mucho menor, por lo tanto eso duró menos tiempo. Dos a tres minutos contra una decena hoy. Por otra parte, era la primera vez, había un efecto sorpresa, tú lo viste pasar más fuerte que esta vez. Por último, este procedimiento es un proceso que nace de la interacción entre seres vivos, entre tú y nosotros en este caso. Por tanto, es un proceso vivo y en consecuencia evolutivo. Probablemente ya no necesitaremos recurrir a ello puesto que vamos a comunicar de otro modo, pero si lo renovamos un cierto número de veces, la consciencia que tú tendrías y tus reacciones también podrían evolucionar. Por ejemplo, es probable que tu voluntad terminase por no resistir más al descenso, aunque sólo fuese por el hecho de que tu inconsciente acabará por comprender que sólo se trata de un estado momentáneo. »

Todo eso dejó a Koji bastante pensativo. Se dio cuenta, en particular, que había estado consciente durante todo el proceso. Sin embargo, no había evaluado en cambio el tiempo que había durado. Los diez minutos anunciados hubieran podido bien ser segundos u horas, eso no le hubiera sorprendido.

Cuando regresó junto a sus colegas, expuso el procedimiento que proponían los suprenianos.

« En las paredes internas de los recipientes que contienen los cerebros de algunos de ellos, fijaremos electrodos que se conectarán al ordenador. Este último se sincronizará en sus ondas cerebrales para que las señales eléctricas puedan pasar de los cerebros a la máquina y viceversa. Un programa se encargará de la codificación y la descodificación de estas señales. Por tanto, podremos comunicar fácilmente.

- ¿ No sería mejor fijar los electrodos directamente en los cerebros ? preguntó Dahohi.

- Según ellos, no es necesario. El líquido en el que bañan es suficientemente conductor para garantizar la transmisión. Pero podríamos eventualmente hacer adaptaciones si fuera necesario. Desean que los electrodos sean amovibles y que sólo estén sumergidos en el líquido durante la comunicación. Eso puede controlarse electrónicamente.

- Sí, respondió Umon, esto para no estar conectado en continuo. Bien… Koji, te dejo que anotes en papel las informaciones más técnicas que te transmitieron. ¿ Piensas que te acordarás de todo ?

- Sí. Según ellos, el método que utilizan permite retranscribir las informaciones recibidas sin errores ni olvidos.

- Bueno, venga, vete ya. »

Koji cogió hojas y un bolígrafo. Comenzó a escribir. Umon lo observó. El bolígrafo corría por el papel. Las palabras se sucedían unas a otras ininterrumpidamente, y al parecer sin vacilación, un poco como si se las dictaran.

« ¡ Verdaderamente, impresionante ! se dijo Umon. Me pregunto cómo hacen. »

Cuando hubo terminado, el muchacho le tendió las hojas de papel.

« He terminado, Doctor. »

Umon las cogió y comenzó a leerlas.

« Me parece que está bastante completo. Incluso nos comunican el algoritmo de sincronización y el de encodificación/descodificación de las señales. Nos dan el trabajo comido. No nos queda casi nada por hacer. Dahohi, le confío esto, todo debería estar terminado de aquí a finales de la semana. Ya podemos prever desde ahora nuestra primera entrevista con ellos para el viernes por la tarde. Koji, ¿ cómo hacen ? ¿ Te hipnotizan ?

- No, me mantengo consciente.

- ¿ Te acuerdas de todo ?

- Sí, me acuerdo de algunas palabras, llegaban unas tras otras y se inscribían en mi cerebro.

- ¿ No es demasiado pesado ?

- No, no es pesado, pero es bastante extraño…

- Puede ser que las clases para los estudiantes se impartan de este modo en Suprenia, supuso Yamada.

- Quizá, respondió Umon, pero no obligatoriamente. No quiere decir que esta manera de aprender permita adquirir conocimientos a largo plazo. Pero podemos preguntárselo. »

Por la tarde, Koji fue al museo del robot, a bordo de Mazinger Z que llevaba Delta Estelar en manos. En cuanto llegó, el encargado del museo le acompañó hasta la oficina del director. El profesor Yumi ya estaba allí.

« Buenas tardes Koji, le dijo este último, ¿ qué tal estás ?

- Estoy bien ¿ y usted ?

- Un poco cansado, tuve un horario muy cargado estos últimos tiempos. Pero el período que se avecina se anuncia más tranquilo. Déjame que te presente al director.

- Encantado, dijo Koji a este último dándole la mano.

- Encantado de conocerle señor Kabuto. El profesor Yumi me contó que ha conseguido solucionar el problema del monstruo verde gracias a Mazinger Z. Pero, por favor, siéntese. »

Ambos se sentaron. El director continuó.

« El Ministerio de Defensa me ha contactado. Ni que decir tiene que acabamos de atravezar un período agitado. En primer lugar, Japón ha sido amenazado por las bestias mecánicas del doctor Hell, contra el cual usted se opuso al utilizar Mazinger Z, señor Kabuto. A continuación, sufrimos los ataques del imperio de Mykenes que fueron combatidos por el señor Tetsuya Tsurugi a bordo de Gran Mazinger. Luego, debimos hacer frente a los ejércitos de Vega que fueron vencidos por el Equipo del que usted forma parte. Y finalmente, aún hubo la amenaza de ese monstruo verde. En resumen, el Ministerio de Defensa espera, como todos nosotros, que este período perturbado ya haya terminado, pero no se hagan demasiadas ilusiones. Nadie puede prever el futuro, pero no queda completamente excluido que puedan producirse otras molestias del mismo tipo a corto, medio o largo plazo.

- Queda claro, continuó Yumi. Habitantes de la tierra con ansias de poder aún pueden aparecer y mostrarse tanto más peligrosos cuanto que la tecnología no cesa de hacer progresos. En cuanto a los extraterrestres, ellos también mejoran sus conocimientos y un día u otro aparecerán. Si algunos de ellos son pacíficos, no es el caso de todos y no sabemos lo que el futuro nos reserva.

- Por consiguiente, el Ministerio de Defensa me ha pedido poner los Mazingers a su disposición si lo considera necesario. No dude en pedírmelo por si acaso. Esta puesta a disposición sería o no definitiva, usted es quien decidirá. »

Yumi y Koji intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida que no escapó al director. Éste sonrió y prosiguió.

« Todo esto es normal, señores. La defensa de Japón pasa antes de la exposición de robots en un museo.

- Efectivamente, confirmó Yumi. Gracias.

- Voy a acompañarles. »

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida. Después de haberse despedido del director, el profesor y Koji fueron a observar Mazinger Z, que había recuperado su sitio junto a Gran Mazinger detrás del gran ventanal.

« No me esperaba a nada similar, Profesor.

- Yo tampoco, pero es bastante lógico. Al menos, estamos tranquilos, en caso de peligro, nosotros estaremos en condiciones de defendernos. Más vale prevenir que curar, Koji, el pasado nos lo demostró. Voy a contactar a Tetsuya.

- ¿ Tetsuya ?

- Sí, para saber si volvería a ayudarnos eventualmente si fuera necesario. Si no acepta, formaremos a alguien. Pero me gustaría que fuera él ; ha sido sometido a un entrenamiento intensivo que lo ha convertido en un excelente piloto.

- Hmm… sí, efectivamente. Sayaka también podría adjuntarse a nosotros si fuera necesario.

- Oh, para mi hija, ni siquiera necesito hacerle preguntas. Estoy segura que le encantaría.

- Y no olvide a Boss así como Boss Borot, Profesor, le advirtió Koji con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad, respondió Yumi sonriendo él también. Si lo olvido, no le sentará bien. No nos serviría para gran cosa, pero sería un poco nuestra mascota ¿ no te parece ?

- Claro, claro ¡ eso es ! Sin embargo, su presencia marcó la diferencia en algunas batallas.

- Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, me voy, y te dejo que hagas lo mismo. Nos veremos mañana, ya que Umon y tú vienen al laboratorio.

- Eso es, Profesor. Hasta mañana. »

Cuando regresó al centro de investigaciones espaciales, Koji llamó por teléfono a Hikaru.

« Umon y yo, salimos mañana con dirección al laboratorio de energía fotónica del profesor Yumi, le anunció en cuanto la muchacha se puso al teléfono.

- Saluda de mi parte a Sayaka.

- ¿ Y si vinieses tú para saludarla en persona ? Escucha, he tenido una idea. Pienso proponerle que nos reunamos el próximo fin de semana, con Boss y sus amigos. ¿ Podrías reunirte con nosotros, sería muy agradable, qué dices ?

- Me gustaría pero no sé cómo podría ir. Puede ser que a mi padre le haga falta la jeep.

- Puedo llevarte en nave.

- En ese caso de acuerdo.

- Voy a comentárselo a Sayaka mañana y te mantendré informada.

- OK. Buen viaje.

- Gracias. Hasta pronto Hikaru. »

A continuación, Koji se reunió con sus colegas y retomó el trabajo a su lado.

El jueves, Umon y su piloto tomaron el vuelo para el laboratorio de energía fotónica. Llegaron al principio de tarde. Koji constató, que por lo menos fuera nada no había cambiado : el edificio, rodeado de cuadrados de césped, al pie del monte Fuji, los alrededores, sembrados de árboles, la piscina donde en otra época estaba disimulado Mazinger Z. Delta Estelar aterrizó. Sayaka vino a recibir a los recién llegados.

« Buenos días Doctor, buenos días Koji, bienvenido al laboratorio.

- Hola, le respondió Koji.

- Buenos días Sayaka, prosiguió el profesor. Encantado de volverle a ver. ¿ Qué tal está ?

- Muy bien, gracias. Mi padre les está esperando, sígame. »

Entraron al laboratorio y cruzaron los largos pasillos. Koji se sentía emocionado al volverlos a recorrer. La muchacha les hizo pasar en uno de los despachos. Yumi les dio un buen apretón de manos y les pidió que se sentaran.

« Espero que haya hecho un buen viaje.

- Sí, gracias, le respondió Umon. ¿ Cuál es el programa para estos dos días ? »

Sayaka les sirvió unos refrescos. Yumi les contó lo que había previsto.

« Dentro de un rato, visitarán el laboratorio. Se tratará de una visita bastante detallada en la que les presentaremos los distintos servicios. Mañana por la mañana, asistirán a una exposición relativa a la energía fotónica, luego preparemos la rueda de prensa que tendrá lugar al final de la próxima semana. Podrán regresar al centro de investigaciones espaciales por la tarde. El próximo jueves, durante la mañana, visitarán una central experimental que alimenta una pequeña ciudad que no está situada muy lejos del océano. La rueda de prensa tendrá lugar el mismo día, durante la tarde. Se alojarán aquí, ya mandé preparar sus habitaciones. »

A continuación, Sayaka les enseñó el centro, incluidos los hangares donde se encontraban Mazinger Z y Diana A, el robot que pilotaba ella misma durante la guerra contra el doctor Hell.

« ¿ Qué funciones desempeña aquí ? le preguntó Umon.

- Mi padre dirige este laboratorio pero también es responsable de la central de energía fotónica. De hecho, el director de esta central se encuentra bajo sus órdenes. Estoy encargado de servir de vínculo entre ellos y trabajo tanto aquí como allí. A parte de esto, me estoy formando en otros tipos de energías, en particular, en las energías dichas « nuevas », pero no solamente.

- ¿ Ah sí ? se asombró el profesor.

- No sabemos por el momento si la energía fotónica tiene un verdadero futuro. Si no fuera el caso, sería necesario que me reciclara. Mientras tanto, también es interesante para mí que pase revista a los trabajos que se realizan en el ámbito de la investigación energética.

- No comprendo por qué esta energía no tendría futuro, le preguntó Koji intrigado. ¿ Qué podría torcerse ?

- No funciona tan bien como hubiéramos podido esperar. Ya les explicaremos esto durante la exposición a la que van a asistir. Y verán como la cosa no es tan sencilla.

- Por tanto, Mazinger Z iba bien.

- Sí, pero emplear esa energía para hacer funcionar un robot es muy diferente de una utilización a gran nivel. Ya hablaremos mañana de ello. »

Manifiestamente, Sayaka no quería decir nada más por el momento. Los dos hombres deberían esperar.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Yumi, Umon, Sayaka, Koji, así como algunos científicos se encontraron reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la sala de conferencia. Yumi tomó la palabra.

« Buenos días a todos. Si estamos hoy aquí, es para preparar la rueda de prensa que tendrá lugar la próxima semana en el emplazamiento de la central fotónica. Ya saben que la amenaza de penuria energética está pasando a ser cada vez más seria y que los investigadores de todo el mundo trabajan en el problema. Durante esta conferencia, presentaremos los adelantos que hemos hecho acerca de la energía fotónica. El profesor Umon aquí presente intervendrá con respecto al dispositivo captador. Otros científicos expondrán también sus trabajos relativos a las energías sobre las que están trabajando. En un primer tiempo, vamos a efectuar un breve recordatorio de lo que hacemos aquí con el fin de poner al tanto al doctor Umon, así como a Koji que hace ya bastante tiempo que nos abandonó. Profesor Nasu, le dejo la palabra.

- Mi lamentado colega, el profesor Juzo Kabuto, había descubierto un nuevo elemento en los sedimentos de la zona volcánica de Fuji. Este elemento, llamado Japanium, fue el que le permitió crear la aleación Z con la cual fue fabricado el robot Mazinger Z. La energía fotónica es la energía de luz creada durante la fisión del Japanium. Es una energía muy potente y podría solucionar los problemas de penuria energética, al menos en gran parte. Pero la manera de obtenerla puede ser peligrosa y los errores de manipulación pueden hacerla especialmente destructiva. Cuando comenzamos estas investigaciones, se manifestaban como muy prometedoras. Después de un largo trabajo de puesta a punto, decidimos construir una central experimental que abastecería una pequeña ciudad.

- Pero esto no se desarrolla tan bien como previsto, prosiguió Sayaka. Sólo podemos constatar que no controlamos esta energía adecuadamente para prever extender su utilización actualmente.

- ¿ Cuál es el problema ? preguntó Koji.

- En realidad, no lo sabemos bien muy. La energía no es proporcionada de manera regular y previsible por la fisión del Japanium en el seno del reactor. Su producción parece aleatoria y varía según el momento del día o de la semana. Esto es problemático ya que ha generado averías eléctricas en la ciudad alimentada a través de la central. Los habitantes no lo aprecian en absoluto, ya que desgraciadamente estos incidentes son bastante regulares.

- ¿ Existen también riesgos accidentales en el propio centro ? preguntó Umon. Si el reactor es tan imprevisible como dice, puede ser peligroso.

- Evidentemente, esto es lo que nosotros tememos, prosiguió la muchacha. No obstante, algunos técnicos están destinados a vigilar continuamente el reactor y se elaboró un protocolo de urgencia para hacer frente a un eventual problema. Normalmente, su puesta en marcha en caso de recalentamiento debería descartar cualquier peligro. Por el momento, sólo hemos tenido algunas alertas verdaderamente serias que pudimos contrarrestar fácilmente gracias a este protocolo. Es poco probable que un recalentamiento del reactor pueda provocar un acontecimiento dramático en vistas de las precauciones que se han tomado, pero mientras su funcionamiento seguirá siendo aleatorio, no habrá que generalizar la utilización de la energía fotónica.

- ¿ No tienen esperanza que las cosas se arreglen ? preguntó Umon. Al trabajar en el problema, terminarán probablemente por encontrar una solución.

- Esto es efectivamente lo que habíamos creído, continuó el profesor Nasu. Pero comenzamos a desesperar. Por una parte, el problema no es reciente, ya hace un determinado tiempo que dura sin que hayamos podido avanzar. Por otra parte, el Ministerio nos dio una gran subvención, en detrimento de otros centros de investigación que trabajan con nuevas energías. Si no adelantamos, tememos que el Ministerio se oriente hacia energías más prometedoras y que esta financiación no sea renovada.

- Sí, comprendo el problema, se compadeció Umon. Efectivamente es bastante enojoso, pero no se desesperen.

- No, no, naturalmente pensamos perseverar », aseguró Sayaka.

Yumi prosiguió hablando.

« Esto es un resumen de la situación. El objetivo, para hoy, consiste en decidir lo que diremos a los periodistas. Pero antes de esto, Umon va a presentarnos sus trabajos relativos a la energía de luz. Doctor, le escuchamos.

- Nuestro centro se orienta hacia la investigación espacial. Por tanto, trabajamos de manera muy diferente. Hemos puesto a punto un aparato que llamamos el dispositivo captador, que nos permite recoger los fotones que se encuentran en el espacio. Una de nuestra nave funciona en adelante con este tipo de energía, además de su alimentación energética habitual. Naturalmente, nos vimos obligados a poner a punto un nuevo tipo de motor que estuviese adaptado al que hemos llamado naturalmente « motor fotónico ». Las pruebas se revelaron muy positivas y proseguimos este trabajo ; estamos equipando una nave espacial con el fin de ver el resultado que da en el espacio.

- ¿ Entonces se encuentran en una fase de prueba ? preguntó uno de los participantes.

- Sí, eso es. Si todo funciona como esperamos, podremos utilizar casi exclusivamente este tipo de alimentación para nuestras naves, lo que nos permitirá no depender de las energías de orígenes terrestres.

- Sí, efectivamente es interesante, comentó uno de los científicos, los fotones son una fuente de energía inagotable. ¿ No podrían utilizarlos también para abastecer el planeta ?

- Eso ya se hace, respondió Sayaka. Es lo que solemos llamar la energía solar. Los fotones son captados por las placas solares. Esta energía se transforma sea en calor, es el solar térmico, sea en electricidad, es el solar fotovoltaico. En los países con gran soleamiento, es bastante interesante. En otros lugares, es necesario utilizarlo junto con otra energía.

- En el espacio, la cantidad de fotones es mucho más importante que en la tierra, señaló Yumi, y allí, aún es más interesante. ¿ No podríamos recuperarlos a esa altitud y transportarlos a la tierra ?

- Ya pensé en ello, respondió Umon, pero no veo cómo podríamos hacerlo, técnicamente hablando. Temo que la tierra deba satisfacerse aún durante mucho tiempo con lo que puede producir ella misma.

- Sería un excelente resultado si logra poner eso a punto con respecto a los aparatos espaciales. Pero quizá que las naves podrían captarlos y traerlos a la tierra.

- Sí, naturalmente también lo pensé. Quizá pudiera hacerse, con la condición de que sea rentable. No sé que responderle. En realidad, no hemos estudiado en absoluto la cuestión, aún no hemos llegado a ese punto.

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Para volver de nuevo a la rueda de prensa, pensaba que sería interesante permitir que un periodista filmase Delta Estelar en su cosecha de fotones. Podríamos hacerlo fácilmente fijando un fotón-visor en la cámara. »

Esta propuesta interesó especialmente al profesor Yumi.

« ¡ Me parece una idea excelente ! Pero esa persona deberá estar a bordo de otra nave para poder filmar el fenómeno.

- Tenemos Taladro Espacial. Koji estaría por supuesto al mando de Delta Estelar. En cambio, sólo dispongo de un piloto en lo sucesivo, y por tanto, nadie para pilotar la segunda nave. ¿ Tendría usted alguien aquí que sería capaz de hacerlo ?

- Seguramente, Hikaru aceptaría hacernos este favor y pilotarlo, sugirió Koji. En cualquier caso, si tenemos en cuenta su experiencia en el ámbito, esto no le plantearía ningún problema.

- Sí, efectivamente, confirmó Umon.

- Llámela por teléfono para comentárselo, le animó Yumi. Sería una prestación verdaderamente interesante para el público si aceptase.

- Puedo encargarme de ello, si usted quiere Doctor, propuso Koji.

- Sí, claro que quiero. »

El muchacho se levantó. Sayaka le recordó dónde podía encontrar un teléfono y salió de la habitación. Cuando se puso en contacto con Hikaru, le comunicó la solicitud de Umon.

« ¡ Taladro Espacial ! se exclamó. Sabes que nunca lo he pilotado.

- Las tres naves fueron concebidos según el mismo principio. Esto no debería plantearte ningún problema en vista de la experiencia que tienes. Si eso te tranquiliza, podrías hacer una prueba antes. Hasta podría acompañarte yo mismo.

- Hmm… Bueno, de acuerdo. ¿ Cuándo deberá hacerse ?

- La próxima semana, jueves por la tarde para ser preciso. Tendrá lugar en la central fotónica. A propósito, de acuerdo para este fin de semana. Hablé con Sayaka, se puso en contacto con Boss. ¿ Tú sigues estando de acuerdo ?

- Sí, sí, por supuesto.

- Muy bien, pasaré a buscarte mañana hacia las diez de la mañana, ¿ de acuerdo ?

- Perfecto.

- Así, Sayaka podrá explicarte cómo ir hasta la central y eventualmente dibujarte un plano.

- Muy bien, de acuerdo.

- Saluda de mi parte a tu padre y a Goro. Espero que vayan bien.

- Sí, van bien pero papá aún nos hace de las suyas.

- ¿ De qué se trata ?

- Oh no, le respondió riéndose. No te digo nada, lo verás por ti mismo mañana, ¡ cada vez es más cómico ! »

Se despidieron y Koji se reunió con Umon para comunicarle que Hikaru estaba de acuerdo.

Tras la exposición, los científicos se dividieron en dos grupos de trabajo con el fin de preparar la rueda de prensa de la semana siguiente. Uno de ellos se centraba en la utilización de los fotones que se había cogido en el espacio, otro en la utilización de la energía fotónica obtenida por la fisión del Japanium. Por la tarde, Koji y Umon volvieron a entrar al laboratorio de investigaciones espaciales.

Cuando llegaron, Dahohi les comunicó que todo estaba listo para su primera entrevista con los suprenianos.

« Muy bien, respondió Umon visiblemente satisfecho. Entonces vamos allí, instalémonos alrededor del ordenador. »

Así lo hicieron ; formaron un corro alrededor de la máquina. Dahohi y Yamada estaban impacientes de conocer por fin los extraterrestres y Koji se encontraba muy excitado al pensar que iba a dialogar con ellos de otra manera que a través de Lhydra.

« Pueden constatar la presencia de una cámara, explicó Dahohi. Se instalarán frente al ordenador, así ellos verán con que dialogan. También utilizaremos un altavoz así podremos seguir toda la conversación. Evidentemente, las voces que escucharán no son las suyas. Para esta vez, utilizaremos el teclado para comunicar. A continuación, también podremos utilizar el micro, pero aún existen algunos problemas de funcionamiento por el momento. ¿ Comenzamos Doctor ?

- Sí, Dahohi, venga. »

Este último se sentó delante del teclado y mostró a los demás cómo poner en marcha el programa. Momentos más tarde, se abrió una ventana de diálogo.

« Buenas tardes, soy Dahohi. Me ocupo de todo lo que concierne la informática.

- (Clelia) Encantada. Gracias por la cámara. Así sabrá usted, en lo que nos concierne, con quien está hablando, verá nuestro nombre entre paréntesis. Yo también soy informática.

- ¡ Oh ! entonces gracias por los algoritmos. Esto nos ha facilitado el trabajo puesto que sólo quedaba por hacer la programación. »

Umon se sentó frente al ordenador en el sitio de su ayudante.

« Buenas tardes, soy Umon, el director de este centro.

- (Clelia) Encantada de conocerle. Les damos las gracias a todos por habernos acogido en sus edificios.

- No hay de qué. Quería que supiera que aprecio su colaboración. En particular, pude constatar que su técnica de memorización es muy eficaz. Me impresionó. Simple curiosidad : ¿ cómo se desarrolla la escuela en Suprenia ?

- (Kurz) Buenas tardes. Yo estoy especializado en mecánica espacial y en electrónica. En lo que se refiere a la escuela : unos veinte minutos de impregnación psíquica y una hora y media de puesta en la práctica de los conocimientos en grupo. Y esto, cada tres o cuatro días aproximadamente. Bueno, esto depende también de la edad de los estudiantes y de los estudios que hacen. A veces se requieren más sesiones.

- ¿ Y no es demasiado difícil practicar así con ellos, quiero decir para los más jóvenes ? ¿ Son suficientemente flexibles para someterse a esto ?

- (Shan) Buenas tardes. Sí, sin ningún problema, los propios niños se ponen en estado de recepción, una vez que controlan la técnica, lo que hacen bastante rápidamente. En realidad, es más fácil con los pequeños suprenianos que con Koji. No formaría parte de los mejores alumnos en nuestro planeta.

- (Kurz) Eso no es comparable. Esto se debe a nuestra estructuración psíquica. Es diferente de la suya.

- ¿ Lo que se memoriza es para siempre ?

- (Dalak) Buenas tardes, yo trabajaba en las telecomunicaciones espaciales. En lo que se refiere a la duración de la memorización por impregnación psíquica, esto depende de la orden que transmitimos al cerebro. En lo que se refiere a lo que le transmitimos por medio de Koji, sólo dimos la orden a su cerebro de memorizarlo temporalmente : inútil de saturar su memoria con algoritmos o detalles técnicos. »

A continuación, Koji ocupó el sitio del profesor.

« Buenas tardes, soy Koji. Encuentro divertido dialogar con ustedes de esta manera.

- (Shan) Hola. Sí, es diferente, puedes elegir entre el ordenador y Lhydra ahora, ¿ no es así Kalan ?

- (Kalan) Sí. En primer lugar, buenas tardes a todos. Mi especialidad es el funcionamiento del psiquismo. Por consiguiente, no creo que trabaje verdaderamente con ustedes. Enviamos una gran parte de Lhydra al océano, resultaba inútil conservarla completamente en lo sucesivo. Conservamos la otra parte disimulada en medio de los árboles cerca de aquí. Será más discreto así. Puede eventualmente servir, no sé bien para qué, pero tengo la intuición que es mejor guardarla. Y además… forma un poco parte de nosotros mismos ahora, de un cierto modo es nuestros ojos y nuestro solo medio de actuar. Aunque no nos serviremos de ella probablemente, nos resulta difícil separarnos completamente.

- Sí, comprendo. Aparentemente, no fue identificada durante su desplazamiento. De todos modos, nadie nos señaló nada.

- (Kalan) Nos desenvolvimos para que no pudiera ser observada : la desplazamos de noche y por pedazos.

- ¿ Así que Shan piensa que soy un mal alumno ?

- (Shan) ¡ Sí !

- (Kalan) No prestes atención a lo que dice. Shan es bastante guasón. En cambio, nosotros opinamos que te desenvuelve muy bien en vista de las circunstancias.

- (Shan) Es verdad, era una broma. Sabía que mis camaradas iban a apresurarse a corregirlo, ya les conozco.

- (Dalak) ¡ También nosotros te conocemos a ti ! »

Koji dejó su sitio a Yamada.

« Buenas tardes, soy Yamada. Me ocupo esencialmente del telescopio y de los instrumentos de radio.

- (Clelia) Buenas tardes.

- También existe Dahashi, se ocupa del radar, pero actualmente está de luna de miel.

- (Clelia) Ah sí, es verdad. Espero que no hayamos asustado demasiado a la joven novia. »

Umon sustituyó a Yamada.

« No se preocupe. Ella no se acuerda de nada.

- (Clelia) Pensamos que era mejor que fuera así.

- (Kurz) Sí, no es lo mismo que para Koji. A pesar de todo no fuimos muy simpáticos con él, se acuerda de todo.

- (Shan) pero él, es diferente, nos gusta darle la lata. ¿ No es cierto, Koji ? »

El muchacho se echó a reír, Umon prosiguió.

« Su observación le hace reír, deduzco de ello que no debe ser tan terrible.

- (Dalak) En vez de divertirte y decir idioteces, Shan, mejor sería que nos comunicases tu especialidad.

- (Shan) Euh… sí, efectivamente. Soy piloto.

- (Kalan) no se preocupe, a Shan le gusta bromear pero es muy serio cuando se trata de trabajar. »

Continuaron sobre detalles vinculados a su colaboración profesional, luego Umon se despidió y apagó el ordenador.

« Bueno ¿ qué piensan ? preguntó a los demás.

- Parecen simpáticos, dijo Dahohi. Pienso que me agradará trabajar con ellos. Y si eso puede ayudarnos, es algo bueno.

- Sí, a mí también, dijo Yamada. Espero que esto no plantee ningún problema a Dahashi a causa de lo que pasó con Kaori. ¿ Qué piensa usted, Doctor ?

- Hmm… No le hicieron ningún daño y no me parece que ella se sintiese bastante perturbada. Se reía cuando les dije adiós. Los suprenianos debieron desenvolverse para que fuera así. No obstante, hablaré con Dahashi, seguramente fue él quien resulto más afectado. En cualquier caso, será necesario que le informe de esta colaboración. Se marchó antes de que tomáramos la decisión. ¿ Y tu Koji, que piensas ?

- Bueno pues… eso me dio ganas de conocerlos mejor, quiero decir, de manera más personal. Me gustaría poder dialogar con ellos fuera del marco profesional.

- Por mi parte, no hay ningún problema, le respondió Umon. Puedes disponer del ordenador fuera de las horas de trabajo si te parece. Arréglate con ellos.

- De acuerdo, gracias Doctor.

- El lunes, trabajaremos sobre el proyecto Nave Estrellada. Pondremos al corriente a nuestros nuevos colaboradores de este expediente. Koji y yo, volveremos a salir el jueves para el laboratorio de energía fotónica con el fin de visitar la central y asistir a la rueda de prensa. »

Habían terminado la jornada laboral y se separaron. Después de la comida, Umon se sumergió en la lectura de estudios científicos. Koji salió a dar una vuelta. Se alegraba de la perspectiva del fin de semana que se anunciaba : por fin iba a volver a ver a Boss y a sus amigos.


	6. Los pesares de Boss

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**6. Los pesares de Boss  
**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Koji se levantó, se duchó y desayunó escuchando la radio. Se interesó particularmente por el tiempo. Las previsiones para la jornada del sábado eran soleadas y calurosas. En cambio, el cielo estaría cubierto al día siguiente y se preveían algunos chaparrones. Después de haber comido, quiso comprobar el funcionamiento de los aparatos que garantizaban la supervivencia de los extraterrestres. Fue hasta el local donde estaban instalados. Todo funcionaba bien, se sintió tranquilo. De regreso, se cruzó con Umon, que se imaginó inmediatamente de dónde venía.

« No deberías preocuparte por ellos, le senaló el profesor. Los equipamientos que hemos instalado son perfectamente fiables. Incluso hay un generador de auxilio en caso de que hubiera una avería. »

Lo que acaba de decirle el investigador le confirmó al muchacho lo que ya sabía. Se daba perfectamente cuenta de que las precauciones que tomaba eran exageradas en vista de la fiabilidad de las instalaciones pero, por una razón que desconocía, no podía evitar preocuparse. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría hacerse preguntas sobre la causa de esta preocupación. Simplemente lo movía lo que experimentaba.

« Sí, sí, admitió evitando la mirada de su interlocutor. Ya lo sé, pero como estaré fuera este fin de semana, he preferido dar una vuelta por allí, así me voy más tranquilo.

- Hmm… »

Koji se daba cuenta de que tenía un comportamiento un tanto extraño pero no deseaba alagarse en ello. Sin embargo se resultó incómodo por ello y no se entretuvo al lado de su mayor. Volvió a su habitación y comenzó a poner algunas cosas en una bolsa de viaje en previsión del fin de semana. A mediados de la mañana, Koji fue al rancho de Los Abedules Blancos a bordo de Delta Estelar. Aterrizó y descendió de la nave. Goro corrió hacia él.

« ¡ Koji ! exclamó el niño, manifiestamente excitado por la llegada del piloto. ¿ Quieres darme una vuelta en Delta Estelar, por favor ?

- Ahora no tengo tiempo. Seguramente ya sabes que vengo a buscar a tu hermana. Otra vez, te lo prometo.

- ¡ De acuerdo, asentió Goro un poco desanimado. Pero no te olvides, eh !

- Si me olvido, le senaló el joven cucándole el ojo, tú me lo recordarás.

- Hola Koji, le saludó Hikaru de lejos, con un bolso en el hombro.

- Buenos días Hikaru. Sube a la nave, voy a saludar a tu padre. »

Koji penetró en el patio del rancho y encontró a Danbei Makiba muy ocupado. Un martillo en la mano, estaba ensamblando trozos de madera y el suelo estaba cubierto de tejidos que se habían desparramado un poco por todas partes, en desorden.

« Hola Danbei. ¿ Qué haces con todo esto ?

- Oh Koji, no te he oído llegar. Bueno, ya ves, estoy fabricando un espantapájaros.

- ¡¿ Ah ?! ¿ Te molestan los pájaros ?

- En absoluto, ya ves que es demasiado grande. Si hubiera querido asustar a los pájaros, hubiera fabricado uno de tamaño normal.

- Pero entonces, ¿ para qué va a servir ?

- Para alejar a los O.V.N.I. y los monstruos verdes o de cualquier otro color, afirmó el padre de Hikaru con un tono de lo más serio.

- ¡¿ Qué ?! exclamó el piloto preguntándose si había entendido bien. ¡¿ Verdaderamente piensas lo que dices ?!

- Claro, naturalmente muchacho. Ya verás cuando lo haya terminado, será tan horrible que nadie más se atreverá a acercarse.

- No prestes atención, Koji, le dijo Goro al reunirse con ellos. Cada vez está más chiflado.

- ¿ Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu padre, ¡ pequeño insolente ?! exclamó Danbei Makiba. ¿¡ Debo darte un azote ?!

- Cógeme si puedes, se mofó de él Goro escapándose a toda velocidad.

- ¡ Espera un poco, vas a ver ! », gritó Danbei Makiba a su hijo.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta hacia su visita y le soltó precipitadamente :

« Hasta luego, Koji, me tengo que ocupar de este granuja. »

Danbei Makiba comenzó a correr como pudo para atrapar a su hijo.

« ¡ Qué desgracia ! pensó el joven piloto al llegar hasta Delta Estelar. Goro tiene razón, esta vez está perdiendo verdaderamente la cabeza. »

Se reunió con Hikaru que se había instalado en el asiento para pasajeros.

« Vámonos, le anunció. ¡ Delta Estelar, Adelante !

- ¿ Has visto la última invención de papá ? le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, verdaderamente está pasando a ser algo serio.

- ¡ Es cierto ! Bueno, por lo menos, se ocupa, y no está siempre detrás nuestra impidiéndonos que trabajemos correctamente.

- ¿ Por qué dices eso ? ¿ Se aburre ?

- Sí. ¡ Por tanto, no nos falta trabajo ! Pero papá considera que no es la clase de ocupación que le hace falta.

- Eso no es nada nuevo.

- Exactamente, suspiró la muchacha. Cuando Daisuke estaba aquí, era él quien hacía la mayor parte del trabajo. Pero después, papá se vio obligado a poner manos a la obra, ya que Daisuke y yo, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el centro del doctor Umon. Desgraciadamente, ahora ha vuelto con sus costumbres.

- Es cierto que debéis echar mucho de menos a Daisuke.

- Sí, suspiró de nuevo la muchacha, con un tono nostálgico. Lo echamos de menos, en todos los puntos de vista. Bueno, es así. ¡ En resumen ! Goro y yo, no llegamos, y cuando vamos a comenzar la escuela dentro de unas semanas, será completamente imposible.

- ¿ Nosotros ? ¿ Tú también vuelves a la escuela ?

- Pues sí, es necesario que me cree una situación. Voy a comenzar estudios relacionados con la agricultura y la ganadería. He optado por una formación por correspondencia pero tendré que hacer períodos de prácticas de vez en cuando.

- ¡¿ Ah sí ?! Pensaba que te orientarías más bien hacia otro camino. ¿ No te gustaría estudiar para ser piloto o en la investigación espacial ? No obstante, parecía que te gustaba y te desenvolvías bastante bien al mando de Planeador Marino. »

La muchacha bajó la cabeza y no respondió nada.

« ¿ Hikaru ? »

Le oyó suspirar, ella prosiguió.

« Por supuesto, reconozco que me desenvolví muy bien, pero no me resultó nada de fácil, verdaderamente tuve que luchar contra mi naturaleza, comprendes lo que quiero decir, no estoy hecha para eso. Si entré en el equipo, fue a causa….. bueno…. era porque…. »

Se quebró la voz, hizo una pausa y luego reanudó más bajo.

« Comprendes, me preocupaba por Daisuke. Cada vez que partía para luchar, pensaba que no regresaría más. Era insoportable quedarme allí sin hacer nada mientras que él arriesgaba su vida.

- Hmm… sí, comprendo. Si no hubiera existido Daisuke, no hubieras pilotado.

- No, no pienso. No lo lamento, sin embargo, aquello representó una buena experiencia y aprecié estar junto a vosotros para luchar contra los invasores pero de ahí a hacer una carrera de ello… No, prefiero dirigirme hacia los campos de la agricultura y la ganadería. Esto me permitirá administrar mejor las actividades del rancho y además, me gustan los animales y me agradaría mucho trabajar con ellos.

- Sí, ya me había dado cuenta cuando veía como te ocupabas de ellos. Eres muy amable con ellos. ¿ Tienen intención de contratar a alguien para hacer el trabajo del rancho ?

- Si, es imprescindible. Papá y yo, estamos buscando a alguien, quizá a dos personas. Ya hemos recibido candidaturas. Pensamos entrevistar a los aspirantes al principio de la semana. Muy pronto estará solucionado.

- Mejor, eso te permitirá efectuar tus estudios con serenidad. ¿ Pero, dime, tienes previsto quedarte en el rancho ?

- En un primer tiempo sí, no tengo otra opción. Pero a continuación, cuando termine mis estudios, bueno… en realidad, no lo sé con certeza, ya veré, aún no he decidido nada. »

Se quedaron sin decir nada durante unos momentos. Luego la muchacha prosiguió con voz vacilante.

« Dime, Koji…

- Sí.

- ¿ No han tenido noticias en el centro de Daisuke y María ?

- No, nada por el momento. Si hubiésemos tenido, ya te lo hubiera comentado.

- ¿ Piensas que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos ? »

Koji suspiró. Conocía su apego por el príncipe y se imaginaba que debía echar mucho de menos a Daisuke. Hubiera deseado tener una buena noticia que darle pero no lo podía.

« No sé nada, Hikaru, le respondió con pesar.

- ¿ No te preocupa eso ? le preguntó, deceptionada con su repuesta.

- No. Claro está que me gustaría que nos contactasen cuanto antes, pero es probable que tarden un determinado tiempo para poder hacerlo. No olvides que su planeta fue destrozado, seguramente los equipamientos de comunicación fueron destruidos o por lo menos estropeados. ¿ Eso te preocupa ?

- Sí, un poco. ¿ Y qué piensa el profesor ?

- Bueno, no sé nada, en realidad. No hablamos.

- Hmm…

- No te atormentes.

- Sí, seguramente tienes razón, es verdad que no hace tanto tiempo que se marcharon, hay que esperar un poco más, ¡ pero qué largo se hace…! »

Los dos jóvenes no tardaron en llegar al laboratorio de investigación del profesor Yumi donde debían reunirse con sus amigos. Koji descendió el primero de la nave y Boss se lanzó literalmente sobre él. Desgraciadamente, éste se tropezó con una raíz que surgía en parte del suelo, perdió el equilibrio, empujó a Koji y cayó sobre él.

« ¡ Eh ! gritó el muchacho, ¡ quítate de encima, me vas a aplastar ! »

Boss se levantó y, muy avergonzado, no paraba de disculparse.

« Lo siento muchísimo. Estoy tan contento de verte. Te he echado mucho de menos. No sé qué hacer para disculparme, te ruego me perdones, haré todo lo que quieras…

- Bueno, bueno, ya está bien. No te lo reprocho, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado. Yo también estoy muy contento de volverte a ver, ya hacía mucho tiempo. Sayaka, Nuke, Mucha, también estáis aquí. Vamos a pasar un magnífico fin de semana los seis. »

Hikaru acababa de reunirse con ellos.

« Conoceís todos a Hikaru, prosiguió Koji.

- Sí, sí, me acuerdo muy bien de ella, dijo Boss. Encantado de volverle a ver, señorita, le dijo besándole la mano.

- No exageres, Boss, le dijo Sayaka frunciendo las cejas. No prestes atención Hikaru, Boss es muy simpático pero a veces exagera un poco. »

Koji continuó las presentaciones.

« ¿ Te acuerdas de Nuke y Mucha ?

- Sí, por supuesto, confirmó la hija de Danbei Makiba. Encantada de volveros a ver.

- Buenos días Hikaru, exclamaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

- He preparado la comida para comer en el campo, anunció Sayaka. He localizado un lugar muy tranquilo y muy bonito, ya veréis. Podríamos ir hasta allí en moto. Koji, la tuya sigue estando aquí, la guardamos en el hangar donde se encontraba Diana A. La limpié y reposté en carburante.

- ¡ Vaya ! se entusiasmó el muchacho, eso sí que es una buena idea, gracias Sayaka, voy a buscarla. »

Mientras que Koji se alejaba en dirección del hangar, Boss miraba de reojo la cesta que estaba fijada en la moto de la muchacha.

« Sayaka… mmmm.… una comida en el campo preparada por ti… tengo la impresión que vamos a deleitarnos, ya se me hace la boca agua. »

Boss se había acercado a la cesta y metía un dedo dentro.

« ¡ No toques eso, Boss ! le dijo ella firmemente.

- ¡ Pero yo tengo hambre ! » protestó ello.

No cedió Sayaka a pesar de la mirada implorante del motorista. Koji volvió de nuevo. Hizo subir Hikaru detrás de él y la pequeña tropa se puso en marcha.

Se pararon en un precioso lugar cerca de un río bordeado de árboles. El sol brillaba y su luz tornasolaba a través de los follajes. Se instalaron sobre la hierba y todos ellos hicieron honor a la comida preparada por Sayaka. Boss, en particular, se deleitaba.

« Mmmmm… no dejaba de repetir. ¡ Qué bueno está ! Decididamente, Sayaka, eres un verdadero « cordón bleu ». »

Después de la comida, se acostaron sobre la hierba y discutieron a tontas y a locas. Boss no soportó mucho tiempo esta inactividad, experimentaba la necesidad de moverse. Se levantó y paseó arriba y abajo alrededor de sus amigos mientras seguía hablando.

« Parate Boss, le dijo de repente Sayaka. Me mareas.

- Necesito moverme, le respondió éste. No puedo hacer nada.

- ¿ Qué podríamos hacer ? preguntó Hikaru con el fin de ayudarle. ¿ Una vuelta a pie ?

- ¿ O una vuelta en moto ? sugirió Mucha. ¿ Qué dices Koji, no te gustaría ? Apuesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no te habías subido en una moto, y ya sé que eso te gusta.

- Sí, es algo así, confirmó, aunque ya tuve la ocasión en varias ocasiones durante la guerra contra Vega, pero no fue algo tan frecuente como cuando vivió aquí.

- Es exacto, continuó Hikaru lanzándole una ojeada. Fue en moto de vez en cuando. Incluso echaba una carrera con María, la hermana de Daisuke.

- ¡¿ Ah, sí ?! » susurró Sayaka observando el muchacho atentamente.

Hikaru continuó.

« Incluso que nunca llegaba a ganar a ella, si me acuerdo muy bien. ¿ Es así Koji, no me equivoco ?

- A pesar de todo éramos ex æquo, respondió éste de un aire desapacible.

- ¡ Oh oh ! ¡ Koji ! destacó Sayaka maliciosamente. ¡ Así que, casi te dejabas ganar por una muchacha ! ¡ No lo sabía ! »

El muchacho alzó los hombros y le lanzó una dura mirada.

« Bueno, ¿ qué hacemos ahora ? insistió Mucha. ¿ Vamos ? Hikaru puede ir con uno de nosotros.

- Sí, confirmó Nuke. Aprovechemos de tener nuestras motos para dar una vuelta, y eso gracias a Sayaka que se ha ocupado de la de Koji.

- Es verdad, añadió este último, has sido muy amable de haber pensado en ello, Sayaka.

- ¿ Pero qué te crees ? le respondió ésta. ¡ Yo sí que pienso en ti !

- ¿ Qué quieres decir ? replicó el muchacho. ¿ Insinuas que yo no pienso lo suficientemente en ti, por casualidad ? ¿ Quién tuvo la idea de hacer esta salida todos juntos, contigo, entre otros ? ¿ No fui yo ?

- Sí, con eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero sólo constato una cosa : ahora que tus amigos del Equipo se han ido, piensas en mí y en Boss. Pero antes, nada, no dabas ninguna noticia, nunca has llamado, ni escrito. Seguramente estabas demasiado ocupado. Por cierto, ¿ cómo se llamaba aquella muchacha ?

- ¿ Qué muchacha ? » suspiró Koji.

Hikaru, Nuke y Mucha disimulaban muy mal su diversión y se retenían por no reír. El único que parecía no divertirse era Boss. Dirigiéndose al muchacho, Sakaya le dijo :

« No te hagas el inocente. La muchacha con quien echabas carreras de moto.

- Ah sí, María, pero…

- Bueno, le interrumpió ella, lo que yo decía, estabas demasiado ocupado.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir ? replicó Koji un poco irritado. Es verdad que estábamos muy ocupados, estábamos en guerra y siempre en alerta. El peligro siempre estaba presente. Me reprochas de no haber dado noticias, pero tú, tampoco las diste. Boss nos visitó dos veces, tú también hubieras podido hacerlo. »

La muchacha se enrojeció, se encontró pillada y buscó una réplica. Hikaru aprovechó este tiempo de vacilación para interponerse.

« Bueno, no vamos a reñirnos. Disfrutad más bien de haberos reunido para divertiros y vayamos a dar una vuelta en moto.

- Sí, tienes razón », respondió Koji.

Y dirigiéndose a Sayaka :

« Escucha Sayaka, lo siento, te prometo que en adelante, te daré noticias regularmente.

- Hmm… Bien… muy bien… te creo. ¿ Vamos a pasearnos ?

- Espera, intervino Boss, tengo una idea mejor. »

Todos se volvieron hacia él con aire interrogativo. Boss se dirigió a Koji y le expuso lo que tenia en la cabeza.

« Koji, vamos a hacer una demostración de cascada a las chicas. Intercambiamos nuestras motos como lo hacíamos cuando estábamos en el instituto.

- ¡ Genial ! exclamó Sayaka. ¡ Vas a ver Hikaru, qué espectáculo ! Koji, aceptas el reto, ¿ verdad ?

- Por supuesto, confirmó el muchacho. Hikaru, ¿ quieres dar la salida ?

- OK. »

Los dos motoristas se instalaron en sus sitios, frente a frente y a una buena distancia uno del otro. Hicieron rugir su moto.

« Salís a la de 3. ¡ Atención… 1… 2… 3 ! »

Las motos se lanzaron una hacia la otra. Poco antes de cruzarse, los dos muchachos soltaron el manillar y se lanzaron en los aires mientras que las motos proseguían su trayectoria. Dieron una vuelta sobre sí mismos para aterrizar a continuación sobre la moto del otro.

« ¡ Super ! ¡ Bravo ! se exclamaron las muchachas.

- ¡ Formidable ! gritaron Nuke y Mucha.

- Te vas mejorando Boss, dijo Koji en plan de broma. La última vez que hicimos esta cascada, acabaste en el suelo.

- ¡ Kabutoooo ! gritó Boss. ¡ Te ruego no digas esto delante de las señoritas ! »

Sayaka, Nuke, Mucha y Koji estallaron de risa.

« Lo importante, le defendió Hikaru, es que hoy lo has hecho muy bien.

- Absolutamente, Hikaru. Tú sí que eres super simpática, en cualquier caso más que los otros.

- ¡ Bueno, vale, vale ! refunfuñó Sayaka. ¡ Si no se puede bromear ! »

Koji estaba muerto de risa.

« Venga, no os enfadéis. Boss ¿ hacemos una carrera ?

- ¡ Sí ! ¡ Y esta vez, yo seré el vencedor !

- No hables muy pronto. ¡ No te lo voy a poner fácil !

- Bueno, escucha, esta es la salida, le dijo Boss trazando una línea en la tierra. A continuación nos dirigiremos hacia la pendiente que ves allí, daremos un salto, luego giraremos más adelante y volveremos hasta la línea de salida.

- Ok, vamos. Tú das la salida, Sayaka.

- De acuerdo. Saldréis a la de 3, ¡ 1… 2… 3 ! »

Las motos se lanzaron en una nube de polvo. Llegaron al pie de la pendiente, aceleraron hasta la cumbre, se lanzaron en un prodigioso salto, luego tocaron el suelo un poco más lejos. Seguidamente, cogieron la curva y volvieron a toda velocidad. Koji y Boss estaban muy cerca uno de otro. Atravesaron juntos la línea de llegada.

« ¡ Ex æquo ! les lanzó Sayaka. ¿ Pierdes la mano o estás envejeciendo Koji ? Te desenvolvías mejor cuando estabas aquí.

- Me falta entrenamiento, eso es todo. Boss siempre está sobre su moto, es más fácil para él. Y además, su moto es reciente, no la mía, eso también cuenta.

- Sí, sí excusas, protestó el jefe de los motoristas. La verdad, es que tú no eres mejor que yo.

- Espera un poco que me entrene y que me haga con una moto equivalente a la tuya, y después hablamos. Antes, yo era mejor que tú, no tiene por qué cambiar.

- Sí, eso es cierto, señaló Nuke, ¿ no se acuerdas Boss ?

- ¿¡ No te puedes callar ?! le respondió nervioso este último. ¡¿ Quieres que te de un puñetazo en la cara para que aprendas a callarte ?!

- Bueno, ya vale, les interrumpió Hikaru que temía lo peor. Id a entrenaros y después nos hacéis una demostración.

- No obstante, es cierto que Koji era el mejor, murmuró Nuke. ¿ Por qué se altera Boss ?

- Vale Nuke, le dijo Mucha. Para un poco.

- Pfff… suspiró Boss, en cualquier caso, siempre es lo mismo. Ya sé que Koji se desenvuelve mejor que yo en moto. Y cuando combatíamos con los hombres del doctor Hell, era lo mismo : Koji y Sayaka eran eficaces con sus robots. El mío ni siquiera estaba armado, así que yo no podía hacer gran cosa. Ves, Hikaru, tú y yo, nunca podremos hacer algo útil.

- Perdón, perdón, le corrigió Sayaka. Hikaru pilotaba una nave durante la guerra contra Vega. La vi a bordo de su aparato cuando fui al centro de búsquedas espaciales del doctor Umon.

- Bueno, entonces aún es peor…, se lamentó Boss. Me encuentro solo a no ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. A mí también, me gustaría hacer lo mismo que vosotros, defender el mundo de los malos.

- No estás completamente solo, gimieron Nuke y Mucha. Nosotros, es igual.

- Exageras, Boss, le dijo Koji. Pareces olvidar que Boss Borot nos fue útil muchas veces.

- Pffff… Dices eso para complacerme.

- ¡ Madre mía ! Boss ¿¡ Qué te pasa ?! exclamó Sayaka. Pareces muy melancólico. Escucha, el próximo jueves, Hikaru, Koji y yo, iremos a la central fotónica. Podríamos reunirnos en la playa después del trabajo ¿ qué te parece ? ¡ Yo creo que lo que te hace falta sobre todo es distraerte ! Reunámosnos. Naturalmente, Nuke y Mucha, también sois los bienvenidos.

- ¿ En la central de energía fotónica ? se asombró Boss.

- Sí, prosiguió la muchacha. Koji y el doctor Umon irán a visitarla ese día. A continuación, habrá una rueda de prensa, pero podéis venir al final de la tarde. Nos esperaréis afuera pues está muy bien guardada y no podréis entrar. »

Las declaraciones de Sayaka no dejaron indiferente a Boss. La central… Seguro que estará muy bien guardada, efectivamente. El hecho de penetrar en ella sin tener autorización era una verdadera hazaña. ¡ No entraba cualquiera ¡ Sayaka podía entrar, y Hikaru y Koji también estaban autorizados a ello. Pero él no, siempre era la misma historia. No, verdaderamente, no se apeteció nada ir allí.

« ¿ Y tú qué dices ? insistió la muchacha.

- Hmm… la central…, refunfuñó Boss. Hmm… te lo agradezco pero no estoy libre el jueves.

- Claro que si Boss, intervino Nuke. Los tres estamos libres ese día.

- ¡ He dicho que no ! replicó éste. Estoy ocupado.

- Pero te garantizo que…, prosiguió Nuke.

- No es cierto, se irritó Boss. ¡ Retenedme…!

- Vamos, Nuke, le dijo Mucha. ¡ Dice que no está libre, eso quiere decir que no está libre ! ¿¡ No lo entiendes !?

- No riñáis por eso, les dijo Sayaka. Es una pena pero no pasa nada. Otra vez será. »

Cambiaron de tema y siguieron charlando de otras cosas, acostados sobre la hierba. Boss no participaba mucho en la discusión, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente, se levantó y anunció a los demás :

« Voy a dar unos pasos. Vuelvo dentro de un rato. »

Se alejó del grupo. Caminó distraídamente concentrado en sus reflexiones. Le hubiera gustado realizar hazañas a él también, y haber vencido al Doctor Hell o las fuerzas de Vega. ¿ Era culpa suya si Boss Borot no estaba armado ? ¿ Qué hubiera podido hacer él con ese tipo de máquina ? Oh, por supuesto, como se lo había recordado Koji, el robot había sido útil en algunos momentos, pero tan pocos… ¿ Qué había hecho él, Boss, en comparación de lo que habían hecho los demás ? Sin contar que, si hubiera sido diferente, sin duda alguna las muchachas se hubieran interesado por él, Sayaka la primera. ¡ Sayaka… una joya ! Además, le gustaba mucho su cocina. Pero, para ella nunca había sido más que un amigo, y eso a pesar suyo. Ella, sólo tenía ojos para Koji. No obstante, Boss siempre estaba rendido a sus pies, listo a cumplir sus mínimos deseos. Koji no se comportaba así con ella, entonces ¿ por qué lo prefería ? Boss, nunca había comprendido nada. ¡ Y Hikaru ! La encontraba encantadora con sus bonitos ojos de una dulzura emocionante. Pero, ella también, había hecho mejor que él, había combatido las fuerzas de Vega. ¡ Ella nunca se interesaría por un muchacho como él ! En su melancolía, se sentía cada vez más inútil y triste. Seguía avanzando un poco sin rumbo fijo, repitiendo su desesperación, cuando, de repente, volvió a pensar en la central. La central fotónica… ¡ Una esperanza para la humanidad en materia de energía ! Un lugar extremadamente bien guardado y protegido. Para penetrar en ella, era necesario demostrar que tienen derecho para entrar… Esa idea no le abandonaba. Cuando regresaba hacia sus camaradas, aún pensaba en ello. Lo tuvo en mente todo el resto de la tarde hasta tal punto que los demás terminaron por hacerse preguntas sobre su comportamiento.

« ¿ Qué te pasa, Boss ? le preguntó Sayaka. Pareces ausente, ya no nos cuentas nada. ¿ No se sientes bien ? »

Boss les garantizó que todo iba bien pero que se sentía cansado. No era verdaderamente una mentira. Cierto es, que físicamente, estaba en plena forma, su cansancio era más bien psicológico. Experimentaba un cierto hastío de ser lo que era. Hubiera querido ser más seductor, más valiente, más dotado… etc.

Al final de la tarde, Sayaka, Hikaru y Koji volvieron al laboratorio de energía fotónica mientras que Boss, Nuke y Mucha regresaron a sus casas. Debían encontrarse el domingo. Sayaka había preparado dos habitaciones para sus huéspedes. Había dejado a Koji aquélla que ocupaba en otra época cuando dormía en el laboratorio ; apreciaba su delicadeza.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, los tres amigos estaban reunidos en el salón. El tiempo era triste, grandes nubes negras obscurecían el cielo. De repente, sonó el timbre del teléfono. Sayaka descolgó.

« ¿ Dígame ?

- ¿ Sayaka ? Soy Mucha.

- Hola Mucha, ¿ por qué llamas por teléfono ? Os estamos esperando.

- Escucha…, le respondió el muchacho con voz vacilante. No vamos a ir, Boss no se siente bien, prefiere quedarse en casa.

- ¿ Está enfermo ?

- No, no te preocupes, está cansado.

- Bueno, entonces que descanse. Le llamaré en los próximos días para ver cómo va. Hasta pronto Mucha.

- Sí, eso es, hasta pronto Sayaka. »

Colgó e informó de ello a los demás.

« Es cierto que ayer estaba raro, comentó Hikaru. ¿ Igual está incubando algo ? »

Comenzó a llover. Los tres amigos no se quedaron sorprendidos en vista del estado del cielo por esta mañana, pero, naturalmente hubieran preferido un día más soleado para el fin de semana que pasaban juntos.

« Qué pena que llueva,… suspiró la muchacha mirando afuera.

- El parte meteorológico lo había anunciado más o menos, dijo Sayaka. No podremos salir pero nos podemos quedar aquí. Siempre hay cosas que hacer. »

Se ocuparon como pudieron. Después de la comida, jugaron a las cartas charlando al mismo tiempo. Terminaron la conversación hablando sobre los ausentes del Equipo. Sayaka seguía sin comprender por qué aún no habían dado noticias a sus amigos, de los que parecían estar tan allegados.

« Hay algo que me escapa. Si estabais tan unidos, señaló, ¿ ya tenían que haberles contactado, no creéis ? »

Hikaru y Koji intercambiaron una mirada, no sabían que decir. Cierto es que Koji tenía confianza en Sayaka pero ¿ tenía que decirle que María y Daisuke eran extraterrestres y que habían abandonado la Tierra para instalarse en un planeta devastado por las fuerzas de Vega ?

« Es que… se han ido muy lejos, se limitó a responder. Y allí donde están, no tienen probablemente la posibilidad de contactarnos, al menos por el momento.

- ¡ Qué idea más rara, exiliarse en un rincón perdido lejos de todo y privado de medios de comunicación ! » exclamó Sayaka.

Hikaru y Koji estaban de acuerdo. Claro está, comprendían que los fleedianos deseaban dar de nuevo vida a su planeta natal, pero, en su interior, seguían preguntándose si su proyecto era verdaderamente realizable en vista de lo que había sufrido su mundo.

Al final de la tarde, Hikaru y Koji se dirigieron al rancho de Los Abedules Blancos, no sin haber dado las gracias a Sayaka por su cálida acogida. A su llegada, percibieron el inmenso espantapájaros que dominaba cerca de la entrada del rancho. Como lo había anunciado Danbei Makiba, era efectivamente bastante feo.

« ¿ Qué hacemos ? bromeó Koji. En vista de esa monstruosidad ¿ parece cómo si debiésemos morirnos de miedo y partir inmediatamente ?

- ¡ Oh ! exclamó Hikaru. Es peor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Papá haría mejor de exponerlo en el museo de los horrores en vez de colocarlo a la entrada de nuestro rancho. Verdaderamente no es decorativo. »

Cuando aterrizaron, Goro corrió hacia la nave y se apresuró a llamar a su piloto en cuanto éste se aperó.

« Koji, llévame en Delta Estelar, por favor.

- Escucha… », comenzó éste.

Hikaru lo interrumpió.

« Anda llévalo a dar una vuelta, sólo un rato, con una vuelta estará contento. No hace más que hablar de ello.

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Listo, joven piloto, nos vamos. Vuelvo rápidamente, Hikaru.

- OK, hasta luego. »

Koji instaló a Goro en el asiento de pasajeros y luego se sentó en el suyo.

« Delta Estelar, ¡ Adelante ! »

La nave despegó y se elevó en los aires. Goro se sentía como en un sueño, no se paraba de hacer preguntas y quería saber para que servían todos los botones y palancas.

« Cuando sea mayor, le dijo, yo también seré piloto.

- ¿ Ah sí ?

- Sí, de este modo, me podré ir lejos del rancho.

- ¿ Deseas irte ?

- ¡ Oh sí ! suspiró el niño. ¡ aquí no hay nada alegre !

- ¿ Dices eso, a causa de lo que hace tu padre ? No ha renunciado a su espantapájaros para ahuyentar a los platillos volantes y los monstruos según lo que he podido ver.

- Sí, tiene unas ideas muy raras, pero siempre es así. ¡ Y no sólo hay eso ! ¡ También se debe a Hikaru !

- ¿ Hikaru ?

- Está a menudo triste, a veces llora. ¡ Así que no es divertido !

- Hmm… sí, comprendo. No te preocupes Goro, sabes, debe estar cansada. Tuvo mucho trabajo en el rancho estos últimos tiempos. Pronto será diferente, y además, tú vas a regresar a la escuela y reunirte con tus amigos.

- Eso es cierto. Mira, tengo un amigo, y él…»

Goro se puso a contar sus recuerdos del anterior año escolar. Koji sólo lo escuchaba de un oído distraído. Pensaba en Hikaru ; estaba casi seguro que su tristeza se debía a cualquier otra cosa excepto el cansancio.

Al día siguiente, el trabajo reanudó en el centro de investigación de Umon. Dahashi estaba de vuelta de su luna de miel. Umon le informó de los acontecimientos de estas dos últimas semanas.

De lunes a miércoles, el doctor y sus ayudantes trabajaron en el proyecto Nave Estrellada en colaboración con los suprenianos. Después de haberse informado del pliego de condiciones de este proyecto, así como del nivel de conocimiento de los terrícolas en materia de tecnología espacial y los recursos en diversos materiales de los que disponían, éstos les hicieron sugerencias con el fin de mejorar la concepción de su nave. Fueron estudiadas y el miércoles por la tarde, el proyecto comenzaba a tomar su forma definitiva.

A partir del lunes, Koji había hecho saber a Kalan que deseaba dialogar con él y sus camaradas fuera de las horas de trabajo para que pudiesen conocerse mejor.

« ¿ Por qué no ? había respondido el supreniano. También nos complacerá a nosotros. Y pienso que eso agradará especialmente a Shan : hace ya mucho tiempo que no ha hablado con un muchacho de su edad. »

Encantado, Koji había pasado las tres veladas de este principio de semana a dialogar con ellos. Hacia las veinte horas, después de la comida, fue hasta la gran sala del observatorio, encendió el ordenador y se quedó allí hasta pasadas las veintidós horas. El miércoles por la noche, Umon comenzó a preguntarse qué estarían contándose. Por supuesto que no eso no le importaba, pero pensaba que el muchacho tenía tendencia a invertirse demasiado junto a los extraterrestres. No sólo había estado muy presente durante su instalación en el centro, tomando toda clase de precauciones superfluas, sino que además, había deseado comprobarlo todo, inspeccionándolo todo una vez que los técnicos habían terminado su trabajo. Y desde entonces, se aseguraba regularmente del buen funcionamiento de las instalaciones, con todo muy fiables. Nunca lo había visto implicarse así, eso no es propio de él. Se preguntó cuál podía ser la razón. Seguro que tenía mucho que ver el cambio de situación relativo a los extraterrestres. En efecto, el hecho de que los hubiera considerado como enemigos y los hubiera combatido, cuando estos no tenían ninguna mala intención, le había disgustado. Pero quizá hubiera algo más : los jovenes del Equipo habían estado muy unidas y seguro que Daisuke y su hermana debían faltarles mucho. ¿ En qué medida no compensaba la ausencia de los fleedianos por una inversión excesiva junto a los suprenianos ? Umon no veía muy bien esta eventualidad. Incluso se preguntó si había hecho bien de autorizarle el acceso al ordenador fuera de las horas de trabajo pero no tenía fuerzas de cambiar de idea ahora que había dado su acuerdo. Para tranquilizarse, se dijo que, en cualquier caso, todo eso no hubiera servido para nada no permitírselo. En efecto, si Koji y sus nuevos amigos deseaban comunicar, también podían hacerlo utilizando Lhydra.


	7. Un héroe que acude en ayuda

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**7. Un héroe que acude en ayuda.  
**

El jueves por la mañana Hikaru, Koji y el profesor volaron para la central fotónica donde debían reunirse con Yumi y su hija. El plano que les había dado Sayaka les permitiría localizarla fácilmente. La muchacha les había especificado que un prado inmenso se encontraba detrás de los edificios y que podrían dejar en él sus naves. Poco antes de llegar al lugar, sobrevolaron la ciudad que abastecía la central y desde allí la divisaron. Delta Estelar y Taladro Espacial aterrizaron en el prado adyacente y, al mismo tiempo que se dirigían hacia los edificios, los tres llegados admiraron la concepción ultramoderna y muy estética. ¡ Los arquitectos se habían esmerado !

Dedicaron la mañana a visitar los edificios, el propio director era el que les explicaba todo en honor de la llegada de su superior y su hija. Terminaron por la sala de mandos donde se encontraban varios técnicos que supervisaban continuamente el buen desarrollo de la operación.

« Les presento a Orio, les dijo el director designando a uno de ellos. Él es quien dirige este servicio.

- Encantado, le dijo Yumi, dándole la mano. Su rol es primordial aquí. »

Orio presentó a los técnicos que estaban bajo sus órdenes así como su trabajo diario. Koji se interesó particularmente por la visita de esta sala y por aquella dónde se encontraba el reactor ; ¡ era el núcleo de la central, el lugar donde se producía la energía fotónica a partir del mineral Japanium que había descubierto su abuelo !

Al principio de la tarde, se presentaron otros investigadores que estaban trabajando sobre otros tipos de energía, en otros centros de investigación. Luego comenzaron a llegar al lugar los periodistas y la rueda de prensa comenzó poco después. Los científicos presentes expusieron los trabajos que estaban realizando. A continuación, llegó el momento de rodar la cosecha de fotones realizada por Delta Estelar.

Koji montó a su bordo y Hikaru se instaló a bordo de Taladro Espacial con el periodista. Le pareció que no estaba muy tranquilo.

« No se preocupe, le dijo amablemente, no existe ningún peligro. Las naves están perfectamente a punto.

- Gracias, le respondió el periodista. Es verdad que estoy un poco tenso, es la primera vez que monto a bordo de un aparato de este tipo.

- Ya verá, dentro de unos minutos se encontrará mejor. »

Luego la voz de Koji retumbó en la cabina.

« ¿ Estás lista, Hikaru ?

- Sí, todo está dispuesto para el despegue.

- ¡ Bueno pues, vamos ! Delta Estelar, ¡ Adelante !

- Taladro Espacial, ¡ Adelante ! »

Las dos naves despegaron ante la mirada admirativa de las personas presentes que observaban como levantaban vuelo.

« Usted tiene unos buenos aparatos Umon, le dijo Yumi.

- Sí, gracias, y funcionan muy bien. Con ellos pudimos luchar contra las fuerzas de Vega. Ayudaban a Grendizer. »

Las naves tomaban altura. A bordo de Taladro Espacial, el periodista comenzaba a relajarse. Constataba que la muchacha controlaba perfectamente su aparato y ahora se sentía completamente seguro. Filmó Delta Estelar que continuaba elevándose en el cielo no lejos de ellos. Cuando estuvieron por encima de la tropopausia, Koji se volvió a poner en contacto con Hikaru.

« Voy a comenzar la cosecha.

- ¡ De acuerdo ! »

Hikaru se equipó de un fotón-visor con el fin de seguir el espectáculo. El periodista fijó el suyo en su cámara y comenzó a filmar. El espacio estaba repleto de partículas centelleantes que se arremolinaban alrededor del dispositivo captador de Delta Estelar antes de penetrar en él a una velocidad impresionante.

« ¡ Oh ! ¡ Qué bonito ! exclamó el periodista. Parece un océano de luz. »

Cuando llegó a Tierra, estaba encantado del viaje. No sólo era una exclusiva que gran número de sus colegas le envidiarían sino que también resultó ser una experiencia apasionante. A continuación, todos los periodistas se fueron y los científicos penetraron en la central con el fin de intercambiar opiniones sobre sus respectivos trabajos y hacer contactos. Hikaru anunció que se iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y se dirigió hacia Taladro Espacial.

Los científicos se marcharon de la central a principio de la noche. Debían reunirse todos para cenar juntos en un restaurante de la ciudad. Los guardias cerraron las puertas cuando éstos se fueron. Algunos de ellos permanecieron un momento en el aparcamiento que rodeaba los edificios, intercambiando impresiones sobre la tarde que acababan de pasar. Poco a poco se dispersaron y los coches se iban alejando del lugar una tras otra. Yumi se dirigió a los dos muchachos.

« Umon y yo, vamos a cenar al restaurante. ¿ Quereís venir con nosotros ?

- Gracias, papá, pero tenemos otros proyectos. Vamos a dar una vuelta a la playa. Hikaru debe reunirse con nosotros aquí. Además, probablemente ya habrá llegado y nos espera seguramente en el prado donde se encuentra Delta Estelar.

- Entonces, buenas noches.

- Gracias, a usted también. »

Mientras que Umon y Yumi subían en su coche, los muchachos se dirigieron detrás de la central. Delta Estelar se encontraba allí donde Koji lo había dejado, en el prado situado después del aparcamiento. Taladro Espacial se había colocado cerca de él. Al cruzar el aparcamiento, Sayaka señaló al muchacho la presencia de una moto. Estaba aparcada contra la pared del edificio.

« Mira esa moto. Es raro que se encuentre allí a esta hora.

- Quizá sea la de uno de los guardias o técnicos de noche, sugirió Koji.

- No, afirmó la muchacha, los conozco bien. No tienen motos. Además, los coches que quedan son seguramente los suyos.

- Quizá aún quedan empleados que siguen trabajando.

- Hmm… Me parece que es un poco tarde.

- Acerquémonos para verlo mejor. »

Se acercaron a la moto y la observaron atentamente.

« Pero… parece la moto de Boss, se asombró Sayaka.

- Sí, tienes razón, asentió Koji. Es curioso, puesto que nos había dicho que no podría reunirse con nosotros esta noche.

- Al parecer, está por aquí. Venga, seguramente ha ido hasta Hikaru. »

Pero cuando encontraron a la muchacha que les esperaba cerca de su nave, ésta les dijo que no había visto a Boss.

« ¿ Qué hacemos ? preguntó ella. Si nos vamos, no nos encontrará. No sabe adónde vamos.

- No obstante, no debe estar muy lejos, señaló Koji. Está bastante desértico en los alrededores.

- Podríamos dejarle una nota en su moto indicándole adónde vamos, sugirió Sakaya. Tengo un bolígrafo y un papel en mi bolso.

- Excelente idea », le respondió Hikaru.

Regresaron cerca de la moto. Mientras Sayaka escribía, y para ver si su compañero estaba allí, los otros dos bordearon los edificios, cada uno de ellos por un lado, hasta la entrada principal, y volvieron de nuevo sobre sus pasos.

« No vi a nadie, anunció Koji cuando regresó.

- Yo tampoco, le dijo Hikaru que también acababa de llegar. En cambio, una de las ventanas estaba abierta, ¿ es normal ?

- No verdaderamente, no, se asombró Sayaka. Todos los postigos se cierran por la noche, son las consignas. Enséñanos. »

Siguieron a Hikaru.

« Mirad, es allí », les dijo ella conforme se acercaban.

Se trataba de una pequeña ventana disimulada entre dos pilares. Estaba entreabierta pero no parecía que la hubiesen forzado.

« Seguramente alguien se habrá olvidado de cerrarla, sugirió Hikaru.

- Hmm… todo eso es muy curioso, comentó Koji. Una ventana abierta, que no debía estarlo, la moto, su propietario a quien no logramos encontrar. ¿ Y si hubiera entrado en la central ? Deberíamos ir a ver.

- ¡ Eh ! exclamó Hikaru. ¡¿ No hablas en serio ¡?

- Si Boss está dentro, insistió, sería necesario decirle que estamos aquí. Además, no corremos ningún riesgo, estamos con la hija del patrón, ¿ no es así Sayaka ?

- Tienes razón, vamos, le respondió ella. Más vale saber lo que pasa. Pero hay algo que me sorprende : si Boss está realmente dentro, la alarma tenía que haber saltado, ya que los guardias la pusieron en marcha cuando nosotros salimos. No pudo desactivarla, está protegida con un código. Ahora bien, no hemos oído nada.

- Cada vez más extraño… », murmuró Koji.

Franquearon la ventana y se encontraron dentro de una habitación que parecía ser la lavandería. La habitación accedía a un pasillo al cual salieron. A pesar de su presencia, la alarma no saltó.

« Aún no hemos terminado, suspiró Hikaru. Esto es muy grande, sin contar que hay varios pisos por explorar.

- Así que, ¡ más vale separarnos ! propuso Koji. Yo voy por la derecha y vosotras chicas por la izquierda. Cita aquí dentro de veinte minutos.

- Ok, hasta luego, asintió Sayaka. Vamos Hikaru. No hagamos ruido, los guardias están del otro lado, hacia la entrada principal, pero a veces hacen rondas. No vale la pena que sepan que estamos aquí. »

Recorrieron el pasillo a tientas, en la oscuridad, abriendo las puertas unas tras otras, sin éxito. De repente, una voz a sus espaldas les hizo sobresaltar.

« ¡¿ Qué hacen aquí ?! »

Se dieron la vuelta. Dos hombres les agarraron brutalmente los brazos por detrás y les forzaron a regresar de dónde ellas venían. Uno de ellos tenía una linterna. Sayaka reconoció a Orio.

« ¡ Suélteme ! ¡ Me hace daño ! se quejó Hikaru.

- ¡ So bestias ! lanzó Sayaka.

- ¡ Silencio ! ¡ Y avancen ! les ordenó el hombre que Sayaka había reconocido.

- Le conozco, prosiguió la muchacha. Usted trabaja aquí.

- ¡ He dicho silencio ! » le ordenó él apretándole un poco más fuerte los brazos.

Pronto se encontraron los cuatro cerca de la lavandería. Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo por el que había pasado Koji. De repente, las muchachas vieron a un tercer hombre. Este último llevaba una linterna igualmente. Koji se encontraba también allí, tendido en el suelo, inanimado.

« ¡ Koji ! » exclamó Hikaru.

Preocupada, quiso precipitarse hacia él pero el hombre que la sujetaba por los brazos le agarró aún más fuerte.

« ¿ Qué le han hecho ? preguntó Sayaka con una cierta agresividad en la voz.

- Soy yo quien hace las preguntas », le respondió secamente el hombre a los pies de quien se encontraba Koji.

Y diciendo esto, dirigió su linterna en dirección de las muchachas.

« ¡ Pare ! Nos deslumbra, dijo la muchacha tapándose los ojos con su brazo.

- ¿ Es su amigo ? Definitivamente, hay mucha gente esta noche aquí. Y al otro, ¿ también lo conocen ?

- ¡¿ Boss ?! ¿ Dónde está ? ¿ Y en primer lugar, quién es usted ? ¡ No tendría que estar aquí !

- Ya te he dicho que era yo quien hacía las preguntas, dijo el hombre acercándose a ella. Me parece que tú tienes agallas. »

La forzó a retirar el brazo con el que se tapaba la cara.

« ¡ Pero…, alucino ! ¡ La señorita Yumi en persona que penetra en la central de papá como una ladrona !

- Tengo más bien la impresión que son ustedes los ladrones, renegó ella.

- ¡ Y los otros dos, son los pilotos ! ¡ Vale, ya hemos charlado bastante ! Atémoslos, ya decidiremos lo que haremos con ellos más tarde. Por el momento, tenemos otra cosa que hacer. »

Los tres hombres abrieron una puerta al azar y empujaron a las muchachas en la habitación sin miramientos. Les ataron las manos y los tobillos, luego hicieron lo mismo con Koji antes de arrastrarlo hasta el interior. Salieron y empujaron la puerta detrás de ellos.

« ¿ Pero quién es esa gente ? murmuró Hikaru.

- No sé nada, pero los hemos sorprendido. Me pregunto qué piensan hacer con nosotros. Nada de muy divertido, probablemente. »

Estaba oscuro, solamente había la luz de la luna, que se filtraba a través de las ranuras de los portigos en el suelo, pero poco a poco, los ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Comenzaron a distinguir mesas grandes colocadas en paralelo y esto en varias hileras.

« Hmm…

- ¿ Koji ? se preocupó Hikaru. ¿ Estás bien ?

- Oh mi cabeza…, gime el muchacho. ¿ Qué ha pasado ? ¿ Pero… no puedo moverme… ¿ Qué quiere decir todo esto ? ¿ Sayaka ? ¿ Hikaru ? ¿ Estáis ahí ?

- Sí, suspiró esta última. Tres hombres nos han atado y encerrado en esta habitación. Y a ti ¿ Qué te ha pasado ?

- No me di cuenta de nada, me golpearon por detrás y me desperté aquí. La persona que me golpeó no se dejo ver. ¿ Sabéis quiénes son esos hombres y qué quieren ?

- No, le respondió a su turno Sayaka, pero no parecieron apreciar nuestra presencia aquí. En mi opinión, están haciendo alguna jugarreta. Lo que me preocupa, es que ahora nosotros somos testigos fastidiosos, pueden desear deshacerse de nosotros.

- ¡ Si piensan que voy a dejarme avasallar ! exclamó Koji que sintió subir en él un sentimiento de cólera. ¡ Tengo que ajustar una cuenta con ellos y no voy a privarme ! ¡ Les voy a enseñar cómo me las gasto y van a pagarme el golpe que me dieron !

- ¿ Pero qué dices ? continuó la muchacha. Estás aquí, con los pies y los puños atados, sin poder moverte. ¿ Qué crees que puedes hacer ?

- ¡ Qué pregunta ! Encontrar un medio de liberarnos, naturalmente.

- ¡ Admiro tu optimismo ! añadió Hikaru alzando los ojos al cielo.

- Por cierto, ¿ habéis visto a Boss ? dijo el muchacho.

- No, prosiguió la muchacha, pero según lo que comprendí, él también ha debido caer entre sus manos.

- Me pregunto cómo han podido entrar, prosiguió Koji. Pero si esta central se encuentra muy bien protegida.

- Tienen un cómplice, le anunció Sayaka. He reconocido a uno de ellos, trabaja aquí. »

El muchacho se calló y reflexionó. Era necesario encontrar absolutamente un medio para salir de allí. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, luego preguntó a Sayaka.

« ¿ Sabes dónde nos encontramos ?

- Sí, en el comedor, comimos aquí al mediodía.

- ¡ El comedor… ! se alegró Koji. Muy bien, no podía caer mejor. Quizás encuentre un cuchillo. »

Se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a explorar la habitación. No era fácil ya que debía desplazarse saltando a pies juntillas. A pesar de su crítica situación, las muchachas no pudieron retenerse de reír.

« Eso es, burlaros de mí, ¡ no os diré nada !

- Perdónanos, le respondió Sayaka, pero eres demasiado cómico así.

- Así que, yo me esfuerzo por sacarnos de aquí y todo lo que se os ocurre hacer, ¡ es reíros de la desafortunada situación en la que me encuentro ! »

En ese momento, la mano del muchacho rozó un objeto frío y afilado.

« ¡ Oh ! ¿ pero qué es esto ?… por poco me corto.

- ¿ Te has hecho daño ? le preguntó Hikaru, preocupada.

- No, no es nada. »

Koji tocó el objeto con prudencia.

« Hmm… tiene pinta de ser un cuchillo de pan… interesante… Seremos libres dentro de poco, voy a poder cortar mis ataduras. »

El muchacho se puso de espaldas contra la mesa sobre la que se encontraba el instrumento afilado y colocó la cuchilla entre sus muñecas. Apoyó el lado no afilado de la cuchilla contra su espalda. Frotó sus ataduras mediante movimientos de vaivén en el lado afilado. Las muchachas retenían su respiración. La maniobra no era muy fácil y tardó un cierto tiempo debido a que no veía lo que estaba haciendo pero las ataduras terminaron por ceder.

« ¡ Hemos ganado ! » suspiró Koji.

Desató sus tobillos y liberó a sus compañeras.

« ¡ Y ahora, silencio ! les cuchicheó. No nos tienen que localizar. »

Abrió lentamente la puerta, el pasillo estaba vacío.

« Deberíamos salir de aquí y prevenir a la policía, murmuró Hikaru.

- Es una excelente idea, le respondió el muchacho. Pero no antes de ajustarles las cuentas.

- Koji, no eres razonable, continuó la muchacha. No teníamos que haber entrado aquí, si nos vuelven a atrapar, no podremos avisar a nadie y corremos el riesgo de pasar un mal momento, puede resultar peligroso.

- ¡¿ Qué ?! ¡¿ Quieres que me esconda de esos bandidos ¡? ¿ Piensas verdaderamente que esos tres hombres me dan miedo ? ¡¿ Te imaginas que soy un cobarde ?!

- No se trata de eso, ¡ vamos ! Hemos visto a tres pero quizá son más numerosos en merodear por la central.

- Tiene razón, insistió Sayaka. Estos hombres tienen pinta de estar dispuestos a todo.

- Hmm… Bueno, concedió el piloto, no quiero que os expongáis, os acompaño afuera, vosotras daréis la alerta, cojed Taladro Espacial. Durante ese tiempo, yo me encargo de encontrar a esas granujas.

- Koji, tu no… », comenzó Hikaru.

Pero éste la interrumpió inmediatamente.

« No hay tiempo para discutir, vamos, lleguemos hasta la lavandería. »

Las muchachas suspiraron pero renunciaron convencer a su camarada, no tenía pinta de querer ceder, además ya lo conocían. Bordearon los tres el muro del pasillo, a tientas en la oscuridad para no llamar la atención. Llegaron a la lavandería y penetraron dentro. El postigo y la ventana estaban ahora cerrados. Sayaka pulsó el botón que accionaba el movimiento del postigo pero éste no se movió. Se quedó perpleja.

« Hay algo que no funciona.

- Bueno, sugirió Hikaru, salgamos por otra ventana. »

Fueron hasta la habitación vecina pero los postigos tampoco funcionaban.

« Han debido cortar el mando general, supuso Sayaka.

- ¿ Por qué razón harían esto ? se asombró Koji.

- Quizá querían asegurarse que nadie más pudiese penetrar aquí », supuso Hikaru.

Pero Sayaka conocía las costumbres del lugar. Lo desmintió.

« No lo creo, una vez cerrados, los postigos no pueden abrirse de fuera. Sería más bien para impedir que salgamos. »

Koji alzó los hombros.

« Normalmente no podemos hacerlo puesto que nos han atado en el comedor. Seguramente hay algo más.

- Quizá, dijo la muchacha. De todos modos, esta vez, no tenemos ninguna opción, estamos arrinconados.

- Sayaka, le preguntó Koji, ¿ Adónde han podido ir a tu parecer ? ¿ Hay cosas por hurtar aquí ?

- Los planos de la central, los expedientes sobre la fisión del Japanium o sobre la energía fotónica, quizá.

- Llévame al lugar donde se puede encontrar todo eso.

- Es en el primer piso. Vamos a pasar por las escaleras, el ascensor podría delatarnos. »

Los tres jóvenes avanzaban sin ruido, siempre a tientas en la oscuridad. Reinaba el silencio. Llegaron delante de la puerta de la oficina en cuestión. Koji se puso a escuchar y Hikaru miró por el agujero de la cerradura.

« Está todo oscuro dentro, susurró ella. No hay ningún ruido.

- Entonces vamos », le respondió Sayaka.

Hikaru empujó la puerta, y entraron. Sayaka pulsó el interruptor para iluminar la habitación. Se dirigió hacia el armario que contenía los expedientes susceptibles de ser hurtados y constató que no parecía que faltase algo. Pensó en voz alta :

« Si su objetivo no es el robo entonces que puede ser…? »

Se miraron sin atreverse a creer lo que se imaginaban los tres.

«… el sabotaje, murmuraron juntos.

- Rápido, les dijo Koji precipitadamente, vamos a ver lo que pasa en la sala de mandos. »

Se dirigieron allí lo más silenciosamente posible. Cuando se acercaron, oyeron voces. Los hombres estaban allí. Avanzaron hacia la puerta entreabierta y escucharon.

« ¿ Llegas o no ?

- Sí, ya está hecho. El programa que introduje en el ordenador hará posible que se caliente el reactor al final de la noche. Por tanto, tenemos tiempo suficiente para alejarnos, estaremos lejos cuando esto salte.

- Perfecto. Después de las disfunciones que Orio ha provocado a lo largo de estos últimos meses, este accidente no sorprendería a nadie. Reconoced que mi plan estaba bien pensado : crear en primer lugar un funcionamiento aleatorio del reactor para sugerir el peligro que representa la fisión del Japanium, luego provocar este accidente que ya no sorprenderá a nadie. La energía fotónica será declarada demasiado peligrosa para que se prosigan las investigaciones y acabarán por abandonarla.

- ¡ Sí jefe ! ¡ Eres verdaderamente ingenioso ! ¿ Qué vamos a hacer de los técnicos y de los guardias ? Si los soltamos, su testimonio podría dar que pensar que no se trata de un accidente y eso podría arruinar nuestros planes.

- Saltarán con la central, así no los encontrarán.

- ¿ Y para los jóvenes que hemos sorprendido ?

- El primero se quedará aquí, tendrá el mismo destino que los empleados, no tenía que haber metido las narices en nuestros asuntos. En cuanto a la hija de Yumi y los dos pilotos… debíamos ocuparnos de ellos más tarde pero no voy a dejar pasar una ocasión tan buena. De todas formas, no podemos liberarlos, saben damasiado, así que los llevaremos con nosotros. »

Koji y las muchachas se miraron.

« ¿ Qué querrán de nosotros ? susurró Hikaru.

- Ni idea, le respondió Sayaka.

- En cualquier caso, debemos detenerlos, añadió Koji. Yo me encargo de ello. »

El muchacho miró por la puerta entreabierta. Dos de los bandidos estaban sentados enfrente de las máquinas mientras que Orio se encontraba a una cierta distancia de ellos, de pie, no lejos de la puerta. Los tres estaban de espaldas a Koji. Dos hombres, seguramente los técnicos de noche, estaban atados y amordazados en un rincón. Koji se lanzó en la habitación. Los tres malhechores se dieron la vuelta. Aprovechando el efecto de sorpresa, Koji asestó, con el borde de la mano, un golpe en la garganta del hombre que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y este último se derrumbó inmediatamente.

« ¡ El prisionero ! », exclamó uno de los bandidos levantándose de su silla, inmediatamente imitado por su cómplice.

Se lanzaron hacia el muchacho que se les había enfrentado. Uno de ellos se preparaba a darle un puñetazo ; Koji lo esquivó dando un cuarto de vuelta sobre sí mismo. Llevado por su impulso, el hombre perdió el equilibrio y, cuando iba a repantingarse en el suelo, Koji lo cogió por un brazo y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago. El tercer malhechor agarró al muchacho por detrás apretando su brazo contra su garganta.

« ¡ Esta vez, te tengo ! dijo a Koji. ¡ No te escaparás ! »

Pero este último le dio un golpe con el codo en el tórax, lo hizo pasar por encima de su hombro y lo proyectó sobre su cómplice que yacía en el suelo.

« ¡ Buen trabajo ! », exclamó el joven piloto inclinándose hacia los bandidos.

Pero levantó la cabeza al oír gritar a Hikaru.

« ¡ Pare ! Pare, si no la mato. »

Un hombre acababa de entrar y había atrapado a la muchacha. La mantenía con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano la amenazaba con un cuchillo. Koji apretó los puños suspirando. ¡ Había un cuarto hombre ! ¡ Qué desgracia ! ¡ Lanzó una dura mirada hacia el recién llegado. Éste se dirigió a Sayaka.

« ¡ Tú ! Coge la cuerda en ese armario, y ata a tu amigo. »

Prosiguió a la intención de Koji.

« Vuélvete hacia la pared, las manos en la espalda. Quiero comprobar que te ate sólidamente. Ignoro cómo habéis hecho para soltaros pero hay algo que yo sé : no lograréis liberaros una segunda vez. »

El muchacho obedeció mordiéndose el labio. Eso se complicaba. Sayaka se acercó a él.

« Lo siento, le dijo ella.

- No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. »

Entonces oyeron un grito.

« ¡ Cabronazo ! ¡ Suelta a Hikaru ! »

Todos volvieron la cabeza. Vieron como Boss se lanzaba sobre el bandido. Éste, sorprendido, aflojó el abrazo. Hikaru aprovechó para arrearle una patada en el tobillo y liberarse. Al mismo tiempo, Boss se tropezó con el cuerpo de uno de los hombres que estaban en el suelo, y aterrizó con la cabeza sobre el bandido que frotaba su tobillo en equilibrio sobre un pie. Desestabilizado, éste se cayó, su cabeza chocó con la esquina de una mesa que se encontraba a proximidad. El hombre perdió el conocimiento.

« ¡ Boss ! exclamó Koji, ¡ Se puede decir que llegas a tiempo !

- ¿ Qué tal estás Hikaru ? se preocupó el recién llegado precipitándose hacia ella. ¡ Sayaka, Koji ! Estoy contento de veros.

- ¡ Pues imagínate nosotros ! le respondió Hikaru. ¿ Dónde estabas ? Te hemos buscado. »

Boss abrió la boca para responder cuando Koji lo detuvo.

« Ya nos contarás eso más tarde, Boss. Ayúdame a atar a estos bandidos antes de que recobren el conocimiento.

- ¡ Con mucho gusto !

- ¡ Vaya ! prosiguió Koji, inclinándose hacia el hombre que había amenazado a Hikaru minutos antes. ¡ Lo tuviste de un golpe !

- Euh… sí, respondió Boss. Pero me pregunto cómo he hecho. »

Los muchachos ataron las muñecas y los tobillos de los cuatro hombres mientras que las muchachas liberaban a los técnicos. Luego Boss cogió la bobina y comenzó a rodear a cada uno de ellos con varias vueltas de cuerda.

« ¿ Crees que es verdaderamente útil ? le preguntó Hikaru.

- ¡ Por supuesto, voy a atarlos como salchichones ! ¡ Eso les aprenderá a dejarme inconsciente ! »

Las muchachas y Koji se echaron a reír.

« ¿ Bueno, Boss ? ¿ Qué hacías allí ? le preguntó Sayaka. ¿ Por qué has entrado en la central por la ventana, como un ladrón ? »

De repente, Boss pareció muy embarazado.

« No quería hacer nada malo, balbuceó. Solamente, estoy harto, yo también querría ser un héroe como vosotros. Todos habéis hecho cosas extraordinarias. Así que me dije que si llegaba a entrar en una central tan bien guardada y protegida como aquélla, también podría considerarme como una especie de héroe, y como encontré una ventana abierta, aproveché la ocasión. Por supuesto, no había previsto que estos hombres estarían allí. Me hicieron perder conocimiento y me encerraron con llave en una habitación. Pero no conocen a Boss, echó la puerta abajo, naturalmente, y me escondí en otro sitio. Se dieron cuenta puesto que les oí decir que iban a bloquear los mandos de abertura de los postigos para que no pudiera escaparme. Cuando oí gritos, vine a ver. »

En ese momento, Hikaru, Sayaka y Koji se quedaron sin voz. Comenzaban solamente a comprender lo que Boss podía sentir. Si se había arriesgado a entrar en un perímetro prohibido y muy bien guardado, a pesar de las consecuencias a las que se exponía, significaba que estaba muy apenado. Koji se repuso y le dijo suavemente :

« Boss, tú te subestimas. ¿ Cuántas veces me has ayudado cuando combatía a los hombres del Doctor Hell ? Si no hubieras estado allí con el Boss Borot, no hubiera ganado, y esto sucedió en varias ocasiones.

- Tú… ¿ lo crees ? ¿ De verdad ?

- Evidentemente. »

Las dos muchachas se acercaron y susurraron algo.

« ¿ Se puede saber lo que estáis hablando ? les lanzó Koji.

- No, son historias de muchachas, replicó Sayaka, pero no se preocupéis, lo sabréis pronto. Bueno, ahora que ya los bandidos están atados bien, vamos a ver a los guardias.

- Dime, Sayaka, le preguntó Boss, preocupado. No dirás nada a tu padre, ¿ verdad ?

- Temo que se entere a pesar de todo, en vista de las circunstancias, le respondió. Pero no te preocupes, se lo explicaré, y comprenderá que no tenías intención de hacer daño, ya te conoce. Sin embargo, me tienes que prometer de no volverlo a hacer.

- ¡ Prometido, jurado ! Nunca haré una cosa similar. »

Mientras que uno de los técnicos se había sentado frente al ordenador con el fin de desinstalar el programa que permitiría el recalentamiento del reactor, Sayaka guió a sus amigos por los pasillos. Llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada y se dirigieron hacia la caseta de los guardias. También se encontraban atados y amordazados. Los jóvenes los liberaron.

« ¿ Qué ha sucedido ? les preguntó Sayaka.

- Apenas se habían ido que cuatro hombres se tiraron sobre nosotros golpeándonos y dejándonos inconscientes. Cuando recuperamos el conocimiento, estábamos con los pies y las muñecas atados. ¿ Pero usted ? ¿ Qué hace usted aquí ?

- Avisen inmediatamente a mi padre, luego les explicaré. »

Uno de los guardias se apresuró a llamar por teléfono al profesor Yumi. Este último aún estaba en el restaurante en compañía del doctor Umon y otros científicos cuando sonó su móvil. Después de haberse informado de la situación, interrumpió su comida para regresar a la central acompañado por su invitado. Llegaron los dos seguidos de la policía.

« ¡ Sayaka ! exclamó Yumi al ver a su hija. ¡ Pensaba que estabas en la playa ! ¿ Qué hacéis aquí ? añadió dirigiéndose a Hikaru, Boss y Koji.

- Bueno, en realidad, hemos tenido un pequeño problema », le respondió su hija.

Los jóvenes pusieron al tanto de los eventos que acababan de producirse a los recién llegados. Luego uno de los guardias condujo a los policías a la sala de mandos.

« Bueno, si comprendo bien, concluyó Yumi, ¿ este sabotaje se ha descubierto gracias a nuestro amigo Boss ?

- Sí, confirmó Hikaru. Sin él, no hubiéramos podido entrar en la central. Y también nos salvó. ¡ Es un verdadero héroe !

- Euh… verdaderamente lo creen, balbuceó Boss sonrojándose.

- ¡ Por supuesto ! afirmó Sayaka. ¡ Y un héroe debe festejarse como es debido ! »

Las dos muchachas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, se lanzaron hacia Boss y cada una de ellas le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto tuvo como efecto que Boss se sonrojara más todavía. Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

« Bueno, y yo ¡¿ no tengo derecho a nada ?! protestó Koji.

- Tú, no has hecho gran cosa, le respondió Hikaru guiñándole el ojo. Además, el héroe del día, es Boss. Es preciso dejarle un poco de vez en cuando, ¿ no te parece ?

- Es cierto, eso, continuó Sayaka. Tanto más cuanto que no me gustaría que volviese a entrar en la central para demostrarnos sus talentos. Ningún problema, la próxima vez que nos salves, te prometo que tendrás un beso. »

Las muchachas llevaron a Boss hacia la salida mientras que Koji, bajo las miradas divertidas de Umon y Yumi, suspiraba.

« No, no es verdad, no me lo puedo creer… »

Luego se dirigió hacia el padre de Sayaka.

« Profesor, según la conversación que oímos, esos hombres tenían la intención de hacer saltar la central, ya que querían que la energía fotónica fuese considerada como muy peligrosa para ser utilizada. ¿ Tiene alguna idea de la razón por la que querían que se abandonase ?

- No, Koji, no tengo ni idea. Además, según lo que me habéis contado, parece ser que habían proyectado raptarte así como a Hikaru y mi hija. No veo la relación entre vosotros y el sabotaje de la central. Pero la policía va a interrogarlos, quizá sabremos más en los próximos días. Una cosa es segura, debemos reforzar la seguridad para evitar que se renueve un intento de ese tipo, tanto más que por ahora, ignoramos si esos hombres han actuado solos o si sólo eran ejecutantes.

- En cualquier caso, prosiguió el muchacho, pienso que ahora ya no tendrán ningún problema en lo que concierne el funcionamiento del reactor.

- Sí, es probable, le respondió Yumi, vamos a poder continuar la evaluación de esta central y ver si responde o no a nuestras esperanzas.

- Personalmente, exclamó Koji, estoy seguro que la energía fotónica tiene un gran futuro por delante. »

Yumi hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza.

« En cualquier caso, era la opinión de tu abuelo, Koji. Y, por haberlo conocido muy bien, pienso que no se equivocó lo más mínimo. »


	8. Unos visitantes misteriosos

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**8. Unos visitantes misteriosos.**

Umon y Yumi se encontraban en la cocina del centro de investigación sobre la energía fotónica. Estaban desayunando cuando entró Hikaru.

« Buenos días, señores.

- Buenos días Hikaru, le respondió Umon. ¿ Has dormido bien ?

- Si, Doctor. He descansado muy bien.

- Usted hubiera podido dormir un poco más, le dijo Yumi. ¿ No se siente muy cansada después de las emociones que vivió en la central, ayer por la noche ?

- No, me siento perfectamente bien, prosiguió la muchacha. Sabe, trabajo en una granja y, habitualmente, me levanto antes. ¿ Están despiertos Sayaka y Koji ?

- No, no creo, prosiguió Yumi. No los hemos visto. Ayer por la noche, les dije que podían levantarse más tarde si lo deseaban. Aún deben estar durmiendo. »

Hikaru se sentó y se puso a comer a su turno.

« ¿ A qué hora nos iremos, Doctor ? le preguntó a Umon.

- Koji y yo nos iremos a media mañana, pero si desea irse antes, puede hacerlo.

- No, no, respondió la muchacha sacudiendo la cabeza. Me iré al mismo tiempo que ustedes. »

De repente, una voz retumbó en la habitación. Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia el altavoz.

« Profesor, acaba de llamar por teléfono un policía. Quiere hablarle.

- Ya voy », respondió Yumi levantándose.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Hikaru y Umon intercambiaron una mirada.

« ¿ Cree que es referente a lo que pasó ayer por la noche, Doctor ?

- Es posible, quizá quieren oír su testimonio. »

Yumi volvió un momento más tarde. Se dirigió a la muchacha.

« Los policías quieren vernos. ¿ Puede informar a mi hija y a Koji ? Dígales que vengan rápidamente aquí.

- Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy. », le respondió levantándose.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sayaka. Hikaru no tuvo que despertarla, la hija de Yumi estaba terminando de peinarse. Le transmitió el mensaje de su padre.

« De acuerdo, le respondió. Voy a despertar a Koji y me reúno con vosotros en la cocina. »

Sayaka se dirigió hacia la habitación del muchacho. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Golpeó más fuerte, pero nada. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Koji dormía a pierna suelta.

« ¡ Koji ! ¡ Despiértate ! »

El muchacho sintió, medio dormido, que alguien le sacudía el hombro. Abrió los ojos, vio a Sayaka, volvió a cerrar inmediatamente los párpados cubriéndose la cara con la sábana y dándole la espalda.

« ¡ Vaya ! ¡ Qué agradable ! exclamó Sayaka.

- ¡ Qué debería decir ! refunfunó el muchacho con una voz adormilada.

- Koji, tienes que levantarte.

- ¡ Déjame tranquilo ! renegó. Tengo sueño.

- Mi padre quiere verte urgentemente. »

Sorprendido por estas declaraciones, Koji se dio la vuelta hacia Sayaka y entreabrió un ojo.

« ¿ Qué historia es esta ? Ayer por la noche, nos dijo que podíamos dormir. ¿ Qué hora es ?

- No tengo ni idea, le repondió Sayaka. Levántate, papá quiere vernos inmediatamente.

- Vale..., ¡ ya voy ! »

El muchacho se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Se hubiera quedado un poco más en la cama se preguntó a que se debería esa urgencia. Sayaka lo observaba, divertida. De repente Koji dudó.

« ¡ Eh ! ¿ Espero que no sea una broma ? le lanzó sospechoso.

- Por supuesto que no, le aseguró ella. La policía ha llamado a mi padre, probablemente es a causa de lo que sucedió ayer por la noche.

- ¡ Madre mía ! suspiró el muchacho. ¡ Hubieran podido esperar un poco !

- Estamos en la cocina », le informó ella al salir de la habitación.

Koji se levantó, se lavó la cara con agua, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Atravesó los largos pasillos del centro con un paso rápido ; tenía ganas de terminar con toda esta historia. Cuando penetró en la cocina, constató que todos los demás ya estaban allí y los saludó. Sayaka devoraba su desayuno.

« Buenos días Koji, le dijo Yumi. Siento haberte despertado.

- ¿ Qué pasa, Profesor ? le preguntó el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

- Un policía ha llamado. Quiere vernos a los cuatro cuanto antes.

- ¿ Aquí o en el puesto de policía ? prosiguió Koji degustando su tostada.

- Ni aquí, ni en el puesto. Quiere vernos en el depósito de cadáveres.

- ¿ En el depósito de cadáveres ? repitió Hikaru confundida. ¿ Pero por qué ? »

Tan sorprendidos como la hija de Makiba, Sayaka y Koji levantaron la cabeza en dirección de Yumi olvidando momentáneamente su desayuno. ¿ En el depósito de cadáveres ? ¿ Qué significaba esto ?

« No me ha dicho nada más, respondió el investigador. Simplemente me ha especificado que era importante. Desafortunadamente, esto corre el riesgo de retrasar su salida.

- No tiene importancia, le aseguró Umon. De todos modos, era de esperar. Cojan las naves, será más rápido. »

Poco tiempo después, Taladro Espacial y Delta Estelar despegaban. Las muchachas se habían instalado en el primero, mientras que Koji y Yumi tomaron posesión del segundo.

« ¿ Hikaru ?

- Sí, Koji, te recibo.

- Paso delante, el profesor va a indicarme la ruta. Sólo tienes que seguirnos.

- De acuerdo. »

No tardaron en llegar a las inmediaciones de la ciudad. Yumi llamó un taxi con su teléfono móvil. Cuando llegaron al depósito de cadáveres, la secretaria que les recibió les acompañó hasta una oficina. En ella había dos hombres.

« Buenos días señoritas, buenos días señores, les dijo uno de ellos. Soy el inspector Egawa y éste es mi colega, el inspector Adachi.

- Encantado, le respondió Yumi dándole la mano, cosa que hicieron a continuación su hija y los dos pilotos. ¿ Qué espera usted de nosotros, inspector ?

- Me gustaría oír sus declaraciones con respecto a los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar ayer por la noche en la central fotónica.

- Por supuesto, pero dígame, me sorprende que ahora la policía tome nota de las declaraciones en el depósito de cadáveres.

- No, si les pedí venir aquí es por una razón bien precisa que les comunicaré en breve. Siéntense. »

Cuando cada uno de ellos terminó su relato, Yumi interrogó al inspector.

« Dígame inspector, ¿ piensa qué esos criminales van a confesar rápidamente ? »

Este último no respondió inmediatamente. Miró al profesor, y seguidamente suspiró. Fruncía el ceño y parecía contrariado.

« No obtendremos nada de ellos. Tres de ellos murieron y el cuarto huyó.

- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Muertos ? », exclamó Yumi desconcertado.

Koji y las dos muchachas intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida. Se preguntaban qué es lo que habría pasado.

« ¿ Esta es la razón por la qué nos ha hecho venir aquí ? preguntó Sayaka. ¿ Quiere que los indentifiquemos ?

- No, no es por eso, pero a pesar de todo voy a aprovechar su presencia para hacerlo.

- ¿ Cómo se produjo eso ? preguntó Koji que estaba verdaderamente impaciente de saber más. ¿ Fueron asesinados ?

- Ayer por la noche, dos de los policías se subieron al furgón, junto a los presos, mientras que el tercero se instaló al volante. Durante el trayecto, los presos se repantingaron en el suelo del vehículo. Los policías examinaron a los dos hombres que se encontraban cerca de ellos y constataron que estaban muertos. En aquel momento, cometieron un error, al suponer que a los otros dos les había pasado lo mismo. Golpearon tres veces la pared. Se trata de un código para pedir a su colega que pare el vehículo. Uno de ellos descendió para mantenerlo al corriente de la situación. El otro se quedó en el furgón pero no se desconfió. Uno de los hombres le golpeó por detrás y seguidamente se escapó. Hemos pedido una autopsia para conocer la causa de su muerte, pronto tendremos los resultados, pero pienso que se trata probablemente de un veneno.

- Pero ¿ Cómo es posible ? preguntó Hikaru que, al igual que sus camaradas, no comprendía cómo había podido producirse este acontecimiento.

- ¡ Oh ! prosiguió el inspector, seguramente llevaban una pastilla envenenada en un bolsillo. Es lo bastante pequeña para que pasara inadvertida durante el registro somero que practicaron los policías ayer por la noche y las esposas no les impedían cogerla discretamente y llevársela a la boca, puesto que los bandidos habían sido esposados por delante.

- Hmm... todo esto es fastidioso, lamentó Yumi. Ya no disponemos de ningún medio para conocer sus motivaciones. ¿ Tiene una opinión, inspector ?

- Lo que más me ha llamado la atención, es que tres de ellos se han sacrificado para permitir que el cuarto huyese. Seguramente nos enfrentamos a fanáticos. A mi parecer, no actuaban por cuenta propia, pienso que forman parte de un grupo organizado.

- En ese caso ¿ es probable que vuelvan a empezar ? dijo preocupada Hikaru.

- Resulta difícil responder. Sería necesario conocer sus motivaciones. Si únicamente quieren comprometer la energía fotónica, es posible que reiteren, pero no forzosamente por ahora. Después del fracaso de ayer por la noche, también pueden mantenerse tranquilos durante un determinado tiempo. No obstante, puede ser que estén contra todo tipo de centrales, hago alusión, en particular, a las centrales nucleares. En ese caso, podrían intentar sabotear otra central que no fuese la suya, Profesor.

- Inspector, continuó Yumi, también querían secuestrar a esos tres jóvenes.

- Sí, pero no comprendo con qué objetivo, esto no es muy lógico. Su deseo era que la energía fotónica fuese considerada como demasiado peligrosa para que se interrumpiesen las investigaciones. Secuestrar a esos jóvenes el mismo día que el accidente podía despertar sospechas en cuanto al origen puramente accidental de la explosión de la central. No cabe duda que hay algo que no comprendemos. De todos modos, vamos a hacer una encuesta con el fin de descubrir este misterio y descubrir a los culpables. Síganme por favor, quiero enseñarles algo. »

Se dirigieron hacia la sala en la que se conservaban los cuerpos. El inspector hizo una señal con la cabeza, que comprendió perfectamente el empleado que allí se encontraba. Éste se dirigió hacia uno de los cajones y lo abrió. Reconocieron a Orio a pesar de que su físico ya no era precisamente el mismo ; definitivamente, no ganaban para sorpresas.

« Pero... ¡ es Orio ! exclamó Sayaka, estupefacta. ¿ Qué le ha pasado a su cabello ? Era negro. ¿ Es normal que su piel sea de este color ?

- No, precisamente, respondió el inspector. Su piel es clara, de un rosa muy pálido. La piel de una persona difunta no es así. En cuanto a su cabellera, pueden constatar que es de un rubio muy pálido también.

- ¡ Vaya ! prosiguió la muchacha, nunca hubiera pensado que Orio era albino. ¿ Llevaba una peluca ?

- Vengan por aquí, continuó el inspector sin responder a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer. ¡ Aún no se han terminado las sorpresas ! »

El empleado abrió otros dos cajones, a los que se acercaron Yumi y los tres jóvenes preguntándose qué iban a descubrir en ellos.

« Observen, el mismo color de piel y la misma cabellera igualmente, precisó el inspector designando los dos cadáveres.

- ¿ Qué significa esto ? preguntó Koji deconcertado.

- Nos gustaría saberlo. Todos esos individuos llevaban una peluca y tenían la cara, las manos y los brazos cubiertos de un producto colorante, haciendo que el color de su piel fuese similar a la de la mayoría de los japoneses. Una especie de maquillaje, por decirlo así, pero que resiste al lavado clásico utilizando agua y jabón. No se molestaron en untarse las otras partes de su cuerpo, es decir, aquellas que estaban disimuladas por sus prendas de vestir. »

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

« El hombre que falta es el que era el jefe del grupo, dijo por fin Hikaru.

- Esto confirma nuestra hipótesis, asentió el inspector. Los otros tres se sacrificaron para que su jefe pudiera huir. Vengan, volvamos a la oficina. »

Yumi y los jóvenes se dirigieron allí sin decir nada ; los cuatro estaban tan pasmados que ninguno de ellos pudo hacer preguntas. Avanzaban maquinalmente, la cabeza vacía. Yumi fue quien reaccionó el primero después haber llegado a destino.

« Inspector, preguntó el investigador, que tres de los bandidos fueran personas albinas me parece extraño. ¿ Piensa usted que pueda ser una organización compuesta de personas albinas ?

- Para serle franco, reconoció su interlocutor, no pienso mucho por el momento. Si tiene algún detalle que pudiera ayudarnos, llámeme. Esta es mi tarjeta. »

El profesor y los tres muchachos abandonaron el depósito de cadáveres para regresar al laboratorio de energía fotónica. Luego Hikaru, Koji y Umon despegaron con destino al centro de investigación espacial. Lo primero que hizo el muchacho durante el viaje, fue mantener al tanto al profesor de las revelaciones que le había hecho el inspector, seguidamente abordó un tema más personal.

« Doctor, ¿ podría concederme unos días de permiso ? Me gustaría volver a ver a Shiro, mi hermano menor. Vive en casa de un tío que se encuentra en Estados Unidos desde hace unos años a causa de su trabajo. Durante la guerra contra Vega, me era difícil ausentarme del centro pero ahora… Ya podrá comprender, me haría mucha ilusión volverlo a ver.

- Ignoraba que tenías un hermano menor, se sorprendió Umon esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente. ¡ Tenía razón cuando decía que eras un pequeño intrigante !

- Es cierto que nunca le hablé mucho de mí, confirmó el piloto, pero teníamos tantas preocupaciones.

- ¿ Qué hace en Estados Unidos ? ¿ Estudia ?

- Efectivamente, continúa sus estudios, pero allí vive en casa de un tío, ya que nuestros padres fallecieron.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

- Fueron víctimas de una explosión durante un accidente de laboratorio. Mi madre se murió. Mi abuelo consiguió salvar a mi padre transformándolo en cyborg hasta que falleció durante el último combate contra los Mikenes.

- Hmm… Ningún problema, Koji, puedes coger tres o cuatro semanas, te debo por lo menos eso. ¿ Te bastará ?

- Sí, asintió el muchacho. Gracias, Doctor.

- No obstante, será preciso advertir al inspector Egawa, le recomendó Umon, quizá necesite contactarte. »

Llegaron al centro de investigación espacial. Hikaru esperó que su padre viniese a buscarla. Éste llegó en jeep a eso de las cuatro de la tarde y discutió un momento con Umon. Repentinamente, fueron interrumpidos por Dahashi.

« ¡ Doctor ! ¡ El radar detecta los O.V.N.I. !

- ¿ O.V.N.I. ? Yamada, saque un plano de detalle.

- Sí señor... Son platillos volantes, unos quince aparentemente.

- Dahashi, prosiguió Umon, intente entrar en contacto con sus ocupantes.

- Observatorio terrestre contacta O.V.N.I., observatorio terrestre contacta O.V.N.I., ¡ responda a la solicitud de identificación ! »

Una voz femenina le respondió inmediatamente.

« Me llamo Carina. Ayúdeme, se lo suplico. Los hombres que se encuentran en los platillos me persiguen y quieren matarme.

- ¿ Matarle ? repitió Dahashi desconcertado.

- Sí, se lo ruego, ayúdeme. »

Koji, que estaba sentado en una silla, se levantó precipitadamente.

« ¡ No pierden nada por esperar, ya voy ! »

Umon lo detuvó.

« ¡ Espera Koji ! No sabemos qué armas tienen. Si vas, te enfrentarás solo contra todos ellos. Además, es arriesgado meterse en sus cosas. Quizá esa mujer ha cometido un delito.

- Hmm..., respondió el muchacho, a quién habían frenado su impulso. No obstante, se encuentran en la atmósfera de nuestro planeta. ¿ Qué hacen aquí ?

- ¡ Miren ! », exclamó Hikaru señalando la pantalla con el dedo.

Algunos de los platillos se habían precipitado contra el de Carina dándole un fuerte golpe. Volvieron al ataque y la golpearon de nuevo.

« ¿ Pero qué hacen ? exclamó Dahohi que no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¡ Van a estrellarse todos ! »

Todas las personas presentes seguían el desarrollo de los acontecimientos con inquietud, la mirada clavada en la pantalla. El platillo de Carina se había desestabilizado, su trayectoria denotaba un problema a bordo. Al parecer, la muchacha que lo pilotaba había perdido el control pero no era la única. Dos de los platillos que habían chocado con ella se encontraban manifiestamente en el mismo caso. Aquellos que estaban indemnes se precipitaron de nuevo sobre el de la muchacha. Un humo negro se escapó de este último y la trayectoria del O.V.N.I. pasó a ser cada vez más peligrosa.

« ¡ Se va a aplastar ! exclamó Hikaru.

- ¡ No hay un minuto que perder ! lanzó Koji. ¡ A pesar de todo, no podemos dejarles que hagan lo que quieran sin intentar nada ! ¡ Hasta luego !

- « ¡ Koji !… », comenzó el Profesor.

Luego se paró suspirando. El muchacho acababa de salir de la habitación corriendo.

« Doctor, imploró Hikaru, déjeme ir con él. A dos, tenemos más posibilidades de conseguirlo. »

Umon dudó, pero la incertidumbre en la que se encontraba en cuanto a los riesgos que correría Koji si se enfrentaba solo ante esos enemigos desconocidos le hizo cambiar de opinión.

« Bueno, de acuerdo », asintió.

Hikaru hizo una señal con la mano a su padre dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

« Sé prudente », le recomendó Makiba.

Koji se instaló en su aparato.

« Delta Estelar, ¡ Adelante ! »

Despegó el primero. Momentos más tarde, Hikaru despegó a su turno.

« Taladro Espacial, ¡ Adelante ! »

Cuando las dos naves habían abandonado el centro, Umon entró en contacto con los pilotos.

« ¿ Hikaru, Koji, me recibís ?

- ¡ Cinco sobre cinco ! aseguró Koji.

- Yo también, dijo a su turno Hikaru.

- No sed imprudentes. Si veis que las cosas no salen como previsto, regresad, ¿ habéis comprendido bien ?

- De acuerdo, no se preocupe, respondió Hikaru.

- …

- Koji, ¿ me has recibido ?

- Sí, sí, lo he oído. »

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, los dos pilotos percibieron los platillos. El de Carina se aplastó contra el suelo seguido de los otros dos. Aquellos que seguían se dirigían hacia el aparato de la muchacha.

« ¡ Hikaru ! exclamó Koji. ¡ Sin duda desean chocar contra ella de nuevo ! ¿ Pero qué les hizo para que se ensañen así contra ella ? ¡ Debemos detenerlos ! ¡ Cortador doble ! »

El arma de Delta Estelar cortó uno de los platillos y éste estalló. Koji continuó.

« ¡ Rayo ciclónico ! »

Hikaru atacó a su vez.

« ¡ Rayo taladro ! »

Otros dos platillos fueron tocados cayendo a aplastarse contra el suelo. Aquellos que se mantenían se desviaron de su objetivo y se precipitaron hacia los aparatos de los terrícolas.

« ¡ Quieren chocar contra nosotros ! exclamó Hikaru. ¡ Misil taladro ! »

Los misiles de Taladro Espacial atravesaron el platillo más cercano. Hikaru maniobró para evitar aquellos que se precipitaban sobre ella, pero estos se lanzaron a su persecución mientras que otros se dirigían hacia Delta Estelar. En una fracción de segundo, Koji realizó que no tendría tiempo de destruir todos aquellos que se precipitaban hacia su aparato, estaban muy cerca de él.

« ¡ Misil doble ! »

Los platillos se acercaban. No iban a tardar en chocar contra él, pero quizá aún tenía tiempo de derribar uno de ellos.

« ¡ Rayo ciclónico ! »

En cuanto a los O.V.N.I. que perseguían a Hikaru, estos se acercaban peligrosamente a Taladro Espacial.

« ¡ Qué rápidos son ! pensó la muchacha. Me están atrapando. Debo intentar algo para escapar. »

Dirigió precipitadamente su nave hacia arriba. Sus perseguidores, sorprendidos por su maniobra, no reaccionaron inmediatamente, lo que le dio tiempo para dar media vuelta. Bajó en picado hacia sus agresores.

« ¡ Bomba incendiara ! »

Uno de los platillos fue tocado. La explosión que siguió destruyó igualmente a otros. Hikaru pasó la mano por su frente y buscó con la mirada a Delta Estelar. Poco antes de que le tocaran los asaltantes, Koji había dirigido su aparato hacia arriba, en vertical de su posición. Los platillos que lo cercaban se habían lanzado unos contra otros. El aparato del muchacho llegaba ahora hasta Taladro Espacial.

« ¡ Qué extraño !, exclamó la muchacha. Parece que no tienen armas.

- Es cierto, asintió Koji. Se limitan a chocar contra nosotros o al menos intentarlo. »

Aterrizaron, salieron de sus naves y corrieron hacia el aparato de Carina. Koji penetró dentro, la encontró repantingada sobre el salpicadero. El muchacho la cogió en sus brazos y salió del platillo volante. Se arrodilló en la hierba y mantuvo a Carina medio sentada sosteniendo su cabeza sobre uno de sus antebrazos. La muchacha se dejaba ir completamente. Llevaba un casco pero su indumentaria era un vestido corto sin mangas. Esto sorprendió al muchacho : cierto es que no era el tipo de prenda de vestir que convenía para pilotar. Hizo un esfuerzo para hablar.

« ¿ Quién… es usted…?

- Me llamo Koji y está es Hikaru. No se preocupe, hemos destruido los platillos volantes que le perseguían. »

Carina les miró un momento sin decir nada.

« Koji… Hikaru…, terminó por balbucear.

- Sí, respondió el muchacho, pero no hable. Vamos a llevarle al centro de investigaciones espaciales para que le curen. »

La muchacha sacudió débilmente la cabeza como signo de negación.

« Vendrán otros.

- Bueno, ¡ pues que vengan ! exclamó Koji. ¡ No nos dan miedo ! ¡ Hikaru y yo, estamos listos para recibirlos ! »

A la muchacha le costaba mucho expresarse pero a pesar de todo prosiguió.

« Koji… Hikaru… Tenía que avisarles… Los quieren… a… ustedes, a… ustedes y… a los demás… pilotos.

- ¿ Los demás pilotos ? ¿ Qué pilotos ? le preguntó Hikaru, sorprendida por sus propósitos.

- Son… peligrosos… tienen… »

No pudo continuar, cerró los ojos.

« ¿ Carina ? murmuró Koji.

- ¿ Crees que ha fallecido ? le preguntó Hikaru.

- No, respondió el muchacho después de haber tomado el pulso de la muchacha. No obstante, su corazón late muy despacio, pero se trata de una extraterrestre, quizá su organismo no funciona de la misma forma que el nuestro.

- Llevémosla al centro.

- Sí, debe examinarla un médico.

- ¿ Viste su piel ?

- Sí, es muy clara. »

Koji retiró suavemente el casco de Carina. La cabellera de la muchacha, de un rubio muy claro, se extendió sobre su antebrazo. Verdaderamente, no se sorprendió por lo que estaba descubriendo.

« Bueno, prosiguió, ahora ya sabemos de dónde vienen los bandidos que querían hacer saltar la central. »

Mientras que Hikaru llegaba hasta Taladro Espacial, Koji levantó a la muchacha, la llevó hasta Delta Estelar y la instaló en el asiento trasero, el cual inclinó. Momentos después, las naves despegaron.

En el centro de investigaciones espaciales, los dos jóvenes contaron a Umon y a sus asistentes los acontecimientos que acababan de producirse. Cuando hubieron terminado su relato, el profesor frunció las cejas.

« ¿ Y lo qué quieren es a ustedes ? concluyó dubitativo.

- Esto coincide con el discurso de los bandidos que sorprendimos en la central fotónica, le señaló Hikaru. Recuerde, que nos querían llevar con ellos.

- Sí, ya me acuerdo. ¿ Pero qué pueden querer ? Además, Carina habló de otros pilotos.

- ¿ Quizá se trata de María y Daisuke ? supuso Yamada.

- Es posible, asintió Umon, pero eso querría decir que ignoran que ya no están aquí. Sería curioso, pues tengo la impresión de que están bien informados, tanto más cuanto que ya hace dos meses que los fleedianos abandonaron la Tierra.

- Más bien pienso que hacía alusión a Sayaka, prosiguió Hikaru. Los bandidos de la central la mencionaron claramente cuando hablaban de secuestrarnos. »

Koji, sentado en una silla, también fruncía las cejas, estaba reflexionando.

« Hmm… ha dicho « los otros pilotos », precisó. Eso significa que hay varios pilotos, en cualquier caso, por lo menos dos.

- Estaba muy débil, prosiguió Hikaru. Se encontraba en estado de choque a causa del accidente y pudo utilizar un plural por confusión. »

Todos los hombres presentes la miraron, su hipótesis era plausible, ya no sabían que pensar.

« ¿ Y si Carina hubiera hecho alusión tanto a Daisuke y María como a Sayaka ? supuso Dahashi.

- Quizá, respondió Koji. Pero también es posible que se trate de Sayaka y otro piloto.

- ¿ Otro piloto ? se sorprendió Hikaru. No veo quien podría ser ese otro piloto. ¿ Piensas en alguien ?

- Sí… en el hijo adoptivo de mi padre, Tetsuya Tsurugi. Pilotaba Gran Mazinger durante la guerra contra el imperio de Mikenes mientras yo me encontraba en Estados Unidos.

- Esta hipótesis no debe pasarse por alto, opinó Umon. En cualquier caso, voy a llamar por teléfono a Yumi para informarle que Sayaka está en peligro. Le diré que es posible que Tetsuya esté igualmente concernido. Espero que pueda prevenirlo.

- Podrá, garantizó Koji. Cuando estábamos en el museo del robot, me comunicó su intención de contactarlo, seguramente sabe cómo hacerlo.

- Yo, hay una cosa que no comprendo, continuó Hikaru. Parece como si Carina hubiese venido a la tierra para avisarnos, exponiendo su vida, ¿ no les parece raro ? ¿ Por qué traicionaría a los suyos ? »

Umon asintió con la cabeza.

« Tu pregunta es pertinente, pero no tengo ninguna respuesta a ella por el momento. »

Danbei Makiba, que aún no había pronunciado ni una palabra, pasó a dar su opinión.

« Bueno pues, si comprendo bien, estos golfos quieren secuestrar a mi hija ¡ Debemos avisar a la policía, Doctor !

- Temo que la policía sea impotente frente a una amenaza extraterrestre, le respondió este último. Pero podemos proponer a Hikaru que permanezca en el centro. Pienso que estará más en seguridad aquí que en el rancho. No obstante, disponemos de medios para responder a un eventual ataque.

- ¡ Oh ! ¡ gracias, Doctor ! Desde que mi espantapájaros fue destruido por el rayo, ya no puedo contar con él para proteger a mi querida hija. Tendré que fabricar otro cuanto antes.

- ¿ Su espantapájaros ? le preguntó Umon frunciendo las cejas mientras que Koji se mordía los labios para no reír.

- Sí, prosiguió Makiba totalmente serio, lo había construido para…

- ¡ Papá ! le interrumpió Hikaru. ¡ Para con tus idioteces ! ¡ Verdaderamente no sabes lo que dices !

- ¿ Quieres hablarme en otro tono ? respondió enfurecido Makiba. ¡ Una muchacha debe respetar a su padre, a mi parecer !

- Bueno, tranquilos, se interpuso Umon. Hikaru, ¿ qué te parece mi propuesta ? Además del hecho de que estuvieras más en seguridad aquí, sería un placer tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros.

- Acepto, Doctor, es verdaderamente agradable. »

Umon prosiguió dirigiéndose a Makiba.

« ¿ Podrá prescindir de ella para los trabajos del rancho ?

- Sí, he contratado a un empleado que estará aquí dentro de unos días y pienso contratar a un segundo rápidamente. En cualquier caso, lo más importante es proteger a mi hija.

- Bueno, prosiguió el profesor, está solucionado. Hikaru se alojará aquí durante el tiempo que dure esta amenaza. »

Koji se levantó, se dirigió hacia el ordenador y abrió el programa que permitía la comunicación con los suprenianos. Umon se acercó a él.

« ¿ Crees verdaderamente que pueden ayudarnos ?

- Es poco probable, le respondió el muchacho, pero nunca se sabe.

- Bueno, voy a llamar a Yumi. »

Umon se dirigió hacia el teléfono y llamó al padre de Sayaka. Por su parte, Koji se había puesto en contacto con los extraterrestres. Les puso al corriente de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en esas últimas horas.

« (Dalak) Si tienen la piel tan clara, es probable que no soporten los rayos solares. El producto colorante que se habían aplicado en su cuerpo contenía sin duda alguna sustancia que formaba una pantalla contra los ultravioletas.

- El inspector no nos habló de ello pero seguramente no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo. Lo que dices es lógico, pero esto significa que esos hombres deben untarse el cuerpo con un producto protector cada vez que salen de sus casas. Me parece muy fastidiosa esa solución.

- (Dalak) En la Tierra, esto me parece evidente, su baja pigmentación les condena a utilizar una protección. En cambio, seguramente no es así en su planeta.

- ¿ Qué te hace pensar eso ?

- (Dalak) En principio, el organismo de los seres vivos está bien adaptado a su medio ambiente y a su modo de vida y recíprocamente. La blancura de su piel no debe plantearles ningún problema particular cuando se encuentran en su planeta de origen.

- No obstante, su piel debe recibir la luz de su sol, en caso contrario, la vida no hubiera podido desarrollarse allí.

- (Dalak) Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero es probable que no se expongan. Viven seguramente en sitios protegidos contra los rayos solares, en bosques espesos, grutas o bajo tierra. Al menos que su atmósfera filtre más radiaciones solares que la del planeta azul, pero esto no quiere decir que baste para protegerlos.

- ¿ Podrías enterarte de lo que quieren ?

- (Dalak) No, Koji. ¿ Cómo podría saberlo ?

- No lo sé. Tú y tus camaradas, poseéis facultades psíquicas fuera de lo común… Me dije que quizá podríais enteraros de algo sobre ellos, que quizá conseguiríais leer en sus pensamientos.

- (Kalan) No somos capaces de leer en los pensamientos de los demás, afortunadamente. Solamente podemos percibir el estado emocional o el estado de salud global de la gente. Por ejemplo, actualmente, te siento un poco decepcionado. »

Sorprendido, Koji hizo una pausa.

« (Kalan) ¿ Me equivoco ?

- No, es cierto que yo esperaba… pero me doy cuenta que pido demasiado. Sí, tienes razón, es preferible que no tengáis esa facultad, sería muy molesto para todo el mundo. ¿ Pero, podéis conocer el estado emocional ? ¿ Incluso a distancia ?

- (Kalan) Sí, por supuesto. Me di cuenta de su decepción a pesar de no estar en la misma habitación.

- Sí, pero… esos hombres están demasiado lejos.

- (Kalan) La distancia no tiene importancia. No obstante, es necesario que no estemos separados de ellos por el vacío sideral. Este tipo de información necesita un soporte material para propagarse. Si ya no están en la atmósfera terrestre, esto no será posible.

- ¿ Crees que eso podría proporcionarnos indicaciones sobre sus intenciones ?

- (Kalan) En el mejor de los casos, sólo será algo muy limitado.

- ¿ Podríais intentarlo ? Quizá sea algo interesante.

- (Kalan) ningún problema. Póngase en contacto con nosotros dentro de un momento. »

Koji cerró el programa y se volvió hacia Umon.

« Verdaderamente no pueden ayudarnos, anunció sintiéndolo.

- Era de prever, opinó el investigador. No veo cómo podrían hacerlo. Hablé con Yumi, y decidimos mantenernos al tanto mutuamente de todas las alertas en relación con esos extraterrestres.

- Pienso en algo, intervino Yamada. Sus platillos no están armados, entonces, podemos defendernos fácilmente con las naves ¿ no ?

- Humm… pienso que a pesar de todo debemos permanecer vigilantes, señaló Umon. Son bastante eficaces, incluso sin armas. No olvide que casi consiguieron hacer saltar la central fotónica y no estaban armados. »

En ese momento, el médico que se estaba ocupando de Carina irrumpió en la sala. Todas las personas presentes se volvieron hacia él.

« Lamento anunciarles que se ha muerto. »

Estas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría en la asamblea. Todos, y en particular los dos pilotos, habían conservado la esperanza de otro desenlace. Koji se levantó precipitadamente y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar ni una palabra, pero la expresión de su rostro traicionaba sus sentimientos. Las miradas de Hikaru y Umon se cruzaron. Éste hizo una señal de cabeza afirmativa a la muchacha, que a su vez salió de la habitación.

Koji había salido. Se encontraba a pocos metros del edificio. Hikaru atravesó la puerta de entrada y lo percibió ; estaba de espaldas. Con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía contemplar el cielo. Se acercó a él.

« Koji, no es culpa tuya. »

Se volvió hacia ella y la fijó con la mirada, luego bajó los ojos.

« No sé nada… si hubiera llegado antes…

- No podías alcanzarlo a tiempo, insistió la hija de Makiba, estaban demasiado lejos del centro cuando comenzaron a atacar. »

Koji giró la cabeza y contempló de nuevo el cielo. Continuó.

« Murió porque quería advertirnos del peligro. »

Hikaru suspiró, Koji prosiguió.

« ¡ Te juro Hikaru, te juro que encontraré a los responsables ! ¡ Y cuando los haya encontrado, me encargaré de enseñarles a vivir ! »


	9. A orillas del lago Motosu

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**9. A orillas del lago Motosu  
**

El timbre del teléfono resonó. La persona que estaba durmiendo se despertó bruscamente, lanzó un vistazo al despertador y suspiró ; eran las ocho y cinco. ¿ Quién podía llamarlo tan pronto un sábado por la mañana ? Apartó las mantas, se levantó, se dirigió hacia el teléfono y lo descolgó.

« ¿ Dígame ? »

- ¿ Tetsuya Tsurugi ?

- Él mismo.

- Siento molestarlo a esta hora. Soy el profesor Yumi. ¿ Se acuerda de mí ?

- Por supuesto, Profesor, no esperaba tener noticias suyas a una hora tan matinal.

- Sí, me lo imagino. Intenté ponerme en contacto con usted ayer por la noche, pero no lo conseguí.

- En efecto, regresé bastante tarde. Ya sabe lo que es el trabajo…

- ¡ A quién se lo dice ! Tetsuya, tengo que verle, están sucediendo cosas graves de las que me gustaría hablar con usted. Sayaka y Koji están en peligro y…

- ¿ Koji ? ¿ Kabuto ?

- Sí, y cabe la posibilidad de que usted también esté implicado.

- ¡¿ Yo ?!

- ¿ Podría pasar hoy al laboratorio ?

- Hmm… Sí, ¿ le va bien a eso de las 3 de la tarde ?

- Perfecto. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, Profesor. »

Tetsuya colgó, se quedó pensativo. ¿ Qué podría estar pasando ?

Cuando se encontraron en el laboratorio, Yumi puso al tanto a Tetsuya de los últimos acontecimientos : el intento de destrucción de la central fotónica, la fuga de uno de los agresores y la muerte de los otros tres, el descubrimiento de sus particularidades físicas y las confidencias de Carina.

« Así que se trata de extraterrestres, resumió el piloto.

- Sí, e ignoramos de qué medios disponen y que intenciones tienen exactamente.

- ¿ Qué espera de mí ?

- Me gustaría que fuese al museo del robot y que trajese Gran Mazinger. El centro de investigaciones espaciales posee naves armadas para hacer frente a un eventual ataque, mientras que nosotros no tenemos nada aquí para defendernos. Y Sayaka…

- Sí, comprendo… Bueno, de acuerdo.

- El director del museo está al corriente y le está esperando.

- ¿ Ah sí ? se asombró Tetsuya. ¿ Tan seguro estaba usted de qué aceptaría ?

- Debo confesar que… bueno sí, aunque le conozco poco, verdaderamente pensé que no se negaría a ayudarnos. De todos modos, si se hubiera negado, hubiera pedido a Koji que fuese a buscar Mazinger Z. Meteremos Gran Mazinger en la piscina en la que se encontraba Z.

- Bueno, muy bien, allí voy. »

El piloto se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Yumi le llamó antes de que saliera.

« ¡ Tetsuya !

- ¿ Sí ? le respondió éste dándose la vuelta.

- Una última cosa. No sé lo que sucederá pero es posible que tenga que luchar junto a Koji.

- ¿ Y qué pasa ?

- Espero que todo transcurra bien entre ustedes dos.

- No se preocupe. »

Como el profesor guardaba silencio al mismo tiempo que lo observaba atentamente, Tetsuya consideró que podía proseguir.

« Es cierto que cuando estaba en la Fortaleza de la ciencia, no me comporté muy bien : él se encontró con su padre, y yo…»

Yumi sacudió la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

« Pero cuando falleció Kenzo Kabuto, me sentí culpable. Durante mucho tiempo me dije que si yo hubiera reaccionado de otro modo… En fin… Me prometí no volver a cometer el mismo error.

- …

- En cambio, añadió el piloto esbozando una sonrisa, si ese crío impulsivo cometiese imprudencias, no me cortaré en hacérselo saber. Hasta luego, Profesor.

- Sí, eso es, hasta luego, Tetsuya. »

Al mismo tiempo, en el centro de investigaciones espaciales, Umon se entrevistaba con sus colaboradores.

« Según Kalan y sus camaradas, los extraterrestres aún debían estar en la atmósfera de nuestro planeta.

- No les parece eso extraño, dijo Dahashi, nuestros aparatos no detectan la presencia de platillos volantes. Por mucho que exploramos el cielo, no vemos nada.

- Seguramente, no buscamos donde hace falta. Quizá se encuentren en la Tierra.

- ¿ En la Tierra ?

- Es una posibilidad que no debemos desdeñar. Esta es la razón por la que propongo que Hikaru y Koji exploren la región con las naves ; quizá podríamos localizarlos.

- No hay problema, Doctor, exclamó Koji. Eso nos hará recordar cosas, ¿ no te parece Hikaru ? »

La muchacha se alzó de hombros y puso mala cara.

« Ya no será lo mismo, el Equipo no está completo ahora.

- Hmm… sí, por supuesto, reconoció el muchacho.

- Hikaru, Koji, prosiguió Umon. No obstante, os ruego seáis prudentes. Recordad lo que nos dijo Kalan : es un pueblo especialmente agresivo y dispuesto a todo para alcanzar el objetivo fijado. No dudarán en atacaros, incluso arriesgando su vida. Además, esto confirma los recientes acontecimientos.

- No se preocupe, Doctor, saltó Koji. No podrán con nosotros.

- Hmm… Creo haberte dicho que precisamente me preocupaba por ti.

- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Daisuke no está aquí para ayudarnos », añadió Hikaru.

Koji suspiró.

« Es verdad que con Grendizer…, reconoció. No te preocupes, tengo la posibilidad de recuperar Z si fuera necesario. ¿ Vamos ? »

Un momento después, Delta Estelar y Taladro Espacial despegaban. Umon siguió su vuelo en la pantalla grande y seguidamente se volvió hacia sus colaboradores.

« Señor Dahashi, Señor Yamada, les agradezco hayan venido al centro un sábado. Ahora ya pueden regresar a sus casas, no creo que les necesite hoy.

- Bueno pues, hasta el lunes, Doctor. » respondieron los dos colaboradores antes de salir del centro.

En el transcurso de los dos días siguientes, los dos pilotos patrullaron durante varias horas, sin éxito. Hikaru dedicaba el resto del tiempo a estudiar sus clases por correspondencia. De martes a jueves, Koji patrulló solo. Taladro Espacial se había quedado en el centro con el fin de equiparlo para que pudiera funcionar utilizando la energía fotónica. El viernes por la mañana, Koji probó el aparato, luego Hikaru lo recuperó para acompañar Delta Estelar en patrulla. Cuando los dos pilotos volaban por encima de los lagos Fugigoko, percibieron un O.V.N.I. en la ribera.

« ¡ Mira eso ! exclamó Koji.

- Sí, ya lo he visto. Es grande. Parece una especie de monstruo de Vega muy alargado. »

El aparato se asemejaba a una enorme serpiente. A lo largo de una de sus extremidades, se podían distinguir anillos, de color marrón, colocados unos tras otros. En la otra extremidad en la que los colores dominantes eran el amarillo y el verde, los dos pilotos percibieron dos ventanillas. No tuvieron la posibilidad de observarlo durante más tiempo, parecía como si el O.V.N.I. se arrastrase por la ribera y se sumergió repentinamente en el lago.

« ¡ No es posible ! exclamó Koji. Nuestros aparatos no pueden sumergirse, no podemos seguirlo.

- Nos haría falta Nave Marina. ¿ No es el lunes cuando practicas las pruebas de vuelo ?

- Sí.

- Entonces volveremos. »

El lunes por la mañana, Koji sometió a prueba Nave Marina que acababa de terminar. Hikaru siguió atentamente las pruebas de vuelo, con el corazón en un puño. El profesor le había dicho que era la propia réplica de Planeador Marino, excepto su nombre, sus colores y su funcionamiento en opción con energía fotónica. Observaba las circunvoluciones del aparato amarillo y verde en la pantalla de control con una determinada satisfacción. No cabía duda de que utilizaba Taladro Espacial sin problema pero Planeador Marino había sido su aparato durante mucho tiempo y no era lo mismo.

Por la tarde, los dos pilotos se sentaron en sus respectivos aparatos con el fin de intentar saber más sobre el O.V.N.I. que habían percibido.

« ¡ Nave Marina, Adelante !

- ¡ Delta Estelar, Adelante ! »

Se dirigieron hacia el lago. La muchacha tenía verdaderamente la impresión de estar a bordo de Planeador Marino. Los dos aparatos eran exactamente idénticos. Cuando llegaron, no percibieron ningún rastro de presencia extraterrestre.

« Bueno, voy a sumergirme, anunció Hikaru.

- Sé prudente. »

Hikaru exploró el lago sin éxito.

« No hay nada, Koji. Se han ido de aquí.

- ¡ Espera ! ¿ No viste la entrada de una galería durante tu inspección ?

- No, pero como no era lo que buscaba, igual no me di cuenta.

- Entonces, inspecciónalo de nuevo. Los lagos Sai, Shoji y Motosu están unidos por galerías subterráneas, esto podría explicar que el O.V.N.I. ya no esté aquí.

- De acuerdo, respondió la muchacha lanzándose a explorar de nuevo el lago. Pero, sabes, quizá pudo ir a otro sitio.

- Todo es posible, pero hay más riesgos de hacerse localizar por la vía aérea.

- ¿ Crees que las galerías son lo bastante espaciosas para que pueda pasar por ellas ?

- Sí, las utilicé con Z, y eran de sobra suficientes.

- ¡ Oh ! Ésta es la entrada.

- Explícame dónde estás exactamente. »

Hikaru especificó su posición.

« Esta galería une este lago con el lago Motosu, le informó Koji.

- Bueno muy bien, allí voy. Voy a prevenir Umon.

- Me reúno contigo allí por vía aérea. »

Nave Marina se introdujo en la galería. Poco tiempo después, penetró en el lago Motosu. Hikaru percibió inmediatamente el O.V.N.I., estaba inmóvil, colocado en el fondo del lago.

« Koji, está aquí, anunció inmediatamente la hija de Makiba.

- Ten cuidado de que no te localicen, le aconsejó el muchacho.

- Creo que ya lo han hecho.

- ¡ Sube ! »

El O.V.N.I acababa de arrancar y se dirigía hacia el aparato de la muchacha. Se movía desplazando su parte posterior. Hikaru vaciló. Ignoraba si el piloto tenía intención de atacarla o no, pero si iniciaba las hostilidades, no cabía duda de que respondería necesariamente. Decidió seguir el consejo de Koji y se dirigió hacia la superficie del lago. Nave Marina se encontraba bastante cerca del O.V.N.I pero aparentemente éste no manifestaba ninguna hostilidad hacia ella. De repente, su parte posterior barrió el agua y su extremidad tocó la nave que se desestabilizó y se proyectó un poco más lejos. Koji oyó gritar a la muchacha.

« ¡ Hikaru ! exclamó. ¿ Qué pasa ? ¡ Sube !

- No pasa nada, lo tranquilizó. Me ha tocado con su cola pero no ha sido un gran choque. Ya voy. »

El aparato extraterrestre se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella.

« Si no lo ataco, pensó, conseguirá tocarme de nuevo. ¡ Rayo marino ! »

El rayo golpeó al O.V.N.I. pero éste prosiguió su trayectoria.

« No parece que le haya inmutado mucho. ¡ Misil marino ! ¡ Cortador marino ! »

Las armas de Nave Marina desestabilizaron ligeramente el O.V.N.I. pero no lo suficiente para desviarlo de su objetivo. De nuevo, barrió el agua con su cola pero Hikaru se había imaginado lo que iba a hacer y tuvo el reflejo necesario para esquivar el golpe. Se dirigió hacia la superficie seguida de su agresor.

« ¡ Koji ! Me está siguiendo. Aparentemente no está armado. Me ha atacado dándome golpes con la cola. Pero temo que nuestras naves no basten para responder a sus ataques. No es tan grande como un monstruo de Vega, pero a pesar de todo es un adversario bastante imponente si lo comparamos con nuestros aparatos y el material con el que se ha fabricado parece bastante resistente.

- Hmm…»

La voz de Umon resonó en las dos cabinas de pilotaje.

« ¡ Hikaru ! ¡ Koji ! ¡ No insistid ! ¡ Regresad ! »

Los pilotos no tuvieron tiempo de responder. Koji lanzó un grito de estupefacción al ver como Nave Marina salía proyectado fuera del lago en dirección de la ribera sobre la que se aplastó. El piloto salió disparado.

« ¡ Hikaru ! » exclamó, relativamente preocupado.

La muchacha estaba acostada en el suelo, no se movía. El O.V.N.I emergió a su turno y se dirigió hacia Delta Estelar.

« Doctor, Hikaru ha salido disparada de su aparato. No me queda otra opción que luchar. »

Umon suspiró.

« Tengo que evitar su cola, pensó Koji. Debería conseguirlo si permanezco lo suficientemente lejos de él. ¡ Rayo ciclónico ! »

El rayo tocó su objetivo pero no tuvo ningún otro efecto.

« Hikaru tiene razón, pensó. ¡ Va a resultar difícil ! Debo encadenar los ataques de manera rápida al mismo tiempo que mantengo mis distancias. ¡ Cortador doble ! ¡ Misil doble ! »

El O.V.N.I se encontró un poco desestabilizado por estos últimos ataques pero intentó acercarse de nuevo a Delta Estelar. Koji maniobró para evitarlo. Al cabo de un momento, el muchacho comenzó a impacientarse.

« Existe el riesgo de que todo esto dure mucho tiempo, pensó. Debo cambiar de táctica, pero no sé cómo… a menos que… sí, eso es, tengo que… ¿ Pero ? ¿ Qué hace ? »

El O.V.N.I acababa justo de dar media vuelta, ahora se alejaba de Delta Estelar ; Koji no tardó en comprender que se dirigía hacia Nave Marina.

« ¿ Qué piensa hacer ? Se inquietó. Tengo que alcanzarlo absolutamente antes de que ataque a Hikaru. »

El piloto lanzó una ojeada en dirección de la muchacha. Ésta se había levantado y manifiestamente se había dado cuenta del peligro. Se puso a correr en dirección de los árboles más cercanos. Cuando el O.V.N.I. llegó cerca de Nave Marina, Hikaru ya se había puesto a cubierto. El aparato extraterrestre dio un coletazo a la nave, lo que ocasionó que se cerrase la cabina de pilotaje. Un segundo coletazo lo proyectó al lago.

« ¡ No es posible ! profirió Koji. ¿ Qué te crees ? ¡ Vas a ver ! ¡ Te reservo una sorpresa ! »

Koji maniobró Delta Estelar de modo a encontrarse frente a una de las ventanillas del O.V.N.I., seguidamente apuntó y disparó.

« ¡ Misil doble ! ¡ Cortador doble ! »

Las armas de la nave tocaron la ventanilla, el aparato se desestabilizó y cayó en dirección del lago hundiéndose en él.

« Creo que le he tocado, pensó Koji. Vista su trayectoria, seguramente el piloto debió perder el control. Bueno, tengo que recuperar a Hikaru. »

Delta Estelar aterrizó. La muchacha salió de su escondrijo y Koji se acercó a ella.

« Hikaru, ¿ qué tal estás ?

- Estoy bien, sólo un poco trastornada. ¿ Qué vamos hacer ? ¿ Has visto Nave Marina ?

- No te preocupes, lo recuperaré con Z.

- ¿ Z ?

- Sí, voy a tener que ir a buscarlo. Probablemente nuestros enemigos disponen de otros aparatos, imagínate que nos atacan con varios de ellos a la vez, nosotros no lograremos vencerlos. Ven, nos vamos. »

Un poco más tarde, Delta Estelar despegaba.

Después de la cena, Umon sugirió a los pilotos que se distrayesen mirando la película que pasaba en la televisión por la noche. Hikaru aceptó con alegría y se instaló junto a él en el sofá del salón. Koji les dijo que prefería dar un paseo en moto.

« No tardaré, Doctor, sólo tengo ganas de tomar un poco de aire. Y además, prometí a Boss que volvería a hacer una carrera con él, así que debo entrenarme. Me parece que he perdido un poco de destreza.

- De acuerdo Koji, hasta luego.

- Ten cuidado, no sea que te vayas a encontrar con extraterrestres, le hizo rabiar Hikaru. Con tu moto no podrás escapar.

- Qué gracioso », murmuró el muchacho.

Cuando terminó la película de la noche, Umon apagó el televisor y se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a ver a Koji.

« Koji ha debido regresar hace ya un rato, le dijo a Hikaru. Voy a cerciorarme de ello, con los extraterrestres rondando, no estoy tranquilo.

- De acuerdo, le respondió la muchacha bostezando. Yo me voy a acostar, me muero de sueño. Buenas noches Doctor.

- Que descanses Hikaru. »

El muchacho no estaba ni en la cocina, ni en su habitación. Umon pensó que igual estaba hablando con los extraterrestres. Desde que se había instalado en el centro, pasaba todas sus veladas con ellos. Decidió ir a ver.

Efectivamente, Koji estaba hablando en la sala del observatorio con los suprenianos y con Shan, en particular, con quien charlaba sobre el combate que había tenido lugar la misma tarde.

« (Shan) Ya veo, no ha sido fácil.

- Sí, pero las ventanillas del O.V.N.I constituyen su punto débil. Su superficie es lo suficientemente importante para poder alcanzarlas, incluso si se dispara de muy lejos. Queda por saber si se dejarán tocar una segunda vez.

- (Shan) Y sólo sois dos. Yo podría ayudaros con Taladro Espacial.

- ¿ Con Taladro Espacial ? ¿ Añadiendo Lhydra ?

- (Shan) Sí, por supuesto, no tengo otro medio de pilotarlo.

- ¡ Ah no ! ¡ Ya perdimos Planeador marino, basta con eso !

- (Shan) ¿ De quién es la culpa ? ¡ Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo destruiste, y no yo !

- Sí, por supuesto, respondió Koji un poco molesto. Pero de todos modos, Lhydra lo había invadido. Era inutilizable, así que es lo mismo.

- (Shan) Te equivocas, Lhydra está bajo nuestro control, lo hubiéramos retirado completamente, hubiera podido funcionar de nuevo sin ningún problema.

- ¿ Estás seguro ?

- (Shan) Completamente. Entonces si quieres…

- Te agradezco que me propongas tu ayuda pero pienso que no será necesaria. Antes, Umon llamó por teléfono al museo que conserva Z. El director me había garantizado que lo pondría a nuestra disposición si fuera necesario. Iré a buscarlo mañana.

- (Shan) Como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión, no lo dudes.

- Sí, muchas gracias.

- (Shan) Hmm… También sería necesario…

- ¿ Sí ?

- (Shan) Pienso que sería necesario igualmente que mejores tu técnica de control.

- ¡¿ Qué ?! ¡¿ Qué dices ?!

- (Shan) Eres un buen piloto, es cierto, pero tienes algunos puntos débiles. Puedo darte alguna lección si quieres.

- ¡¿ Darme lecciones ?! ¡ No me hace falta que tú me des lecciones, estoy seguro que piloto también como tú !

- (Shan) Bueno, ¡ eso queda por demostrar ! ¿ Quieres un ejemplo ?

- Bueno, cuenta.

- (Shan) ¿ Recuerdas tu combate contra Planeador Marino ? Estabas al mando de Taladro Espacial

- Sí, ¿ y qué ?

- (Shan) Cuando Planeador Marino precipitó Taladro Espacial en dirección de Lhydra, fue un tiro muy preciso. No estoy seguro que tú hubieses podido hacer lo mismo.

- ¿ Eras tú quien pilotaba la nave ?

- (Shan) Naturalmente, sólo yo sé pilotar de ese modo. Entonces, ¿ no crees que mi tiro fuera excelente ? »

Koji no hizo sino plegarse a la pregunta del supreniano, recordaba que la masa verde le había impresionado durante esa batalla.

« Estoy de acuerdo contigo, te desenvolviste muy bien, pero yo pude desviar la trayectoria y Taladro Espacial no aterrizó en Lhydra.

- (Shan) ¡ No me hables ! Yo te había preparado un aterrizaje en suavidad y tú, encontraste el medio de ir a aplastarte más lejos. ¡ Vaya idea ! Verdaderamente, temí por tí, hubieras podido herirte o matarte.

- ¿ Tuviste miedo por mí ?

- (Shan) Evidentemente, mi intención no era hacerte daño.

- Sí, por supuesto… También te recuerdo que fui yo quién destruyó Planeador Marino.

- (Shan) Si hubiera querido matarte, hubiese podido hacerlo fácilmente. Taladro Espacial acababa de aplastarse y tú no tenías tiempo de reaccionar. Yo soy quien hubiera cantado victoria. Tu no hubieras podido destruir Planeador Marino.

- De todos modos, si tú pudiste precipitar Taladro Espacial en dirección de Lhydra, es porque tu ataque me cogió al desprovisto. No me esperaba que un alga, incluso mutante, pudiera hacer eso. Te beneficiaste del efecto sorpresa. En caso contrario, no hubieras podido conmigo.

- (Shan) No estoy convencido, a pesar de todo lo hubiera conseguido. Piloto mejor que tú. ¿ Por qué no quieres admitirlo ? »

Koji oyó un ruido y volvió la cabeza en dirección de la puerta. Umon acababa de entrar y se dirigía hacia él.

« ¿ Aún estás hablando con ellos ? le preguntó. ¡ Ya debes conocer todo de Suprenia !

- ¿ Suprenia ?

- Pues… sí…, así es como se llama su planeta, ¿ no ?

- Pues… es decir…, balbuceó Koji. En realidad, no hablamos nada de Suprenia.

- ¡¿ Ah sí ?! se asombró el investigador. ¿ Entonces de que hablan ? »

Umon no tenía la intención de ser indiscreto pero estaba tan intrigado que recorrió maquinalmente el texto que aparecía en la ventana de diálogo. Los suprenianos percibieron su asombro.

« (Kurz) ¡ Sí, Doctor ! Nuestros jóvenes se pelean. ¡ Unos verdaderos críos esos dos ! ¿ Qué podemos hacer ? ¡ Hay que aceptar lo propio de la juventud ! Pero no se preocupe, no están siempre así. Koji nos relató la guerra contra Vega y aún le quedan cosas por contarnos.

- ¿ La guerra contra Vega ? ¿ Eso les interesa ? le preguntó Umon un poco asombrado.

- (Kurz) Todo nos interesa. Y además, cabe reconocer que nos sentimos muy concernidos.

- Sí, por supuesto.

- (Kurz) Koji también nos habló de Daisuke y María. A este respecto, las capacidades de la princesa de Fleed nos asombran. No hablo de su don de predicción, ya que casos similares se encuentran en muchos pueblos. Parece ser que en la mayoría de los planetas habitados, algunos individuos tengan dones. Quizá ese don es hereditario pero no siempre es así. En cambio, nunca hemos visto a nadie que posea esa facultad de aprendizaje.

- Sí, confirmó Umon, a nosotros también nos asombró mucho.

- (Dalak) En Suprenia, hemos desarrollado una técnica de aprendizaje muy eficiente que hemos nombrado la impregnación psíquica. Pero, aunque sea muy rápida y muy eficaz, debemos dedicarle un mínimo de tiempo. María no parece pasar por ninguna etapa de aprendizaje. Parece que lo sabe antes incluso de aprenderlo.

- Sí, es cierto, continuó el profesor. Me pregunto cómo puede ser posible eso. Quizá ya sabe hacer de todo desde el nacimiento.

- (Kalan) Eso es poco probable. Para que fuera así, sería necesario que esas informaciones se transmitiesen genéticamente, es decir que formasen parte de su patrimonio genético. Koji nos enseñó que había conseguido el hermanamiento con Grendizer en el primer intento y que ella estaba tan cómoda como él sobre un caballo, y eso desde la primera vez. Ahora bien, en un principio no son el tipo de informaciones que se fijan en los genes. Sin contar, que hubiera sido necesario que sus antepasados también lo hubieran hecho desde hace mucho tiempo para poder obtener una adaptación genética.

- (Shan) De hecho, Kalan tiene otra hipótesis.

- (Kalan) Cabe la posibilidad que María posea una permeabilidad psíquica suficiente para poder captar los conocimientos de los individuos que la rodean. Es decir, se trataría de un aprendizaje inconsciente por telepatía. El don de telepatía existe en numerosos pueblos, pero a menudo, solamente un número reducido de sus representantes están dotados de ello, lo que parece ser el caso para los fleedianos. En otros pueblos, todos los individuos lo poseen, ya lo hemos visto y también es nuestro caso ; todos los suprenianos son telépatas. Al igual que el don de predicción, la telepatía requiere una determinada permeabilidad psíquica pero esto puede tener inconvenientes.

- ¡¿ Ah sí ?! ¡¿ Cuáles ?! se asombró Koji.

- (Kalan) Cuando todos los individuos de un mismo pueblo están concernidos desde hace mucho tiempo, esto no plantea ningún problema, ya que su estructuración psíquica está adaptada a ello y recíprocamente. En efecto, las leyes de la evolución se encargan de eliminar una facultad que podría perjudicar a la especie, o bien, es la especie que termina por desaparecer. En cambio, cuando esta permeabilidad psíquica aparece de manera aislada en una especie, es más aleatorio. En algunos casos, el individuo que posee dones los gestiona muy bien. En otros casos, puede desembocar en comportamientos de poder o en una incapacidad para protegerse suficientemente a nivel psíquico.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir ?

- (Kalan) Te voy a dar un ejemplo. Un individuo que con el pretexto de poseer un don de predicción, intentase influenciar a los demás presentándose como "aquel que sabe" es decir a quién debe obedecerse, garantizándoles preferentemente que es por su bien, podría ejercer un poder sobre ellos.

- ¿ Pero el poder se ejerce por la fuerza o por el estatuto que uno ocupa, no es así ?

- (Kalan) Hay muchas maneras de tomar el poder sobre los demás, Koji, algunos son muy sutiles y se ocultan bajo comportamientos al parecer muy altruistas.

- ¿ Ah ? ¿ Y piensas que María ?

- (Kalan) No pienso nada con respecto a la princesa, no la conozco. Me limito a enumerar las eventuales consecuencias de una permeabilidad psíquica importante. Pero, dime, tengo la impresión que estás cansado. Deberíamos dejarlo aquí por esta noche, ¿ no te parece ?

- Sí, tienes razón. Es tarde y comienzo a tener sueño. Buenas noches a todos.

- (Shan) Buenas noches y que descanses. No olvides de reflexionar sobre mi propuesta.

- ¿ De qué hablas ?

- (Shan) De las lecciones de pilotaje.

- ¡¿ Eh ?!

- (Clélia) Koji, Shan, es tarde, ya hablaréis de esto otra vez. »

El muchacho apagó el ordenador y se volvió hacia Umon.

« Me voy a dormir, le dijo. Buenas noches Doctor.

- Buenas noches Koji », le respondió éste mirando como se alejaba.

Pero en el momento en que iba a atravesar la puerta, Umon le llamó.

« Koji, yo…

- ¿ Sí ? respondió el muchacho dándose la vuelta.

- Sé que no debo mezclarme de lo que haces fuera de tus horas de trabajo, pero…»

Hizo una pausa, no sabía bien cómo expresar su pensamiento.

« ¿ Pero…? repitió el muchacho.

- Bueno, pienso… en fin…, me parece que te implicas demasiado en ellos », terminó diciendo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ordenador.

Koji hizo lo mismo y seguidamente miró de nuevo a Umon, quién prosiguió.

« Comprendes lo que quiero decir, ¿ verdad ?

- No lo sé. Solamente quiero conocerlos mejor.

- Escucha, voy a hablarte francamente. Eres joven y necesitas tener amigos, lo comprendo muy bien pero, preferiría que frecuentases… »

Umon se interrumpió buscando sus palabras.

« Preferiría que frecuentara amigos de carne y hueso, ¿ no es así ?

- Sí, eso es. No lo tome mal.

- Que tengan o no un cuerpo me da igual, Doctor. Me llevo bien con ellos y…

- Sobre todo con Shan, según lo que he podido ver, replicó Umon sonriendo. Parece como si existiese una cierta rivalidad entre vosotros.

- No es lo que cree, Shan y yo, no nos reñimos. Es difícil de explicar… en realidad, creo que… »

Koji bajó la cabeza pensativo ; Umon prosiguió.

« No olvides tampoco que tienen facultades psíquicas bastante desarrolladas. No me gustaría que te influyesen. »

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y fijó a su interlocutor en los ojos.

« No harían eso…, afirmó con determinación. ¿ Por qué lo harían ?

- No sé. Es probable que no lo hagan, pero solamente quiero que tengas cuidado. Después de todo, no los conocemos lo suficiente. »

Koji asintió con la cabeza.

« No obstante, reflexiona sobre lo que te acabo de decir, continuó su primogénito. Pasas mucho tiempo junto a ellos, me molestaría que te apegases a ellos.

- ¿ Por qué ? »

Umon suspiró.

« Koji..., no sé si podrán sobrevivir mucho tiempo. »

El muchacho abrió la boca como para decir algo, luego volvió a cerrarla. Hasta ahora no había pensado en eso, pero en adelante… Umon tenía razón, seguramente su esperanza de vida no era muy grande. Sintió su corazón en un puño.

« Doctor, quizá exista una pequeña probabilidad para que …

- A decir verdad, no sé nada, pero, preferiría que no te encariñases demasiado con ellos. ¿ Comprendes ?

- Sí, sí, comprendo.

- Otra cosa : temo que con los acontecimientos que se han producido estos días, no deberías esperar más para volver a ver tu hermano.

- Sí lo había comprendido. No importa, viajaré a Estados Unidos cuando hayamos solucionado este asunto. A propósito, espero que Sayaka esté suficientemente en seguridad.

- Es verdad, no había pensado en ello. He llamado a Yumi esta tarde mientras que vosotros regresabais del lago Motosu. No pude hablarle pero dejé un mensaje en su contestador para informarle de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí. Quizá podríamos proponer a Sayaka residir en el centro durante algún tiempo. »

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

« Le llamaré mañana, prosiguió el investigador. Buenas noches Koji.

- Buenas noches, Doctor. »

Umon salió de la habitación y Koji lanzó un vistazo al ordenador. « Preferiría que no te encariñases demasiado con ellos. » le había dicho el Profesor. Era un consejo sagaz pero demasiado tardío, ya se sentía muy vinculado a sus amigos de Suprenia. Estaba dispuesto a todo para que pudiesen vivir el máximo de tiempo ¿ pero qué podía hacer él ? Mientras se tratase de combatir invasores a bordo de Z o Delta Estelar, no había ningún problema, se lanzaba a la batalla con cierto entusiasmo y no retrocedía nunca aunque la tarea fuese difícil. Pero ahora, se trataba de otro combate, un combate frente al que se sentía sin medios. Si sus amigos eran condenados, no podría hacer nada. Ese pensamiento le resultaba doloroso. Apretó los puños, había tomado una decisión : cualquiera que fuera su futuro, no los abandonaría ; seguiría dialogando con ellos, aunque el vínculo que los unía debiese reforzarse y hacer que la separación fuese más dolorosa en caso de que esto se produjera. Esto era todo lo que podía hacer.


	10. Cuando GM se mete de por medio

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**10. Cuando Gran Mazinger se mete de por medio.  
**

La noche llegaba a su fin ; Hikaru acababa de despertarse, se estiró y suspiró. Ahora que ya no estaba en el rancho, no tenía la obligación de levantarse tan temprano pero, como ya había cogido el ritmo, se había despertado mucho antes de que sonase el timbre del despertador. Se levantó, se duchó y se vistió. Se disponía a salir de su habitación cuando sonó un ruido ensordecedor. Koji, que seguía durmiendo, se despertó sobresaltado.

« ¡¿ La alarma ?! exclamó. ¿ Qué pasa ? »

Lógicamente le vino a la mente la idea de un ataque extraterrestre. Se vistió rápidamente y corrió hasta la sala del observatorio en la que encontró a Hikaru y Umon.

« Lo siento si te he despertado, se disculpó el profesor. ¡ Mira ! »

Koji se volvió hacia la pantalla grande y percibió dos O.V.N.I. idénticos a aquellos que había combatido la víspera en las orillas del lago Motosu.

« Parece como si se dirigiesen aquí, dijo el muchacho. ¿ Qué hacemos, Doctor ? ¿ Atacamos ?

- Que prisa tienes, le respondió Umon. Esperemos un poco. »

Siguieron observando la trayectoria de los aparatos, los cuales sobrevolaron el centro y continuaron su ruta.

« No tienen nada contra nosotros, constató el joven piloto. Me pregunto…

- Se dirigen hacia el rancho, interrumpió Hikaru repentinamente muy impaciente. ¿ Doctor, y si atacasen a Goro y papá ?

- Tenemos que ir a ver », dijo Koji dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Umon no intentó detenerlo, él también estaba preocupado.

« Hikaru, acompáñale, no quiero que se enfrente solo ante ellos, pero os ruego seáis prudentes. »

Delta Estelar despegó poco tiempo después, seguido de Taladro Espacial. Los dos aparatos llegaron muy pronto a las inmediaciones del rancho de Los Abedules Blancos. Los O.V.N.I. los localizaron inmediatamente y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

« Apunta las ventanillas », aconsejó Koji a Hikaru.

La muchacha atacó la primera ya que su nave se encontraba frente al aparato más cercano.

« ¡ Misil taladro ! »

Los misiles no dieron en el blanco por poco debido a un repentino desvío de la nave extraterrestre y rebotaron en su blindaje. Koji intentó tocarlo a su vez apuntando una de las ventanillas.

« ¡ Misil doble ! »

En el mismo instante, el aparato enemigo dio media vuelta, evitando de este modo que las armas de Delta Estelar alcanzasen sus puntos sensibles. Su cola azotó el aire, pasando cerca de las naves, y no le tocó por poco. La nave se alejó, se reunió con su homóloga, y luego dio una segunda media vuelta. Entonces, las dos máquinas se dirigieron hacia los aparatos de los jóvenes. Koji no pudo reprimir una mueca ; conjeturaba que los extraterrestres habían debido darse cuenta de la manera como él había derrotado una de sus naves a orillas del lago Motosu.

« ¡ Koji, Hikaru, les advirtió Umon, llegan otros !

- ¡ Sólo faltaba eso ! murmuró el muchacho viendo como se acercaban los aparatos enemigos.

- ¿ Cuántos ? preguntó la muchacha.

- Cuatro.

- ¡ Bueno ! ¡ Eso no va a ser moco de pavo ! exclamó Koji.

- No insistáis, ¡ regreséis ! les ordenó el Profesor. Luchar contra seis aparatos sería suicida.

- ¿ Y dejar el rancho sin defensa ? » replicó Koji de un tono firme.

Umon suspiró. Durante unos minutos, había estado tan absorto en lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla que se había olvidado del rancho.

« No, por supuesto, le respondió con una voz cansada. Hagáis como queráis. No obstante, pienso que como los adversarios son muy numerosos no tenéis probabilidades de ganar la batalla con vosotras naves.

- Eso me temo, asintió el joven piloto, pero es necesario intentarlo. De todos modos, no tenemos otra opción.

- Si solamente estuviese allí Daisuke, gimió Hikaru. Con Grendizer, el problema se hubiese solucionado fácilmente. »

El comentario de la muchacha recordó a Koji que debía ir al museo para recuperar Z por la tarde. Lamentó no haber ido antes. Manifiestamente, todos habían subestimado las fuerzas extraterrestres y ahora comprendía que este error iban a pagarlo caro en los próximos minutos. Sin embargo, negándose a dejarse abatir, apretó los puños en las palancas de mando mientras reflexionaba sobre la estrategia que iba a adoptar. ¿ Era preferible que las dos naves dirigiesen su ofensiva hacia un mismo aparato teniendo cuidado con evitar el otro o, sería mejor que cada uno atacase el suyo ? Optó por la primera solución pensando que si sólo atacaban uno de ellos por ambos frentes, quizá conseguirían tocar una de las ventanillas. Comunicó esta resolución a Hikaru, quien aceptó. Los dos pilotos se dirigieron al encuentro de los aparatos enemigos, luego decidieron llevar a cabo un segundo ataque.

« ¡ Misil doble ! gritó Koji accionando al mismo tiempo el mando.

- ¡ Bombas incendiaras en ráfagas ! » lanzó a su vez Hikaru.

El aparato en el punto de mira inició un medio giro evitando de este modo que le golpeasen los misiles, pero su cola no siguió dicho movimiento lo bastante rápidamente para evitar las armas de Taladro Espacial que estallaron dañando su blindaje. La nave se desestabilizó perturbando su trayectoria pero el piloto logró enderezarla. Koji apuntó inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde habían azotado las bombas mientras Hikaru alejaba su aparato de la otra nave que se iba acercando peligrosamente a ellos.

« ¡ Cortador doble ! »

La cuchilla en forma de V penetró en el aparato enemigo, haciendo estallar la parte dañada. La segunda nave se acercó a Delta Estelar que, a causa de su segundo ataque, no había logrado alejarse lo suficiente. La cola del O.V.N.I. hizo un amplio movimiento en dirección de la nave mientras que Hikaru gritaba :

« ¡ Koji ! ¡ Cuidado ! »

El muchacho que había previsto el ataque ya había tomado altura evitando por los pelos el impacto de la cola que pasó justo por debajo de él. Las dos naves se alejaron con el fin de respetar una cierta distancia entre ellas y su agresor.

« Hikaru, señaló el muchacho, las bombas incendiaras han estropeado el blindaje. Quizá tenemos la solución.

- Sí, tengo la impresión, confirmó ella.

- Entonces, volvamos allí. »

Los dos pilotos iniciaron un amplio medio giro, uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, con el fin de atacar la nave que les perseguía. No obstante, tuvieron la desagradable sorpresa de constatar que aquella que había perdido su cola aún seguía volando.

« ¡ Koji ¡ ¡¿ Has visto ?! exclamó Hikaru contrariada. No le hace falta su cola para desplazarse. ¡ Y yo que pensaba que ya habíamos terminado con ella !

- No importa, comentó el muchacho. Sin su cola, ya no es tan peligroso. Apunta al otro.

- No es fácil, mira, ahora se desplaza ondulando, ha comprendido lo que hacíamos.

- ¡ Qué le vamos a hacer, inténtalo ! ¡ Misil doble !

- ¡ Bombas incendiaras en ráfagas ! »

El desplazamiento bastante aleatorio de la nave le permitió evitar las bombas pero no los misiles que, a pesar de todo, no tuvieron gran efecto, debido a que no dieron en las ventanillas. Las naves de los terrícolas dieron media vuelta maniobrando en perpendicular de su trayectoria para evitar acercarse demasiado a su enemigo y entonces los pilotos se dieron cuenta que estaban llegando las naves anunciadas por Umon.

« ¡ Venga ! dijo Koji. Vamos a ocuparnos del primero. ¡ Misil doble !

- ¡ Bombas incendiaras en ráfaga ! »

Tocaron la primera nave, las bombas incendiarias rompieron en mil pedazos las ventanillas y la parte delantera del aparato estalló mientras que los jóvenes reiteraron su ataque apuntando al segundo. Pero al mismo tiempo, los dos aparatos enemigos giraron simultáneamente, uno hacia arriba, otro hacia abajo, haciendo ineficaz la ofensiva.

« Koji, no tengo más, eran las últimas.

- Bueno, suspiró el muchacho, esto va a complicarse seriamente. »

Los dos pilotos se desviaron uno hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha. Las cinco naves enemigas se lanzaron a la persecución de Delta Estelar. Como venían de direcciones diferentes, no les costó mucho cercarlo.

Hikaru aprovechó el hecho de que los extraterrestres habían concentrado su atención en la nave del muchacho para intentar tocar la nave, cuyas ventanillas estaban en frente de ella y que resultó ser aquel que no estaba entero. Apunto al blanco.

« ¡ Misil taladro ! »

Las armas de Taladro Espacial no lograron su objetivo. Hikaru suspiró. Al mismo tiempo, Koji que sabía pertinentemente que sólo podría alcanzar al máximo a uno de sus agresores, también había lanzado la ofensiva.

« ¡ Misil doble ! »

Alcanzó su objetivo, pero una de las naves golpeó inmediatamente Delta Estelar. Con el impacto del choque, Koji fue proyectado y soltó las palancas de mando. La nave se arremolinó en los aires luego perdió altitud y se dirigió hacia la Tierra seguido de cerca por la nave extraterrestre que acababa de sufrir grandes daños.

« Koji, retoma el control, le ordenó Umon. ¡¿ Me oyes ?! ¡ Vas a aplastarte !

- No puede ser, gimió Hikaru viendo que el piloto no respondía. Koji…

- ¡ Hikaru, abandona ! le ordenó Umon. No podrás luchar sola.

- Pero Doctor…

- ¡ Haz lo que te digo ! ¡ Aléjate de esas naves ! »

Obedeció ya que acababa de darse cuenta que las cuatro naves extraterrestres se dirigían hacia ella. Dio media vuelta a su nave y se dirigió en picado hacia la Tierra a la persecución de Delta Estelar, seguida de cerca por sus enemigos.

Aunque Koji estaba seriamente aturdido, había terminado por darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Tras un gran esfuerzo, consiguió controlar los mandos de su aparato pero apenas lo había enderezado, cuando los restos de la nave que acababa de derrumbar lo golpearon con fuerza. El muchacho apretó los dientes y logró no soltar las palancas. Debido a la proximidad del suelo, intentó un aterrizaje forzoso. Bastante sacudido por este nuevo choque, se dejó caer sobre el salpicadero. Poco tiempo después, Taladro Espacial llegaba al lugar.

« ¿ Qué tal estás Koji ? preguntó Hikaru relativamente impaciente.

- Creo que todo irá bien, le respondió. Ya me han pasado cosas peores.

- Llegan », le advirtió ella tras lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

El muchacho se enderezó con el fin de evaluar la situación. Vio como uno de las naves se dirigía recta hacia el suelo, en picado.

« ¿ Pero qué hace ? murmuró el piloto para sí mismo. Se va a aplastar. »

El O.V.N.I. percutió la tierra y, ante la sorpresa de Koji, se hundió. El muchacho no tardó en comprender el objetivo de la maniobra : el aparato salió a la superficie junto a su nave para formar seguidamente un arco de círculo a su alrededor y hundir de nuevo su pico en el suelo.

« ¡ Por Dios ! exclamó el muchacho. Delta Estelar, ¡ Adelante ! »

Accionó la palanca de arranque, el aparato vibró pero, al estar bloqueado por la nave extraterrestre, no pudo despegar. Al mismo tiempo, Taladro Espacial, que había sido tocado por una segunda nave, se proyectó hacia el suelo y terminó igual. Koji constató que los otros dos aparatos restantes habían aterrizado y que seis hombres descendían de ellos. Al igual que Carina, su piel era pálida y su cabellera de un rubio muy claro. Tres de ellos avanzaron hacia su nave mientras que los otros tres se dirigieron hacia la de Hikaru. El piloto frunció el ceño cuando vio el objeto que cada uno de los extraterrestres tenía en la mano y que se parecía a una especie de cuerda metálica. Uno de ellos le golpeó contra el suelo a la manera de un látigo.

« ¿ Qué piensan hacer con eso ? se preguntó el muchacho. Si es para atarnos o pegarnos, ¡ están soñando ! »

Koji abrió el cockpit de Delta Estelar y saltó a tierra. Desenfundó su pistola láser y disparó al hombre que estaba más cerca de él. Al ser tocado, éste se derrumbó. El piloto dirigió su mirada hacia el segundo extraterrestre con el fin de apuntar su arma en su dirección. Tuvo justo el tiempo de percibir como el látigo se dirigía hacia él y se enrollaba alrededor de sus muslos. El muchacho experimentó entonces un vivo dolor que se propagaba a lo largo de los músculos dañados, los cuales se agarrotaron instantáneamente. Sus piernas ya no eran capaces de sujetarlo y se desplomó en el suelo gimiendo. El dolor, que había experimentado en el momento en que el látigo le tocó, se esfumó muy rápidamente. Sólo subsistieron el agarrotamiento muscular y la incapacidad de mover los músculos de sus muslos. El hombre que había lanzado el látigo recuperó aquel abandonado por su difunto camarada y se acercó a su víctima. Hikaru había presenciado la escena desde la cabina de pilotaje de Taladro Espacial.

« Salga de su aparato, le dijo uno de los hombres que había llegado hasta la nave, y no intente nada contra nosotros, en caso contrario, le pasará lo mismo que a su amigo : nuestros lazos son capaces de paralizarle instantáneamente. »

Hikaru echó una ojeada en dirección de Koji. Vio que estaba acostado en el suelo y que intentaba enderezarse con sus brazos. Efectivamente, parecía que no podía utilizar sus piernas. Se mordió los labios y se preguntó lo que podía hacer. Nada, probablemente ; lamentó no haber cogido armas, diciéndose al mismo tiempo que quizá no le hubieran servido para nada. Obedeció pero en cuanto puso los pies en la tierra, los dos aparatos extraterrestres que retenían las naves de los terrícolas despegaron. El hombre que se encontraba cerca de Koji, recuperó su lazo, liberando así al muchacho, y se dirigió, corriendo, hacia el aparato del que había salido minutos antes, a quien imitaron inmediatamente sus camaradas. Sorpresa, Hikaru buscó con su mirada lo que podía explicar este súbito viraje. No tardó en percibir un robot que atravesaba el cielo.

« ¡ Pero, es Mazinger Z ! exclamó la muchacha.

- ¿ Tetsuya…? », murmuró Koji que había reconocido a Gran Mazinger.

Hikaru corrió hacia él.

« ¿ Qué tal estás ? le preguntó ella.

- Ya voy mejor ahora, aún siento mis piernas rígidas, pero va disminuyendo.

- Debes recuperar Delta Estelar, tengo la impresión que se prepara una pelea. Corremos el riesgo de exponernos nosotros mismos.

- Sí, tienes razón. »

Puesto que al muchacho le costaba desplazarse, Hikaru le ayudó a recorrer los pocos pasos que le separaban de su aparato, y seguidamente, una vez dentro, frotó las palmas de sus manos contra sus muslos, con el fin de intentar eliminar el agarrotamiento muscular que le molestaba ; no obstante, eso no tiene ningún efecto. Momentos después, se puso en contacto con Tetsuya.

« ¿ Tatsu ?

- ¡ Hola Koji ! Vuelve al centro, voy a ocuparme de ellos.

- Pero…, comenzó el muchacho.

- Haz lo que te dice, intervino Hikaru que acababa de llegar hasta su aparato. ¡ Espero que no tengas intención de combatir en el estado en el que te encuentras ! Además, no sabemos qué consecuencias puede tener este lazo en tu organismo. Imagínate que te sientes mal en pleno vuelo, esto podría resultar peligroso.

- Y si no estás convencido por los argumentos de Hikaru, añadió Umon que conocía bien a su piloto, considera que te doy la orden. ¡ Vuelve inmediatamente !

- Haga lo mismo señorita, aconsejó Tetsuya. Con Gran Mazinger, se solucionará rápidamente. Seguidamente, me reuniré con vosotros. »

Las naves despegaron y se dirigieron hacia el centro. El piloto del robot hizo frente a sus adversarios. Umon le había dicho que las naves extraterrestres no estaban armadas. En cambio, su máquina estaba equipada con armas potentes ; por tanto, ganarlos sería como un juego de niños. Tetsuya lanzó un primer ataque.

« ¡ Prepárense ! exclamó. ¡ Van a conocer la potencia de Gran Mazinger ! ¡ Puños atomicos ! »

Los puños de la máquina alcanzaron la nave más cercana. Ésta recibió el impacto y se desvió de su trayectoria pero, sin embargo, acusó el golpe. No obstante, presentó su flanco y Tetsuya decidió aprovecharse para intentar cortarle la cola.

« ¡ Gran Boomrang ! »

El robot agarró su placa pectoral en forma de V y la lanzó en dirección de su objetivo, pero la media vuelta que estaba efectuando el aparato extraterrestre hizo que el ángulo del impacto no tuviese el efecto deseado ; al barrer el aire con su cola, el O.V.N.I. lo proyectó lejos. En espera de que volviese a colocarse de nuevo en su sitio, Tetsuya tenía la intención de dar media vuelta con su máquina para atacar a los otros tres aparatos que habían aprovechado la lucha que estaba llevando a cabo para contornearle y colocarse detrás de él. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo. Cuando estaba iniciando su media vuelta, dos de las naves dieron un violento coletazo al robot mientras que la tercera, que había perdido su cola, se lanzó sobre él. Al igual que los aparatos extraterrestres, Gran Mazinger quedó desestabilizado por el choque. Entonces, perdió altitud arremolinándose al mismo tiempo, seguido por sus adversarios a quienes les sucedió lo mismo. El cuarto O.V.N.I. no participó en el mismo ataque y se dirigió en dirección del robot. Aunque quedó bastante sacudido, Tetsuya logró recuperar las palancas de mando de su máquina y enderezar Gran Mazinger que consiguió recuperar su placa pectoral, poco después. Lo colocó frente a la nave que le perseguía.

« ¡ Fuego de pecho ! »

Los rayos emitidos por la placa roja de Gran Mazinger alcanzaron la parte anterior del aparato, no lejos del puesto de mando, y su calor dañó el blindaje.

« ¡ Rayos fulminantes ! »

Gran Mazinger levantó uno de sus brazos y señaló con su dedo índice en dirección de las nubes. Los relámpagos que aparecieron cayeron sobre los cuernos de la máquina, a continuación, la energía eléctrica se propagó hasta el dedo índice, con el cual Tetsuya la orientó seguidamente en dirección de la nave, en el punto donde se había tocado el blindaje. El O.V.N.I estalló.

« ¡ Uno ! »

Entonces hizo un rápido balance de la situación : vio como los pilotos de dos de las otras naves habían recuperado manifiestamente el control de sus aparatos y observó que aquél al que le faltaba la cola acababa de aplastarse. No obstante, tuvo la sorpresa de constatar, que en vez de atacarlo, los dos primeros ya habían comenzado a alejarse.

« Bueno, ¡ aparentemente les doy miedo ! », comentó con una determinada satisfacción.

A continuación, se lanzó a su persecución pero se dio rápidamente cuenta de que eran demasiado rápidos para poder atraparlos. Entonces se dirigió al centro de investigaciones espaciales donde no tardó en llegar.

Cuando Tetsuya se presentó a la entrada, Umon y Hikaru estaban allí para acogerle ; se presentó a su vez.

« Buenos días señorita, señor, soy Tetsuya Tsurugi. Estaba dando una vuelta a bordo de mi robot, el Gran Mazinger, cuando decidí visitarles. Además, el profesor Yumi me pidió que lo hiciese estos días.

- Encantado, le respondió Umon. Se lo agradezco, ha llegado en el momento propicio. »

Prosiguió dirigiéndose a Hikaru.

« Cuando el señor Tsurugi se puso en contacto conmigo, le pedí que les contactase. Pensé que su ayuda podría ser apreciable.

- Lo fue, confirmó la muchacha sonriendo al piloto. Estoy encantado de conocerle, Tetsuya.

- Igualmente, respondió apretando la mano que le tendía.

- Sírvase disculpar a Koji, continuó el Profesor. Insistí para que se hiciese examinar por un médico. Se reunirá con nosotros más tarde. »

Umon le invitó al piloto a entrar. Lo acompañó a la sala del observatorio donde les presentó a sus colaboradores, luego charlaron un momento. Un poco más tarde, Koji se reunió con ellos. Los dos hermanos se apretaron la mano mirándose en los ojos. Puesto que sólo habían tenido la ocasión de hablar al final de la guerra contra el imperio de Mikenes, se conocían muy poco. A raíz de su victoria, Koji había regresado a los Estados Unidos poco tiempo después del entierro de su padre, mientras que Tetsuya se recuperaba de sus heridas.

« ¡ Hola Tatsu !

- Buenos días Koji. »

Durante su breve cohabitación en la Fortaleza de la ciencia, su relación había pasado a ser más tensa y les había impedido conocerse mejor. No sabían que decirse y entre ellos se instaló una cierta malestar. Umon, que se dio cuenta de ello inmediatamente sin entender la causa, puso punto final.

« Koji, ¿ qué ha dicho el doctor ? »

El muchacho lo tranquilizó en cuanto a su estado de salud. La tiesura muscular que había experimentado había desaparecido y el médico había afirmado que no habría ninguna consecuencia para su organismo. El Profesor enseñó el centro a su invitado, luego le hizo un relato detallado de los acontecimientos vinculados a los extraterrestres. A continuación, le propuso que se quedará para almorzar y Tetsuya aceptó. Cuando habían terminado de restaurarse, regresaron a la sala del observatorio. Algunos minutos más tarde, Dahohi señaló que alguien intentaba entrar en comunicación con el centro. Una vez efectuados los ajustes, un hombre apareció en la pantalla. Hikaru y Koji reconocieron al individuo que habían visto en la central fotónica y que había escapado a la policía horas más tarde. Esta vez no llevaba peluca pero no cabía la menor duda.

« Me llamo Zhork, anunció. Dirijo el destacamento de hombres que los dirigentes de nuestro planeta enviaron aquí.

- Soy el Doctor Umon, director de este centro. ¿ Qué quiere usted ?

- Que sus tres pilotos se reúnan con nosotros lo antes posible a orillas del lago Motosu, sin armas naturalmente. Pueden venir a bordo de sus naves pero no quiero ver el robot. ¿ Queda claro ?

- ¡ Ni lo sueñes ! exclamó Koji, molesto por el tono perentorio de su interlocutor. No somos tan tontos.

- No veo por qué nos someteríamos a sus condiciones, respondió Umon haciendo señal al muchacho de callarse.

- Lo comprenderán inmediatamente, le respondió el extraterrestre esbozando una sonrisa que no predecía nada bueno. La conoce, ¿ verdad ? »

El hombre desapareció de la pantalla y dio paso a una muchacha, atada y amordazada.

« ¡ Sayaka ! exclamó Hikaru.

- Pero, ¿ cómo es posible que esté entre sus manos ? se asombró Tetsuya.

- Pueden constatar que, por el momento, está viva, respondió Zhork. Supongo que desean que continúe estándolo. Les recuerdo mis condiciones : sus tres pilotos deben reunirse con nosotros rápidamente, sin armas y sin el robot. »

Dichas estas palabras se cortó la comunicación. Afectados por esta revelación, nadie habló en los momentos que siguieron. Hikaru fue quien rompió el silencio.

« Bueno, esta vez, creo que ya no podemos elegir.

- Piensa que la matarían verdaderamente, Doctor, preguntó Tetsuya.

- Lo temo, efectivamente, suspiró éste, visiblemente contrariado. No parecen tener mucho respeto por la vida de sus hombres, así que por la de los terrícolas… Ya nos demostraron que estaban dispuestos a todo.

- De todos modos, intervino Koji, no podemos correr el riesgo. Pero me fastidia que Hikaru nos acompaña.

- A mí también, le respondió Umon de un tono cansado.

- No pienso dejaros ir a vosotros dos y yo quedarme aquí, afirmó la muchacha. Ya han oído a Zhork, quiere que vayamos allí los tres. ¿ Quién puede saber lo que sucederá a Sayaka si no le obedecemos ? Además, así, podremos saber por fin lo que quieren exactamente.

- Cogeremos nuestras pistolas láser, dijo Koji. Podremos disimularlas en nuestros aparatos y utilizarlas si fuera necesario. »

Umon asintió. Dio órdenes para que las naves se recargasen en armas y en combustible. Se distribuyeron cuatro pistolas láser, igualmente recargadas, a los tres pilotos. Luego, cuando se terminaron los preparativos, se volvieron a poner sus trajes de vuelo. Hikaru y Tetsuya se instalaron a bordo de Taladro Espacial mientras que Koji se sentó al mando de Delta Estelar.

« ¡ Taladro Espacial, Adelante !

- ¡ Delta Estelar, En marcha ! »

Umon vio como levantaron el vuelo, no sin una determinada angustia. Decidió llamar por teléfono a Yumi pensando que quizá aún no estaba informado del secuestro de su hija.

Cuando llegaron cerca del lago, los pilotos percibieron un aparato en la orilla. Era completamente idéntico a aquéllos que ya habían visto. Otro parecía flotar en el agua. Aterrizaron sus naves y descendieron. Algunos hombres se quedaron cerca de su nave. Todos ellos tenían la piel clara, su cabellera de un rubio muy claro les llegaba hasta la base del cuello. Llevaban un traje ajustado que hacía pensar a una ropa de pilotaje y todos ellos tenían en la mano un lazo con excepción de uno de ellos que los jóvenes reconocieron : se trataba de Zhork. Éste les hizo una señal para que se acercasen, cosa que hicieron. Entonces, vieron a la hija de Yumi, sentada al pie de un árbol. Aunque seguía estando atada y amordazada, uno de los hombres la sujetaba por el brazo. Junto a ellos, había una muchacha cuya ropa recordaba la de Carina : llevaba un vestido corto, sin mangas, y botines.

« ¡ Sayaka ! gritó Hikaru al verla.

- ¡¿ Que le han hecho ?! preguntó Koji.

- La hemos tratado bien, le respondió el jefe del grupo. Se lo confirmará cuando le quitemos su mordaza. Sólo depende de ustedes para que continúe así.

- ¿ Qué quiere decir ? preguntó Tetsuya que no apreciaba en absoluto el cariz que tomaba la conversación.

- Necesito que me proporcionen una información. »

Zhork les entregó tres fotografías. Los pilotos se acercaron y las miraron a su turno. Tuvieron la sorpresa de descubrir en ellas a un hombre en traje de pilotaje, así como un robot. Tetsuya nunca los había visto pero Hikaru y Koji reconocieron a Daisuke y Grendizer. Miraron con interrogación a su interlocutor.

« ¡ Pero, son…! comenzó Hikaru sorprendida.

- Quiero saber dónde se encuentra este hombre, la interrumpió firmemente el extraterrestre.

- ¿ Qué tiene contra él ? replicó ella con el mismo tono.

- Le aconsejo encarecidamente que comprenda cuanto antes que soy yo quien hace las preguntas. Es preferible para ustedes. ¿ Entonces ? ¿ Dónde está ? »

Koji y Hikaru se miraron. Al no conocer los objetivos de su interlocutor, apenas tenían deseo de revelar el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo.

« ¿ Y si nos negamos a responder ? Le preguntó Koji.

- ¿ Si se niegan ? », replicó el extraterrestre esbozando una mala sonrisa.

No añadió nada y se limitó a hacer una señal al hombre que retenía a Sayaka. Éste torció el brazo de la muchacha que lanzó un grito de dolor amortiguado por la mordaza que llevaba.

« ¡ Suelta ! ¡ Déjala tranquila ! profirió Koji lanzándose hacia Zhork.

- ¡ Cuidado ! », le gritó Hikaru.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiese comprender lo que pasaba, sintió como un dolor le recorría sus piernas alrededor de las cuales acaba de enredársele un lazo ; se derrumbó a los pies del extraterrestre. Tetsuya hizo un movimiento hacia él pero uno de sus enemigos se interpuso, con un lazo en la mano. El piloto vaciló pero suspendió su gesto.

« Esto no sirve para nada, pensó, fijando al mismo tiempo el arma con la mirada. No conseguiremos vencerlos en tales condiciones. Más vale esperar una ocasión más propicia. »

Zhork se acercó a Koji. Hikaru retuvo su respiración. Las piernas del muchacho, estaban paralizadas por el lazo, y se negaban a obedecerle, pero no quería no pasar de ahí. Con sus brazos, rodeó los tobillos de su agresor que cayó al suelo contuvando un grito.

« ¡ Párate, Koji ! gritó Tetsuya. ¡ Es inútil ! »

Efectivamente, los otros extraterrestres reaccionaron en el acto. Uno de ellos lanzó un lazo en dirección del muchacho que recibió un golpe a nivel de la espalda. Gimió, tanto de dolor como de impotencia.

Zhork se levantó.

« ¡ No eres más que un cobarde ! le dijo Koji. ¡ Utilizar esos medios ! Ven a luchar de hombre a hombre, sin esos lazos.

- Koji, te lo ruego », suplicó Hikaru.

Pero éste no la escuchó y prosiguió.

« ¡ Acércate un poco y verás ! »

Zhork se echó a reír y dijo a la intención del muchacho.

« ¡ Ni hablar ! Prefiero no meterme con ti. No he olvidado el modo como nos dominaste en la central fotónica. Pero me interesas : no dudas en luchar y entiendes bien de estas cosas. Sin embargo, no eres muy cooperativo. Así pues me veo obligado a neutralizarte por el momento. »

Hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres que se acercó a Koji y le puso un tapón en la boca. El piloto intentó quitárselo pero, sus músculos no reaccionaban, su intento fue inútil ; perdió el conocimiento bajo el efecto de los vapores que se desprendían. Zhork dio una orden a la única mujer extraterrestre presente. Entonces, se arrodilló cerca del muchacho y le quitó la pulsera que le permitía comunicar con los demás. A continuación, fue transportado al interior de la nave.

« Koji…, gimió Hikaru.

- Sólo va a dormir un momento, comentó Zhork. Así estaremos más tranquilos para discutir. Entreguen sus pulseras a Daxia. »

Los dos pilotos obedecieron de mala gana.

« Bueno…, continuó Zhork con un aire satisfecho. ¿ Está ya listo para responder a mi pregunta o es preciso que Sayaka…?

- Bueno, le interrumpió la muchacha, decidida a terminar con todo esto. Le diré lo que quiere saber.

- Muy bien, le escucho. ¿ Dónde se encuentra el príncipe de Fleed ?

- ¿ El príncipe de Fleed ? preguntó Tetsuya volviéndose hacia Hikaru.

- Sí, respondió ésta, Daisuke es el príncipe de otro planeta. Ya no está aquí, abandonó la Tierra, hace dos meses aproximadamente. Regresó a su casa a bordo de Grendizer. »

Zhork permaneció silencioso durante unos instantes, luego suspiró, visiblemente contrariado.

« Eso explica que hayamos perdido su rastro, dijo para sí mismo. Vaya problema, me veré obligado a modificar mis planes. »

Luego se dirigió a sus hombres.

« Llévenlos. »

Prosiguió dirigiéndose a los dos pilotos.

« Síganlos sin ningún jaleo, en caso contrario, les ocurrirá lo mismo que a su impetuoso amigo. »

Tetsuya apretó los puños. Obedecer a los órdenes que acababa de darle el extraterrestre le desagradaba mucho pero se daba cuenta que cualquier tipo de rebelión sería inútil. Hikaru se volvió hacia él, interrogándole con la mirada. Con pesar, el piloto asintió con la cabeza.

« Obedezcámosle por ahora », susurró a la muchacha.

Ambos siguieron a sus agresores que les hicieron penetrar en su nave. Uno de ellos había cogido a Sayaka en sus brazos y caminaba a continuación. Pasaron por un pasillo. Un hombre abrió una de las puertas.

« Entren aquí, les notificó Zhork.

- ¿ Qué piensan hacer con nosotros ? aventuró Hikaru, preocupada.

- Se lo comunicaremos cuando haya tomado una decisión. Mientras tanto, permanecerán aquí. Puede liberar a su amiga si lo desea. Inútil de intentar huir, la puerta estará cerrada. »

Los dos jóvenes penetraron en la habitación que estaba abierta ante ellos. En ella no había ningún mueble, pero el suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra espesa sobre la que estaba acostado Koji que todavía estaba inconsciente. Allí depositaron a la hija de Yumi. Hikaru se arrodilló junto al muchacho e intentó en vano despertarlo mientras que Tetsuya soltaba las ataduras de Sayaka.

« ¡ Por Dios, Sayaka ¡ ¿ qué haces aquí ? exclamó el piloto cuando le quitó la mordaza. Tenías que estar en el laboratorio. »

La muchacha le comunicó que habían recibido una llamada telefónica procedente de la central fotónica señalándoles una disfunción del reactor y que había tomado la decisión de ir allí inmediatamente, sin ni siquiera comunicárselo a su padre, el profesor se había ausentado unas horas. En ningún momento pensó que esto hubiera podido ser una trampa. En la carretera, una barrera le había obligado a parar el coche y fue allí cuando fue secuestrada.

« Sé que actué imprudentemente, se disculpó, pero estaba…

- ¡ Es lo menos que se puede decir ! le interrumpió el piloto frunciendo las cejas. ¡ Sin hablar de las consecuencias ! Me pregunto qué quieren de nosotros. De hecho, si he comprendido correctamente, por quien se interesan sobre todo es por Daisuke. A propósito, Hikaru, ¿ puedes contarnos más cosas ? ¿ Decías antes que se trataba de un príncipe extraterrestre ? »

La muchacha les resumió de manera sucinta los eventos que se habían producido durante los últimos años. Sentados cerca de ella, sus dos camaradas la escuchaban atentamente. Sayaka se preguntó por qué los dos miembros del Equipo no le habían revelado la identidad de los fleedianos, así como su rango, durante el fin de semana que habían pasado en el laboratorio de su padre. Absorta en sus pensamientos, se desinteresó del resto del relato de Hikaru para concentrarse sobre lo que acababa de aprender. ¡ Así pues, el piloto de Grendizer era un príncipe y, por lo tanto, su hermana, una princesa ! El hecho de que Daisuke fuera de sangre real la dejaba completamente indiferente pero, no era lo mismo para María. Se le encogió el corazón al imaginarse a Koji con la muchacha, rivalizando con ella al mando de su moto y ella no pudo impedirse pensar si había habido algo más íntimo entre ellos que simples relaciones amistosas. Su mirada se dirigió instintivamente hacia el joven piloto. Todavía acostado sobre la alfombra, comenzó a removerse ligeramente. Sayaka se acercó a él, Hikaru lo hizo inmediatamente después, mientras que Tetsuya se levantaba para alejarse del trío.

Koji abrió los ojos y observó a sus compañeros sin decir nada. Tardó un momento para recordar los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido.

« ¿ Cómo te sientes ? le preguntó Hikaru.

- Voy bien, le respondió con una voz cansada. ¿ Dónde estamos ?

- En su nave espacial, le anunció Sayaka. Nos han encerrado en esta habitación en espera de tomar una decisión. »

El muchacho suspiró sentándose, con las piernas cruzadas, en la alfombra. Constató que podía moverse de nuevo completamente normal y experimentó un cierto alivio, a pesar de que ya lo había experimentado antes. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar de cautiverio, percibió a Tetsuya, de pie, con los brazos cruzados, la espalda apoyada contra la pared de la nave.

« Todavía sigues siendo el mismo Koji, le miró con desdén el piloto. Te lanzas sin reflexionar. Mejor hubiera sido que no hubieses intervenido.

- ¡¿ Ah sí ?! replicó el muchacho de un tono seco. ¿ Y dejarles hacer daño a Sayaka sin reaccionar ?

- ¿ No me digas que pensabas realmente que podríamos hacer algo en vista de lo numerosos que son y de las armas que tienen ? Tranquilízame, ¿ me imagino que no eres tan cándido ? »

Koji no respondió : efectivamente no había reflexionado, había visto a estos hombres maltratar a Sayaka y se había lanzado hacia Zhork, con el fin de defenderla, sin pensar en las consecuencias de su gesto ni sus probabilidades de éxito. Tetsuya prosiguió.

« Deberías seguir mi ejemplo y demostrar un poco más de discernimiento.

- Dar prueba de discernimiento te ha permitido escaparte de ellos, según lo que puedo constatar.

- No, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero he evitado el tratamiento que te hicieron sufrir a tí. »

Koji alzó los hombros. Eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, incluso resultaba ventajoso : ¡ el comportamiento que sus raptores tuvieran a su respecto sólo podía reforzar su determinación de combatirlos y no pensaba privarse de ello !


	11. La ciudad de arena

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**11. La ciudad de arena  
**

Cuando Koji recuperó el conocimiento, Hikaru acababa de terminar la relación de los hechos que habían sucedido los años anteriores, entonces los jovenes se dirigieron hacia el fondo de la habitación en la que estaban retenidos como prisioneros, y cuya puerta Tetsuya intentaba abrir sin mucha convicción. No obstante, para sorpresa suya, la puerta no opuso ninguna resistencia, lo que les permitió descubrir un cuarto de baño básico con aseos y una ducha. Hikaru señaló la presencia de un cerrojo interior, seguidamente el piloto volvió a cerrar la puerta lanzando un suspiro. Había imaginado otra cosa pero sin saber bien el qué. En aquel momento, notaron sacudidas y se sentaron sobre la alfombra con el fin de no perder el equilibrio.

« Pero ¿ qué puede estar pasando » ? preguntó Sayaka.

- Sin duda, han escondido su nave en el agua, le respondió Hikaru. Sus aparatos son sumergibles y parece ser que el lago les sirve de refugio.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, anunció Tetsuya con convicción.

- Olvidas los lazos, le recordó la muchacha. Aunque lleguemos a salir de esta habitación, dudo que lleguemos a ir muy lejos y si nos encontramos debajo del agua, aún se complicarían más las cosas. ¿ Por qué no esperar la decisión de Zhork ? Quizá tiene intenciones pacíficas.

- ¡¿ Ah sí ?! replicó Koji. Pareces olvidar que sus hombres hubieran podido matarnos esta mañana. No confío nada en él, seguramente prepara algo. Además, a la central fotónica, les había señalado que pensaba secuestrarnos.

- Quizá solamente quería que le diésemos noticias de Daisuke, prosiguió ella. De todos modos, ¿ qué podemos hacer ? Ni siquiera estamos armados. Dejamos las pistolas láser en nuestras naves y nuestros carceleros tienen sus lazos.

- A propósito, preguntó Sayaka, ¿ no les parece que esas armas son extrañas ? Paralizan pero no matan, hablando con propiedad no son armas.

- No sólo eso es extraño, le respondió Tetsuya. Su tecnología parece por lo menos igual a la de los terrícolas, puesto que son capaces de construir naves que viajan en el espacio y con todo, no han encontrado nada mejor que cerrojos para cerrar sus puertas, la falta de confort a bordo es sorprendente y sus aparatos ni siquiera están armados. Sea lo que fuere, Hikaru tiene razón, no podemos hacer gran cosa. Si sólo hubiera un mueble en esta habitación, quizá nos hubiéramos podido servir para intentar una estrategia. Pero no tenemos nada para protegernos contra sus lazos y me parece que los extraterrestres los utilizan con bastante destreza ; todo intento sería un fracaso. Aunque cogiésemos a Zhork como rehén, sus hombres no dudarían probablemente en utilizar sus armas puesto que no correrían el riesgo de herir a su jefe.

- ¿ Y la alfombra ? propuso Hikaru.

- Seguramente es demasiado pesada », le respondió Tetsuya alzando los hombros.

Koji se dirigió hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, se arrodilló e intentó levantar uno de los bordes de la alfombra.

« No se puede hacer nada, anunció, está fijada en el suelo.

- Koji podría servirnos de biombo, bromeó Sayaka con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- ¡¿ Perdón ?! replicó inmediatamente éste alzando la cabeza. ¡ Creo que he oído mal !

- ¿ Por qué no ? prosiguió la muchacha echándose a reír. Ahora ya tienes costumbre y quizá eso nos permitiría escaparnos, volveríamos a buscarte más tarde.

- ¡¿ Ah sí ?! respondió el muchacho a quién no le divertía la broma. ¡ No me parece divertido ! ¿ Y por qué no serías tú quien desempeñara ese papel sólo para que te des cuenta de lo que se siente ?

- ¡¿ Yo ?! ¡ Especie de patán !

- ¡¿ Patán ?! ¡¿ Yo ?! exclamó Koji levantándose. Olvidas que hace un momento no dudé en luchar contra Zhork para defenderte y…

- Basta vosotros dos, intervino Hikaru. No es el momento de reñirse. Ya solucionarán sus discrepancias más tarde, por el momento tenemos que hacer otra cosa. »

Los dos jóvenes convinieron de mala gana y los cuatro continuaron charlando un poco más para buscar una solución a su problema. Finalmente se callaron tras haber decidido aprovechar la última oportunidad que se presentara sin tener, no obstante, una idea precisa sobre lo que podían intentar. En varias ocasiones, había percibido idas y venidas por el pasillo al que daba la habitación donde estaban retenidos como prisioneros.

En adelante, reinaba el silencio en el lugar de cautiverio. Sayaka, que estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de la nave, observaba a sus camaradas : Hikaru dormitaba acostada sobre la alfombra y Tetsuya, acostado boca arriba, parecía tener la mirada fija en el techo, concentrado en sus pensamientos. La muchacha miró discretamente a Koji que estaba sentado con una pierna alargada y la otra doblada sobre la que tenía apoyado el codo y su mano desaparecía en su abundante cabellera negra. Miraba fijo al suelo, parecía ausente. ¿ Quizá seguía reflexionando sobre el modo de como escapar a sus raptores ? A pesar de la crítica situación en la que se encontraba, Sayaka había recuperado su optimismo y no se preocupaba en exceso. El muchacho siempre había conseguido superar todo y estaba persuadida de que sería lo mismo esta vez, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Tetsuya también estaba allí. Cerró los párpados y dejó divagar sus pensamientos. Le vinieron a la memoria recuerdos de la época durante la cual Koji se encontraba en el laboratorio de energía fotónica y pensó en ellos durante un momento. Luego abrió de nuevo los ojos y volvió a mirar al muchacho.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su primer encuentro, pero estaba claro que le seguía gustando lo mismo. Recordaba perfectamente el instante en el que se había dado cuenta repentinamente de lo mucho que la atraía. Acababa de regresar de un combate contra uno de los robots del Doctor Hell en el transcurso del cual Koji le había salvado la vida. Afrodita A había resultado muy dañada durante esta batalla y, como el muchacho aún no conocía bien todos los mandos de Z, no había conseguido que se subiese a bordo de la máquina. Sayaka había pedido a Boss que la acompañase mientras que Koji iba delante controlando más o menos su robot. Una vez que llegó al laboratorio, había dejado su casco y luego lo había visto en su nueva indumentaria : un mono rojo y amarillo que acababan de terminar y que llevaría en lo sucesivo para pilotar Z. ¡ Le parecía tan guapo ! Durante todo el tiempo que habían luchado juntos contra sus enemigos, nunca había cesado de amarle, aunque no hubiera sucedido nada de concreto entre ellos. Seguidamente, se habían marchado a continuar los estudios a Estados Unidos y había esperado que aquella estancia le permitiese vivir una relación seria con él. Sayaka suspiró. Quizá las cosas hubieran pasado de otro modo si ella se hubiese comportado diferentemente. Lo sabía, era demasiado celosa y se enfadaba muy fácilmente ; eso siempre había irritado a Koji. ¿ Pero qué podía hacer ? ¡ No podía remediarlo, era más fuerte que ella, principalmente cuando se trataba de él ! Cuando él abandonó los Estados Unidos para trabajar en el centro del Profesor Umon, había decidido orientarse hacia el futuro. Pero no había resultado fácil. En varias ocasiones, había estado a punto de llamarle por teléfono o escribirle, pero no obstante se había retenido. Por otra parte, le había parecido que finalmente había llegado a olvidarlo. Sin embargo, desde que el destino los había vuelto a reunir, algunas semanas antes, se daba cuenta de que en el fondo no había renunciado a él. Seguía observándolo, él continuaba tan inmóvil como siempre y se preguntó si cabía la posibilidad de que existiese algo entre ellos dos. Aunque ella daba mucha importancia al hecho de seguir siendo ella misma, no obstante, estaba dispuesta en hacer algunos esfuerzos para que todo se desarrollase bien entre ambos. Pero ¿ qué deseaba él ? ¿ Qué podía esperar de un hombre que ni siquiera había tomado el tiempo de ponerse en contacto con ella durante varios años, a pesar del hecho de que conociera los sentimientos que sentía por él ? La lucha contra Vega no explicaba todo. Incluso en época de guerra, es posible encontrar un momento para contactar a las personas queridas, sobre todo con los medios de comunicación que existen en su época. ¿ Quizá Koji sólo la consideraba como una compañera de equipo cuyos sentimientos hacia ella se limitaban a aquellos inspirados por los peligros que habían vivido juntos ? No cabía la menor duda de que arriesgar su vida juntos creaba vínculos pero también estaba cierto que esto no era suficiente para suscitar el amor, la muchacha era muy consciente de ello. Además, desde que lo había vuelto a ver, no le había manifestado ninguna atención particular. Cierto es que se había arriesgado para defenderla contra Zhork y sus hombres, pero ella lo conocía ; hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo con cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, al volverlo a ver, había nacido en ella una esperanza a la que no podía impedirse de aferrarse. Se preguntó : ¿ quizá frecuentaba a otra mujer ? No obstante, esta hipótesis le pareció poco probable. Si hubiera sido así, esa mujer le hubiera acompañado sin lugar a duda durante el fin de semana que habían pasado en el laboratorio de energía fotónica o por lo menos, alguien hubiera hecho probablemente alusión, al menos que… Sabía que no tenía nada que temer en lo relativo a Hikaru. Quedaba claro que Koji y ella sólo eran amigos. ¿ Pero respecto a María ? Cuando, durante ese mismo fin de semana, había dado a entender una eventual relación entre ellos, Koji no había respondido de manera clara, incluso tenía la impresión que había eludido la pregunta tomando como pretexto la guerra contra Vega. Evidentemente, María ya no estaba allí, incluso estaba muy lejos, pero el viaje de un planeta a otro no era algo irrealizable, Daisuke y su hermana ya lo habían emprendido y ésta última podía hacerlo de nuevo muy bien en sentido contrario. Además, ¿ quizá ésta había pensado regresar de nuevo ? ¿ Y si María y Koji se hubieran prometido volverse a ver ? Sayaka se sentía cada vez más nerviosa : ¡ no podría permanecer mucho tiempo en esta incertidumbre, tenía que saberlo absolutamente ! Lo más sencillo sería preguntárselo directamente al muchacho. No obstante, corría el riesgo de salir desairada ; él nunca se había privado de decirle lo que pensaba de su comportamiento. Podía responderle perfectamente que su vida privada no la concernía y tendría perfectamente razón. No, no era la mejor solución, tanto más cuanto que había decidido demostrarle que había cambiado no debía dar muestras de indiscreción. Su mirada se desplazó de Koji a Hikaru. ¿ Y si interrogase a la muchacha ? Había estado lo suficientemente cerca de él estos últimos años para poder proporcionarle una respuesta. Además, es seguro que la comprendería. Procedería de este modo, y a continuación, decidiría en función de la información obtenida.

En aquel momento, Sayaka oyó ruidos en el pasillo, lo que le hizo volver a la realidad presente. La puerta se abrió. Los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron mientras que una docena de hombres penetraban en la habitación. Tetsuya no pudo impedirse pensar que sus carceleros tomaban verdaderamente muchas precauciones. ¿ Por qué había tantos hombres, puesto que estaban armados ? ¿ Tanto miedo les tenían ? Por su parte, Koji, no reflexionó de ese modo ya que se sentía obnubilado por un incontenible y súbito deseo de lanzarse sobre ellos. Pero los lazos que los recién llegados tenían en la mano le disuadieron. Finalmente, se dijo que Tetsuya no se equivocaba : en algunas situaciones, era preferible demostrar un poco de paciencia y esperar que se presentase una oportunidad. Daxia y otra muchacha entraron a su vez, cada una de ellas llevaba una bandeja con comida y bebidas que depositaron sobre la alfombra. Zhork llegó a continuación y se dirigió a los jóvenes.

« Se trata de una comida fría, podrán degustarla cuando lo deseen. Nosotros no comemos a las mismas horas que los terrícolas, así que prefiero brindarles la oportunidad de comer cuando lo deseen.

- ¡¿ Entonces, comprendo que tienen intención de guardarnos presos aún más tiempo ?! Exclamó Tetsuya que comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¿ Presos ? Le respondió el extraterrestre mostrando una sonrisa condescendiente. Se equivocan, ustedes son nuestros invitados.

- ¿ Es una broma ? dijo con ironía Koji, preguntando al mismo tiempo si sería capaz de mantenerse tranquilo a pesar de las resoluciones que había tomado.

- En absoluto, prosiguió Zhork sin dejar de sonreír. A propósito, estas dos muchachas están a su servicio. Ya conocen a Daxia, la otra se llama Luna. Se ocuparán de sus comidas y dentro de un momento les traerán mantas para la noche. En cambio, es inútil hacerles preguntas, no les responderán.

- ¿ Son mudas ? preguntó Hikaru, intrigada.

- No, pero han recibido la orden de no decirles ni una palabra, así que no lo harán. Lo mismo ocurre con la mayoría de mis hombres. Sólo algunos de ellos están autorizados a hablarles. No obstante, Daxia y Luna podrán responderles moviendo la cabeza pero no intenten obtener informaciones de esa manera, no están al tanto de nuestros proyectos. Una de ellas, por lo menos, se quedará en el pasillo con varios de mis hombres, armados con lazos evidentemente. Si necesitan algo basta con que ustedes llamen a la puerta.

- ¿ Y dice que somos sus invitados ? señaló sarcásticamente Sayaka.

- Prefiero tomar mis precauciones. Presiento que sus dos camaradas están dispuestos a saltarnos encima a la menor ocasión y sería una pena que las cosas comenzasen así entre nosotros.

- ¿ Qué quiere decir ? prosiguió la muchacha que tuvo de repente un mal presentimiento.

- Sencillamente que de ahora en adelante vamos a codearnos y que por tanto es preferible que mantengamos buenas relaciones. Ya hace un momento que nuestras naves despegaron en dirección de Albina, nuestro planeta.

- ¡¿ Qué ?! exclamaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes abriendo los ojos de par en par de estupor.

- Les aconsejo que se resignen, prosiguió Zhork sin pestañear. Haremos lo máximo para que la vida en Albina les resulte lo más agradable posible, pero también estamos dispuestos a eliminarles si fuera necesario. »

Tras decir esto, los extraterrestres salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, dejando alucinados a los jóvenes.

« ¡ No puede ser cierto ! » suspiró Koji fijando al mismo tiempo la mirada en la puerta cerrada.

Hikaru se dejó caer sobre la alfombra y se puso a llorar, sujetándose la cara entre las manos.

« Goro, papá, prorrumpió en sollozos. No es posible.

- ¡ Lloriquear no solucionará el problema ! le lanzó Tetsuya de un tono seco.

- ¡ Si crees que eres la única en tener ganas de llorar, te equivocas ! replicó Sayaka con el mismo tono arrodillándose al mismo tiempo ante la muchacha y rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos.

- ¡¿ Pero qué se creen ?! exclamó Koji apretando puños de rabia. ¡ Creen que pueden disponer así de las personas ! ¡ Os juro que Zhork no pierde nada por esperar ! ¡ Me voy a encargar de enseñarle los buenos modeles, creedme !

- Evidentemente, no tenemos que aceptar esta situación, confirmó su hermano, pero debemos actuar con discernimiento. Cualquier acción precipitada podría resultar peligrosa, no tienen pinta de bromear.

- No me hagáis reír, dijo con ironía Sayaka, con las lágrimas en los ojos. ¿ Qué pensáis poder hacer ? ¿ Se dais cuenta verdaderamente de la situación en la que nos encontramos ? »

Reconociendo que la muchacha tenía razón en lo que acababa de decir, los dos muchachos se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada, seguidamente Koji se sentó en la alfombra.

« Encontraremos una solución, le respondió haciendo hincapié en cada palabra. La encontraremos.

- Estudiaremos el problema cuando dispongamos de más elementos, añadió Tetsuya. Por el momento, es preferible darles la impresión de que estamos sometidos. Así se desconfiarán menos de nosotros y quizá nos den mayor libertad de movimiento. Koji, cuento contigo para que te controles ; reaccionar sin reflexionar puede ponernos en una situación delicada.

- Hmm… sí, vale, lo he comprendido. »

El viaje se desarrolló en un ambiente taciturno. Sus actividades se resumían a charlar, comer y dormir, los jóvenes se aburrían. A los muchachos les costó soportar la inactividad inherente a su situación de presos, tanto más cuanto que los dos sólo tenían un único deseo : rebelarse contra sus carceleros. Sólo les impedía el saber que era necesario planificar correctamente su acción, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se sentían igualmente responsables de la seguridad y del futuro de sus compañeras. Hikaru, no había cesado de replegarse sobre sí misma desde el anuncio de su salida en dirección de Albina. Cada vez participaba menos en los debates y perdía el apetito. Sayaka estaba preocupada por esta actitud y había intentado en vano reconfortarla mientras que Koji y Tetsuya no sabían bien cómo reaccionar ante su postración y la tristeza que se reflejaba en su mirada.

El trayecto de un planeta a otro pareció tardar varios días pero los cautivos no pudieron calcular con precisión el tiempo que duró ; dormían y comían cuando tenían ganas y no estaban seguros de seguir el ritmo de las jornadas terrestres. A pesar de haberlo solicitado, no habían vuelto a ver a Zhork. Uno de los hombres que escoltaba a Luna y Daxia cuando les entregaban la comida, les había respondido que podrían hablar con él en cuanto hubieran llegado a su destino. Por tanto, no habían podido obtener informaciones suplementarias pero, no obstante, habían aprovechado las raras visitas de los extraterrestres para observarlos y se habían dado cuenta de que todos los hombres llevaban guantes. Habían supuesto que debían protegerse contra los efectos de los lazos que sujetaban con la mano.

Volvieron a ver a Zhork cuando vino a anunciarles que el viaje llegaba a su fin. Él y sus hombres les condujeron entonces a otra habitación llena de asientos fijados en el suelo, colocados en varias filas, los reposabrazos y respaldos tenían correas que se asemejaban a los cinturones de seguridad de los coches terrícolas. Todos ellos estaban orientados en la misma dirección, frente a una de las paredes de la nave en la que estaba fijada una pantalla grande. El extraterrestre les anunció que la llegada presentaba riesgos de sacudidas bastante importantes, lo que justificaba la utilización de esos asientos que servirían para mantenerlos. Los jóvenes se sentaron en los de la primera fila, Luna y Daxia los ataron, luego Zhork puso la pantalla en marcha.

« Ésta es Albina, les anunció.

- Estamos sobrevolando una zona desértica, constató Sayaka al percibir la extensión de arena que se encontraba frente a él.

- Nuestro planeta sólo tiene un tipo de paisaje, el que pueden observar actualmente por esta razón le llamamos igualmente « el planeta de arena ».

- ¿ Ah sí ? preguntó la muchacha bastante sorprendida. ¿ Viven en un oasis como en los desiertos que tenemos en la Tierra ?

- No, en Albina no crece el menor pequeño arbusto y hace demasiado calor para poder sobrevivir mucho tiempo, sin contar con que no existe ninguna fuente de agua. Vivimos en una ciudad que se encuentra bajo tierra. Las naves van a penetrar en el suelo. Algunas de ellas están equipadas para cavar galerías conforme van avanzando pero, evidentemente no es de ese modo como llegaremos a nuestra ciudad. Pasaremos por carreteras que ya existen y que fueron construidas a tal efecto, sin embargo son bastante estrechas y a veces sucede que rozamos un poco la roca, por eso nos atamos. »

Los albinianos se sentaron entonces en los asientos vacíos y ataron sus cinturones. Koji no pudo impedirse volver a pensar lo que les había dicho Dalak con respecto a la adaptación del pueblo a su medio ambiente : los albinianos parecían ser la excepción y se preguntó cómo pudo aparecer la vida en ese planeta. Supuso que Albina había sido, en un lejano pasado, tan verde y hospitalaria como la Tierra y que cualquier tipo de catástrofe la había transformado en desierto de arena, obligando así a sus habitantes a refugiarse bajo tierra. El final del viaje sucedió sin problemas, pero la penetración en el suelo les provocó una extraña sensación a los terrícolas a pesar de que habían sido prevenidos.

La nave se inmovilizó y todos se levantaron de su asiento. Zhork invitó a los jóvenes a que le siguiesen y salieron del aparato, seguidos de los demás albinianos. Entonces, se encontraron en una sala grande, cuyo techo difundía la luz. La atravesaron y pasaron una puerta que desembocaba en un largo pasillo donde había otras puertas bastante espaciadas entre sí. Zhork les explicó que se trataba de la zona 5, reservada al alojamiento de las naves. Entonces subieron en un vehículo rectangular que se encontraba allí y que arrancó inmediatamente. Al no haber asientos dentro del vehículo permanecieron de pie. El jefe extraterrestre les dio algunas explicaciones sobre el lugar.

« Nuestra ciudad está dividida en varias zonas. Ustedes se alojarán en la zona 3 y podrán desplazarse como les parezca, excepto en algunos momentos precisos durante los cuales estarán dedicados a ciertas tareas.

- ¿ Ciertas tareas ? repitió Sayaka.

- Ya les explicaré más tarde. También les indicaré igualmente las razones por las que se encuentran aquí. En lo que se refiere a la ciudad, está prohibido penetrar en otras zonas que no sean las que ustedes residen, por lo menos sin autorización. Los pasos de una zona a otra son fácilmente visibles y, en cualquier caso, están protegidos y guardados ya que todos los albinianos no tienen un derecho de acceso. »

El vehículo llegó al final del pasillo y penetró en un vestíbulo circular donde había varias puertas. Los hombres que allí se encontraban armados con lazos abrieron una de las puertas cuando Zhork les dio la orden. Al final de ese segundo pasillo, había de nuevo una puerta guardada. Descendieron todos del vehículo y la atravesaron.

« La ciudad presenta una organización en estrella, explicó Zhork. El vestíbulo que acaban de ver es el punto donde convergen distintos pasillos. Cada uno de ellos desemboca en una de las zonas de la ciudad. Como han podido constatarlo, las puertas están guardadas tanto de un lado como del otro. »

Recorrieron unos metros, luego atravesaron un pasillo perpendicular. Los jóvenes siguieron entonces a Zhork a través de otros pasillos en los que había muchas puertas y a lo largo de los cuales se habían colocado regularmente macetas que contenían plantas verdes, así como bancos sin respaldo en los que los albinianos estaban sentados. Éstos estaban charlando pero se callaban y observaban a los jóvenes atentamente cuando pasaban delante de ellos. Los habitantes de la ciudad, con los que iban cruzándose conforme avanzaban, manifestaban la misma curiosidad.

« Están prevenidos de su llegada, comentó Zhork, pero nunca tuvieron la ocasión de ver individuos que pertenezcan a otro pueblo que no sea el nuestro, lo que explica su comportamiento ; pronto se acostumbrarán. »

El extraterrestre les indicó entonces lo que se asemejaba a un pequeño almacén de prendas de vestir.

« En este tipo de local encontrarán de que vestirse, hay más locales como éste distribuidos en la ciudad. También existen otros que distribuyen comida y otros productos necesarios para la vida diaria a los cuales ustedes tienen acceso libre.

- ¿ Y con que pagaremos todo esto ? preguntó Sayaka.

- El dinero no existe en nuestra ciudad. Nos servimos según nuestras necesidades. Luna y Daxia se encargarán de sus prendas de vestir cuando deban lavarse. Les servirán las comidas que ustedes degustarán en el local donde residirán y se ocuparán de la limpieza. Bueno, ya llegamos. »

El extraterrestre abrió una puerta, luego pulsó un interruptor, el techo se encendió. Los jóvenes penetraron entonces en la habitación cuyo suelo estaba disimulado con una alfombra en la que se encontraban diez cubos de madera. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con diez pequeños tapices regularmente espaciados.

« Disponemos sólo de un mobiliario básico, explicó Zhork. Pueden utilizar estos cubos como mesas o asientos. Una de las puertas que hay en el fondo de la habitación da a un cuarto de baño, la otra da a un armario mural en el que pueden guardar sus prendas de vestir. Detrás de estas cortinas, se encuentran cavidades que sirven de camas, son lo bastante grandes para que puedan sentarse y cambiarse. Pueden constatar que junto a cada una de ellas, se encuentra un interruptor que permite encender el techo.

- ¡¿ Quiere decir que los albinianos pueden vivir hasta diez en este tipo de habitación ?! exclamó Sayaka impresionada por el tamaño minúsculo del local.

- Efectivamente, el espacio del que disponemos para alojar a la población es limitado. Por lo tanto, no puedo proponerles dos locales. Si les molesta vivir los cuatro juntos, puedo ver si encuentro plazas en un local habitado únicamente por mujeres, para ustedes señoritas y en un local únicamente ocupado por hombres para ustedes caballeros, pero deberán compartirlos con miembros de mi pueblo. »

Tetsuya y Koji interrogaron con la mirada a sus compañeras pero éstas movieron la cabeza de manera negativa.

« Prefiero que permanezcamos juntos, respondió Sayaka, y creo que Hikaru piensa lo mismo que yo. »

Hikaru lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

« Les sugiero que descansen esperando que les sirvan la comida, dijo Zhork. Hemos traído con nosotros alimentos que obtuvimos en la Tierra, eso les permitirá acostumbrarse poco a poco a nuestra alimentación. No creo que esto sea un problema, ya que por nuestra parte nos vimos obligados a alimentarnos en su planeta sin ningún inconveniente mayor, pero si algunos alimentos no les convienen los excluiremos de su comida.

Puesto que los días albinianos son más largos que en la tierra, les costará adaptarse a nuestros horarios pero podemos organizarnos para permitirles que conserven un ritmo de vida semejante al que están adaptados. Nos volveremos a ver dentro de unos días, entonces les explicaré porque he decidido traerles aquí. Mientras tanto, aprovechen para descubrir la ciudad, Daxia y Luna les guiarán. Se alojarán en el local frente al suyo, si necesitan algo, basta con que llamen a la puerta. »

Cuando se hubo marchado Zhork, los terrícolas se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra suspirando. La perspectiva de vivir en el subsuelo de Albina no les encantaba lo más mínimo. Desde que habían bajado de la nave, ni los muchachos ni Hikaru habían pronunciado la más mínima palabra. Los dos hermanos habían estado demasiado ocupados observando los locales que iban atravesando para inmiscuirse en la conversación. En cuanto a la muchacha, cada vez se sentía más deprimida ; tenía la impresión que cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba su tristeza.

Después de la comida, Koji informó a sus camaradas que tenía ganas de moverse un poco y que le gustaría visitar la ciudad ; les propuso que lo acompañasen. Sayaka y Tetsuya aceptaron pero Hikaru rechazó la oferta declarando que se sentía bastante cansada y que deseaba descansar. Entonces, Sayaka fue a llamar a la puerta del local de enfrente y pidió a Luna que les acompañara. Hikaru les miró irse con la mirada vacía, cerró la puerta de su lugar de habitación y suspiró profundamente recorriendo la habitación en la que se encontraba con la mirada antes de dejarse caer en la alfombra. Se sentía agobiada, como aplastada por el enorme peso de lo que estaba viviendo. Se sentía sola, terriblemente sola. Cierto es que tenía esta sensación desde que se marcharon Daisuke y María para Fleed. La ausencia del Príncipe, en particular, le producía una sensación de vacío que no lograba colmar la presencia de las personas que la rodeaban. Mientras estaba en la Tierra, se había tranquilizado pensando que un día u otro tendría noticias del hombre a quien no había dejado de amar desde hacía varios años y que quizá volvería a ver, aunque sólo fuese en un futuro lejano. Esta perspectiva le había permitido soportar mal que bien la soledad que sentía desde que le había visto partir junto a su hermana a bordo de Grendizer. Pero desde que Zhork les había anunciado la terrible noticia de su cautiverio en Albina, la esperanza a la que se había agarrado hasta entonces se había desmoronado y disuelto directamente. Ahora sí que todo se había acabado. Aunque Daisuke se volviese a poner en contacto con su padre adoptivo, cosa de la que no dudaba, conociendo los vínculos que unían a los dos hombres, ella nunca lo sabría. Nunca sabría las experiencias que él vivía en Fleed, nunca más podría leer sus mensajes ni oír su voz, nunca más podría volverlo a ver…. Y no eran las intenciones de Koji y Tetsuya durante su próximo viaje a la Tierra que podrían tranquilizarla. En su opinión, esos dos deliraban completamente y no se daban cuenta verdaderamente de la situación en la que estaban. Su proyecto de abandonar el planeta de arena sólo lo consideraba como una utopía y se negaba a creerlo ; por otra parte, ya no creía en nada más, y no quería creer en ninguna eventualidad. Sus ojos, ya humedecidos, no fueron capaces de contener durante más tiempo las emociones que la oprimían cada vez un poco más, a medida que pasaban los minutos, y se echó a llorar. ¡ Todo le parecía tan inútil ! Se extendió boca abajo sobre la alfombra y, rodeando la cabeza con sus brazos, dio rienda suelta a su pena.

En uno de los pasillos de la zona 3, Tetsuya, sentado en un banco, inspeccionaba el lugar y miraba sus dos compañeros que se encontraban en el local de juegos situado enfrente de él, en compañía de dos albinianos que se habían propuesto espontáneamente a enseñarles las reglas de juegos disponibles. Albina era una ciudad subterránea, las inclemencias del tiempo y las variaciones de temperaturas no la afectaban, lo que explicaba probablemente el hecho de que la habitación en la que se encontraban Sayaka y Koji sólo tuviera tres paredes y estuviese totalmente abierta al lugar donde hubiera debido haber, con relación a lo que había en la Tierra, una cuarta pared con una puerta y una ventana. Nadie guardaba el local que se encontraba en auto servicio. La gente que lo deseaba sólo tenía que entrar, sentarse sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo y jugar a uno de los juegos colocados sobre cubos similares a los que se encontraban en lo que podría llamarse su « apartamento ». Luna se había sentado cerca de los jugadores y los observaba silenciosamente. Había servido de guía a los tres terrícolas por distintos lugares de la ciudad, haciéndoles descubrir los locales susceptibles de interesarles. Además, cuando pasaron delante de un local dedicado a la confección, habían aprovechado para abastecerse en ropa y Sakaya tuvo la idea de coger prendas para Hikaru. Tetsuya no pudo impedirse pensar que los cuatro jugadores se divertían mucho con esta actividad, en vista de las carcajadas que se echaban de vez en cuando. Koji, en particular, parecía tan despreocupado como un niño y Sayaka enarbolaba su más bella sonrisa. Cuando se terminó la partida, los dos terrícolas se reunieron con ella. Los muchachos cogieron las bolsas de ropa que habían depositado junto al banco y decidieron regresar.

« Bueno, preguntó Tetsuya, ¿ Quién ha ganado ?

- Yo, anunció Koji. Además, ha sido muy fácil, los jugadores no estaban muy dotados.

- No fanfarronees demasiado, replicó Sayaka. Por poco te gano yo, lo que pasa que no tuve suerte, eso es todo.

- Eso lo dices tú, respondió el muchacho, no veo como hubieras podido ganarme. Más bien eres tú la que se quiere hacer pasar por lista.

- ¿ Ah sí ? contestó la muchacha parándose frente a su interlocutor, con los puños sobre las caderas. ¡ Y tú no eres más que un mentiroso !

- ¿ Yo ? ¿ Un mentiroso ? replicó Koji levantando el tono. ¡ Repite un poco para ver !

- No me lo voy a impedir, le respondió Sayaka elevando la voz a su vez. Tú…

- Basta ya, intervino Tetsuya. ¡ No vais a reñiros sólo por eso ! ¿ Deseáis verdaderamente hacer un espectáculo ? »

Los dos jóvenes miraron a su alrededor pero la gente que pasaba no daba la impresión de prestar atención a su riña.

« Parecen indiferentes, observó Koji alzando los hombros.

- Yo hubiera pensado más bien que iban a ganar los albinianos señaló su hermano. Ellos ya conocen el juego mientras que vosotros era la primera vez.

- Es verdad que es extraño, confirmó Koji, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando jugábamos con ellos. Por tanto, este juego no tenía ninguna dificultad, me han dado la impresión de que jugaban sin intentar la más mínima estrategia. De hecho, aún se desenvolvían peor que Sakaya.

- ¡¿ Ya empiezas ?! explotó Sakaya. ¡¿ No me digas que no estás buscando la riña !?

- Yo no busco nada, respondió Koji suspirando, sólo constato los hechos. ¿ Por qué no quieres admitir que has jugado mal ?

- ¡ Di que soy una imbécil !, replicó su interlocutora cada vez más furiosa.

- No me hagas decir lo que no he dicho, replicó el muchacho irritado. ¡ Tu... !

- Vale, les interrumpió Tetsuya. ¡ No vais a empezar de nuevo ! »

Este último orientó la conversación sobre otro tema. Koji pensó que decididamente Sayaka no había cambiado, después se puso a charlar con su hermano. Luna se había mantenido tan indiferente a la riña como los transeúntes y continuaba desempeñando en silencio su papel de guía. Sakaya, no se mezcló al diálogo de los terrícolas. Hacía como si observara los lugares que atravesaba reflexionando a su vez sobre lo que acababa de suceder : era verdad que Koji tenía un poco razón, no había jugado muy bien, ¡ y con razón ! Estaba muy ocupada contemplándolo para poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ¿ por qué tuvo que echárselo en cara ? ¿ No podía habérselo ahorrado ?

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a su destino, se despidieron de Luna y seguidamente penetraron en lo que llamaban, en lo sucesivo, su apartamento, pero no vieron a Hikaru. Sakaya levantó discretamente la cortina de una de las cavidades murales que servían de cama y descubrió que ya se había dormido. Puesto que estaban muy cansados, los tres terrícolas decidieron acostarse después de haber ordenado sus compras indumentarias en el armario en el cual descubrieron ropa de noche. Se cambiaron en su cama, disimulados por las cortinas y se dieron las buenas noches antes de que Tetsuya apagase la luz con el interruptor que se encontraba junto a la cavidad en la que iba a dormir.

Koji se adormiló casi inmediatamente, mientras que su hermano pensaba en Jun. Se preguntó que habría sentido la muchacha cuando se enteró de la noticia de su desaparición y este pensamiento consolidó su deseo de encontrar un medio para regresar a la Tierra. Nunca se conformaría de no volver a ver aquella junto con quien había sido educado y que representaba para él su verdadera familia. Es verdad, que al haber sido adoptado por Kenzo Kabuto, Koji y Shiro resultaban ser igualmente sus hermanos, pero era diferente, su vínculo hacia Jun era más fuerte. Con esta promesa que ya había formulado anteriormente se adormiló.

Sakaya fue la última en dormirse. Una sonrisa flotaba en sus labios. A pesar de su disputa con Koji, estaba encantada de la velada que acababan de pasar recorriendo la ciudad y durante la cual se había dado cuenta de repente que esa estancia forzada en Albina podía representar, no obstante, una ventaja : la de encontrarse diariamente junto al muchacho. Pensó que quizá ésta sería la ocasión de acercarse a él. Y con este agradable pensamiento cerró los ojos.


	12. Confidencia por confidencia

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**12. Confidencia por confidencia  
**

La habitación estaba oscura ; sólo la luz que emitía el televisor permitía distinguir la silueta que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón del centro de investigaciones espaciales. El profesor Umon escuchaba las actualidades a medias ; de todos modos, no le facilitaban ninguna información nueva sobre la desaparición de las cuatro jóvenes. El inspector Egawa le mantendría informado mucho antes que los periodistas si por casualidad hubiera algo nuevo pero, desde hacía dos semanas, la investigación se estancaba y desgraciadamente el investigador conocía la razón. Kurz había sido formal, él y sus camaradas ya no percibían a Koji y la conclusión se imponía por sí misma : o el muchacho había abandonado la atmósfera terrestre, o bien se había muerto. Umon había descartado la segunda hipótesis por una razón bien simple : no podía pensar en ello, tanto más cuanto que implicaría probablemente la muerte de Hikaru, Sayaka y Tetsuya igualmente. Cada vez que volvía a pensar en esta posibilidad, intentaba tranquilizarse : según lo que sabía, los extraterrestres habían proyectado secuestrar a los jóvenes, pero no matarlos. Por tanto, no cabía duda de que estaban vivos, tenían que estarlo, ¡ de lo contrario sería un verdadero drama para dos padres, dos hermanos y una hermana !

El timbre del teléfono que sonó repentinamente distrajo a Umon de sus reflexiones. Suspiró, se levantó, bajó el volumen de la televisión, luego se dirigió hacia el aparato y lo descolgó ; sabía quien llamaba. Hacía ya dos semanas que todas las noches a la misma hora, debía hacer frente al discurso de un padre angustiado a quien intentaba tranquilizar lo mejor posible. En realidad, Makiba llamaba cuatro veces al día para preguntar al científico si había novedades, pero durante el día, Umon podía más fácilmente acortar la conversación recordando al padre de Hikaru que estaba muy ocupado por su trabajo. Con paciencia escuchó los lamentos de su interlocutor a quien respondió con palabras tranquilizadoras.

Cuando por fin se despidió Makiba, el investigador apagó el televisor dejando la habitación en la oscuridad. Se dirigió hacia su sillón a tientas y se dejo caer en él. No tenía ganas de mirar la película de la tarde. Pensó de nuevo en los eventos que habían sucedido durante estas dos últimas semanas. Unas dos horas después de haberse ido los pilotos hacia el lago Motosu, Dahashi había detectado los aparatos extraterrestres éstos se alejaban de la Tierra. Sin embargo, en ese momento, nadie imaginó que los terrícolas pudieran estar a bordo. Luego, un poco más tarde, al no ver regresar a los jóvenes y tras la imposibilidad de ponerse en contacto con ellos en su frecuencia personal, Umon interrumpió el trabajo que efectuaban Dahohi y Kurz con el fin de interrogar a éste último. Minutos después, el supraniano le comunicaba que no podía percibir la presencia de Koji y le informó de la conclusión que se imponía. Las investigaciones efectuadas por los encuestadores a quienes se había señalado la desaparición de los jóvenes no habían dado resultado ¡ y con razón ! Sólo se habían encontrado los brazaletes de los pilotos, aplastados en el suelo. Delta Estelar y Taladro Espacial también habían desaparecido y la exploración del lago no había permitido encontrar a Nave Marina. Umon había deducido lógicamente que los extraterrestres habían apoderado de ellos. ¿ Pero cuál podía ser su motivación ? A priori, sólo veía una : las naves de los secuestradores no estaban armadas, mientras que las naves de los terrícolas lo estaban. ¿ Quizá buscaban aparatos de combate ? Pero si fuera el caso, ¿ por qué no los fabricaban ellos mismos ? Su tecnología les permitía viajar en el espacio, era lo suficientemente avanzada para que pudiesen fabricar armas.

Esta pregunta no era la única que preocupaba al investigador. ¿ Cuál era el vínculo con el intento de destruir la central fotónica ? ¿ Por qué Carina había traicionado a los suyos ? ¿ Qué relación tenía todo eso ? Una vez más, Umon intentó encontrar una explicación lógica a sus preguntas y de nuevo, no lo consiguió. Suspiró a fondo, probablemente hablaría de todo esto al día siguiente cuando se reuniese con el padre de Sayaka, con quién debía entrevistarse con respecto al proyecto Nave Estrellada, pero presentía que no obtendría de esta conversación ninguna respuesta. Mientras reflexionaba sobre el problema, de repente le vino un pensamiento a la mente. Se levantó, y en la oscuridad se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguidamente salió de la habitación. De un paso lento, recorrió los pasillos del centro en dirección de su habitación, y penetró en ella. Dio unos pasos más, después cogió el marco que estaba sobre la mesilla cerca de su cama y contempló detenidamente la foto que en él había.

« Si aún estuvieses con nosotros, murmuró repentinamente, las cosas quizá hubieron sucedido de otro modo. »

Miró la fotografía de su hijo adoptivo un momento antes de proseguir su monólogo.

« ¿ Y tú ? ¿ Dónde estás ? ¿ Por qué no nos das noticias tuyas ? »

Era demasiado pronto para dormir ; el investigador dejo lentamente el marco y volvió de nuevo tras sus pasos. Salió de su habitación, recorrió de nuevo los pasillos del centro de investigaciones espaciales y se detuvo ante el ascensor ; pulsó uno de los botones.

Al no tener más naves a su disposición, Umon había alquilado un pequeño avión y se había pagado los servicios de un piloto ; al día siguiente, a bordo del avión se dirigió al laboratorio de energía fotónica acompañado de Yamada. Cuando encontró a Yumi, y después de haber intercambiado fórmulas de cortesía y haber hablado de la desaparición de las cuatro jóvenes durante un largo momento, abordaron el tema que había justificado su encuentro. Los dos investigadores aún estaban discutiendo, cada uno sentado en un sillón, cuando fueron interrumpidos por los golpes que sonaban en la puerta.

« ¡ Entre ! », respondió Yumi levantándose.

La puerta se abrió ; una muchacha de rostro dulce y cabellera color castaño penetró en la habitación. Después de haberla saludado, el investigador la presentó a su homólogo.

« Ésta es Misato, la muchacha de la que les hablé durante nuestra última conversación telefónica. Es una prima de Boss. Trabajaba aquí durante la guerra contra el doctor Hell ; se ocupaba del mantenimiento de los locales y hacía la comida pero no dudaba en luchar si fuera necesario. Posee una formación en electrónica.

- Encantado, declaró Umon dándole la mano a la recién llegada. Así que, ¿ está interesada por un empleo a bordo de nuestra futura nave ?

- Eso es, confirmó con una voz segura de sí misma. Mi contrato de trabajo terminará a final del mes, estaré disponible a partir de ese momento. »

Se sentaron los tres ; continuaron conversando esencialmente sobre el personal de la Nave Estrellada. Puesto que el objetivo de este proyecto era la búsqueda de energía, Umon preveía proponer a Sayaka que formase parte de la tripulación y esperaba que Tetsuya aceptara un puesto de piloto junto a Koji. Quedaba por reclutar al comandante de a bordo, un técnico capaz de efectuar reparaciones llegado el caso y a una enfermera o un médico. Esto sería la tripulación mínima de la nave. Después de haber discutido detenidamente con la muchacha, el investigador decidió reclutarla para que se ocupara de las comidas y de la limpieza y se lo anunció seguidamente. Ella le dio las gracias, y después con una voz dubitativa le preguntó.

« Doctor, ¿ piensan encontrar a Sayaka y Koji, no es cierto ?

- ¿ Sabía usted que habían desaparecido ? se asombró su interlocutor.

- Sí, le respondió. Lo oí en las informaciones y Boss me habló de ello. »

Umon y Yumi intercambiaron una mirada ; ni uno ni otro conocían la respuesta. Ignoraban cuál sería el desenlace de esta aventura pero ambos deseaban creer en el regreso de los jóvenes. Con una voz tan segura como posible el investigador respondió a la pregunta de Misato.

« Sí, no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que los volveremos a ver. »

Muy lejos de la Tierra, en la ciudad subterránea de Albina, los terrícolas habían organizado sus jornadas. Habían decidido levantarse y acostarse a la misma hora que los habitantes de la ciudad de arena. Al igual que estos últimos, comían cuatro veces al día, pero hacían una siesta después de la tercera comida para soportar los días tan largos.

Desde que habían llegado unos días antes, Sayaka, Koji y Tetsuya habían recorrido diariamente la ciudad con el fin de descubrirla, mientras que Hikaru no lograba interesarse por lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Generalmente, se quedaba dentro de su local de habitación, tendida sobre la alfombra. Pasaba su tiempo con la mirada fija en el techo, el cual le parecía particularmente feo debido a la presencia de rejillas de ventilación. Cuando se encontraba sola, lloraba, cosa que intentaba disimular el resto del tiempo a sus camaradas. No obstante, no lograba engañar a los tres jóvenes ; cada vez que regresaban, los ojos enrojecidos e inflados de la muchacha daban prueba de su desasosiego, pero no sabían qué hacer para calmar su dolor e intentaban mal que bien reconfortarla asegurándole que pronto regresarían a la Tierra.

Luna y Daxia les servían alternativamente de guía y les habían hecho descubrir la totalidad de la zona 3. Los terrícolas tenían dificultades en orientarse a causa de la semejanza que presentaban los pasillos : bancos, plantas verdes, puertas que tenían acceso a lugares de habitación, eso era casi todo lo que se podía ver. En ciertos sitios, había locales en los que uno podía abastecerse en comida, prendas de vestir y distintos suministros. Algunos eran de auto servicio, otros estaban ocupados por los albinianos que trabajaban allí como cocineros, carpinteros, modistas… ; los adultos formaban a los adolescentes en esos mismos locales. Algunos albinianos habían invitado a los terrícolas a entrar en sus lugares de habitación ; los niños jugaban a juegos bastantes sumarios o dibujaban, pero los jóvenes no habían visto libros en ninguna parte y nadie parecía disponer de un sistema de comunicación escrito. Deseando desenvolverse por sí mismos, Tetsuya y Koji habían conseguido papel y lápices con el fin de realizar un plano que les permitiese salir sin ir acompañados.

Aquella mañana, por primera vez desde su llegada, los dos muchachos habían salido solos con la albiniana que les servía de guía. Cuando se habían levantado, Sayaka aún dormía. Tetsuya había comprendido bien que Koji comenzaba a cansarse de las continuas atenciones que le prodigaba la muchacha y no había sugerido despertarla. Los dos caminaban al lado de Daxia, siempre tan silenciosa y discreta. Se detenían regularmente con el fin de completar su plano. Dado que la muchacha no estaba autorizada a hablarles, no podían hacerle preguntas. Así que interrogaban a los albinianos con los que se encontraban pero a estos les costaba responderles ; parecía como se ignorasen muchas cosas sobre el funcionamiento de su ciudad. No obstante, los dos terrícolas no se desesperaban de saber algún día más e intentaban obtener respuestas a sus preguntas cada vez que tenían la ocasión de hablar.

Cuando bordearon un local de juegos, los gritos les hicieron volver la cabeza. Uno de los jugadores que allí se encontraba acusaba a su adversario de haber hecho trampa y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara. Otros hombres presentes se mezclaron con el fin de sostener al que se encontraba lesionado ; el supuesto tramposo se encontró solo contra todos y recibió un montón de golpes que le hicieron caer al suelo. A pesar de que se encontraba en el suelo y era incapaz de defenderse, los otros siguieron golpeándolo salvajemente. Ofendidos por ese combate desigual, los dos terrícolas intercambiaron una mirada y una señal de cabeza. Cada uno de ellos dio un paso hacia adelante con el fin de intervenir y retirar a la infeliz víctima del ensañamiento de sus agresores cuando Koji sintió que alguien le cogía la muñeca. Se dio la vuelta y tuvo la sorpresa de constatar que se trataba de Daxia. Le miró intensamente como si pretendía decirle algo, y, apretándole al mismo tiempo la muñeca un poco más, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Perturbado por esta actitud inesperada, Koji se preguntó cuáles podían ser las motivaciones de la muchacha cuando los ruidos de lucha lo trajeron a la realidad. Desvió la mirada en dirección del local de juegos y percibió a Tetsuya a los pies del cual se encontraba un albiniano que el terrícola acababa manifiestamente de golpear. Los otros jugadores habían retrocedido y observaban al piloto de un aire confuso. El silencio que reinó durante un momento fue impresionante.

« ¿ Bueno ? lanzó Tetsuya a los que lo miraban. ¿ Ya no luchan más ? »

Nadie se movió, con excepción de un hombre a quien el piloto le daba la espalda : cogió uno de los cubos que servían de mesa con la intención manifiesta de golpear al inoportuno que había interrumpido la pelea.

« ¡ Cuidado ! », exclamó Koji retirando al mismo tiempo su muñeca de la presión de Daxia.

Alertado por el grito del terrícola que ya se lanzaba en dirección de aquel que se disponía a pegarle, Tetsuya se dio la vuelta pero uno de los hombres que allí se encontraba dio un puñetazo al agresor y éste cayó al suelo.

« ¡ No lo toque ! », gruñó el albiniano mirando con desdén al que se encontraba en el suelo mientras otro jugador se acercaba a los pilotos.

« Ustedes no deben intervenir en las peleas, cualquiera que sea el desarrollo y el resultado, declaró éste último a los dos muchachos ; estas confrontaciones son frecuentes, forman parte íntegra de la vida de la ciudad.

- Si esto es tan habitual, replicó Tetsuya, ¿ por qué no respondieron ustedes cuando me interpuse ? No me digan que yo le doy miedo, ustedes son más numerosos que nosotros.

- Son las órdenes, declaró el hombre de piel clara. Cualesquiera que sean las circunstancias, no debemos hacerles el menor daño. »

Luego, sin dejar a los terrícolas el tiempo de reaccionar, los albinianos presentes se alejaron del local de juegos.

« ¿ Has oído ? cuestionó Koji sorprendido por lo que acababa de aprender. Están dispuestos a dejarse golpear sin reaccionar.

- Sí », le respondió Tetsuya pensativo.

Sayaka abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se estiraba. Durante unos segundos, se preguntó dónde estaba pero pronto recordó los recientes acontecimientos. Suspiró acordándose de su condición de prisionera, exiliada en alguna parte del universo, obligada a vivir en el subsuelo de un planeta inhospitalario. Volvió la cabeza en dirección de la espesa cortina que disimulaba su cama, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si sus compañeros de infortunios ya se habían levantado. La luz que se filtraba por el intersticio que separaba el tejido y la pared se lo dejaba predecir, a pesar de que no se oía ningún ruido. Apartó el tejido, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y percibió a Hikaru tendida hacia arriba sobre la alfombra. Aún llevaba la ropa de noche, un vestido largo recto de color crema que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con mangas también muy rectas. Todo el mundo llevaba la misma ropa unisexo para dormir y las dos muchachas habían deplorado la falta de feminidad ; pero no tenían otra opción. Sayaka observó a su compañera un momento ; la hija de Makiba parecía absorta en la contemplación de una de las rejillas que decoraban el techo, pero volvió la cabeza cuando la hija de Yumi salió de la cavidad en la que se encontraba.

« Me pregunto por qué han hecho esas rejillas tan grandes, comentó Hikaru de un aire desapacible dirigiendo al mismo tiempo de nuevo su mirada hacia una de ellas. No es nada decorativo.

- Probablemente para facilitar la ventilación, supuso Sayaka. No debe ser evidente abastecer la ciudad en aire respirable. ¿ Has dormido bien ?

- Sí, las camas son bastante cómodas, respondió su interlocutora con un tono que también podía dar a pensar lo contrario. ¿ Y tú ?

- Yo también. Aparentemente los muchachos aún siguen acostados.

- No, se levantaron hace un buen rato y se fueron a pasear.

- ¿ Ah sí ? », replicó la hija de Yumi esbozando un gesto de decepción.

Hikaru, al ver su aire preocupado, intentó tranquilizarla.

« No te preocupes, no corren ningún riesgo en la ciudad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se marcharon juntos. Aunque se hubieran ido solos, tampoco pienso que deberíamos preocuparnos ; los albinianos son más bien atentos hacia nosotros.

- No es eso…», respondió de un tono evasivo Sayaka evitando cruzar la mirada de su compañera que la miraba con curiosidad preguntándose lo que podía perturbarla.

No, no era eso, efectivamente. La hija de Yumi no se preocupaba por la seguridad de los muchachos. Al igual que Hikaru, había observado que los albinianos siempre se apresuraban para ayudar a los terrícolas cuando estos lo necesitaban. Además, no parecían demostrar la menor animosidad contra ellos y parecían más bien encantados de su presencia en su ciudad. No, no era eso lo que le preocupaba a la muchacha, era más bien el hecho de que Koji se había ido sin ella. Hasta ahora, había conseguido acompañarlo cada vez que salía y esto a pesar de que le había hecho comprender claramente que podía desenvolverse sin ella. No obstante, ella insistía tanto que acababa por ceder, probablemente por cansancio si se tiene en cuenta el suspiro que puntuaba sistemáticamente su acuerdo. Pero esta vez, se había ido sin ella y se le encogió el corazón pensando que estaba solo, o casi, junto a una de las dos bellas albinianas que le servían de guía. Deseaba que no fuese Daxia pues sospechaba que ésta se interesaba un poco demasiado por Koji.

« Bueno, en espera de que regresen, anunció a la hija de Makiba, voy a ducharme.

- Inútil, no hay agua, le respondió sarcásticamente su compañera. La alimentación de agua tampoco debe ser evidente. »

Sayaka suspiró y se dirigió hacia el armario mural con el fin de coger ropa. Aunque la ropa de noche no era muy seductora, no era lo mismo para los vestidos que llevaban las albinianas. Estos eran cortos, sin mangas, más o menos ensanchados según los modelos, y el degradado de los colores del tejido era muy favorecedor. Por su parte, las prendas de vestir masculinas, compuestas de pantalones y túnicas rectas eran mucho más sobrias.

Después de haberse vestido, la hija de Yumi se sentó junto a Hikaru y la observó. Sus ojos tenían ojeras y sus párpados estaban inflados, no debía haber pasado una buena noche aunque acababa de afirmar lo contrario. ¿ Quizá incluso había llorado ?

« ¿ Por qué no fuiste con ellos ? le preguntó. Te hubieras cambiado las ideas.

- ¿ Para qué ? suspiró su interlocutora de un aire desengañado.

- Apenas comes, adelgazas, no hablas mucho con nosotros, no sales casi nada, vas a enfermar si continúas así.

- ¿ Qué más da ? contestó la hija de Makiba con el mismo tono.

- Hikaru, le riñó amablemente Sayaka, el día en que nos iremos de esta ciudad, seguramente deberemos hacer frente a ciertos obstáculos y nos veremos obligados a luchar, deberás estar en forma para afrontar esas dificultades. »

Olvidando la contemplación de las rejillas de ventilación, la muchacha se volvió hacia su compañera y la miró de un aire incrédulo. Tras unos momentos de silencio, le preguntó.

« ¿ Crees verdaderamente en la posibilidad de regresar a la Tierra ? »

La hija de Yumi no respondió inmediatamente. La pregunta de Hikaru la dejó dubitativa unos instantes.

« No sé, confesó por fin. Digamos que deseo creer en ello verdaderamente. Si no creyese, pienso que me encontraría en el mismo estado que tú. Y además, conozco lo suficientemente a Koji para saber que no renunciará, y Tetsuya tampoco, pienso yo. Seguro que encuentran una solución.

- Tengo la impresión que confías verdaderamente en ellos.

- Por supuesto, afirmó Sayaka. No olvides que combatieron y vencieron al doctor Hell y al imperio de Mykene.

- Hmm, es cierto…, admitió Hikaru poniendo mala cara y sentándose a su vez con el fin de ponerse en frente de su interlocutora. Pero no hubieran conseguido vencer las fuerzas de Vega. Si Daisuke no hubiera estado allí, la Tierra estaría, en adelante, entre las manos de los invasores. »

La hija de Yumi alzó los hombros.

« Es cierto que poseyendo máquinas como sus naves, no hubiera sido posible, contestó con convicción. Pero si hubieran tenido un robot como el de Daisuke a su disposición, estoy segura que lo hubieran logrado.

- Hmm…, hizo Hikaru desviando su mirada para fijarla en los motivos que adornaban la alfombra. Se ve que no conoces al príncipe de Fleed. Solo él era capaz de vencer a los extraterrestres. »

Sayaka percibió el tono nostálgico que reflejaba la voz de su interlocutora y frunció las cejas. Acababa de comprender de repente el verdadero problema de Hikaru.

« ¿ No estarías enamorada de él, por casualidad ? se arriesgó a decir observando atentamente a la hija de Makiba. ¿ Por eso deprimes ? »

Sorprendida, la muchacha levantó la cabeza pero no intentó disimular la verdad. ¿ Por otra parte, para qué habría servido ? Sayaka se daría probablemente cuenta un día u otro.

« Nunca más lo veré, respondió, entre sollozos. Y todo eso, a causa de Zhork. ¡ Le odio !

- Me parecía raro que uno de los pilotos del Equipo se dejase vencer así. No concordaba.

- En la época de la guerra contra Vega, continuó Hikaru, era diferente. ¡ Estaba cerca de él, su presencia me daba mucha fuerza ! Me sentía capaz de realizar lo imposible junto a él. Desde que se fue, tengo la impresión de seguir viva únicamente por la esperanza de volverlo a ver y al mismo tiempo no estoy segura de que regrese un día a la Tierra. »

Su voz se rompió con estas últimas palabras. Afectada por el dolor que percibía en su compañera, Sayaka se calló unos momentos antes de pronunciar algunas palabras para animarla.

« Siento remover todo eso, dijo a media voz, pero no te preocupes, si estáis enamorados los dos, seguramente Daisuke no tardará en regresar de nuevo a la Tierra.

- No he dicho que estaba enamorado de mí, replicó la hija de Makiba de un tono seco.

- Ah… ya veo, suspiró Sayaka, no comparte tus sentimientos.

- En realidad no sé nada, suspiró a su vez Hikaru teniendo cuidado con no cruzar la mirada de su interlocutora.

- ¿ Nunca habéis hablado ? »

Como respuesta, la muchacha sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

« ¿ Incluso antes de que se marchara ? insistió Sayaka.

- No, respondió débilmente su interlocutora bajando los ojos.

- ¿ Pero aún tienes una esperanza ? »

Hikaru alzó los hombros haciendo un gesto de desengaño mientras Sayaka se preguntaba como un hecho tan importante como éste no se había tratado en un momento u otro, y en particular antes de que se marchasen los fleedianos para un viaje tan largo. ¿ Quizá no se había percatado el príncipe de los sentimientos de la muchacha ? La hija de Yumi se aclaró la garganta, vaciló unos momentos, y luego se decidió a abordar el tema que tanto le preocupaba.

« Dime, a causa de la guerra, has estado cerca de Koji durante estos últimos años, ¿ no es cierto?

- Sí, ¿ por qué ?

- ¿ Se llevaba bien con María ?

- Sí… en fin… sí y no, se peleaban y existía una cierta rivalidad entre ellos, pero se estimaban.

- Koji era… ¿ cómo decir…? » consiguió articular Sayaka sintiendo al mismo tiempo su corazón latir más fuerte tanto como temía esa respuesta.

Frente al silencio y a los ojos interrogadores de su interlocutora, la hija de Yumi se vio obligada a confesar su pensamiento. ¡ Tenía que saberlo ! Con el corazón en un puño de aprehensión y sintiéndose enrojecer, inspiró profundamente y formuló su pregunta de un tirón.

« ¿ Koji estaba enamorado de María ? »

Hikaru la miró atentamente un momento luego le respondió esbozando una sonrisa de gran complicidad.

« ¡ Oh ! ¡ Tú… ! ¿ No tendríamos el mismo tipo de problema las dos ?

- Creo que sí, confirmó Sayaka sonriendo a su vez.

- Sabes, confesó su interlocutora, yo estaba muy unida a María y Koji le gustaba, de eso no cabía la menor duda. En cambio, en lo que le concierne, no sé demasiado lo que pensar. Lo que es seguro, es que le gustaba mucho hacer carreras de moto con ella, pero ella también le irritaba. Tenía la impresión que le consideraba como un niño a quien debe protegerse de sus propios excesos. Es cierto que en un momento dado, pensaba que Koji estaba un poco enamorado de ella. ¿ Quizá lo estuviese realmente o era mi propio deseo el que me lo hacía creer ? Me hubiera gustado tanto que permaneciéramos juntos los cuatro, yo con Daisuke y María con Koji, hubiera sido genial, nunca nos hubiéramos separado, hubiéramos permanecidos unidos para siempre. Entonces, para responder francamente a tu pregunta, no sé nada. »

Se paró, suspiró y después continuó bajando tanto los ojos como la voz.

« Si lo comprendo, ¿ tú te has encontrado en la misma situación que yo ? ¿ Koji y tú, nunca habéis abordado el tema ? ¿ No te dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos ?

- ¡ Oh no ! se exclamó Sayaka. ¡ No, no es eso ! ¡ Durante la guerra contra el Doctor Hell, Koji sabía perfectamente que yo le quería pero mi carácter no convenía al Señor ! ¡ Y no se privaba de hacérmelo saber claramente ! Este patán me dijo en plena cara que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con una chica como yo, cuando yo acababa de confesarle que le amaría siempre. ¡ Me pregunto por qué me aferro a ese patán ! Pero, no puedo evitarlo, es algo que me supera. Con todo intenté olvidarlo. Cuando estaba en el centro de investigaciones espaciales, te garantizo que hice lo máximo ; verdaderamente, tuve que esforzarme para no escribirle o llamarle por teléfono. Pero ahora debo rendirme a la evidencia : desde que lo volví a ver, me di cuenta que no había renunciado a él. Aún conservo la esperanza y estoy lista a…»

Los golpes que sonaron en la puerta interrumpieron a la muchacha. Se levantó inmediatamente y fue a abrir el cerrojo. Dos albinianos se encontraban frente a ella cada uno de ellos tenía un lazo en la mano.

« Zhork se entrevistará con ustedes después de la segunda comida del día, le anunció uno de ellos sin preámbulo. Tengan la amabilidad de estar preparados los cuatro en ese momento. »

Sayaka sacudió la cabeza en señal de consentimiento luego los dos hombres se alejaron ; volvió a cerrar la puerta. Bajó los ojos y su mirada se fijó en las bandejas que se encontraban allí ; tenía hambre.

« ¿ Has comido ? », preguntó a su compañera.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

« Bueno pues, me vas a complacer en comerte este desayuno, continuó Sayaka. Te hace mucha falta. »

Comieron prosiguiendo al mismo tiempo su debate. La hija de Makiba hizo un esfuerzo para comer un poco más que de costumbre. Algunas decenas de minutos más tarde, constataron que había de nuevo agua y se ducharon.

Poco antes de la segunda comida del día, volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Sayaka fue a abrir. Tetsuya y su hermano penetraron en la habitación. La muchacha percibió a la albiniana que penetraba en el local de en frente y reprimió un gesto de contrariedad era Daxia…

« ¡ Es increíble !, exclamó Koji extendiéndose sobre la alfombra. Los albinianos no fueron capaces de responder a una sola de nuestras preguntas. Ni siquiera se interrogan. Por Dios, lo que comimos ayer por la noche era claramente carne animal. ¿ De dónde vienen estos animales ? Incluso los que se encargan de preparar las comidas no lo saben. ¿ Y las verduras que consumimos, dónde crecen ? Lo ignoran. ¿ Y la madera de la que están hechos estos cubos que sirven de mesa, cómo se obtiene ? No tienen la menor idea. ¿ Y las materias primas necesarias para la elaboración de las prendas de vestir y alfombras ? Misterio…

- Quizá los animales se críen en una de las zonas prohibidas, sugirió Sayaka.

- Me extrañaría mucho, respondió Tetsuya sentándose en la alfombra. Serían necesarios prados para alimentarlos a menos que su comida sea puramente sintética, pero dudo que eso pueda dar una carne tan sabrosa. No, Zhork nos oculta seguramente algo, quizá el planeta de arena no es tan desértico como lo afirma. Pero incluso eso, los albinianos lo ignoran. Manifiestamente nunca han subido a la superficie.

- Quizá le hayan mentido, supuso Hikaru. ¿ Quizá recibieron la orden ?

- Parecían sinceros, aseguró Koji. Pienso que decían la verdad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no parecen suficientemente listos para simular.

- ¡ Estoy de acuerdo contigo, confirmó Tetsuya, no son muy avispados contrariamente a Zhork que es especialmente inteligente !

- Es verdad, confirmó Sayaka. Bueno ¿ habéis terminado el plano ?

- Sí, confirmó Koji sentándose a su vez, y tenemos una sorpresa.

- ¿ Una sorpresa ? prosiguió la muchacha, intrigada. ¿ De qué se trata ? »

El muchacho no respondió y se limitó a sonreír mientras que Tetsuya extendía las hojas de papel unas junto a otras. Las dos muchachas se acercaron para mirarlas y no disimularon su admiración ; sus camaradas habían realizado manifiestamente un gran trabajo pero no veían qué relación podía tener este plano con la sorpresa anunciada.

« Vamos a utilizar los conductos de ventilación con el fin de llegar a la zona 5, dijo Koji. Seguramente estarán colocados de manera a seguir el esquema de los locales y pasillos de la zona 3 y el plano nos indicará la dirección que debemos coger con el fin de llegar hasta el vestíbulo central. De allí, veremos cómo conseguir llegar a la zona 5 y orientarnos.

- No comprendo, se asombró Sayaka. ¿ Por qué debemos ir a la zona 5 ?

- Para apoderarnos de una nave y regresar a la Tierra por supuesto, respondió el piloto más bien sorprendido por la pregunta.

- ¿ Apoderarnos de una nave ? repitió Sayaka confundida mientras que Hikaru alzaba la mirada al cielo. ¿ Y seguramente piensa pedir a Zhork que le dé lecciones de pilotaje con el fin de preparar el viaje ?

- No necesito ninguna lección, le respondió Tetsuya muy seguro de él mismo. Seguí un entrenamiento intensivo, conseguiré controlar debidamente su aparato.

- ¡ Bueno, bueno ! respondió la hija de Yumi con un tono irónico. ¿ Seguramente nunca has pilotado nada más que no sea tu moto y Gran Mazinger y piensas que podrás conseguir esto tan fácilmente ?

- Tiene razón, respondió Koji, seré yo quien controle, yo tengo mucho más experiencia que Tetsuya.

- ¿ Pero qué dices ? replicó la muchacha con el mismo tono. ¿ La atmósfera de Albina te hace delirar o qué ?

- Yo no deliro, respondió Koji un poco molesto. Eres tú que no sabes de lo que hablas. No solamente he pilotado Mazinger Z y mi moto, figúrate.

- ¿ Ah sí ? prosiguió Sayaka, con un poco de agresividad en la voz. ¡ Bueno, dime ! ¡ Háblame de tu larga experiencia para ver ! Estoy muy curiosa por conocerla. »

Hikaru y Tetsuya intercambiaron una mirada levantando las cejas ; había conflicto en el aire.

« De acuerdo, puesto que así lo quieres, respondió Koji. Controlé el T.F.O., las naves del centro de investigaciones espaciales, el Cosmos Espacial, el helicóptero, el avión, practiqué el velivuelo, fui al espacio dentro de un cohete y… no sólo pilotaje, pues incluso hice escalada. ¿ Así qué ? ¿ Qué dices de todo esto ?

- Para de fanfarronear, le respondió con un tono burlón. Sólo has pilotado máquinas terrestres, ¿ No te imaginas poder manejar una nave extraterrestre sin tener la menor experiencia en la materia ?

- Piloté un platillo volante de Vega, añadió el muchacho. Hikaru puede confirmártelo.

- No recuerdo, respondió ésta última con un tono hastiado.

- Claro, recuerda, continuó Koji. Fue durante el meeting de aviación. Logré controlarlo inmediatamente y más valía ya que los veganos no me hubieran dejado el tiempo de dudar.

- Sí, ahora recuerdo, reconoció la hija de Makiba, pero no es lo mismo ; un platillo no es una nave.

- En cualquier caso, continuó Sayaka, admitiendo que lograse arrancar uno de ellos, y no aplastarse contra las paredes de las rutas subterráneas ¿ cómo pensáis dirigiros a la Tierra ? Si es para perdernos en el espacio, prefiero seguir aquí. Al menos que tengáis la inconsciencia de pensar que Zhork le indicará amablemente la ruta de regreso ?

Los dos pilotos se miraron un tanto desconcertados ; llevados por su entusiasmo, no habían pensado en ese detalle.

« ¿ Entonces ? insistió la hija de Yumi. ¿ Qué brillante idea tuvo para solucionar este problema ?

- Bueno…, reconoció Koji un poco contrariado, aún no tuvimos tiempo de acabar esa parte del plano, pero nos ocuparemos de ello.

- Hmm… ya veremos entonces », concluyó Sayaka, lejos de estar convencida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Tetsuya fue a abrir ; Daxia y Luna penetraron en la habitación llevando cada una de ellas una bandeja ; era la hora de la comida. Como de costumbre, Daxia sirvió a Koji el primero y el muchacho le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, cosa que molestó enormemente a la hija de Yumi. Cuando todos los terrícolas fueron servidos, las dos albinianas abandonaron el local, después de lo cual Sayaka no pudo impedirse manifestar su descontento. Si hasta ahora no lo había dicho, ya le resultaba imposible retenerse más.

« No comprendo por qué Daxia te sirve siempre a ti el primero, renegó a la intención de Koji. Seguramente para que tú te des cuenta de ella. Deberías volverla a poner en su sitio en vez de entrar en su juego y hacerle grandes sonrisas.

- ¿ Pero qué dices ? replicó el muchacho irritado. Yo soy amable. ¿ Y además, en primer lugar, por qué te metes ? No es cosa tuya.

- Así que, prosiguió la hija de Yumi ignorando la observación, ella fue la que os acompañó esta mañana. ¿ Por qué no me despertaste para que fuera con vosotros ? ¿ Preferirías su presencia a la mía, por casualidad ?

- Totalmente, confirmó el piloto cada vez más irritado, es más agradable que tú.

- ¿ Qué ? estalló su interlocutora. ¡ No eres más que un tipo grosero ! Tú…

- ¡ Alto ! intervino Tetsuya de un tono firme. No pasan dos días sin que tengamos derecho a un conflicto. A Hikaru y a mí, nos gustaría que esto cesara. »

Sayaka y Koji se fulminaron con la mirada pero no añadieron ni una palabra más y la comida continuó en la calma. Hikaru informó a los muchachos de la entrevista que tendría lugar poco después de la comida en presencia de Zhork. Los terrícolas no iban a tardar en conocer las razones de su presencia en Albina…


	13. El plan de Zhork

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**13. El plan de Zhork  
**

Sentadas en la alfombra de su local de habitación, Sayaka y Hikaru discutían a voz baja para no molestar a sus compañeros que se encontraban en las cavidades murales que les servían de cama. En cuanto acabaron de comer, incluso antes de que los albinianas fuesen a recoger las bandejas, Koji había anunciado que iba a descansar y Tetsuya había hecho lo mismo sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Los dos habían pensado en cerrar bien las cortinas con el fin de aislarse.

Extendido sobre su lecho, Koji reflexionaba : una vez más, se había reñido con Sayaka. En efecto, siempre había sido más o menos así desde que la conocía pero lo que podía admitirse cuando sólo eran adolescentes le parecía difícilmente justificable ahora que ya tenían algunos años más. Por supuesto, vivir en la misma habitación que la muchacha no arreglaba nada, al contrario sólo hacía que agravar el problema ¿ quizá hubiera hecho mejor aceptar la propuesta de Zhork y separarse de las muchachas para alojarse en otro local ? No obstante, aún no era demasiado tarde y quizá podía hablar con el albiniano, pero dudaba ; seguramente, esto complicaría el proyecto que tenían de abandonar el planeta de arena y no quería en absoluto arriesgarse. Lo mejor era que su relación con Sayaka evolucionase y que pudiesen comportarse como adultos, ¿ pero cómo debía hacer ? Se sentía incapaz de no reaccionar cuando ésta le provocaba ; por mucho que reflexionaba, no encontraba la solución.

Las cavidades murales eran lo suficientemente espaciosas para poder sentarse en ellas, Tetsuya se había instalado de espaldas contra una de las paredes y volvía a pensar en las palabras que había pronunciado Sayaka cuando Koji le había expuesto su plan de fuga. La muchacha tenía razón : no iba a ser nada fácil. Aunque lograsen escaparse de la ciudad a bordo de una de las naves espaciales, los pilotos no podrían encontrar la dirección del planeta azul y en ello radicaba el principal problema. Tetsuya suspiró a fondo reconociendo que se había embalado demasiado deprisa, influenciado por el entusiasmo que había manifestado Koji cuando habían discutido los dos. Algo así no debía reproducirse nunca más ; en el futuro tendría mucho más cuidado y se desconfiaría del carácter impulsivo del muchacho. Pero de todos modos, eso no cambiaba nada el problema ; si los terrícolas querían llevar a cabo su proyecto de fuga, deberían obtener datos precisos en cuanto a las respectivas posiciones de los dos planetas. Estas informaciones deberían existir en alguna parte de la ciudad puesto que los albinianos ya habían hecho el viaje ; sólo había que encontrarlas. El piloto se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la de su hermano bajo la mirada sorprendida de las dos muchachas que, de repente, interrumpieron su discusión. Con los ojos cerrados y perdido en sus pensamientos, el muchacho se sobresaltó cuando Tetsuya abrió la cortina.

« ¿ Qué pasa ? preguntó Koji levantándose bruscamente.

- Tengo que hablarte. »

Cuando ya todos estaban instalados en la alfombra, Tetsuya expuso la conclusión de sus reflexiones : con el fin de proporcionarse los datos necesarios para su regreso a la Tierra, utilizarían los conductos de aireación para desplazarse y explorar, de este modo, los distintos lugares susceptibles de contener esta información. Los jóvenes discutieron durante un momento con respecto a los lugares que debían visitarse prioritariamente ; excluyeron las zona puesto que no les parecían apropiadas, pero apenas pudieron ir más lejos ya que no tenían ni idea de lo que había en las tres zonas restantes. Antes de nada tenían que explorar dichas zonas. Los golpes que sonaron en la puerta les interrumpieron y Sayaka fue a abrir ; los hombres de Zhork venían a buscarlos.

Los terrícolas siguieron a los cuatro albinianos por los pasillos de la zona 3 bajo las miradas preocupadas y los murmullos de los transeúntes con quienes se cruzaban. Ser escoltados así no significaba probablemente nada bueno ante la población y seguramente estaba reservado a los disidentes, en el caso de que hubiera. Cruzaron la puerta que separaba su zona de residencia del resto de la ciudad, los hombres que los acompañaban les hicieron señal de precederlos en el vehículo que se encontraba allí y dentro del cual les esperaba Zhork. Este último los saludó y el coche arrancó. Los terrícolas no eran los únicos en abandonar la zona 3 ; algunos hombres, principalmente, pero asimismo algunas mujeres avanzaban también a pie al lado del vehículo en dirección del vestíbulo central.

« ¿ Adónde van ? preguntó Sayaka intrigada por estos desplazamientos.

- Se dirigen a la zona 4 para trabajar, le respondió Zhork. Luego le daré más detalles sobre el funcionamiento de la ciudad. »

Penetraron en el vestíbulo central y el vehículo pasó entonces por otro pasillo.

« Penetramos en la zona 1, comentó Zhork. Las distintas zonas están numeradas en dirección de las agujas del reloj. Luego les daré más precisiones sobre cada una de ellas cuando hayamos llegado a destino. »

Minutos más tarde, el vehículo se paró, el pequeño grupo descendió y atravesó una puerta que estaba guardada. El pasillo en el que ahora se encontraban los terrícolas se asemejaba a los que recorrían diariamente, salvo algunas diferencias : aquí los bancos, cubiertos de cojines, parecían hechos de metal y tenían respaldos, las plantas eran más surtidas y las paredes agradablemente decoradas. Zhork abrió la primera puerta que tenía delante y les hizo entrar.

Un despacho y sillones cubiertos de cojines estaban colocados en el centro de la habitación. Al fondo, había tres armarios con cajones y puertas. Manifiestamente, todos esos muebles estaban hechos de metal. Una pantalla y un teclado estaban fijados en la pared de la derecha. Zhork se instaló en su despacho e invitó a los jóvenes a sentarse en los asientos que se encontraban frente a él, mientras que sus hombres se quedaban de pie cerca de la puerta.

« Este es el local donde trabajo, declaró el albiniano de un tono neutro. La zona 1 se reserva a la élite. Las personas que allí viven tienen un nivel de inteligencia comparable al de los terrícolas más dotados e incluso superior a veces. Han recibido una instrucción y ocupan empleos de tipo intelectual, o acceden a puestos de responsabilidad. Los otros habitantes de la ciudad viven en las zona ejercen oficios manuales destinados a fabricar los productos de uso diario, como la comida o las prendas de vestir. En realidad, se trata de actividades que se podrían calificar de artesanales. La zona 4 puede compararse a sus fábricas, hay muebles de metal, ordenadores, las naves nos permiten viajar por el espacio, etc… Nuestro pueblo está divido en dos clanes : los ejecutores y los dominantes. La pertenencia a uno u otro depende de las capacidades intelectuales.

- Dicho de otro modo, hizo saber sarcásticamente Sayaka, se mantiene toda una parte de la población en el clan de los ejecutores denegándoles la instrucción con el fin de poder dominarlos. »

Los otros tres terrícolas no hicieron comentarios pero intercambiaron miradas que traicionaban su pensamiento : ¡ los albinianos no habían inventado nada ! Estupefactos oyeron la respuesta que dio Zhork a Sayaka.

« Se equivoca señorita, rectificó mirándola fija a los ojos. Si se pudiera instruir a los ejecutores nos vendría muy bien, ya que el número de los dominantes es insuficiente para permitirnos realizar todo lo que querríamos. Si se imagina que no hemos intentado instruirlos, se equivoca. Son muy resistentes físicamente pero desgraciadamente sus capacidades intelectuales son casi nulas ; se mostraron refractarios a todo aprendizaje de ese tipo. »

Los jóvenes se quedaron mudos un instante. Se acordaron que habían observado efectivamente que los habitantes de su zona de residencia no parecían muy astutos pero no se habían imaginado que eso podía adquirir tales proporciones.

« Pero, insistió Sayaka, seguro que hay entre ellos personas de inteligencia media a quienes se podrían instruir.

- Desgraciadamente no, respondió el albiniano suspirando. Se somete a prueba a todos los niños de los ejecutores, así como a los de los dominantes. Ninguno de ellos demostró nunca un nivel de inteligencia que se pudiera calificar de medio. Después de las pruebas, los niños cambian eventualmente de zona según los resultados obtenidos.

- ¿ Qué ? exclamó Koji, indignado. ¿ Separa a los niños de sus padres ?

- ¡ Es cruel ! protestó Hikaru. ¿ Cómo puede hacer algo así ?

- ¡ Incluso diría monstruoso ! », añadió Sayaka.

Ante la expresión indignada de los terrícolas, Zhork creyó que era apropiado aclarar la situación.

« No se equivoquen, los ejecutores nos admiran mucho, para ellos somos como Dioses, su única ambición es satisfacernos, se sienten orgullosos de entregarnos a sus hijos, quienes entonces son educados en la categoría de los dominantes. En cuanto a los albinianos que constituyen la élite, se sienten tranquilos de que otros se ocupen de educar a los seres que poseen una inteligencia netamente inferior a la suya.

- Es indignante, mantuvo firmemente Hikaru. Yo no podría…

- No se compare con nosotros, le cortó Zhork. Hace mucho tiempo que funcionamos así. En la Tierra, no tienen este tipo de problemas y no saben cómo hubieran reaccionado sus antepasados si se hubieran encontrado en la misma situación que nosotros. »

Chocados por lo que acababan de oír, los terrícolas se quedaron silenciosos durante largos minutos mientras que el albiniano les observaba atentamente. Aunque comprendían la complejidad de la situación en la que se hallaban los habitantes de la ciudad de arena, a los jóvenes les costaba admitir que no pudiesen existir otras soluciones. Una vez el efecto de sorpresa disipado, volvieron a sus preocupaciones personales y Tetsuya fue el que rompió el silencio.

« ¿ Y nosotros en todo esto ? preguntó. ¿ Qué tenemos que ver con ustedes ? ¿ Por qué nos trajeron aquí ? »

Zhork se levantó, se dirigió hacia la pantalla que estaba fijada en la pared, la puso en marcha pulsando un botón y pulso algunas de sus teclas. Apareció una imagen representaba una de las naves de los albinianos, en algunos lugares del aparato estaban dibujados puntos rojos.

« Nuestras naves no se construyeron para el combate, las marcas que pueden ver en este dibujo indican sus puntos débiles. Pueden constatar que las ventanillas forman parte de ellos naturalmente, como lo habían comprendido. Si nuestros aparatos reciben impactos en estos lugares, no es muy difícil destruirlos. »

Zhork hizo una pausa y observó a los jóvenes, que no comprendían bien lo que quería decirles su interlocutor. Se dirigió entonces hacia uno de los armarios y abrió un cajón del cual sacó hojas de papel que distribuyó a los terrícolas intrigados ; en cada una de ellas estaba representada la nave bajo distintos puntos de vista y en algunos lugares estaban marcados puntos rojos.

« Van a memorizar el sitio donde se encuentran estos puntos, no es complicado, hay muy pocos. Luego irán diariamente a la superficie con el fin de entrenarse a tocar nuestras naves en los lugares correspondientes. En un principio, los misiles que utilizarán serán inofensivos, se limitarán a imprimir una marca en la superficie que hayan tocado, desde que ustedes llegaron ya hemos fabricado un cierto número. Luego, cuando constate que sus disparos son lo suficientemente precisos, emplearán verdaderas armas y tendrán por tarea destruir nuestras naves. »

Tras estas declaraciones, los terrícolas no fueron, en un principio, capaces de pronunciar la más mínima palabra ; se preguntaban si sus oídos no los traicionaban, si habían comprendido bien lo que les pedía el albiniano. Sólo pudieron hacer una cosa : mirar fijamente a su interlocutor con una mirada sorprendida.

« Usted… usted quiere que…, terminó por balbucear Koji asustado por las palabras que pronunciaba. ¿ Quiere que destruyamos sus naves ?

- Eso es, confirmó Zhork con una voz tranquila. Les atacarán, intentarán derrotarles y ustedes deberán defenderse. »

Las cuatro jóvenes no pudieron impedirse preguntarse si el albiniano se había vuelto loco.

« ¿ Pero por qué ? preguntó Sayaka que no comprendía verdaderamente nada de las afirmaciones que el hombre de la piel clara acababa de hacer.

- No necesitan conocer la razón, le respondió firmemente éste último. Basta que hagan lo que les pido. Son nuestras naves, hacemos lo que queremos.

- ¿ Tendrían miedo de una rebelión ? aventuró Tetsuya. ¿ Cuenta con nosotros para protegerse ? »

A estas palabras, el albiniano estalló de risa.

« Con todo lo que acabo de contarles, ¿ piensan verdaderamente que los ejecutores se rebelarían contra nosotros ?

- Pensaba más bien a los dominantes, prosiguió el piloto.

- ¿ Por qué lo harían ? continuó Zhork poniéndose serio. Forman parte de la élite de nuestra sociedad.

- ¿ A qué clan pertenecía Carina ? » preguntó Koji que seguía sin asumir no solamente la muerte de la muchacha y la manera como había sido matada sino sobre todo el hecho de que había sido incapaz de salvarla.

A esta pregunta, el rostro de Zhork cambió completamente y adoptó un gesto grave y contrariado, su cuerpo se tensó, un rictus de cólera deformó su boca ; al parecer, el muchacho había tocado un punto sensible. No obstante, el albiniano se dominó rápidamente y declaró de un tono seco :

« Carina era…, comenzó buscando sus palabras. Era un caso particular. Lo que se produjo nunca hubiera tenido que suceder. De todos modos, eso no les concierne.

- ¿ Y con qué quiere que destruyamos sus naves ? preguntó Tetsuya que comprendió que era preferible cambiar de tema. Sus aparatos no están armados. »

El albiniano volvió hasta la pantalla y pulsó de nuevo las teclas.

« Van a ver una de las salas de la zona 5 por medio de una cámara que se encuentra y así comprenderán. »

Zhork volvió a sentarse mientras se efectuaban los ajustes que exigía el ordenador. La zona de la que hablaba era aquella que albergaba las naves de la ciudad de arena, los terrícolas se acordaban perfectamente. Miraron la pantalla con una curiosidad no disimulada pero lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos. Dentro de la sala en cuestión se encontraban Delta Estelar, Taladro Espacial y Nave Marina.

« Pero…, comenzó Sayaka desconcertada.

- Son nuestros aparatos…, añadió Hikaru tan sorprendida como su compañera.

- ¿ Qué hacen aquí ? preguntó Tetsuya de un tono firme observando al mismo tiempo intensamente al hombre de piel clara. ¿ No piensa utilizarlos ? »

Al mismo tiempo, Koji había saltado de su asiento y puesto las palmas de sus manos sobre el despacho con el fin de hacer frente al albiniano ; ¡ esta vez, era el colmo ! El piloto sintió como se iba enfureciendo y ni siquiera intentó contenerse.

« ¿ Qué quiere decir ? exclamó dirigiéndose a Zhork mientras sus ojos parecían lanzar chispas. ¡ No sólo usted nos trajo aquí contra nuestra voluntad sino que además de eso, se apoderó de nuestros aparatos ! ¿ Pero qué se cree ? ¡ Cree que tiene derecho a todo ! ¿ Sabe lo que necesita ? ¡ Una buena lección, y me encantaría dársela !

- ¡ Siéntese ! », les respondió firmemente el hombre de piel clara.

Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada ; la tensión que existía entre ellos era claramente perceptible. Temiendo que la situación se empeorase, Sayaka se levantó a su vez y colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo del terrícola mientras que Hikaru se mordía los labios de inquietud y que Tetsuya estaba listo a intervenir para calmar al joven a quien encontraba definitivamente demasiado impulsivo.

« Haz lo que te dice, le mandó la hija de Yumi. Haz lo que te dice y cálmate. »

Koji volvió la cabeza hacia ella y cruzó su mirada durante unos momentos, luego echó una ojeada en dirección de la puerta ; los hombres que allí estaban, armados de sus lazos, parecían listos para contraatacar. El piloto suspiró, apretó los puños con el fin de intentar canalizar su cólera y se volvió a sentar bajando los ojos. Se abstuvo de pronunciar la más mínima palabra, pero pensó que Zhork no perdía nada por esperar ¡ era cierto que por el momento el albiniano estaba en posición de fuerza pero llegaría un día en que pagaría su audacia !

« Su entrenamiento comienza pasado mañana entre la primera y la segunda comida, anunció el albiniano de un tono que no hubiera aceptado ninguna objeción. Ya sé que todos ustedes son pilotos confirmados pero ignoro si ustedes cuatro conocen el funcionamiento de esos aparatos.

- Tetsuya y yo nunca los hemos pilotado, le informó Sayaka.

- Entonces Hikaru y Koji les enseñarán como hacerlo, le respondió Zhork con firmeza.

- No necesito que me enseñen nada, afirmó Tetsuya seguro de sí mismo. Puedo desenvolverme solo.

- Como quiera, respondió el hombre de piel clara. Organícense como mejor les convenga, lo único que cuenta es el resultado. Puesto que hace mucho calor en la superficie los entrenamientos no durarán mucho, y les proporcionaremos suficiente agua para que se refresquen. Ustedes señores, se entrenarán todos los días, mientras que ustedes, señoritas, lo harán uno de cada dos días, por turnos. Deseo que una de ustedes se quede en la ciudad en caso de que sus compañeros quisieran hacerme una jugarreta. Es decir, me servirá de rehén.

- ¿ Qué jugarreta podríamos hacerle ? se asombró Tetsuya.

- Probablemente ninguna, respondió el albiniano. Si intentasen escaparse no podrían sobrevivir mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad y sus aparatos no les permiten abandonar nuestro planeta. Pero prefiero tomar mis precauciones ; no olvido que forman parte de una raza inteligente.

- Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, intervino Hikaru. En un primer tiempo, parece interesarse por el príncipe de Fleed. ¿ Por qué ?

- Para ser exacto, es Grendizer quien me interesaba. Un robot es mucho más potente que sus aparatos, habría sido más eficaz que ellos. Evidentemente, estaban los Mazingers pero son demasiado grandes para ser transportados por nuestras naves y no pueden desplazarse en el espacio. »

Se habían dicho todo. Zhork se despidió de los terrícolas y encargó a sus hombres que los acompañaran hasta su zona de habitación. Durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los jóvenes pronunció la más mínima palabra. Solamente cuando se encontraron solos en su apartamento, Koji exclamó :

« ¿ Entienden algo ? Verdaderamente yo no comprendo nada.

- Yo soy como tú, le respondió Sayaka, no veo claro donde Zhork quiere llegar. »

Repentinamente, Hikaru se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió de manera bastante brusca, salió del local y la cerró de un golpe tras ella. Los tres terrícolas se miraron, sorprendidos.

« ¿ Qué le pasa ? se asombró Koji. Parece como si estuviese enfadada.

- No va bien, le respondió Sayaka suspirando. Aunque esta mañana ha comido bastante correctamente, no se puede decir lo mismo de la segunda comida. Si sigue así, terminará por enfermar.

- Déjenla tranquila, masculló Tetsuya, ya se le pasará. Concentrémonos más bien en nuestro objetivo. »

Sayaka y Koji se sentaron en la alfombra suspirando y se concentraron en los esquemas que debían estudiar. Tetsuya los observó unos instantes, y luego comenzó a hablar.

« No hacía alusión a eso. »

Sus dos camaradas levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidos, y vieron como ordenaba su hoja en el armario, del cual sacó el plano de la ciudad.

« Debe estar muy oscuro en el interior de los conductos de ventilación, no podremos consultar el plano, debemos memorizar la dirección que debemos tomar para llegar hasta el vestíbulo central. Sayaka, tú y Hikaru se quedarán aquí. Yo, iré a la zona 5 mañana entre las dos primeras comidas. Koji, si quieres venir también.

- Naturalmente, asintió éste levantándose.

- Venga tenemos trabajo, ya estudiarás la nave más tarde. »

Cuando la hija de Makiba regresó encontró a sus tres amigos en plena concentración, los dos muchachos inclinados sobre el plano y Sayaka concentrada en los esquemas de la nave albiniana. Hikaru iba acompañada de Luna, la cual llevaba una bandeja donde había un plato de verduras y carne, una bebida y un postre. Después de haber dejado la comida sobre uno de los cubos, la joven de piel clara salió del local mientras que la terrícola se sentaba y comenzaba a comer. Los otros tres lo observaban con estupefacción al constatar que devoraba los platos con gran placer.

« Estoy contenta de ver que recuperas el apetito, comentó la hija de Yumi, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Es necesario, respondió Hikaru entre dos bocados. Debo estar en forma para llevar a cabo la tarea que Zhork nos encomendó. En cuanto haya terminado de comer, me aprenderé estos esquemas de memoria. ¿ Así que quiere que destruyamos sus naves ? Pues bien, voy a encargarme de ello con mucho gusto. ¡ Va a ver de lo que soy capaz después de haber combatido junto a el príncipe de Fleed ! »

Sayaka y Koji intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y satisfecha ; estaban encantados de ver como Hikaru recuperaba el ánimo, seguidamente, tras el llamamiento al orden de Tetsuya, se volvieron a concentrar inmediatamente en su trabajo.

Al día siguiente, después de haber obtenido una cuerda, los dos muchachos emprendieron la exploración de los conductos de ventilación, no sin haber recibido los consejos previos de las muchachas : desplazarse lo más silenciosamente posible con el fin de evitar alertar a los albinianos que se encontraban en los locales y estar a la hora para la comida siguiente. Los cubos les permitieron llegar hasta las rejillas del techo que levantaron con facilidad debido a que no eran muy pesadas y estaban fijadas solamente por uno de sus lados. Tetsuya había pasado delante de Koji y éste último lo seguía. Los tubos por los que avanzaban eran lo suficientemente anchos para que pudiesen desplazarse fácilmente boca abajo sólo el aire propulsado del interior les molestaba un poco. Los locales ocupados por los habitantes de la ciudad les permitían ver alrededor claramente gracias a su alumbrado. Su exploración se complicó cuando penetraron en la zona 5 ; en efecto, solamente el pasillo estaba iluminado gracias a la presencia de los albinianos que guardaban el acceso. Las salas en las que se encontraban las naves eran demasiado oscuras para que los terrícolas pudiesen distinguir algo ; así es que se vieron obligados a bajar para poder encenderlas y ver así lo que contenían. En cada una de las tres primeras, se encontraban dos naves albinianas que sólo se diferenciaban por su tamaño. Cuando llegaron a la cuarta sala, y después de haber fijado la cuerda en la rejilla de ventilación, Koji descendió y se dirigió a ciegas hacia el interruptor. Una vez que la habitación estuvo iluminada, los jóvenes constataron que sus aparatos se encontraban allí y Tetsuya descendió a su vez. Ambos se apresuraron a visitar las cabinas de control de las naves con el fin de ver si aún estaban allí sus pistolas láser. Aunque no se hacían ninguna ilusión, se decepcionaron un poco al ver que sus armas no estaban. Salieron de las cabinas y permanecieron a pocos pasos de los aparatos.

« Bueno, concluyó Tetsuya mirando las naves, mañana tendremos una idea más precisa del modo como las cosas se presentan en superficie. Durante los próximos días, seguiremos explorando la zona 5.

- Puedes ocuparte solo, le respondió Koji. Yo me encargaré de la zona 1, me gustaría saber si puedo encontrar información que nos permita llegar hasta la Tierra.

- Como quieras, nos tendremos que proporcionar una segunda cuerda, preferiblemente en un local diferente de aquel donde cogimos la primera para no correr el riesgo de que duden de nosotros.

Koji sacudió la cabeza en señal de consentimiento. Tetsuya observó al muchacho con insistencia durante unos momentos luego, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia las máquinas, le preguntó :

« Si me pasara algo, sabrías desenvolverte solo, ¿ no es cierto ?

- ¿ Si sucediese algo ? repitió Koji sorprendido. ¿ Por qué me dices eso ? No te pasará nada, nos iremos los cuatro de aquí, sanos y salvos.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta, insistió su interlocutor.

- Por supuesto, que podría desenvolverme sin ti, pero…

- Cuando llegue a controlar suficientemente estos aparatos, le interrumpió tranquilamente Tetsuya, iré a explorar este planeta.

- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Es una broma ? exclamó Koji, cada vez más sorprendido. No veo lo que la exploración de un planeta desértico podría aportarnos. Basta con que encontremos la información que necesitamos e irnos. En cambio, quizá necesitemos dos naves para llevar nuestros aparatos ; espero simplemente que no nos hagan falta tres, tengo la impresión de que las muchachas no desean pilotar esos naves.

- Ya lo veremos, continuó Tetsuya siempre tan tranquilamente. Algunos son más grandes que otros, quizá su bodega puede alojar dos. Sin embargo, tengo algo que hacer mejor esperando ; mi primer objetivo consiste en descubrir lo que se oculta en este planeta.

- ¿ Ah sí ? contestó Koji. ¿ Y piensas verdaderamente que voy a dejar que te sacrifiques inútilmente ? Me conoces mal.

- No es un sacrificio, prosiguió su interlocutor volviéndose hacia él. Seguramente hay cosas más interesantes a descubrir en Albina. No me digas que piensas verdaderamente que este planeta es totalmente desértico, esto no sería lógico, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Por otra parte, el proyecto de Zhork también me intriga. ¿ Por qué quiere que destruyamos sus naves ? En realidad, estoy persuadido de que nos oculta muchas cosas y quiero descubrirlas. »

El muchacho no supo que responder y se limitó a sostener la mirada interrogadora de Tetsuya ; para él también era evidente que Zhork les disimulaba una parte de la verdad ¿ pero era verdaderamente necesario intentar aclarar la situación ? ¿ No debía limitarse únicamente su objetivo en regresar a su planeta lo más rápidamente posible, tanto más cuanto que eran responsables de sus compañeras ?

« Me extraña que te preocupes también de mí, dijo por fin Tetsuya de un tono neutro. ¿ Qué importancia tengo para ti ?

- ¿ Qué ? le respondió Koji, cada vez más confundido. ¿ Pero qué dices ? ¿ Por qué no me preocuparía de ti ?

- Por otra parte, prosiguió el piloto sin responder a la pregunta que se le acababa de hacer, nunca he comprendido tu actitud hacia mí.

- ¿ Pero de qué hablas ?

- ¿ Por qué te mostraste tan atento después del fallecimiento de Kenzo ? ¿ Te diste cuenta que había fallecido por mi culpa ? ¡ Hubieras debido detestarme ! »

Koji le miró estupefacto. Sentía una opresión en el pecho al recordar aquel evento doloroso y apretó los puños dándole la espalda a su interlocutor. ¿ Por qué le hablaba de su padre ahora ? ¡ Verdaderamente no era el momento !

« No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, replicó el joven de un tono firme. Vámonos. »

Tetsuya no insistió y tomaron el camino de su zona de habitación por el interior de los conductos de ventilación. Los dos pilotos no volvieron a hablar de Kenzo Kabuto pero, por la noche antes de dormirse, cuando se encontraron solos dentro de la cavidad que les servía de cama, no pudieron impedirse pensar en los trágicos eventos que habían precedido su victoria contra los Mikenes.

A partir del día siguiente, los terrícolas empezaron sus sesiones de entrenamiento al exterior. Pudieron constatar que efectivamente hacía bastante calor en la superficie y que el planeta, o al menos la zona que recorrían, era por lo menos desértica : arena a pérdida de vista, algunas rocas esparcidas un poco por todas partes, ningún punto de agua, ni el menor rastro de vegetación. Durante estas sesiones, Zhork y sus hombres los acompañaban. El albiniano quería seguir de cerca el trabajo de los pilotos y evaluar sus progresos. Los jóvenes ocupaban el resto de su tiempo a su manera y los dos muchachos siguieron explorando la ciudad utilizando los conductos de ventilación. Koji sólo había podido acceder al despacho de Zhork durante las horas de las comidas ya que el albiniano lo ocupaba el resto del tiempo ; lo había explorado minuciosamente pero no había descubierto lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, los dos pilotos no se desesperaban y proseguían sus investigaciones.

Una mañana, mientras que Hikaru y los muchachos regresaban de su sesión de entrenamiento, Zhork les anunció que estaba satisfecho de sus resultados y que había programado el combate final para el día siguiente un poco antes de la segunda comida. Los jóvenes habían intentado obtener precisiones sobre las motivaciones del albiniano y, sobre todo, sobre lo que sería de ellos si terminasen victoriosos pero éste no había querido revelarles nada. Solamente les había precisado que dejaba a las muchachas la elección de decidir quién de las dos permanecería en la ciudad. Al llegar a su local de habitación, los terrícolas pusieron al tanto a Sayaka y luego se ducharon como lo hacían cada vez que regresaban. La jornada se desarrolló en un ambiente taciturno ; Tetsuya, en particular, parecía relativamente preocupado y participó en pocos debates. Con todo, no era el combate en sí lo que preocupaba a los pilotos, se sentían totalmente capaces de acabar con las naves sin problema, puesto que conocían sus puntos débiles y que sus aparatos estarían armados ; ¿ pero qué pasaría una vez qué Zhork hubiera obtenido satisfacción ?

Al día siguiente, Hikaru se levantó la primera, se lavó, se vistió y esperó pacientemente que se despertaran sus camaradas, sentada en la alfombra. Sayaka y Koji se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo y se instalaron junto a ella después de haberse lavado y vestido.

« Tetsuya aún duerme, señaló Sayaka. ¿ Quizá deberíamos despertarlo ?

- Déjalo que descanse un poco más, le aconsejó Hikaru, no parecía estar muy en forma ayer a raíz del anuncio del combate de esta mañana. »

Los golpes que sonaron en la puerta les anunciaron que era la hora de la primera comida. La hija de Makiba se levantó y fue a abrir. Al igual que todas las mañanas, las dos albinianas penetraron en el local y colocaron los platos delante de cada uno de los terrícolas ; fiel a su práctica, Daxia sirvió a Koji el primero. Las muchachas se preparaban a salir de la habitación cuando Zork penetró en ella bruscamente seguido por una docena de hombres. Sorprendidos, los terrícolas lo miraron sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

« ¿ Dónde se encuentra Tetsuya ? les preguntó el albiniano de un tono seco.

- ¿ Tetsuya ? le respondió Sayaka. Le hemos dejado que siguiese durmiendo, no parecía sentirse bien ayer y…

- ¿ Bueno ? ¿ Así que aún duerme ? » le interrumpió el hombre de piel clara abriendo las cortinas de cada una de las cavidades murales.

Los terrícolas intercambiaron una mirada asombrada cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de su camarada.

« Tetsuya no está aquí y uno de sus aparatos ha desaparecido, prosiguió Zhork con el mismo tono, seguramente no es una coincidencia. ¿ Qué piensa hacer ?

- Le aseguro que lo ignoramos, le garantizó Hikaru. Estábamos persuadidos de que estaba durmiendo. »

El albiniano la observó con insistencia antes de declarar :

« Les prohíbo que salgan de su local hasta nueva orden. Mis hombres se quedarán en el pasillo y montarán la guardia. »

A continuación, se acercó a las dos albinianas.

« ¿ Y ustedes ? les preguntó. ¿ Saben algo ? »

Las dos jóvenes sacudieron la cabeza de un lado a otro, Zhork suspiró.

« ¿ Pero cómo ha conseguido cruzar las puertas guardadas ? declaró preocupado. Me pregunto lo que está tramando, pero qué más da, el combate que debía tener lugar esta mañana se ha prorrogado a una fecha ulterior. Hasta entonces, habrá muerto.

- ¿ Cómo muerto ? intervino Koji levantándose de repente, seguido inmediatamente por sus compañeras.

- ¿ Piensan verdaderamente que podrá sobrevivir mucho tiempo al exterior ? prosiguió el albiniano de un tono irónico. ¿ No se han dado cuenta del estado en el que se encuentra nuestro planeta ?

- Pero, sugirió Hikaru repentinamente muy preocupada, quizá pueda encontrar una zona más clemente.

- Les recuerdo que Albina es completamente desértico ; me parece que ya se lo había dicho. No existe ninguna zona más clemente en su superficie. Sólo se puede vivir dentro de la ciudad. Tetsuya se perderá y se morirá de deshidratación.

- Debemos ir a buscarlo, exclamó Koji. ¡ Estoy seguro que aún es posible salvarlo !

- ¡ En absoluto ! replicó el hombre de piel clara. Puesto que desea hacer el imbécil, que asuma las consecuencias hasta el final. Puedo prescindir de él. »

Tras estas palabras, salió de la habitación seguido de sus hombres y de las dos albinianas.

Las dos terrícolas se dejaron caer en la alfombra ; de lo que acababan de enterarse les habido cortado el apetito. Koji se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió las puertas ; la cantimplora de Tetsuya y una de las cuerdas habían desaparecido.

« Utilizó los conductos de ventilación para llegar hasta la sala en la que se encuentran nuestros aparatos, comentó uniéndose a sus compañeras. Estaba persuadido de que existía algo más que no fuese arena en Albina y debo confesar que yo también lo pensaba, pero ahora lo dudo, Zhork me pareció sincero.

- Con todo, es la única explicación posible de la supervivencia de la ciudad, abogó Sayaka.

- No sé, le respondió Koji a media voz, ya no sé qué pensar. »

El muchacho se sentó en la alfombra y se mordió los labios. ¿ Qué debía hacer ? Por supuesto, podía ir fuera y comenzar a buscar a Tetsuya. Zhork no parecía dudarse que pasaban por los conductos de ventilación para llegar hasta otras zonas de la ciudad pero la misión tenía pocas posibilidades de salir victoriosa : por una parte, no tenía ninguna idea de la dirección que había podido tomar el piloto y por otra parte, corría el riesgo también de arriesgar su vida. Si hubiera estado solo, seguramente no lo hubiera dudado, ¿ pero tenía derecho a abandonar a Hikaru y Sayaka ? Ciertamente no, ¿ pero podía permanecer allí sin hacer nada mientras que su hermano iba probablemente a morir ?


	14. Un comportamiento muy extraño

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**14. Un comportamiento muy extraño  
**

Preocupados por lo que pudiera sucederle a Tetsuya, los tres terrícolas no habían comido casi nada. Las muchachas, acostadas una junto a otra en la alfombra, hablaban entre sí a voz baja, más bien para conjurar la angustia que sentían que por ganas. Koji se había sentado de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la habitación, con las piernas plegadas, la barbilla apoyada contra sus antebrazos que había cruzado sobre sus rodillas ; reflexionaba con la mirada fija en el suelo. En primer lugar, se había razonado logrando calmar la inquietud que había experimentado a raíz de las declaraciones de Zhork : Tetsuya no estaba en peligro inminente, tenía agua, probablemente podría sobrevivir un día o dos, y quizá encontraría incluso su camino, contrariamente a lo que pensaba el albiniano ; a pesar de todo era el piloto de Gran Mazinger, el que había combatido y amenazado a los Mikenes, tenía recursos y había demostrado en varias ocasiones que era capaz de salir victorioso de situaciones delicadas. Quedaba por saber cómo sería acogido si lograba regresar a la ciudad de arena.

No obstante, aunque Koji había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco, algo seguía preocupándole : su hermano se había ido de noche y seguramente había reaccionado así para que nadie se diese cuenta de su ausencia. Entonces ¿ por qué no había tomado la precaución de regresar a tiempo ? Sin duda alguna ya se imaginaba que los albinianos apercibirían rápidamente su escapada y que no la apreciarían mucho. Este retraso resultaba inquietante, ya que podía significar que el piloto se encontraba verdaderamente en apuros. Koji suspiró, en parte se sentía responsable de lo que había sucedido ; si se hubiera opuesto menos a la idea de explorar el planeta durante la discusión que había tenido con Tetsuya, quizá éste le habría dado detalles sobre su salida nocturna. Además, ¿ había sido ésta la primera vez o ya había habido otras ? El muchacho intentó recordar lo que había pasado la víspera : desde el momento en que Zhork les había informado del combate que debía tener lugar al día siguiente, Tetsuya había dado la impresión de estar más preocupado y más distante. ¿ Fue esa noticia la que le decidió a jugarse el todo por el todo con el fin de descubrir eventualmente la superficie ? No era imposible, debido a la incertidumbre en la que se encontraban los cuatro en cuanto al destino que les reservaría Zhork a continuación. Si esta suposición era la buena, eso significaba que se trataba efectivamente de su primera salida.

En ese preciso momento de sus reflexiones llegaron las dos albinianas del local de en frente a buscar las bandejas y la vajilla. Acostumbrado a este funcionamiento diario y perdido en sus pensamientos, Koji no se movió ; oyó vagamente como las muchachas colocaban los platos y cubiertos en las bandejas. No obstante, cuando Daxia se dio cuenta de lo poco que habían comido los terrícolas, se paró, levantó la cabeza hacia las muchachas y les lanzó una mirada interrogativa, lo que incitó a Hikaru a darle una explicación.

« No tenemos hambre, se disculpó, estamos demasiado preocupados por la ausencia de nuestro camarada. »

Al oír esas palabras, Koji levantó maquinalmente la cabeza en el mismo momento en que Daxia se volvía hacia él ; sus miradas se cruzaron y la albiniana sostuvo la del piloto con una insistencia no disimulada. El muchacho no pudo romper este contacto visual de lo perturbado que estaba a causa del modo como le miraba esa mujer ; ¿ se equivocaba ? Tuvo la impresión que pretendía decirle algo…

« ¿ Por qué os miráis así los dos ? intervino la hija de Yumi ligeramente molesta por esa aparente complicidad de la que se sentía excluida.

- Déjanos tranquilos, replicó el piloto. ¿ Tanto te molesta ? »

Sayaka se encogió de hombros y las dos albinianas llevaron las bandejas a su local. Daxia regresó enseguida ; se colocó cerca de la puerta del cuarto de aseo y esperó.

« Sí Daxia, nos hemos duchado todos esta mañana, le informó Hikaru, ya puede limpiarlo. »

Cuando la muchacha de piel clara terminó su tarea, se eclipsó silenciosamente. Koji se levantó, abrió el armario y se puso a examinar minuciosamente su contenido.

« ¿ Estás buscando algo ? le preguntó Sayaka, intrigada.

- Estoy mirando si por casualidad Tetsuya nos dejó una nota o cualquier tipo de indicación, le respondió el muchacho. No comprendo que se haya ido así, ayúdame a inspeccionar las cavidades murales. »

Pero desafortunadamente las investigaciones no dieron ningún resultado. Antes de volver a cerrar el armario, el muchacho se agarró a la cuerda que quedaba.

« ¡ Eh ! ¿ Qué haces ? exclamó Sayaka repentinamente muy inquieta. ¿ No piensas irte tú también ? ¿ Qué será de nosotras si nos encontramos solas ?

- Sólo voy a inspeccionar los conductos de ventilación, así como la sala en la que se encuentran nuestros aparatos, le respondió Koji. Quizá pueda descubrir algo allí.

- Si se dan cuenta los hombres de Zhork, respondió Hikaru, esto no hará más que empeorar la situación. Te ruego que te quedes aquí.

- No tardaré, precisó el muchacho. Luna y Daxia han cambiado las sábanas hace dos días y limpiaron ayer, no hay ninguna razón para que vuelvan de nuevo. En cuanto a los albinianos que montan la guardia en el pasillo, no veo por qué entrarían, saben que estamos encerrados aquí. Intenta comprenderlo, quizá Tetsuya está en peligro, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando.

- ¿ Nos prometes no irte de la ciudad ? insistió la muchacha, resignada por la determinación que percibía en su camarada.

- No te preocupes, la tranquilizó, no tengo ninguna intención por ahora, además, puedes ver que no he cogido mi cantimplora, y nunca me arriesgaría a irme sin agua. »

Como de costumbre, Koji utilizó los cubos para llegar hasta los conductos de ventilación, luego desapareció en su interior, volvió a cerrar la rejilla y empezó a avanzar en dirección de la zona 5. No observó nada de particular durante el trayecto. Cuando llegó a su destino, encima de la sala donde se encontraban los aparatos terrícolas, constató que no estaba encendida. Sin embargo, escucho durante varios minutos por precaución pero no detectó ningún ruido. Luego, abrió la rejilla, fijó en ella la cuerda, bajo, se dirigió hacia el interruptor y lo accionó. El muchacho pudo ver entonces Delta Estelar y Nave Marina ; Tetsuya había cogido Taladro Espacial y Koji experimento un cierto alivio. En efecto, el aparato podía ir bajo tierra y el piloto podría refugiarse si el calor se volvía demasiado insoportable en la superficie. Comenzó a inspeccionar la sala y los dos aparatos.

En su local de vivienda, Hikaru y Sayaka esperaban el regreso de Koji paseando arriba y abajo ; estaban ansiosas pues temían que se complicase la situación. Por ello, las dos se sobresaltaron cuando llamaron a la puerta ; se miraron reteniendo la respiración, el corazón latía fuerte, no sabían qué hacer. De nuevo llamaron a la puerta.

« Si no abrimos, susurró Sayaka, les parecerá raro. »

Hikaru asintió con una señal de cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió ; uno de los hombres de Zhork le anunció que Daxia se había olvidado cambiar el jabón del cuarto de aseo y se apartó para que la albiniana pudiese entrar en el local. Hikaru volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a la muchacha señalando el jabón que ésta tenía en la mano.

« Démelo, le dijo, yo me encargaré de ponerlo en su sitio. »

Daxia observó a la hija de Makiba durante un momento, luego recorrió la habitación con su mirada ; avanzó unos pasos para mirar el interior de cada una de las cavidades murales cuyas cortinas no estaban cerradas, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de aseo. Las terrícolas cada vez se sentían más incómodas ; Sayaka se adelantó a la muchacha y se puso delante de la puerta con el fin de cortarle el paso.

« Él… está duchándose, farfulló. No puede entrar. »

Pero cuando vio los gestos que le hacía Hikaru, se acordó que después de la comida, ésta había anunciado a la albiniana que ya se habían duchado y que podía limpiar el cuarto de aseo.

« Bueno, quiero decir, está… está en el wáter, intentó corregirse. Déjenos el jabón, nos encargaremos nosotras. »

Daxia colocó el jabón sobre el cubo que se encontraba cerca de ella sin apartar los ojos de la hija de Yumi, luego levantando la cabeza hacia el techo, dirigió su mirada hacia una de las rejillas de ventilación que observó atentamente ; Sayaka sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras que Hikaru se puso pálida. La albiniana dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación después de haber echado una ojeada sospechosa a cada una de las terrícolas.

« ¿ Tú… tú crees que se duda de algo ? balbuceó Hikaru a su compañera.

- Me da la impresión de que si, le respondió la muchacha suspirando, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no me mostré muy convincente. Con tal que Koji regrese rápidamente.

- Bueno, prosiguió la hija de Makiba, si así sucede esperemos que no te hayas equivocado y que Koji le interese.

- ¿ Eh ? replicó su interlocutora frunciendo las cejas con aire contrariado. ¿ Qué dices ?

- Sí, confirmó Hikaru, si está enamorada de él, quizá no nos denuncie…»

Sayaka le lanzó una mirada severa pero admitió que no se equivocaba.

Cuando Koji regresó, apenas tuvo tiempo de poner un pie en el suelo del local de habitación cuando Sayaka se puso a informarlo de todo, pero se abstuvo de hacer la menor alusión a los sentimientos que la albiniania podría eventualmente tener a su respecto. Hizo hincapié sobre todo en el hecho de que Daxia había prestado mucha atención al mirar una de las rejillas de ventilación. El muchacho la escuchó sin interrumpirla fijando al mismo tiempo los ojos en el jabón que estaba sobre uno de los cubos.

« Quería cambiar el jabón… », repitió el piloto de un tono preocupado cuando se terminó el relato.

Recordó la manera como se había desarrollado el principio de la mañana ; había sido el último en ducharse y no se acordaba de haber visto que debía cambiarse el jabón. Intrigado, se dirigió hacia la sala de aseo, cogió el jabón y lo mostró a sus compañeras.

« ¿ Habíais observado que el jabón debía cambiarse ? les preguntó con un gesto de asentimiento. Está casi entero.

- Es verdad, confirmó Sayaka, ahora que lo dices…

- ¿ Pero qué puede significar esto ? se asombró Hikaru.

- Simplemente que el jabón no era más que un pretexto, le respondió el muchacho Daxia no vino para eso. »

Volvió a poner el jabón en su sitio, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la salida del local bajo las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeras, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a los hombres de Zhork.

« ¡ Alto ! le lanzó uno de ellos de un tono seco amenazándolo al mismo tiempo con su lazo. Le está prohibido salir.

- Quiero hablar con Daxia, respondió el piloto con el mismo tono.

- No está aquí, le informó su interlocutor. Ella y Luna tenían que hacer unas compras, pero ya le diré que desea verla en cuanto regrese. »

Koji asintió con la cabeza y suspiró ; definitivamente, nada funcionaba como le hubiera gustado. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y comunicó a las terrícolas que no había descubierto nada de particular en la sala donde se encontraban las naves y que preveía ir en busca de Tetsuya si su ausencia se prolongaba aún unas horas. A raíz de esta declaración, sus compañeras insistieron para acompañarlo y, a pesar de los riesgos que tal expedición implicaba, el piloto terminó por aceptar. No confiaba en lo más mínimo en Zhork y dejar a las muchachas solas entre sus manos le preocupaba tanto como llevarlas con él.

Más tarde, Daxia se presentó en el local de los terrícolas. Después de haberla hecho entrar y haber vuelto a cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta, Koji decidió interrogarla pero, aunque éste le garantizó su total discreción, la albiniana se limitó a responder negativamente cuando le preguntó si sabía algo con respecto a Tetsuya. Obtuvo la misma respuesta cuando abordó la cuestión del jabón ; la muchacha movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha bajando al mismo tiempo los ojos. Después de haber insistido y haberle recordado que el piloto se encontraba en peligro de muerte, el muchacho comprendió que no le revelaría nada y la dejó ir.

« Estoy seguro que sabe algo, declaró a sus compañeras, pero debe estar aterrorizada ante la idea de revelarnos algo. Mientras tanto, el tiempo pasa y Tetsuya aún no ha regresado, creo que deberemos ir en su búsqueda.

- Zhork terminará por darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia, le señaló Sayaka, y comprenderá que pasamos por los conductos de ventilación. Esto comprometerá definitivamente nuestras posibilidades de irnos de Albina.

- Lo sé tan bien como tú, le respondió el muchacho suspirando, pero no puedo decidirme a abandonarlo.

- Quizá podríamos ir de noche, sugirió Hikaru, ¿ no crees que podría esperar hasta entonces ?

- Si, nuestros aparatos poseen un sistema de regulación térmica y tiene agua. Además, ha cogido Taladro Espacial, y puede refugiarse bajo tierra. Por otra parte, ahora que hablamos de ello, es probable que no podamos verlo durante el día si se disimula en profundidad pero saldrá esta noche para intentar llegar a la ciudad. Así que tendremos más posibilidades de encontrarlo y Zhork no se dará cuenta de nuestra escapada. Y además, quién sabe, quizá de aquí a entonces ya haya regresado. »

Tetsuya se había ido al principio de la noche tras haberse asegurado que los demás terrícolas dormían, pues se imaginaba que intentarían retenerlo. La salida de la ciudad se había desarrollado sin problemas. Cuando logró llegar al exterior, fijó su cuerda en la roca más cercana con el fin de tener un punto de referencia a su regreso. Luego eligió una dirección al azar y veló por desplazarse en línea recta, vigilando al mismo tiempo el número de kilómetros recorridos. Al no haber descubierto nada, volvió de nuevo a su punto inicial, que logró identificar gracia a la cuerda, y volvió a salir en otra dirección. Así hizo tres idas y vueltas pero no descubrió nada. Quizá hubiera debido ir más lejos en su investigación pero estaba amaneciendo y debía regresar ; sin embargo, se dio cuenta rápidamente que había descuidado un detalle esencial : la cámara por la que pasaban los aparatos para ir al exterior se había abierto automáticamente cuando se había acercado, probablemente gracias a uno de los sensores encargados de detectar la llegada de las naves. Pero ¿ cómo funcionaría el sistema en sentido contrario ? Había intentado accionar la abertura acercándose lo más cerca posible a la superficie del suelo, sin éxito. Además, si gracias a la cuerda sabía que se encontraba en la buena zona, no le hubiera sido posible localizar el lugar de manera más concreta a causa de la ausencia de puntos de referencia. Volvió a hacer algunos intentos, y luego abandonó esta manera de obrar ; además, era muy probable que el mando de abertura de la cámara sólo fuera posible desde una nave albiniana, lo que presentaría la ventaja de proteger la ciudad contra la intrusión de extraños.

El piloto soltó un taco, se encontraba ni más ni menos bloqueado fuera y Zhork no tardaría en constatar su ausencia. Sólo veía dos posibilidades : o utilizaba el barreno de Taladro Espacial para volver a la ciudad con todos los daños que esto podría ocasionar, o esperaba la eventual salida de una nave albiniana. De todos modos, tanto en un caso como en otro, no podría ocultar su salida nocturna, así que más valía optar por la segunda solución, menos destructora, tanto más cuanto que el combate final debía tener lugar poco antes de la segunda comida, admitiendo, evidentemente, que no fuese anulado. Tetsuya decidió esperar. Colocó su aparato a la sombra de una enorme roca, y luego, agotado por la noche en blanco que acababa de pasar, se durmió.

Cuando se despertó, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo ; bebió un poco de agua pero la falta de comida comenzaba a hacerse sentir y le hubiera gustado comer algo. Despegó con el fin de inspeccionar los alrededores. En primer lugar, sólo percibió inmensas amplitudes de arena a pérdida de vista luego, al cabo de un momento, distinguió algo que cortaba el cielo… Una nave… Aunque el aparato estaba bastante lejos, Tetsuya vio claramente que se trataba de una nave albiniana. Vaciló unos momentos : si la seguía, no estaba seguro de encontrar su camino, pero si no la seguía, quizá se perdía una ocasión de saber lo que pasaba verdaderamente en Albina. La frustración de haber pasado una noche en blanco para nada y el hecho de haberse revelado a Zhork le hicieron optar por la segunda decisión ; iba a seguirla.

Taladro Espacial se lanzó a la caza del aparato pero manteniendo a su vez una determinada distancia. No obstante, Tetsuya no se hacía ilusiones, probablemente sería localizado, pero qué más da, valía la pena. Después de haber recorrido algunas decenas de kilómetros, la nave se acercó al suelo y terminó por desaparecer detrás de una roca tan grande que podía asimilarse a una pequeña montaña.

« Ha debido aterrizar, supuso el piloto. Sólo me queda hacer lo mismo. »

Colocó su aparato muy cerca de la gran masa rocosa y descendió. Caminó por la arena unos centenares de metros antes de alcanzar la base de la roca que le costó un cierto tiempo contornear. Cuando llegó del otro lado, observó la presencia de un enorme orificio y supuso que la nave había entrado por allí. Penetró y avanzó prudentemente a lo largo de una enorme galería que le condujo a descubrir una gruta inmensa al otro extremo. La nave estaba allí pero no parecía haber nada más excepto sus ocupantes que habían bajado de ella y que se mantenían inmóviles como si esperasen algo. Tetsuya se pegó contra la pared rocosa con el fin de disimularse de la vista de los albinianos. ¿ Lo habían oído llegar ? Uno de ellos lo llamó y le invitó a acercarse a ellos.

« No se esconda, le dijo de un tono firme. No tiene nada que temer, acérquese, le estábamos esperando. »

Tetsuya salió de su escondrijo y lanzó una rápida ojeada a cada uno de los hombres presentes para constatar que no estaban armados. Se adelantó hacia aquel que le había hablado.

« Así, que ha salido solo de la ciudad y no ha podido volver a entrar, prosiguió éste último de un tono medio divertido medio irónico. Es probable que Zhork no aprecie su comportamiento, pero supongo que ya lo sabe, ¿ verdad ? Quizá sería mejor para usted no regresar ; ¿ quién sabe lo que podría sucederle si lo hiciese ?

- ¿ Qué quiere decir ? respondió el terrícola enfadado por las alusiones del albiniano. ¿ Quién es usted ? No parece sorprenderle mi físico. ¿ Nos hemos cruzado ya por los pasillos de la ciudad ? ¿ Y cómo es que me estaban esperando ?

- Estaba seguro que me seguiría si me dejaba ver, le respondió su interlocutor, sonriendo misteriosamente. Debe tener hambre y sed, entre al interior de la nave, podrá restaurarse. Supongo que sí ha salido sólo y se ha paseado de noche, significa que se interroga sobre este planeta ; seguramente le interesará lo que yo puede revelarle… »

Tetsuya observó atentamente al albiniano preguntándose si podía confiar verdaderamente en él, y decidió correr el riesgo. De todos modos, qué más daba ya. Siguió a su anfitrión y penetró en el aparato seguido de los otros hombres que cerraron la puerta.

En la ciudad subterránea de Albina, era el momento de comer la segunda comida. Al haberse saltado la primera, los terrícolas tenían hambre y con mucho gusto vieron llegar a las dos albinianas. Tan pronto como les habían servido, los jóvenes comenzaron a comer con un apetito no disimulado mientras que Luna y Daxia salían de la habitación.

Poco después de la comida, Koji aconsejó a sus compañeras estudiar el plano de la ciudad con el fin de memorizar el camino que debían coger para desplazarse desde su zona de vivienda hasta la sala donde se encontraban sus aparatos, luego se acostó sobre la alfombra a poca distancia de ellas y cerró los ojos ; se sentía cansado. Oía como las muchachas se interrogaban mutuamente sobre el recorrido que debían retener. Al cabo de un momento, le anunciaron que comenzaban a conocer bien su lección y levantaron la cabeza hacia él. Constataron que estaba acostado de espaldas, uno de sus antebrazos sobre su frente, la cara bastante pálida.

« ¡ Koji !, le llamó Sayaka acercándose a él. ¿ No te sientes bien ? Estás muy pálido y sudando.

- Yo… me duele muchísimo… la cabeza, balbuceó el piloto a media voz, y tengo muchas… náuseas.

- ¿ Estás enfermo ? le preguntó Hikaru. Ven, vamos a ayudarte a acostarte, no debes quedarte en el suelo. »

Las muchachas ayudaron al piloto a acostarse en su cama y Hikaru utilizó un cubo para sentarse junto a él.

« No puede quedarse así, comentó la hija de Yumi, me pregunto si tienen médicos en esta ciudad. »

Pronunciando estas palabras, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse de frente con los hombres encargados de su vigilancia ; les informó inmediatamente del estado en el que se encontraba Koji. Uno de ellos penetró en el local, echó una ojeada al muchacho y les dijo que iba a avisar a su jefe.

Zhork llegó un momento más tarde acompañado de Daxia y, después de haber observado al piloto y haber cuestionado a sus compañeras, se dio la vuelta hacia la albiniana.

« Tengo la impresión de que es una indigestión, declaró. ¿ La última comida contenía un alimento que los terrícolas aún no habían consumido hasta hoy ? »

La muchacha asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

« Entonces, en el futuro será necesario excluirlo de sus comidas, prosiguió. No obstante, prefiero que lo examine un médico, le dejo que se ocupe de ello Daxia, llévelo a una de las enfermerías, y manténgame informado. »

La albiniana asintió y salió de la habitación. Zhork preguntó a las terrícolas si sentían cualquier tipo de malestar pero respondieron negativamente. Luego dio la orden a uno de sus hombres de avisar al médico. Un momento más tarde, reapareció Daxia empujando una mesa con ruedas, e instalaron en ella a Koji ; cada vez se sentía peor, y con los ojos cerrados, se dejó llevar sin replicar.

Cuando las terrícolas se encontraron solas, Sayaka no pudo impedirse de manifestar su decepción.

« Esto cae verdaderamente mal, suspiró. Me sorprendería que estuviese lo suficientemente en forma esta noche para ir en busca de Tetsuya. ¿ Por qué ha sido necesario que nos introdujesen un nuevo alimento precisamente hoy ?

- Pero…, le respondió Hikaru frunciendo las cejas. ¿ Y de qué alimento se trataría a tu parecer ? »

Sorprendida por la pregunta de su interlocutora, la hija de Yumi reflexionó mentalmente sobre los platos que habían compuesto la segunda comida.

« Pero…, terminó por articular, no es posible…

- Los alimentos que hemos comido antes nos los han servido varias veces desde que llegamos, confirmó Hikaru. Daxia ha mentido y me gustaría conocer la razón… »

Al mismo tiempo, acompañado de la joven albiniana, uno de los hombres de Zhork empujaba la mesa con ruedas en la que se encontraba Koji en dirección de una de las enfermerías de la zona 3. Cuando llegaron, el hombre se retiró después de haber informado a la muchacha que el médico no tardaría en llegar. Éste llegó poco después, interrogó al muchacho sobre cómo se sentía, y lo auscultó rápidamente.

« Bueno…, concluyó, esto me parece un problema digestivo. »

Se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios, lo abrió y sacó una caja de la que cogió una pastilla que entregó a Daxia.

« Disuelva esta pastilla en un vaso de agua y désela a beber », le dijo.

Daxia sacó un vaso que llenó con agua y metió en él la pastilla. El médico se acercó a Koji.

« No se preocupe, le tranquilizó, irá mucho mejor dentro de un momento. Siento no poder quedarme más pero me esperan en otra enfermería. Sólo somos dos médicos en toda la ciudad y raramente tenemos tiempo de quedarnos junto a nuestros enfermos, pero esta muchacha va a ocuparse de usted. »

Tras estas palabras, saludó a la albiniana y salió de la habitación. Koji se dio la vuelta hacia Daxia y tuvo la sorpresa de verla dirigirse hacia la puerta y cerrar el pestillo. Luego se dirigió hacia el fregadero para vaciar el contenido del vaso y se acercó a continuación al armario, se arrodilló y pasó una de sus manos por debajo ; extrajo un pequeño bolso que colocó sobre uno de los cubos que se encontraban en la habitación. Cada vez más sorprendido, el muchacho la observaba preguntándose por qué actuaba de ese modo. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando la vio sacar un frasco y una jeringuilla del pequeño bolso. Manifiestamente era para él. Se preguntó lo que iba a inyectarle pero se sentía demasiado mal para intentar oponerse y no pudo más que observarla acercarse a él cada vez más preocupado. Le cogió el brazo y dirigió la aguja hacia el hueco de su codo. Intentó evitarlo retirando su brazo pero ella lo retuvo firmemente.

« Bueno, Koji, le declaró divertida, no seas un crío, sólo se trata de un pequeño pinchazo. »

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡ Le había hablado ! ¡ Se hubiera esperado a todo salvo a eso ! Estaba tan sorprendido que apenas sintió la aguja penetrar en su brazo.

« Ya está, prosiguió ella sonriéndole. Dentro de un momento te sentirás mucho mejor. »

Confundido, Koji la observó alejarse, guardar la jeringuilla y ocultar el bolso debajo del armario. Observó que le había tuteado y se preguntó lo que eso significaba pero no le había mentido, su dolor de cabeza y sus náuseas iban desapareciendo. Algunos minutos después, se sintió totalmente restablecido, se levantó y se acercó a ella mientras ella le observaba atentamente sonriéndole.

« ¡ Eh, pero hablas ! exclamó. ¿ Qué quiere decir esto ? ¿ Creía que te lo habían prohibido ? ¿ Y qué es ese producto milagroso que me inyectaste ? ¿ Por qué no seguiste la prescripción del médico ? ¿ Y por qué has cerrado con llave ? »

La muchacha se echó a reír.

« Una pregunta a la vez, por favor, le respondió cada vez más divertida. Puse deramina en tus verduras. Esta sustancia se extrae de una planta y tiene la propiedad de provocar náuseas. No es peligroso pero bastante eficaz, pudiste constatarlo. »

Koji no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ; ¡ así pues, había hecho que cayese enfermo intencionalmente ! ¿ Qué significaba todo eso ? ¿ Dónde quería llegar ?

« ¿ Por qué has hecho esto ? le preguntó cada vez más intrigado.

- Para impedirte que cometieras una idiotez. No hubiera servido para nada que arriesgases tu vida abandonando la ciudad, sin contar que también hubieras revelado el único medio del que dispones para pasar de una zona a otra. Zhork piensa que Tetsuya consiguió engañar a los hombres que vigilaban las puertas guardadas, es inútil desengañarlo.

- ¿ Qué ? Pero… ¿ Cómo sabes tú que… ? farfulló el muchacho, desconcertado.

- Porque no sois los únicos en utilizar los conductos de ventilación, le cortó. Yo también lo hago. Les vigilo desde que llegaron y oí algunas de sus conversaciones. Albina está completamente desértico Koji, es inútil buscar otra cosa que no sea arena y rocas por la simple razón que no hay nada más.

- ¿ Pero cómo puedes saber tú eso ? ¿ Ya has ido a la superficie ? ¿ Has visitado todo el planeta entero para poder afirmarlo ?

- Sé muchas cosas, le respondió con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios. Sé todo lo que intentan descubrir desde que llegaron. Pero la partida de Tetsuya complica la situación, así que decidí hablarte. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo en tu local de vivienda, los hombres de Zhork hubieran podido sospechar algo o hubieran podido sorprendernos. Me vi obligada a emplear otro medio para alejarte. Así que añadí deramina en tus verduras con el fin de causar una ligera indisposición. El producto que te inyecté es un antídoto.

- ¿ Una ligera indisposición ? exclamó el muchacho un tanto irritado. ¿ Llamas eso una ligera indisposición ? ¡ Creí que iba a estallar, sí !

- No te enfades, se defendió, era la única solución. »

Definitivamente, Koji no terminaba de sorprenderse, las preguntas se precipitaban en su cabeza y tenía prisa por conocer más. Una cosa era segura, Daxia era inteligente y se desenvolvía muy bien, así que tenía que ser una dominante ; ¿ qué hacía entonces en una zona reservada a los ejecutantes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Zhork no parecía estar informado ? ¿ Existía una amenaza de rebelión como Tetsuya la había supuesto ? No obstante, cuando comunicó sus reflexiones a la albiniana, la respuesta de ésta no hizo más que crear nuevas interrogaciones en la mente del muchacho.

« No, Koji, declaró, los dominantes no prevén revelarse contra el poder existente y no formo parte de su clan ni tampoco pertenezco al de los ejecutantes. Pero si quieres comprender quien soy, y quien era igualmente Carina, debo contarte la historia de Albina.

- ¿ Carina ? repitió el piloto. ¿ Ya sabes que se murió ?

- Lo imaginaba, puesto que no la volví a ver, respondió la albiniana con un tono resignado.

- Bueno… te escucho…», respondió el muchacho sentándose sobre uno de los cubos.


	15. El secreto de Albina

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**15. El secreto de Albina  
**

Tetsuya, que estaba en el interior de la nave, la cual se encontraba dentro de la gruta y Koji, en la enfermería, en compañía de Daxia, fueron informados de la historia de la ciudad de la arena.

Esta historia había comenzado en uno de los planetas del sistema solar vecino, que era más propicio para el desarrollo de la vida : Albia. En el planeta Albia sólo existían dos continentes poblados de espesos bosques al abrigo de los cuales vivían dos pueblos protegidos contra los rayos solares. Los albinianos y los albianos habían evolucionado en su propio continente durante mucho tiempo sin tener el menor contacto entre ellos. No obstante, era posible que los individuos de ambos pueblos descendiesen de un antepasado común, ya que sus características genéticas eran muy semejantes. Quizá al principio, sólo existía un continente que se había dividido en dos partes, separando los autóctonos en dos pueblos distintos. Y seguidamente, cuando los albianos pudieron explorar los océanos, descubrieron a los albinianos, pero éstos últimos habían evolucionado mucho menos que ellos. Vivían de una manera muy primitiva y las distintas tribus sólo tenían una preocupación : combatirse.

Los albianos eran muy inteligentes, pero a nivel físico eran inferiores : de constitución débil, poca resistencia y los trabajos de fuerza les cansaban rápidamente. Al contrario, los albinianos disponían de capacidades intelectuales mediocres pero eran mucho más fuertes físicamente. Los dos pueblos comprendieron rápidamente las ventajas que podían resultar de una cooperación, y los individuos de cada uno de ellos comenzaron a ejercer las tareas que mejor correspondían a sus aptitudes. En un principio, la mayoría de los albianos y de los albinianos permanecieron en sus respectivos continentes y los intercambios se efectuaban por barco. Aunque algunos albinianos residían en el territorio de los albianos cuando les construían edificios, permanecían muy anexados a su pueblo de origen y no se mezclaban a los miembros del pueblo que los recibían en sus tierras.

Con el paso del tiempo está situación fue evolucionando y fueron formándose parejas entre los individuos de ambos pueblos. Los niños que nacían de dichas uniones presentaban las características de los albianos, o las de los albinianos, o las de ambos pueblos simultáneamente. Algunos de estos últimos disponían de la inteligencia y la resistencia física y algunos de ellos, una vez convertidos en adultos, proyectaron ejercer una soberanía sobre la raza menos inteligente combatiendo al mismo tiempo a la otra. Se produjeron desordenes que fueron empeorándose con el paso del tiempo para transformarse en verdaderas guerras que amenazaron seriamente la supervivencia del pueblo albiano.

A causa de los progresos tecnológicos que se habían realizado, los dirigentes del pueblo amenazado decidieron exilar a Albina a quienes se habían convertido en sus enemigos y, esta fue la razón por la que había salido a la luz la ciudad de arena. El agua, que era accesible cavando muy profundamente el subsuelo y se reinyectaba para que la tierra pudiera filtrarla, constituía el único recurso disponible. Los albinianos aceptaron entonces cooperar otra vez con sus antiguos adversarios, con el fin de garantizar su supervivencia. Entonces les asignaron una región de Albia donde podían ir con el fin de abastecerse en productos alimentarios terrestres y marinos, así como en distintos recursos energéticos gracias a las naves y a las lanzaderas concebidas por los albianos y fabricadas en Albina. A cambio, los albinianos se ocupaban de realizar todo lo que requería una determinada fuerza física y algunos de ellos residían en su planeta de origen, quedándoles terminantemente prohibido emparejarse con los individuos de Albia para evitar que se reprodujese la situación que les había sumido a todos en la guerra. No obstante, a pesar de esta prohibición, las leyes de la genética hacían que naciesen niños que presentaban las características de ambos pueblos, tanto en una sociedad como en la otra ; entre los albinianos, constituían la élite de la ciudad de arena.

« Ya comprendo, concluyó Koji tras haber escuchado el relato de Daxia, pero no veo qué relación tiene esto con nosotros.

- En estos últimos años, le respondió la muchacha, los albianos se dieron cuenta que los albinianos cogían cada vez más materias primas en Albia y quisieron saber más por esta razón enviaron algunos espías a la ciudad de arena.

- ¿ Tú ? supuso el terrícola. Así como Carina, ¿ no es cierto ? Las dos sois albianas con inteligencia y resistencia física a la vez.

- Sí, confirmó la muchacha, no han renunciado a combatirnos. En realidad, según lo que pude comprender, da la impresión de que Zhork es el principal responsable ; llegó a convencer a los dirigentes de la ciudad pero sabe muy bien que el resultado de una guerra entre nuestros dos pueblos sería muy incierto. Disponemos de las mismas naves, puesto que les proporcionamos los planes, y los dominantes no poseen afortunadamente los medios materiales para perfeccionarlos o armarlos.

- Pero a pesar de todo consiguieron fabricar los lazos, señaló el piloto. Podrían diseñar otras armas.

- No, rectificó Daxia, los albianos fueron quienes se los proporcionaron ».

Esta última declaración sorprendió a Koji y lanzó una mirada interrogadora a su interlocutora preguntándose por qué los habitantes de Albia proporcionaban armas al pueblo de la ciudad de arena, mientras que las relaciones que existían entre ellos hubieran dado a pensar lo contrario. La muchacha, que se había dado cuenta de su asombro, le respondió inmediatamente.

« Los lazos no son armas, explicó. Han sido fabricados para atrapar a los animales de Albia que sirven de alimento ya que viven en libertad y son salvajes ; no es posible acercarse a ellos.

- De acuerdo. Y los guantes que llevan los hombres de Zhork los protegen.

- No, los guantes forman parte simplemente de su uniforme. Sólo la zona central del lazo paraliza, los extremos son inofensivos.

- Comprendo. Entonces los albinianos han pensado utilizarnos para luchar contra ustedes.

- Eso es. Han empleado algunas de las naves para buscar en otro sitio lo que no tenían en su casa. Zhork se marchó hace numerosos años pero la guerra que tuvo lugar en su planeta retrasó sus proyectos. Después de que vencisteis a los veganos, otras naves se unieron a ellos, y evidentemente, Carina y yo formábamos parte de la tripulación. Desgraciadamente, ella cometió un error y la descubrieron. Sabiendo que sería ejecutada, se jugó el todo por el todo y se escapó con el fin de avisarles.

- ¡ Hmm !… Quizá si la vida en Albina fuese más agradable, no intentarían combatirles más, supuso el piloto.

- Es posible, admitió la muchacha, pero no seguro, lo llevan metido en el cuerpo. No obstante, hemos buscado otro planeta habitable. Encontramos otro no muy lejano : un magnífico planeta que, excepto algunas zonas desérticas, se asemeja mucho a Albia y que posee importantes recursos energéticos.

- ¿ Importantes recursos energéticos ? repitió Koji, pensativo.

- Sí, ¿ por qué ?

- No, nada, respondió el terrícola esbozando una sonrisa. Solamente pensaba que…»

El muchacho hizo una pausa y luego se echó a reír.

« ¡ Definitivamente todos buscan lo mismo ! exclamó. Los terrícolas también están en búsqueda de nuevas fuentes de energía y estamos construyendo una nave para ver si podemos encontrar energía en otro lugar. Perdona que te haya interrumpido, continúa.

- Decía que habíamos descubierto un planeta que podía acogerlos, prosiguió la albiana. Desgraciadamente, los pioneros que se instalaron allí no sobrevivieron y no pudimos determinar de qué habían muerto. Sin duda alguna, este planeta no conviene a nuestros organismos. Por consiguiente, renunciamos a ello.

- Hmm… que pena…, lamentó el muchacho. No sé si estás al corriente, intentaron destruir una de nuestras centrales.

- Sí, lo sé. Temen que la energía fotónica les brinde la posibilidad de desplazaros demasiado fácilmente por el universo.

- ¿ Y qué problema puede plantearles eso ? se asombró el terrícola al no ver ninguna relación en ello.

- Piensan que entonces ustedes podrían combatirlos.

- ¿ Combatirlos ? exclamó el muchacho confundido. ¡ Vaya idea ! ¿ Por qué haríamos algo así ?

- Sólo razonan en términos de combate, Koji, sólo tienen eso en mente, ven enemigos por todas partes.

- ¿ Tienen la intención de regresar a la Tierra para efectuar otra tentativa ? »

Daxia se encogió de hombros.

« Por el momento, tienen otras preocupaciones, pero si su proyecto sale bien, podría ser. Koji, tú y tus amigos, disponéis de los medios de vencernos. Vuestros aparatos están armados y sé que tú y Tetsuya sois excelentes pilotos. Además, habéis seguido un buen entrenamiento. »

Daxia se paró y buscó la mirada del muchacho ; Koji se dio cuenta de su temor.

« No te preocupes, la tranquilizó, no tengo la intención de combatirles y sé que los demás compartirán mi opinión. Solamente… Zhork guardará, sin duda alguna, una de las muchachas como rehén, no podemos correr el riesgo de que le haga daño, así que la única solución, es tomar la delantera. También debemos encontrar a Tetsuya…

- No te preocupes, le interrumpió la muchacha, tengo un cómplice al exterior, posee una nave en la que se alberga y que le permite abastecerse regularmente en Albia. No he podido ponerme en contacto con él desde que se marchó tu amigo pero vigila la ciudad, seguramente se ha ocupado de él. »

Aliviado de enterarse de eso, Koji reflexionó rápidamente. Si no quería que Zhork pudiera utilizar una de las muchachas para ejercer presión sobre él, era preferible abandonar la ciudad cuanto antes a bordo de sus aparatos. Daxia le comunicó que la información necesaria para su regreso a la Tierra se encontraba en el ordenador de a bordo de la nave de Zhork y Koji decidió apoderarse de él. Con el fin de no despertar sospechas, el piloto se acostó de nuevo sobre la mesa móvil y la albiana lo llevó al interior de su local de vivienda. Cuando ésta se marchó, el terrícola puso al corriente a sus compañeras de lo que se había enterado y de su proyecto de fuga.

Poco después, los tres muchachos se introdujeron por los conductos de ventilación para llegar hasta el local en el que se encontraba Nave Marina y Delta Estelar. Tras haber contactado a su cómplice e informarle del proyecto de fuga de los terrícolas, Daxia debía reunirse con ellos allí, ya que era la única en poder indicarles la nave de Zhork pero no iría más lejos, estaba obligada a llevar a cabo su tarea de espionaje dentro de la ciudad y no podía arriesgarse a que la descubrieran.

En el recinto de la zona 1, sentado en su escritorio, Zhork pensaba en Tetsuya. Sabía que el piloto no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo al exterior y se preguntaba si era razonable la decisión de no ir en su búsqueda. Echó una ojeada a la pantalla en la que podía percibir la sala que albergaba los aparatos terrícolas, y seguidamente lanzó un suspiro desviando su mirada de la imagen. Durante el combate que pensaba llevar a cabo en Albia y con el fin de no arriesgarse lo más mínimo, debería guardar imperativamente uno de los terrícolas como rehén ; sólo podría contar con dos naves para vencer a los albianos. De todos modos, quizá fuera suficiente, ya que las naves de sus enemigos no estarían armadas, y él mismo y sus hombres estarían preparados, no obstante, hubiera preferido disponer de tres pilotos. El combate que sus presos deberían llevar a cabo contra los aparatos albinianos y que se había retrasado a causa de la desaparición de Tetsuya le daría una idea de las posibilidades de éxito de su proyecto. No obstante, sería demasiado tarde para volver atrás llegado el caso. Zhork miró de nuevo la pantalla y frunció inmediatamente las cejas : algunos individuos estaban cerca de Nave Marina. ¿ Quiénes eran y qué hacían allí ? Intrigado, el albiniano se levantó, se acercó al teclado de mando, giró un botón con el fin de agrandar la imagen y creyó que iba a ahogarse de estupefacción : aunque los veía de espaldas, no había ninguna duda ; debido al color de su cabellera, sólo podía tratarse de los tres terrícolas. Una albiniana se encontraba cerca de ellos… Zhork gruñó de cólera, no tenía que perder ni un minuto ; sin ni siquiera perder tiempo en apagar el ordenador, salió precipitadamente fuera de su despacho.

Al mismo tiempo en la zona 5, Sayaka se sentaba a bordo de Delta Estelar mientras que Hikaru intentaba convencer a Koji de acompañarlos.

« Deberías venir con nosotros, le declaró con un tono que deseaba fuese convincente. ¿ Qué hará si no consigue pilotar su nave ?

- Lo conseguiré, le aseguró el piloto. De todas maneras no tengo elección, las informaciones que necesito para llegar a la Tierra se encuentran a bordo del aparato de Zhork, así que tendré que desenvolverme.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, añadió la muchacha preocupada. Podríamos contentarnos llegar hasta Albia con un aparato que se encontrase al exterior. Quizá los albianos pudieran ayudarnos o quizá Daxia podría enviarnos esos datos a continuación.

- Quizá sí o quizá no, la interrumpió el terrícola de un tono firme. Es inútil perder tiempo en discusiones, sube a bordo de Nave Marina y abandona la ciudad. Yo debería reunirme con vosotros dentro de un momento y si no lo consigo, iros en dirección a Albia con Tetsuya, pero sobre todo no os quedéis aquí, no deseo lo más mínimo que Zhork os utilice para ejercer presión sobre mí. »

Hikaru lanzó un suspiro pero obedeció ; se instaló dentro de la cabina de control de Nave Marina y arrancó. Koji observó como los aparatos cogían la carretera subterránea que debía conducirlos fuera y luego, girándose hacia la albiana, le hizo una señal de seguirlo. Ambos treparon a lo largo de la cuerda que estaba enganchada en una de las rejillas de aireación para llegar hasta el local en el que se encontraba la nave deseada. Cuando llegaron, Daxia les indicó el aparato adecuado entre los tres que se encontraban allí y entraron dentro. La albiana condujo al piloto a la cabina de control, luego Koji la acompañó hasta la puerta de la nave.

« Sabes declaró ella, antes no dije nada pero estoy tan preocupada como Hikaru. Se prudente.

- No te preocupes, le respondió, y gracias por todo. »

Tras un momento de vacilación, la muchacha se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cuerda que colgaba en el vacío, luego hizo una señal con la mano al piloto, el cual le respondió del mismo modo. Se agarró a la cuerda y comenzó su ascensión bajo la mirada del terrícola que esperaba que se encontrase en el interior de los conductos de ventilación para irse. En aquel momento la puerta del local se abrió precipitadamente Koji sólo tuvo tiempo de percibir un lazo que iba muy rápido y que golpeó el brazo derecho de la muchacha, la cual lanzó un grito antes de caer al suelo. El piloto constató con despecho que un grupo de albinianos acababa de penetrar en el hangar.

« Veo que llego justo a tiempo, lanzó Zhork al muchacho. ¡ Enhorabuena, te has desenvuelto muy bien ! Cuando me di cuenta que Delta Estelar y Nave Marina habían desaparecido, sabía que no te irías sin lo esencial. ¡ Y ahora, sal de la nave !

- ¡ No Koji ! gritó Daxia. ¡ Vete !

- Sabes lo que le sucederá si cierras esta puerta, dijo Zhork de un aire amenazador. ¡ Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Carina, así que sal de ahí !

- Vete Koji, repitió la muchacha con un tono firme. De todos modos, que te vayas o no, me matará, así que ya puedes irte. »

Koji apretó los puños con rabia ; ¡ fracasar estando tan cerca del objetivo, era demasiado estúpido ! Afortunadamente que Hikaru y Sayaka ya estaban fuera y esperaba que estuviesen fuera del alcance del albiniano y de sus cómplices. Por su parte, no tenía la intención de abandonar a la muchacha, no podía hacerlo, era necesario que intentase algo para salvarla, pero por ahora no lograba ver lo que podía hacer. Resignado, dio un paso hacia delante y salió de la nave mirando fijamente a Zhork. Éste tendió la mano a uno de sus hombres que le entregó su lazo.

« Me ocuparé de ello con mucho gusto », pronunció dirigiéndose al terrícola.

Zhork lanzó el lazo en dirección del piloto, que tuvo que echarse de lado para evitarlo, luego rodó por el suelo alejándose así de la puerta de la nave. No obstante, Koji ya sabía que era inútil, que tarde o temprano se vería obligado a ir, pero no tenía ganas de ceder demasiado fácilmente. Mientras que los albinianos observaban la escena con un interés no disimulado, Daxia se levantó frotándose el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. Debido a que Koji se había desplazado, Zhork y sus hombres quedaban de espaldas a la muchacha lo que le dio una idea al terrícola : si conseguía concentrar la atención de los albinianos hacia él, quizá Daxia podría llegar hasta el aparato y abandonar la ciudad. No sólo salvaría su vida, sino que los terrícolas podrían tener acceso a la información necesaria para su regreso.

« No está nada de mal, comentó Zhork con una determinada satisfacción teñida de sorpresa. Vamos a ver si puedes repetirlo. »

Koji se levantó y dio unos pasos con el fin de separarse un poco más de la entrada de la nave, esperando que Daxia comprendiese lo que esperaba de ella. Los hombres se dieron la vuelta para seguir con la mirada al terrícola, mientras que su jefe se apoderaba de otro de sus lazos. En ese momento es cuando la muchacha se echó a correr.

« ¡ Jefe ! », gritó uno de los hombres señalándola con el dedo.

Sorprendido, Zhork desvió su mirada del terrícola. En cuanto realizó lo que estaba pasando, lanzó el lazo que tenía en la mano en dirección de la muchacha pero ésta fue más rápida que él, y la arma sólo golpeó la puerta que se cerró una vez que ella entró.

« No importa, comentó el hombre de piel clara dirigiéndose a sus subordinados. No pienso que sepa pilotarlo, pero si a pesar de todo despegase, síganla con las otras dos naves y destrúyanla una vez que esté fuera de la ciudad. »

Luego, volvió a fijarse en Koji que se preguntaba con inquietud si la albiana conseguiría escaparse.

« Bueno qué, le provocó con insolencia Zhork cogiendo al mismo tiempo otro lazo. ¿ Qué te parece ? ¿ También piensas poder evitarlo ?

- No eres más que un cobarde, le lanzó el muchacho con tono despreciativo. Asesinas a las muchachas sin defensa y atacas a gente desarmada.

- Si haces alusión a Carina, respondió su interlocutor, te confieso que no me compadezco de los espías. Lo mismo sucede con las personas que obstaculizan mis proyectos. Dentro de unos días, en cuanto hayan muerto tus amigos, os conduciremos a ti y a Daxia a la superficie y os abandonaremos. Recuperaremos vuestros aparatos y enseñaremos a nuestros pilotos a utilizarlos para llevar a cabo nuestro proyecto, esto requerirá un poco más de tiempo que lo previsto. Pero ahora, tengo curiosidad por saber de lo que eres capaz. »

Koji comenzó a encolerizarse. Lamentaba de veras no poder dar una buena lección a su adversario, pero cada vez estaba más decidido a hacer lo máximo para resistir el mayor tiempo posible. Así que por segunda vez, evitó la arma que le arrojaron. Sin embargo, esta vez, no se encontraba demasiado lejos del lugar donde se había caído el lazo, y recordando las palabras de Daxia, atrapó uno de los extremos y se levantó para enfrentarse al albiniano.

« Cada vez mejor, exclamó este último, ¿ pero qué esperas ? No te servirá de mucho, somos varios y tú estás solo. Vamos a ver si puedes evitar dos simultáneamente. »

Koji lanzó una ojeada a la nave, seguía sin arrancar. Quizá Zhork tenía razón al pensar que la albiana no sabía pilotarla, en cuyo caso la atraparían sin lugar a dudas. Sintiéndose contrariado, el muchacho intentó tranquilizarse : ¿ por qué Daxia se habría molestado en coger el aparato si no era capaz de pilotarlo ? Volvió a mirar al albiniano a quien dos de sus hombres le estaban entregando un lazo mientras que una voz femenina llamó la atención de todos :

« ¡ Koji ! ¡ Atrapa esto !

- ¿ Qué es ? » masculló Zhork dándose la vuelta hacia la entrada de la nave de la que procedía la voz.

El terrícola tuvo justo el tiempo de coger al vuelo el objeto que acababa de lanzarle Daxia, sin por ello soltar su lazo, cuando un sentimiento de triunfo se apoderó inmediatamente de él : ¡ el objeto que acababa de aterrizar entre sus manos era su pistola láser ! Bajo la mirada estupefacta de sus hombres, el albiniano lanzó entonces sus dos lazos en dirección del terrícola, pero éste disparó a cada uno de ellos frenándoles su impulso, cayeron al suelo.

« ¡ Cójanlo ! » gritó enfurecido el jefe del grupo a sus subordinados mientras que los dos hombres que aún tenían un lazo en sus manos lanzaban su arma, a la cual Koji no le costó mucho contraatacar.

« ¡ Maldito ! gruñó Zhork dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la sala precedido de sus hombres. ¡ Aún no he dicho mi última palabra ! ¡ No pierdes nada por esperar ! »

Al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, el terrícola arrojó el lazo que tenía entre las manos ; éste se enrolló alrededor de los muslos del albiniano, tropezando y cayendo de narices al suelo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una palabrota. El muchacho se acercó a él.

« ¿ Bueno ? Le provocó con insolencia. ¿ Qué dice de esto ? Parece que los roles se han invertido por una vez.

- ¡ Ven deprisa Koji ! le intimó la albiana. Los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar.

- No sin llevar nuestro precioso botín, le respondió el terrícola agarrando a Zhork y arrastrándolo hasta la nave.

- Si crees que vas a salirte fácilmente con la tuya, amenazó el hombre de la piel clara, te equivocas de medio a medio.

- ¡ Sigue hablando que no te escucho ! respondió Koji echándose a reír. ¡ Esta vez, has caído en la trampa ! »

Después de haber encerrado a Zhork en una de las habitaciones del aparato albinio, los muchachos llegaron al puesto de pilotaje. Puesto que Daxia no sabía pilotar, el terrícola se instaló al mando y no tardó en arrancar el aparato que cogió la ruta subterránea que debía conducirles hasta la superficie. El cómplice de la joven albiana les esperaba fuera acompañado de Sayaka, Hikaru y Tetsuya. Cuando los tres aparatos se instalaron en las bodegas de las naves, éstas despegaron en dirección de Albia.

El planeta, situado en el sistema solar vecino, era verde y hospitalario. Los albianos vivían en ciudades cuyos edificios se habían construido en medio de frondosos bosques dentro de los cuales no podían penetrar las naves. Se habían creado algunas pistas de aterrizaje en inmensos claros artificiales. A su llegada, los viajeros fueron recibidos por un emisario del Gobierno, que les esperaba a bordo de un vehículo que se asemejaba mucho a los que recorrían los pasillos que comunicaban las distintas zonas de la ciudad subterránea de Albina. No obstante, este vehículo estaba pensado para circular por los caminos de tierra de las zonas forestales de Albia.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, los terrícolas pudieron constatar que la ciudad albiana se integraba de manera armoniosa en el medio ambiente : los edificios eran de pequeño tamaño, construidos de piedra y separados entre sí por árboles y caminos herbosos. Una de las casas se puso a disposición de los muchachos, quienes apreciaron disponer cada uno de ellos de una habitación, tras haber conocido el tamaño minúsculo de los locales de la ciudad de arena. Al día siguiente, les condujeron a la residencia del dirigente de Albia, quien les dio las gracias por haberles entregado Zhork y les preguntó si preferían vivir en una de las ciudades del pueblo albiano o si deseaban regresar a la Tierra. Los jóvenes eligieron la segunda propuesta por unanimidad y sin dudarlo un minuto ; entonces decidieron que dos naves los llevarían a su planeta de origen en los próximos días.

A continuación, Daxia acompañó a los terrícolas hasta su lugar de vida y les deseó un buen viaje de regreso ; no los volvería a ver antes de que se marcharan. Cuando iba a despedirse de ellos, informó a Koji que deseaba hablarle a solas y le propuso dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque. A Sayaka no le gustó mucho esto, pero se abstuvo de hacer el menor comentario ; después de todo, el terrícola regresaría a la Tierra y esto era lo más importante.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se encontraron a solas, Daxia declaró a Koji que le hubiera gustado mucho que se quedase en Albia pero que comprendía y respetaba su deseo. El muchacho se dio cuenta entonces de que Sayaka no se había equivocado al sospechar que él le gustaba a la albiana pero estos sentimientos no eran recíprocos, no contestó nada. Luego, la muchacha le entregó una hoja de papel que contenía las informaciones que le permitirían llegar hasta el planeta que los albianos habían destinado a los albinianos en otra época.

« Me pareció comprender que los terrícolas están en búsqueda de nuevas fuentes de energía, declaró. He obtenido de nuestro dirigente la autorización de comunicarle los datos que permitirán llegar a este planeta que posee valiosos recursos energéticos.

- Pero ¿ por qué ? se asombró el muchacho. Les pertenece a ustedes, puesto que ustedes lo descubrieron.

- Ya te lo he dicho, le recordó la albiana. Seguramente, su atmósfera no conviene a nuestros organismos, no volveremos más, así que es preferible que otro pueblo saque provecho de él. Dicho esto, no te oculto que dudé antes de decidirme a comunicarte esta información. Espero que no se trate de un regalo envenenado y que no tengáis los mismos problemas que nosotros. Sed prudentes si vais allí. »

Koji se lo prometió y luego regresaron a la ciudad y se dijeron adiós.

Días más tarde, en el centro de investigación espacial del profesor Umon, todo el mundo se atareaba. Unas horas antes, una nave albiana se había puesto en contacto con Dahohi con el fin de anunciar el regreso de los terrícolas. La noticia se acogió tanto con alegría como con alivio, y había decidido aprovechar este lapso de tiempo para intentar reunir a todos los allegados de los jóvenes. Al principio de la tarde, los supervivientes de Albina penetraban por fin en la gran sala del centro, donde tuvieron la alegría de encontrarse con quienes les esperaban con ansiedad desde el triste día de su desaparición. Todos estaban allí : Jun, la hermana de Tetsuya, el profesor Yumi, el profesor Umon y sus tres ayudantes, Boss acompañado de Nuke y Mucha, Goro y por último Makiba, que a causa de un resfriado estuvo en la cama durante varios días a raíz de sus repetidos rezos bajo el agua helada de una cascada con el fin de implorar el regreso de su amada hija. Aún no se había recuperado por completo pero deseaba estar presente en esta velada. Koji no se olvidó de saludar a los supranianos a través del ordenador y tuvo que prometer a Shan que le contaría todo en cuanto tuviese un momento de libertad. Hikaru preguntó a Umon si tenía noticias de Fleed y se enteró con tristeza de que los fleedianos seguían sin manifestarse ; esta revelación fue el único punto negro de esa inolvidable velada.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, el profesor Umon invitó a todo el mundo a pasar al salón y los invitados comenzaron a comer el primer plato, que era una sopa, en un ambiente relajado. Todas las personas presentes se deleitaron, Sayaka se volvió a servir, Koji hizo lo mismo vanagloriando al mismo tiempo el sabor y aroma de ese plato que no dudó en calificar de excepcional, sin darse cuenta de que Yumi le observaba de manera divertida.

« Doctor, declaró Hikaru a Umon, Koji tiene razón, esta sopa es verdaderamente deliciosa y me gustaría conocer la receta.

- Ningún problema, le respondió el investigador, basta con preguntárselo a la cocinera. Y hablando de ella, aquí llega. »

Cuando vio a la muchacha entrar en la habitación, Koji se quedó estupefacto durante unos instantes, incapaz de hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

« Misato…, murmuró mirándola fijamente.

- Para aquellos que no la conocen, declaró el profesor Yumi, ésta es Misato, una prima de Boss. Trabajó en el laboratorio de energía fotónica y fue contratada por Umon para formar parte de la tripulación de Nave Estrellada. Se ocupará de la limpieza y de la cocina. »

Mientras que el padre de Sayaka la presentaba, Koji se levantó y se acercó de aquella que había sido tan importante durante su estancia en el laboratorio de energía fotónica. Cogió las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, la miró fijamente en sus divertidos ojos y la emoción le provocó un nudo en la garganta, le confesó que nada podía complacerle más que su presencia a bordo de Nave Estrellada. Misato le declaró que también estaba muy feliz y que velaría por servirle sus platos preferidos tan a menudo como fuera posible.

« Misato, le respondió el muchacho mirándola fijamente, la cena que nos has preparado esta noche es verdaderamente deliciosa y sería un verdadero placer para mí saborearla todos los días.

- ¡ Bueno, bueno ! exclamó Sayaka molesta por las observaciones del piloto y la atención que prestaba a la muchacha. ¡ Ya no faltaría más que eso ! Finalmente, sólo es una sopa, no hay por qué hacer tanta historia.

- Misato es una cocinera de talento, respondió Koji con vehemencia lanzándole una mirada dura, además ¡ a ti también te ha gustado su sopa !

- ¿ A mí ? se sublevó la hija de Yumi. ¡ Verdaderamente, no sabes lo que dices !

- ¿ Bueno ? prosiguió Koji de un tono burlón. Seguramente es por esa razón que te volviste a servir.

- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Yo ? respondió la muchacha enrojeciendo. Pero yo…»

No sabiendo ya que decir, Sayaka se paró y todos los invitados se echaron a reír.


	16. Nostalgia en el planeta azul

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**16. Nostalgia en el planeta azul  
**

Un rayo de luna se filtraba por el espacio entreabierto de las cortinas y Koji miraba maquinalmente aquella luz que penetraba en su habitación y que se perfilaba sobre la cama. Aquella noche, el muchacho no lograba a conciliar el sueño, encendió la luz y consultó la hora : ¡ una hora y veinte ! ¿ Qué le pasaba ? De costumbre se dormía apenas se acostaba, pero aquella noche era imposible. Cierto es que hacía pocos días que había regresado en el planeta azul y, los días albinianos eran más largos que los días terrestres, probablemente sufría los efectos de la diferencia de hora. Apagó la luz y se metió bajo las mantas, bien decidido a dormirse, pero el tiempo pasaba y no lo conseguía. Súbitamente, Koji apartó las sábanas y se levantó de un brinco, enfadado era inútil insistir, pensó que dar unos pasos le haría mucho bien. Se puso rápidamente una bata, se calzó sus zapatillas, salió de la habitación y se introdujo por los pasillos del centro, silenciosamente. Se desplazaba sin objetivo preciso, pasaba de un pasillo a otro, maquinalmente antes de decirse que debería salir ; el aire fresco le haría mucho bien. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la salida cuando, repentinamente, oyó un ruido. Se detuvo de golpe y permaneció atento ; era un ruido de pasos, el ruido amortiguado que hacen las zapatillas en el suelo. Los pasos procedían del pasillo perpendicular al que se encontraba él. Koji se acercó al ángulo donde se unían los pasillos y se atrevió a mirar : vio a un hombre. Estaba de espaldas a él frente al ascensor, pero a Koji no le costó nada reconocer al profesor Umon, que llevaba un pijama sobre el que se había puesto su bata, pulsó el botón para llamar al ascensor ; Koji le observaba intrigado.

« ¿ Umon…? se preguntó, ¿ pero qué hace aquí a esta hora ? »

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Umon desapareció en su interior. Koji observó el indicador de plantas situado en la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando el ascensor se paró.

« Pero ¿ adónde va ? » se interrogó el piloto cada vez más sorprendido.

Se acercó al ascensor, puso su dedo en el botón de llamada pero interrumpió su gesto dudaba. Si el profesor iba allí en plena noche, era seguramente por que no deseaba que lo reconociesen. No deseaba meter la pata ni ser indiscreto. Suspiró, apartó su dedo del botón y dejó caer su brazo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Adosado contra la pared, el muchacho reflexionó. Durante los pocos días que habían pasado desde su regreso, Umon le había parecido más distante que en el pasado, era menos comunicativo y por la noche, se retiraba a su habitación en cuanto acababa de comer. Koji ya se había dado cuenta de ese cambio de comportamiento pero no había reflexionado en ello, suponía que el investigador tenía demasiado trabajo, que debía estar cansado, pero aquella noche se dio cuenta bruscamente de que se había equivocado, que existía algo más. Una evidencia le pasó por la cabeza : no podía ignorar lo que acababa de ver, se dio la vuelta hacia el ascensor y, con la cabeza vacía, la mirada fija, apoyó el botón. El ascensor subió, Koji se introdujo en él, y el aparato volvió a bajar. Cuando penetró en el inmenso sótano donde antes se ocultaba Grendizer, sintió tristeza. No había vuelto allí desde que se marchó Daisuke. Inmóvil, en la penumbra, observaba la plataforma sobre la que en otro tiempo reposaba el robot entre dos salidas. Los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria y sintió como su corazón se henchía y sus párpados se humedecían. Sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y percibió al profesor en la parte baja de la rampa de lanzamiento, aquella que muchas veces había acogido al robot. Estaba de espaldas a él, Koji se le acercó lentamente.

« Lo echa en falta ¿ no es así ? », le dijo el muchacho con una voz teñida de una cierta emoción.

Sorprendido, Umon se dio la vuelta apresuradamente.

« ¿ Koji ? pronunció de un tono asombrado. ¿ Pero qué haces aquí ?

- No podía dormir, decidí dar una vuelta en espera de que me entrase sueño. Entonces es cuando le vi coger el ascensor. En primer lugar, me pregunté dónde iba así en plena noche, y luego creí comprender…

- Hmm… »

Umon se dio la vuelta y no añadió nada. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Koji se acercó más a él.

« Yo también lo echo en falta, reconoció. Hemos vivido tantas aventuras juntos luchando contra los invasores, éramos como dos hermanos. Y además, creo no equivocarme al afirmar que todo el mundo lo echa en falta. Quizá hubiéramos debido intentar retenerlo.

- No Koji, le respondió el investigador de un tono cansado. Volver a dar vida a Fleed era demasiado importante para él, no hubiera sido verdaderamente feliz entre nosotros, era mejor que intentase realizar su sueño. »

El muchacho observó a su primogénito durante unos instantes ; la espalda encorvada, la voz cansada, con aire resignado, el investigador le parecía realmente desmoralizado. Se sentía en el deber de animarle.

« Pronto tendremos noticias suyas, afirmó con un tono deseando convencerle. A continuación, nos organizaremos para volver a vernos, después de todo, Fleed no está tan lejos como eso, con la Nave Estrellada el viaje será rápido. »

Umon esbozó una media sonrisa ; el optimismo de su interlocutor era conmovedor pero el investigador sabía que la realidad no era tan simple como eso.

« Temo que las cosas sean más complejas de lo que te imaginas, le dijo suspirando. ¿ Nunca te has preguntado por qué Daisuke y María eran capaces de efectuar saltos mucho más altos que los de un terrícola ?

- Pues… no, le respondió el muchacho intrigado. ¿ Usted lo sabe, no es así ?

- La gravedad de su planeta es mucho más importante que la del nuestro. Nuestros organismos no están adaptados a ella, no podremos soportar más de unos minutos. »

En ese momento Koji no supo que responder, hasta tal punto le había impactado esa revelación pero no tardó en recuperarse : si los terrícolas no podían vivir en Fleed, seguro que habría otras soluciones.

« Bueno no pasa nada, contestó seguro de sí mismo. Bastará con que permanezcamos a bordo de la nave y nuestros amigos se reunirán allí con nosotros. »

Estas observaciones divirtieron al profesor ; ¡ definitivamente, el muchacho tenía respuesta a todo !

« Sí Koji, respondió con tono grave, con la condición de que vayan bien y que sigan siempre vivos lo que dista mucho de ser cierto. »

A estas palabras, el piloto sintió como le invadía una sorda inquietud. ¿ Por qué el profesor le daba ese discurso ? ¿ Sabía algo que él mismo ignoraba ? ¿ Habría tenido noticias que no le habría revelado ? A pesar de la aprehensión que le invadía, Koji quiso saber más ; interrogó inmediatamente al investigador, pero lo que este último le comunicó no hizo más que ampliar sus temores.

« Durante su estancia en Albina, le explicó Umon, tuve la ocasión de entrevistarme con un físico especializado en el campo de la radiactividad y sus consecuencias en la atmósfera. Le pregunté si podría darme una aproximación del tiempo necesario a un planeta para reconstituir completamente su capa de ozono a raíz de su total destrucción.

- Bueno, ¿ y qué ? dijo Koji cada vez más inquieto. ¿ Qué le respondió ?

- De veinte a cincuenta años, anunció el profesor con voz perturbada por la pena que le oprimía.

- ¿ De veinte a cincuenta años ? repitió lentamente el piloto sintiendo al mismo tiempo su pecho comprimirse de angustia. No es posible… »

El silencio se instaló repentinamente. Estupefacto por las observaciones de su primogénito, Koji fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecían tras esta revelación y el horror de lo que presagiaba. El profesor se dio la vuelta lentamente y cruzó su mirada.

« Voy a dormir », dijo con una voz apenas audible.

El muchacho asintió con una ligera señal de cabeza, seguidamente ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la inmensa sala y entraron en su habitación sin decir la más mínima palabra.

Al día siguiente, a Koji le costó levantarse. El cansancio debido, sin duda, a una mala noche de sueño, pero igualmente al desorden experimentado durante su excursión por las entrañas del centro unas horas antes. ¡ Veinte a cincuenta años ! Estas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y le obsesionaban al igual que las preguntas que no faltaban de suscitar : ¿ Por qué sus dos amigos le habían dejado ? ¿ Cómo Daisuke había podido creer que fuera posible la reconstrucción de Fleed tan poco tiempo después de la contaminación que había sufrido ese planeta ? ¿ Cómo había podido prever vivir allí sin peligro ? ¿ Qué ha sido de él y su hermana ? En realidad, Koji debía reconocer : nadie había previsto que las cosas se desarrollasen desde esa perspectiva dramática hasta que Umon se entrevistase con el físico del que le había hablado la noche misma. Todos pensaban que los fleedianos estaban volviendo a dar vida a su tierra natal pero finalmente nadie sabía nada. Koji sintió como la angustia le oprimía el pecho. ¿ Y si las cosas no hubieran sucedido como estaba previsto ? ¿ Y si les hubiera pasado algo grave a sus amigos ? Intentando contener su inquietud, se dirigió directamente hacia la gran sala del observatorio sin tomar el tiempo de comer nada de todos modos, no tenía hambre. El profesor Umon y sus ayudantes ya estaban allí.

« Buenos días, lanzó el muchacho de un tono que deseada fuese ligero.

- Buenos días Koji, respondieron en coro Dahashi y Umon.

- ¿ Has dormido bien ? », preguntaron Yamada y Dahohi.

Koji hizo una mueca que daba mucho que pensar sobre la noche que acababa de pasar, luego se dirigió hacia su asiento y se sumergió en su trabajo. Todos le observaron pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Solamente Umon comprendió lo que le pasaba y se prometió volver a hablar de la conversación de la noche anterior en cuanto surgiese un momento favorable y cuanto antes sería lo mejor.

El día se prosiguió como cualquier otro día de trabajo, monótono y sin sorpresa. Ya no era como en la época de los ataques de Vega donde las cosas podían bascular de un momento al otro.

« ¿ Qué pensáis hacer este fin de semana chicos ? lanzó Dahohi en el momento de dejar a sus colegas.

- Mi mujer y yo, respondió Yamada, vamos a visitar a mi cuñado, se ha roto la pierna y vamos a ayudarle un poco pues le resulta muy laborioso desplazarse.

- Por mi parte, me instalo en nuestra nueva casa, prosiguió Dahashi. Kaori y yo, vamos a estar muy ocupados. Nos veremos obligados a efectuar algunas obras y la inauguraremos dentro de un mes, espero que vengáis todos.

- Cuenta con nosotros, respondió Dahohi. ¿ Y tú Koji ? Te vas pasado mañana para los Estados Unidos ¿ verdad ?

- Sí, le respondió éste sonriendo, por fin voy a ver a Shiro. Regresaré dentro de tres semanas, una semana antes de la pequeña fiesta organizada por Dahashi, así que yo también asistiré.

- Así lo espero, le respondió este último, y Kaori también. »

Después de haberse despedido de sus colegas, Koji volvió a su habitación y abrió la ventana. El tiempo era fresco. Contempló un momento la puesta del sol, luego se acostó en su cama, cogió la novela policíaca que había comenzado días antes y se sumergió en su lectura. Al menos lo intentó ya que su espíritu vagabundeaba y tenía dificultades a concentrarse en la intriga. Ya empezaba lo mismo, volvía a pensar en María y Daisuke. Con todo, se concentró en su tarea durante todo el día, pero desde que había terminado su trabajo, el recuerdo de sus amigos se imponía a pesar suyo. Además, le pesaban los párpados, resultado de la mala noche anterior y cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos. Se durmió acostado a través de la cama, el libro deslizó de sus manos y cayó al suelo.

Más tarde, el frescor le despertó, era de noche. Se sentía verdaderamente cansado. Recogió su libro, se levantó penosamente, cerró la ventana, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina ; Umon no estaba pero Misato estaba allí haciendo la vajilla. Le sirvió su comida hablándole de varias cosas. Aunque veía que estaba preocupado, se abstuvo de preguntárselo, cosa que Koji apreció ; no deseaba confiar sus preocupaciones a cualquiera, ni siquiera a ella. No obstante, la presencia de la muchacha a su lado le tranquilizó un poco, era tan dulce y atenta, tan femenina y a pesar de todo capaz de demostrar valor y combatividad cuando la situación lo exigía que ya había suscitado su admiración en otra época. Todas estas calidades parecían tan naturales en ella que la había considerado como la mujer perfecta y seguía pensando lo mismo ahora. Había sabido seducir su corazón de adolescente cuando había hecho irrupción en su vida en el laboratorio de energía fotónica, y el adulto que había pasado a ser no podía impedirse de pensar que el hombre que tuviese la oportunidad de casarse con ella sería un esposo colmado. Después de la comida, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella, le deseó las buenas noches y salió de la cocina. Tampoco hablaría esta noche con sus amigos de Suprenia, se sentía demasiado cansado y sólo tenía un deseo : ir a dormir. Durmió a pierna suelta toda la noche.

El sábado por la mañana, Koji se despertó más en forma que la víspera, había logrado descansar toda la noche. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se levantó, no pudo impedirse pensar de nuevo en Daisuke y María. Cuando penetró en la cocina, su desayuno estaba listo pero no había nadie. Vio una nota encima de la mesa redactada de la mano de Misato, en la que decía que había regresado a la ciudad acompañada del profesor para hacer unas compras. Después de haberse restaurado, el muchacho que continuaba preocupado por lo que les podía pasar a sus amigos fleedianos, decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Se puso una chaqueta, salió del centro y se dirigió hacia los bosques circundantes. Caminó durante un momento, sin objetivo preciso, reflexionando al mismo tiempo sobre lo que había podido eventualmente producirse en Fleed para que sus amigos siguieran sin dar noticias. Repentinamente, al llegar a un pequeño claro, se encontró cara a cara con Lhydra. El muchacho se detuvo y lo observó atentamente. Evidentemente, era más pequeña que la última vez que la había visto pero, no obstante, ocupaba todo el claro y era tan alta como los árboles que la rodeaban. Los supranianos sólo habían conservado un trozo no lejos del centro, dejando la mayor parte al océano, pero lo que quedaba de ella era imponente. El muchacho se preguntó lo que un individuo no prevenido podía experimentar cuando se encontraba repentinamente frente a la alga mutante. Afortunadamente, las inmediaciones del centro no se frecuentaban, así que no debía producirse a menudo.

Lhydra, que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil, talló repentinamente una escalera en su masa. Divertido, Koji decidió trepar por ella, subió hasta la cumbre de la alga mutante y se acostó. La sintió moverse bajo su espalda con el fin de proporcionarle un apoyo inclinado. El muchacho sonrió de la atención y pasó la palma de su mano sobre su superficie para dar las gracias a sus amigos ; el contacto era suave. El cielo extendía su inmensidad azul bajo sus ojos y Koji no pudo impedirse pensar que en alguna parte, muy lejos de la Tierra, se encontraba un planeta en el que se focalizaban sus pensamientos desde hacía unas decenas de horas. Mientras reflexionaba, emergieron pequeñas protuberancias de la masa verde entre los dedos del muchacho, que se reunieron en el dorso de su mano ejerciendo en ella una ligera presión durante unos segundos ; los supranianos debían darse cuenta de su turbación.

Pasaron unos minutos. ¿ Estaba bajo la influencia reconfortante de Lhydra, o más bien la de sus amigos o no era más que una coincidencia ? Koji tuvo la impresión que sus inquietudes se calmaban desde que se había instalado sobre la masa verde. A pesar del hecho de que siguiese pensando en los fleedianos, sus pensamientos adquirían un cariz diferente, más positivo. Cerró los ojos y se relajó. Después de todo, sin poner en entredicho las competencias del físico, eran posible otras situaciones : por una parte las capacidades de renovación del ozono variaban probablemente de un planeta al otro, y por otra, quizá Fleed no había perdido completamente su capa de ozono a raíz del ataque vegano, en cuyo caso el tiempo necesario para su regeneración sería inferior al anunciado. Koji concluyó entonces que bastaba con esperar noticias de sus amigos pero se sentía simultáneamente incapaz de demostrar paciencia ; a pesar del hecho de que se sintiera menos preocupado, persistía una duda. Por último, el mejor medio de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente en aquel planeta sería desplazarse hasta allí… ¿ Ir hasta allí ? Koji pensó que no era una mala idea… Seguramente, la diferencia de gravedad planteaba un problema importante, pero quizá era posible solucionarlo, sería necesario que hablara con sus amigos de Suprenia. Por otra parte, puesto que la Nave Estrellada no estaba terminado, bastaría con utilizar el Cosmos Espacial. El muchacho sintió como una alegría indecible le invadía repentinamente : ¡ estaba decidido, iría a Fleed ! ¡ Sólo tenía que convencer a Umon que le dejase e iba a encargarse de ello inmediatamente !

Se enderezó inmediatamente pero en el momento en que iba a levantarse, un tentáculo se enrolló alrededor de su antebrazo a una rapidez impresionante y le impidió ponerse de pie.

« Déjame ir, le rogó, lo que tengo que hacer es urgente. »

A pesar de su petición, Lhydra no le soltó y Koji supuso que se trataba de una iniciativa de Shan ya que no veía bien como Kalan, Dalak o cualquier otro de sus camaradas podía divertirse con ello.

« De acuerdo Shan, prometió suspirando, te contaré todo esta noche, ahora déjame ir. »

El tentáculo se retrajo y se formó una escalera en la masa de la alga, lo que permitió al muchacho llegar al suelo antes de dirigirse al centro de investigaciones espaciales.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se lanzó a la búsqueda de Umon ; lo encontró en el salón, estaba solo, sentado en uno de los sillones y concentrado en la lectura de un estudio científico.

« Buenos días Doctor, le lanzó el muchacho de un tono jovial.

- Buenos días Koji, le respondió éste divertido del regocijo que éste manifestaba. Veo que has reanudado tus paseos semanales. ¿ Qué aparato has utilizado hoy ?

- Ninguno. Di una vuelta a pie y me gustaría hablarle… »

Umon constató perfectamente la excitación del muchacho y se preguntó de quien podía tratarse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que parecía dudar.

« Venga, le animó, te escucho.

- Bueno…, comenzó el piloto sentándose frente a su primogénito y fijándole con la mirada. He reflexionado mucho desde aquella noche en la que hablamos de Daisuke en los sótanos del centro. »

Umon sonrió ; deseaba volver a hablar del tema, pero el muchacho se le adelantó. Éste último prosiguió.

« Desde aquella noche, no puedo impedirme estar preocupado.

- ¿ Preocupado ? lamentó el investigador. Es culpa mía, no hubiera debido hablarte como lo hice. Debo reconocer que tenía el ánimo bajo aquella noche y es posible que hubiera exagerado la situación. Quizá, Daisuke y María están simplemente reconstruyendo su planeta.

- Quizá sí o quizá no, le respondió Koji con vehemencia. Por supuesto, ese era su objetivo, sin embargo, además de esa incertidumbre con respecto a la capa de ozono, ¿ es razonable considerar que es posible vivir sin peligro en Fleed tan poco tiempo después de lo que ha sufrido ese planeta ? Ya sabe que al tipo de radiactividad le cuesta mucho tiempo disminuir después de una contaminación.

- Tu pregunta es muy juiciosa. Efectivamente, es posible que exista un problema por ese lado. Pero no pienso que Daisuke actúe inconsideradamente. Seguramente tomó sus precauciones y efectuó verificaciones. Grendizer está equipado de un detector de radiactividad.

- No hemos tenido noticias de él desde que se marchó, abogó el piloto que se dio cuenta que el profesor intentaba tranquilizarlo.

- Es verdad, admitió éste, pero los aparatos fleedianos que han permitido comunicar a esa distancia debieron ser destruidos durante el ataque de las fuerzas de Vega. No olvides que destruyeron todo. En cuanto a los supervivientes, ignoro si algunos están todavía en Fleed o si todos los hombres han pasado a ser esclavos de Vega. Recuerdo que Naida decía que había muy pocos supervivientes y que éstos habían sido enviados a trabajos forzados o habían servido de cobayas para las experiencias que hacían los veganos. Quizá, cuando María y Daisuke llegaron a Fleed, no encontraron a nadie. De todos modos, si efectivamente existen supervivientes, quizá no existan entre ellos técnicos capaces de fabricar tales aparatos. Y además, pienso que tienen otras prioridades por el momento.

- Hmm…, continuó el muchacho, en realidad, podemos hacer muchas suposiciones. La verdad, es que no sabemos lo que sucede realmente. Podemos suponer legítimamente tanto lo mejor como lo peor… ¡ Doctor ! ¿ Y si les hubiera pasado algo malo ? »

Umon frunció el ceño y miró intensamente a Koji. Éste estaba avivando sus angustias y esto le molestaba.

« Espero que no…, le respondió simplemente.

- Podríamos asegurarnos, sugirió el muchacho. Ya sabe que todos apreciamos mucho a Daisuke. Si estuviese en apuros y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada… Este pensamiento me es insoportable.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, asintió el investigador, pero ¿ qué podemos hacer aparte esperar sus noticias ?

- Yo podría ir a Fleed a bordo del Cosmos Espacial, propuso Koji con una voz tranquila. Este aparato es capaz de efectuar ese viaje, ¿ verdad ? Por otra parte, los supranianos podrían seguramente ayudarnos a fabricar un traje que pueda protegerme contra la gravedad del planeta.

- ¡ Ir a Fleed ! repitió Umon pasmado. ¡ Ni lo pienses ! No tenemos ninguna idea de lo que podrías encontrar allí y si te pasara algo, yo no me lo perdonaría. ¡ Nunca te dejaré cometer una tal locura ! »

Koji se esperaba a una determinada resistencia por parte del profesor pero no preveía renunciar tan fácilmente.

« ¿ Y si le hubiera pasado algo a Daisuke y que lo dejamos sin ayuda, replicó firmemente, se lo perdonaría usted ? ¡ No se olvide que se trata de su hijo ! »

El muchacho no se sentía muy orgulloso al incitar así al investigador en sus últimas trincheras, pero el fin justificaba los medios y era necesario a toda costa que fuera a Fleed. Su réplica logró desestabilizar suficientemente a su interlocutor que palideció con esta observación ; la poca seguridad que el profesor logró conservar se fundió como la nieve bajo el sol y comprendió que, ante la incertidumbre en la que se encontraba, iba a ceder ante el que calificó mentalmente de niño cabezota.

« Voy a reflexionar en ello, aseguró Umon de un tono cansado.

- Doctor, insistió Koji, ya no tenemos tiempo de reflexionar. Daisuke y María se han ido desde hace varios meses y no sabemos si están bien o no. ¡ Tengo que ir lo más rápidamente posible !

- Bueno, has ganado, capituló el investigador, pero en primer lugar deberás ir a Estados Unidos. Durante tu estancia, fabricaremos trajes adaptados y prepararemos tu viaje. Dicho esto, deseo que no vayas solo. Quizá Tetsuya podrá acompañarte, además, pensaba llamarle el lunes para proponerle un puesto de piloto a bordo de la Nave Estrellada, aprovecharé para preguntárselo. »

Koji se sintió aliviado. Daisuke… Seguramente iba a verle pronto… Este pensamiento le reconfortó, se sentía capaz de todo para encontrar a su amigo.

Al día siguiente, Yamada condujo al muchacho hasta el aeropuerto, desde donde tomo vuelo para una estancia de tres semanas en Estados Unidos junto a su hermano pequeño.

Cuando regresó a Japón, los preparativos del viaje estaban casi terminados. Umon le enteró de que Tetsuya no podía acompañarlo a causa de su trabajo, pero que Dahashi iría con él. Le recordó que este último inauguraba su casa el sábado siguiente y le informó que Makiba había llamado por teléfono para invitar al muchacho a cenar el viernes por la noche. También le comunicó que Dahashi tomaba diariamente lecciones intensivas de control en el simulador y que efectuaría su primer vuelo en el transcurso de la semana.

« Naturalmente, tu pilotarás, precisó el profesor, pero estaré más tranquilo si sé que vas con un compañero de equipo capaz de tomar los mandos si fuera necesario.

- ¿ Están informados Makiba y sus hijos del proyecto de nuestro viaje ? preguntó el muchacho.

- No, le respondió Umon, solos nuestros colaboradores lo están. Pensaba informar a los demás en la pequeña fiesta que Dahashi organiza el sábado. Os iréis en el transcurso de la próxima semana. »

La semana prosiguió como estaba previsto entre el trabajo habitual y la terminación de los preparativos necesarios para el viaje de Fleed. El viernes por la noche, Koji se dirigió al rancho de Los Abedules Blancos a bordo de Delta Estelar. Cuando lo vio de lejos experimentó una cierta emoción ; Goro ya debía esperarlo ansiosamente. Vio a dos hombres que no conocía cerca de la valla ; probablemente se trataba de los palafreneros que Makiba había contratado.

El muchacho aparcó su aparato cerca del rancho y descendió. Cuando llegaba a la entrada percibió a Hikaru y Makiba que venían a su encuentro, así como Goro que corría hacia él.

« ¡ Hola ! ¡ Koji ! gritó el muchacho saltándole a los brazos.

- ¡ Bueno ! le lanzó el piloto, ¡ me parece que estás en forma !

- ¡ Bienvenido Koji ! gritó Makiba. Qué placer, no vienes a menudo.

- Eso le dijiste papá, confirmó Hikaru. Será necesario visitarnos más a menudo en el futuro, ¿ no es así Koji ? »

El muchacho sonrió, luego se dirigió hacia los dos palafreneros que Makiba le presentó Akeno y Yasuo le dieron la mano y Hikaru les invitó a todos a sentarse a la mesa para comer. La comida se desarrolló en un buen ambiente. Como siempre, el debate seguía siendo banal : el viaje de Koji a Estados Unidos, la enfermedad de una potranca la semana anterior, el nuevo camarada de clase de Goro que acababa de instalarse en la región, los estudios de Hikaru, el dolor de espalda de Makiba que no quería curarse esta vez.

« Me hago viejo, dijo haciendo una mueca. Espero que me presentes pronto a un novio Hikaru. ¡ Va siendo urgente que un hombre se haga cargo de este rancho ! »

La declaración de Makiba cayó como un jarro de agua fría. El ambiente, hasta entonces sin problemas y alegre, pasó a ser más tenso repentinamente. Hikaru se enrojeció y bajó la cabeza, Yasuo parecía molesto, Makiba se calló consciente de haber cometido una torpeza y Goro se reía para sus adentros. Koji los observó a su vez, sorprendido.

« ¡ Bueno, yo tengo hambre ! lanzó Makiba después de un silencio desagradable. ¡ Hikaru, sírvenos lo que sigue ! »

El debate continuó pero no había más entusiasmo y la cena se terminó en un ambiente casi sombrío.

Después de la comida, Makiba anunció que iba a dar una vuelta al rancho con el fin de asegurarse de que todo iba bien en los establos, luego salió de la casa acompañado de sus dos empleados y de Goro que quería desear una buena noche a los animales. Koji propuso a Hikaru ayudarle a quitar la mesa, hacer la vajilla y ordenar un poco. Aceptó con mucho gusto y el muchacho aprovechó para interrogarla.

« Hikaru, le preguntó él, si soy indiscreto no estás obligada a responderme. Tuve la impresión de que se produjo un desconcierto general antes, cuando tu padre hizo alusión a un eventual novio. ¿ Me equivoqué ?

- No Koji, le respondió tras unos momentos de vacilación. No te equivocaste. »

En un principio, no respondió más, pero ante la mirada interrogadora de su interlocutor, le dio algunas precisiones.

« Es que…, comenzó con una voz titubeante, Yasuo me declaró su amor.

- Hmm…, dijo el muchacho comprendiendo la situación. Y no es del gusto de tu padre, naturalmente…

- ¡ Oh ! ¡ No es eso ! le aclaró la muchacha. ¡ Al contrario ! Yasuo trabaja muy bien, podría ocuparse de manera eficaz del rancho. Además, sus padres quisieron que estudiase veterinaria, es una persona muy instruida. No explota su carrera, puesto que prefiere trabajar en un rancho, es toda una vocación. Por otra parte, sus estudios prestan grandes servicios aquí. Y además es guapo, papá estaría encantado de que me casase.

- Ya veo, prosiguió Koji. En realidad, tu no compartes los sentimientos que siente Yasuo hacia ti, sí lo comprendo muy bien. »

Hikaru no respondió y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Se volvió y se puso a mirar por la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Amar a otro hombre que no fuera el príncipe de Fleed le parecía imposible ; le amaba desde que lo conoció y siempre lo amaría pasara lo que pasara, no podía ser de otro modo. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Koji comenzó a hablar.

« Daisuke, ¿ no es así ? » supuso él.

Hikaru se agarrotó, se dio la vuelta y miró a Koji fijamente.

« Creo que nos falta a todos, prosiguió Koji. Hikaru, ya sé que estabas enamorada de Daisuke, no lo niegues, eso saltaba a los ojos. Y probablemente aún sigues estándolo ¿ no crees ? »

La muchacha no lo negó, además ya se lo había confesado durante el picnic que habían hecho los dos unos meses antes. Se limitó a asentir con una señal de cabeza, con mucha pena.

« Es estúpido, le dijo ella tras unos momentos de silencio, pero no puedo impedirme esperar.

- No es tonto. ¿ Yasuo está al corriente ?

- Sí, le hablé de Daisuke. Me dijo que tuviera paciencia y que esperase que yo comprendiese mejor mis sentimientos…

- ¡ Chis !…», murmuró el muchacho.

Goro acababa de entrar y Koji cambió de conversación. Unas decenas de minutos más tarde, se despidieron de sus invitados y regresó al centro de investigaciones espaciales donde pasó el resto de la tarde dialogando con sus amigos de Suprenia como lo hacía cada noche.

Al día siguiente, Dahashi y Kaori inauguraban su casa. Aquel sábado por la mañana, a Koji la vida le parecía especialmente bonita. Despegó a bordo de Nave Marina y tomó altitud rápidamente. El otoño ya estaba bien avanzado y vestía la naturaleza con sus cálidos colores. ¡ Qué bello era el planeta azul ! Esto le recordó el tiempo en que sobrevolaba la Tierra junto a Grendizer. Durante unos momentos, recordó algunas palabras de Daisuke un día que regresaban de un combate. Perdido en sus pensamientos, estuvo menos atento al control y experimentó una brusca sacudida. Eso le hizo volver a la realidad.

« Para de soñar, se dijo, ya se ha terminado aquella época. »

Sí, aquella época ya no existía pero, Koji estaba seguro de ello, seguramente, otra comenzaría ya que pronto iba a reunirse con sus amigos y seguro que encontraban una solución para verse regularmente. Aquella misma tarde, todo el mundo estaría informado de su viaje y el miércoles siguiente volaría a bordo del Cosmos Espacial en dirección de la nebulosa de Vega. No obstante, se preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar Hikaru en vista de la situación sentimental en la que se encontraba y cuáles serían las consecuencias en sus relaciones con Yasuo.

Después de su paseo a bordo de la nave, Koji volvió al centro y almorzó con Misato y el profesor.

« ¿ A qué hora nos vamos, Doctor ? se informó el muchacho.

- A las quince horas y treinta. Eso nos deja tiempo de sobra para comer y cambiarnos. Cogeremos el transbordador del centro para ir. »

A la hora prevista, Misato, Koji y Umon subieron al transbordador y cogieron la carretera. Cuando llegaron al lugar, fueron acogidos por sus amigos del rancho de Los Abedules Blancos que acababan justo de llegar. Sayaka también se encontraba allí. Kaori y su marido salieron de su vivienda y les dieron la bienvenida. Luego Dahashi les hizo hacer una visita completa mientras que Kaori preparaba refrescos. Seguidamente, se reunieron todos en el salón para tomar una copa y comer la tarta preparada por la dueña de la casa. La conversación iba a buen ritmo.

« ¿ Dahohi y Yamada van a venir ? preguntó Koji.

- Sí, pero llegarán en un poco más de una hora, le respondió Kaori.

- En cualquier caso, lanzó Makiba, me parece que nuestro amigo Dahashi tiene mucha suerte : una bella esposa, una bonita casa…»

Kaori se enrojeció con el cumplido y a Dahashi le costó disimular su satisfacción.

« ¿ Y tú, Koji, no piensas casarte ? continuó Makiba.

- ¡ Oh, oh ! respondió éste riéndose, no, no por el momento, aún me queda tiempo.

- Aún no ha encontrado la elegida de su corazón, prosiguió Kaori cucándole el ojo mientras que Sayaka, molestaba, fruncía las cejas. El día que la encuentre, ya veréis como tendrá prisa por casarse.

- Hmm…, esto no será pronto, respondió Koji.

- ¡ Oh !, ¡ Oh !, sabes, le pinchó Makiba, esto puede suceder de la noche a la mañana. Puedes creer en mi experiencia ; así es como sucedió con mi difunta esposa. Te crees libre como el aire y luego cruzas la mirada de una bonita muchacha y ya te encadenas sin ni siquiera darte cuenta.

- Bueno, aún habrá que esperar un determinado tiempo, respondió Koji riéndose. Por el momento, tengo proyectos totalmente incompatibles con esta clase de situación.

- ¿ Oh sí ? preguntó Makiba intrigado. ¿ Puedo saber ?

- Bueno…, prosiguió el piloto mostrando una sonrisa enigmática, preveo hacer un viaje muy largo. »

Salvo Misato, Kaori, Dahashi y Umon que ya estaban informados, todos los demás le miraron con curiosidad y esperaron que les dijera un poco más pero Koji se limitaba a sonreír en silencio.

« No nos hagas esperar, le presionó Akeno. ¿ Dónde piensa ir ?

- Estoy seguro que lo hace adrede, insistió Goro.

- Sí, debo reconocer que es cierto, confirmó Koji. ¡ La… noticia es capital, van a sorprenderse !… Dahashi y yo, vamos a ir a Fleed.

- ¡ Qué ! exclamó Hikaru petrificada soltando la cuchara que tenía en la mano. ¡ Vas a ir a Fleed !

- ¡ A Fleed ! repitió Sayaka igualmente sorprendida.

- ¡ Yupi ! lanzó Goro. ¡ Entonces vas a ver a Daisuke ! ¡ Quiero ir contigo ! »

Tras estas declaraciones, Koji se echó una carcajada ; la espontaneidad del hermano de Hikaru era conmovedora.

« ¡ Oh no ! le respondió, no es para un niño de tu edad. Sabes, es un viaje muy largo, quizá sea peligroso, y además debes ir a la escuela.

- ¡ Bueno Koji !, exclamó Makiba, ¡ es verdad que nosotros no esperábamos en absoluto una revelación similar ! ¿ Has tenido noticias de Daisuke y María, en el centro ?

- No, todavía no, y eso es precisamente lo que nos impulsó a emprender este viaje.

- Es verdad que esto comienza a ser inquietante, prosiguió Makiba, pero por otra parte, seguramente, también tienen que hacer muchas cosas. ¿ Cómo piensas ir ? ¿ Te vas pronto ?

- Se van el miércoles a bordo del Cosmos Espacial, intervino Umon. Nos enviarán noticias en cuanto lleguen, les mantendremos informados. »

Hikaru miraba fijamente a Koji mientras hablaba de su proyecto. Esto no le pasó por alto al muchacho y mucho menos a Yasuo. Por el contrario, nadie se dio cuenta de la cara contrariada que mostraba Sayaka.

« Oh, oh, eres verdaderamente tú Koji, prosiguió Makiba. ¿ Siempre listo para partir a la aventura, eh ? Siempre me ha gustado tu temeridad. Daisuke tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú, valiente y generoso.

- Hmm…¿ te parece ? », le respondió Koji enrojeciendo.

Un poco incómodo por estos cumplidos, el muchacho se apresuró a enfocar la conversación sobre otro tema.

Los festejos continuaron hasta tarde por la noche. En un momento dado, Umon anunció que no tenía más tabaco para rellenar su pipa y que se ausentaba unos instantes para ir hasta el coche con el fin de coger el paquete que allí se encontraba. Koji, que sentía la necesidad de moverse, insistió para ir en su lugar y seguidamente salió de la casa sin darse cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de Sayaka. Cuando estuvo fuera, se dirigió hacia el vehículo y no pudo impedirse levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado ; dentro de unos días, volaría para Fleed. Cada vez se sentía más impaciente de ir y el tiempo le parecía cada vez más largo. Una voz que procedía de detrás le distrajo de sus reflexiones.

« Tú la quieres, ¿ verdad ? »

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y percibió a Sayaka enfrente de él, las manos sobre las caderas. Le observaba intensamente y parecía furiosa ; eso no predecía nada bueno.

« ¿ De qué hablas ? respondió el muchacho suspirando.

- ¡ Sabes muy bien de lo que quiero hablar ! le respondió con un tono agresivo. ¡¿ Me tomas por una idiota ?! No me harás creer que decidiste emprender ese viaje solamente para pasearte. »

Koji suspiró otra vez pero no añadió nada más ; estaba cansado de esos conflictos y se limitó a responderle con un tono que deseaba ser lo más neutro posible.

« Ya hace varios meses que Daisuke y María se marcharon y nosotros seguimos sin tener noticias, todos estamos inquietos, quiero saber donde están y si todo va bien para ellos.

- ¡¿ Para ellos ?! respondió la muchacha elevando la voz. ¡ No te rías de mi, Koji ! ¡ Emprendes este viaje sólo por ella ! ¡¿ Te atreverías a pretender lo contrario ?!

- ¡ Pues sí ! le respondió el piloto alzando el tono a su vez a pesar de sus resoluciones. ¡ Me preocupo tanto por uno como por otro ! ¡¿ No puedes comprender esto ?! ¡ Tus insinuaciones son ridículas ! »

Sayaka se mordió el labio ; ¡ comenzaba de nuevo ! No obstante, se había prometido de mostrarle a Koji que había cambiado pero no soportaba la idea que pudiera estar enamorado de otra mujer, era más fuerte que ella. Hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse y añadió más suavemente.

« No me has respondido. Dime si estás enamorado de ella.

- Esta pregunta no viene a cuento, le respondió el muchacho cada vez más irritado, no tienes ningún derecho de inmiscuirte en mi vida privada.

- ¡ Quiero saberlo ! insistió ella.

- No deseo responder a tus preguntas, contestó el piloto. Verdaderamente eres…

- ¡ Te gusta María ! le interrumpió. Además, si no estuvieses enamorado de ella, me lo dirías sencillamente.

- ¡ Basta ya Sayaka ! No deseo proseguir esta conversación », le contestó firmemente dándole la espalda y alejándose.

Durante un momento, la muchacha pensó en seguirle pero renunció a ello inmediatamente. Una vez más había reaccionado mal ; disgustada, miró como se alejaba, seguidamente se dio media vuelta y regreso a la casa prometiéndose de comportarse de modo diferente en el futuro. Aunque a Koji le gustase la princesa, no tenía la intención de renunciar a él tan fácilmente.

Aquella noche, Koji tuvo dificultades en conciliar el sueño ; el debate con Sayaka le había contrariado. ¿ Por qué le había hablado de ese modo ? ¿ Cómo podía pensar que pudiera estar enamorado de María ? Seguramente, la muchacha no era la primera en dudar que pudiera gustarle la princesa, Hikaru también lo había sugerido. Por supuesto, tenía mucho afecto por María, no cabía duda. Después de lo que habían vivido juntos en la guerra contra Vega, ¿ cómo hubiera podido ser de otro modo ? Y luego, era la hermana de Daisuke, y eso, también era importante. María era una muchacha llena de vida, le divertía, le gustaba hacerlo rabiar, aunque le irritaba cuando exageraba. Por otra parte, se peleaban bastante a menudo, un poco como lo habrían hecho un hermano y una hermana. Veía en ella a una buena amiga con quien podía hacer muchas locuras y competir al igual que con un muchacho, pero de ahí a prever más que una amistad… Además prefería las muchachas que tenían un comportamiento más femenino, como Hikaru o Misato ; sus personalidades correspondían mejor a lo que le atraía en una mujer. Ahora bien la hermana de Daisuke era más bien chicazo ¿ cómo se podía enamorar de ella ? Pero debía admitir que Sayaka no tenía totalmente la culpa : si no lo estaba, ¿ por qué no decírselo francamente ? ¿ Para irritarla ? No era imposible ya que soportaba mal que ella se entremetiese de ese modo en su vida privada. Sin embargo, debía reconocer igualmente que había sido necesario que fuese Goro quien le interpelase sobre los sentimientos que había experimentado por Hikaru. ¿ Sería necesario que fuese Sayaka quien le hiciera darse cuenta de lo que sentía quizá por la princesa ? ¿ No era capaz de darse cuenta por sí mismo ? Al recordar lo que había sucedido acerca de la muchacha de Makiba, Koji no supo demasiado que pensar y concluyó que era urgente que supiese lo que experimentaba justamente por María. Ese viaje caía bien, le permitiría seguramente ver más claro. Tranquilizado por esta perspectiva, no tardó más en dormirse.

El martes por la tarde, Koji y Dahashi se habían despedido de la familia Makiba que había ido al centro de investigaciones espaciales a tal efecto. En ningún momento Hikaru había hecho una alusión particular al príncipe de Fleed pero su mirada llena de tristeza no había logrado engañar a Koji y, afectado por su pena, este último se había prometido a entrevistarse con Daisuke a este respecto. La noche de ese mismo día, el muchacho había pasado un largo momento en dialogar con sus amigos de Suprenia que le habían deseado un buen viaje. Shan le había hecho prometer de contarle todo a su regreso.

El miércoles por la mañana, todo estaba listo y los dos viajeros habían vestido su traje de vuelo. En el momento de la salida, Umon y sus colaboradores los acompañaron al pie del aparato.

« Bueno, Koji, declaró el investigador, el Cosmos Espacial está a tu disposición.

- Gracias por todo Doctor, le respondió el muchacho con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sólo nos queda irnos.

- Sean prudentes, les aconsejó Umon. No se olviden que en caso de problema, no dispondremos de medios de ayudarles.

- No se preocupe, le afirmó el piloto. No sucederá nada grave.

- Si Koji, me preocupo, insistió el científico, conozco tu intrepidez. Te ruego que me envíes un mensaje cuando veas Fleed y a continuación darnos noticias muy regularmente. ¿ Mantenme al corriente de todo, de acuerdo ?

- Cuente conmigo Doctor.

- Entonces, buen viaje a los dos. »

Todos se despidieron, a continuación, Dahashi subió a bordo seguido de Koji que se instaló a los mandos.

« ¡ Cosmos Espacial, Adelante ! »

La nave despegó. Umon y sus ayudantes lo siguieron con la mirada. Cuando el aparato ya no fue visible, penetraron en los locales del centro.

« Vengan, dijo el profesor, vamos a seguirles el mayor tiempo posible en la pantalla grande. »

La nave espacial iba acelerando. Disminuía a vista de ojo en la pantalla del centro bajo las miradas emocionadas y un poco ansiosas de Umon y sus colaboradores.

« Koji, ¿ me oyes ? insistió el investigador.

- Sí, Doctor, todo va bien a bordo. Voy a pasar la velocidad máxima. Hasta pronto. »

El piloto disfrutaba ; era un verdadero placer conducir ese aparato.

« ¡ Cosmos Espacial, Potencia total ! »

La nave alcanzó pronto su velocidad máxima ; el viaje hacia Fleed acababa de comenzar.


	17. Fleed

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**17. Fleed  
**

El silencio reinaba a bordo del Cosmos Espacial. Acostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, Dahashi esperaba que el tiempo pasase ; ya tenía ganas de llegar a su destino, aunque sabía que una vez allí debería permanecer encerrado en el interior del aparato durante una gran parte de la estancia. En efecto, la diferencia de gravedad entre la Tierra y Fleed no permitiría a los terrícolas vivir en el planeta de Daisuke sin ir vestidos con un uniforme equipado de un sistema anti-G, que restablecía la gravedad a la que estaba adaptado su organismo. En efecto, el uniforme realizado por el equipo del profesor Umon era relativamente ligero ; los supranianos habían aportado una preciosa ayuda durante su confección, y esta prenda protectora obstaculizaba muy poco los movimientos y los desplazamientos, pero Dahashi no deseaba llevarla diariamente durante largas horas. Además Koji y él deberían volver al Cosmos Espacial para las comidas y para dormir.

El ayudante del profesor Umon lanzó un profundo suspiro ; comenzaba a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto al aceptar efectuar este viaje que le estaba resultando bastante agotador. Acostumbrado al trabajo en las oficinas del centro de investigación, no estaba acostumbrado a los desplazamientos por el espacio, aunque ya tuviera alguna experiencia en este campo. El último desplazamiento que había realizado se trataba de la instalación de una estación espacial, pero el proyecto no pudo terminarse a causa de la intervención de las fuerzas de Vega, y esta antigua frustración había motivado a Dahashi a proponerse para acompañar a Koji.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada recorrió la cabina del Cosmos Espacial. Todo había sido bien pensado para rentabilizar el espacio al máximo : separado de la cabina de pilotaje por un tabique que se retractaba en los laterales para poder pasar de un lado a otro, el lugar disponía de dos camas cómodas. Encima y por debajo de cada una ellas había espacios para ordenar, que contenían entre otras cosas prendas de vestir y cuatro uniformes adaptados a las condiciones de vida en Fleed. Detrás de esta cabina, un pequeño local que contenía agua y comida, así como botellas de oxígeno, también podía utilizarse para aislarse del resto de la nave. En cambio, no había ningún medio de lavarse, el Cosmos Espacial no era lo bastante espacioso para contener lo necesario para este acto, con todo muy esencial para los hombres civilizados. Lo peor es que esto tampoco sería posible hacerlo en Fleed, puesto que los terrícolas debían ir con su uniforme.

Dahashi esperaba que Koji no se quedase mucho tiempo en esta región del universo una vez que tuviera las respuestas a las preguntas que se hacía y que regresaran rápidamente. Al pensar en el piloto, el ayudante del profesor Umon miró fijamente el tabique que le separaba de él preguntándose como hacía para resistir al cansancio. De hecho, ya hacía casi tres días terrestres que se habían ido y, aunque Dahashi lo había remplazado en algunos momentos para que pudiera descansar, el muchacho había dormido muy poco. Sólo parecía motivado por una cosa : encontrar a sus amigos.

Entonces se oyeron golpes fuertes en el tabique. Dahashi se levantó, deslizó la puerta de metal y se reunió con su compañero en la pequeña cabina de control ; éste parecía verdaderamente cansado, tenía ojeras.

« ¡ Mira ! anunció el muchacho con voz cansada. Frente a nosotros, tenemos el planeta Fleed, ya llegamos.

- Bueno…, suspiró Dahashi mirando en la dirección indicada. Espero que descanses ahora, estás agotado.

- Me gustaría poder pasarme de ello, suspiró el piloto pasándose la mano por la frente, pero verdaderamente tengo demasiado sueño. »

Koji pulsó el botón que accionaba la grabación de los mensajes. El dispositivo instalado en el aparato no permitía una comunicación instantánea, en primer lugar, era necesario grabar el texto, y seguidamente enviarlo.

« Umon, aquí Koji. Ya llegamos. El viaje se ha desarrollado sin problemas. Vamos a descansar un poco y luego iremos a ver ese planeta de cerca. »

Después de haber enviado el mensaje, el muchacho efectuó la puesta en órbita del Cosmos Espacial y seguidamente, imitado por Dahashi, se acostó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos horas más tarde, constató que el ayudante del profesor ya estaba despierto. Comieron especulando al mismo tiempo sobre lo que podrían descubrir en Fleed, seguidamente se dirigieron hacia el puesto de pilotaje. Mientras que Dahashi se sentaba en el asiento para pasajeros, Koji se instaló al mando y consultó el mensaje que había recibido mientras dormía ; Umon acusaba recepción del suyo.

« Vamos, anunció con una sombra de emoción en su voz. ¡ Cosmos Espacial, Adelante ! »

La nave tomó rumbo hacia el planeta.

Los terrícolas comenzaron la exploración supervisando al mismo tiempo las indicaciones dadas por los instrumentos de a bordo ; éstos indicaban una atmósfera respirable y un tipo de radiactividad bastante bajo. No obstante, los edificios de la mayor parte de las ciudades que sobrevolaban estaban destruidos y nada parecía indicar el menor rastro de actividad humana.

« El nivel de radiactividad es suficientemente bajo para que no exista ningún peligro al aterrizar, comentó Dahashi. Inútil coger oxígeno, podremos activar el sistema de alimentación en aire exterior de nuestros uniformes. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que establecerse aquí de manera continua no represente ningún riesgo, queda por saber si el agua y la flora no están contaminadas.

- Bueno, elijamos una ciudad y vayamos a ver, respondió Koji suspirando. Debo confesarte que esperaba encontrar otra cosa que no fuera toda esta desolación. Por otra parte, en vista de que Daisuke y María sólo se fueron hace unos meses nos lo podíamos imaginar, pero quizá hubiese supervivientes, ¿ no pudieron construir nada ?

- No hemos explorado todo el planeta, señalo Dahashi.

- Hmm… tienes razón, no obstante, bajemos a ver lo que hay por aquí. »

Entonces, la nave puso rumbo hacia la ciudad más cercana, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, y aterrizó en una zona cubierta exclusivamente de ruinas. El sistema anti-G del aparato funcionaba incluso cuando éste estaba parado, por consiguiente, los terrícolas no corrían ningún riesgo mientras estuviesen dentro. Se pusieron su uniforme, accionaron el sistema de alimentación de aire, así como el que les permitía comunicar con el exterior, cerraron un cinturón que contenía una pistola láser y un cuchillo alrededor de su cintura, y por fin aterrizaron en Fleed, con un nudo en la garganta.

Su mirada recorrió los alrededores, y luego, de mutuo acuerdo, se dirigieron hacia uno de los edificios menos dañados. La exploración de una gran parte de la ciudad les confirmó su primera impresión : todo estaba abandonado, no había el menor rastro de actividad humana, ni siquiera animal. Cansados, se sentaron entonces un momento en el centro de lo que debió ser en otra época una plaza y permanecieron silenciosos. Sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, Koji reflexionaba : sin duda alguna, deberían sobrevolar una buena parte del planeta antes de encontrar el lugar donde se habían establecido sus amigos, eso costaría probablemente un cierto tiempo pero no le importaba, había agua y comida para varias semanas a bordo del Cosmos Espacial y eso era lo esencial. En cambio, se preocupaba por Dahashi y se preguntaba si soportaría bien la situación. Después de haber recuperado el aparato y haberse quitado su uniforme, Koji volvió a tomar los mandos y despegó con el fin de proseguir su investigación. Dahashi abrió uno de los cajones que se encontraba de bajo de su cama, cogió un libro y se acostó.

Después de más de dos horas de vuelo, Koji distinguió una especie de pequeña cúpula rosa situada cerca de los restos de una antigua ciudad. De lejos, no podía ver exactamente lo que era y decidió acercarse, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para comprender de lo que se trataba, gritó de estupefacción alertando inmediatamente a Dahashi.

« ¿ Qué pasa ? preguntó este último cuando se acercó a su compañero.

- ¡ Mira esto ! le respondió el muchacho. ¡ El platillo que está allí !

- Pero…, balbuceó el ayudante del profesor Umon, no es posible, parece…

- Sí, terminó Koji, el platillo almirante de Blaki. No es posible que sea él ya que fue destruido por Grendizer pero se le asemeja extrañamente. ¿ Estarían aquí los veganos ?

- ¡ Oh no !, suspiró Dahashi, sólo faltaría eso. ¿ Qué vamos a hacer ?

- Ir a ver, afirmó con fuerza el piloto, quiero tener una idea clara.

- ¿¡ Eh ?! ¡ Bromeas ! No es prudente, sólo tenemos el Cosmos Espacial a nuestra disposición, si tuviéramos que librar batalla, no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

- No te preocupes, pasaremos inadvertidos. »

Koji dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto de la ciudad cerca del cual aterrizó. Como Dahashi parecía inquieto, le propuso permanecer a bordo del aparato pero su compañero le anunció que prefería acompañarlo. Desde el lugar donde se encontraban, el platillo rosa no era visible, los terrícolas esperaban que el Cosmos Espacial no fuese visible pero, no obstante, decidieron alejarse de su nave por muy poco tiempo. Después de haberse equipado de la misma forma que durante su primera salida, decidieron atravesar la ciudad con el fin de acercarse al platillo que se encontraba del otro lado. Pero, mientras avanzaban a lo largo de los restos de los edificios, teniendo cuidado al mismo tiempo con que no les identificasen los eventuales soldados veganos que podrían encontrarse en los alrededores, de repente oyeron un grito. Se pararon inmediatamente y se miraron estupefactos entre ellos.

« ¡ No ! gritaron. ¡ Socorro ! »

Esta vez, los terrícolas comprendieron que se trataba más precisamente de una voz femenina.

« ¡ Ven ! mandó Koji a su compañero. Es por aquí. »

El muchacho avanzó tan rápidamente como pudo, pero su uniforme le molestaba para correr ; Dahashi le siguió haciendo grandes esfuerzos. Cuando llegaron a destino, se detuvieron y abrieron los ojos de par en par de estupor ante la escena que estaban viendo : una muchacha estaba en el suelo amenazada por un monstruoso animal. El animal parecía una especie de enorme canguro cuya piel tenía escamas grandes de color marrón y en su boca se veían dientes afilados. Su tamaño era bastante impresionante, puesto que debía ser tan alto como una decena de hombres colocados unos sobre otros. Los ojos globulosos fijaban a la muchacha cuya cara expresaba todo el pánico que experimentaba. A pocos pasos de allí, un hombre estaba acostado en el suelo, inmóvil, la cara contra la tierra. Koji observó que aunque el hombre llevaba un uniforme del mismo tipo que el suyo, no era lo mismo para la mujer, pero el piloto no reflexionó más ; el monstruo acababa de sacar una lengua de una longitud inquietante alrededor del cuerpo de la desconocida que grito de terror. Sin perder el tiempo de reflexionar, el muchacho desenfundó su pistola láser, apuntó el horrible órgano en el lugar preciso donde emergía la boca y disparó ; un olor de carne asada se extendió inmediatamente por la atmósfera. Con un gruñido de dolor, la bestia se volvió hacia el responsable de su desgracia abandonando así a su primera víctima. Le salía sangre por la boca y se desplomaba estirando al mismo tiempo uno de sus miembros posteriores hacia el piloto. Koji, consciente del peligro, disparó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía pero, su uniforme le impedía moverse con holgura, tropezó y cayó de espaldas ; su disparo no dio en el blanco. Oyó los gritos de la muchacha y de Dahashi cuando la bestia, con una fuerte patada, le proyectó metros más lejos dejando escapar un gemido cuando aterrizó en el suelo. Apretando los dientes, se enderezó con sus brazos para percibir como el monstruo se acercaba de nuevo a él, ajustó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza. El animal, que le habían herido entre los dos ojos recibió un golpe mortal y se desplomó como una masa.

Koji se levantó haciendo muecas, su brazo izquierdo le dolía pero no se preocupó. Dahashi se reunió con él, aliviado de constatar que iba bien. Los dos hombres se dirigieron entonces hacia la desconocida. Llevaba una ropa ajustada que recordaba los uniformes utilizados por los terrícolas a bordo de sus naves y el hecho de que no llevase nada en la cabeza mostraba una abundante cabellera rubia cuyos bucles cubrían la parte alta de su espalda.

« ¿ Está herida ? le preguntó el piloto arrodillándose ante ella.

- No, le respondió dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda hacia el muchacho, gracias a usted, pero si no hubiera intervenido, yo…

- No piense más, le interrumpió ayudándola a levantarse. Vamos a ver cómo va el hombre que le acompañaba. »

El hombre se estaba levantando y aseguró que solamente se había mareado por el golpe y que iba bien, seguidamente dio las gracias a los terrícolas.

« ¿ Quiénes son ustedes ? interrogó Koji. ¿ Y qué es ese monstruo ? Espero que todos los animales fleedianos no se parezcan a éste.

- ¿ Quién soy yo ? repitió la muchacha con una sonrisa. Mi nombre es Stela ¿ pero no piensa que soy yo más bien la que debo hacerles la pregunta ? Aunque me haya salvado la vida, ustedes están en mi planeta y el hecho de que lleven esos trajes me incita a pensar que vienen de otro lugar. Acompáñennos hasta nuestro platillo, podrán explicarme lo que le traen por aquí.

- ¿ Su platillo ? se asombró el piloto observando al mismo tiempo a su interlocutora con una mirada sospechosa. ¿ Quiere decir que el platillo rosa que se encuentra en los alrededores de la ciudad es suyo ?

- Sí, vivimos dentro. Puesto que la región es más bien inhospitalaria, es preferible. ¿ No piensa lo mismo que yo ? »

Los terrícolas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, ambos se preguntaban si debían tener confianza en esa encantadora muchacha.

« ¿ Bueno y qué ? insistió. Parecen dudar, no vamos a comerles.

- Hmm… es que, se aventuró Dahashi, desearíamos saber por qué posee un platillo vegiano.

- ¡ Oh ! ¿ eso es lo que les preocupan ? exclamó la muchacha. Tranquilos, somos científicos y venimos de Ruby. Mis colegas son originarios de este planeta, esta es la razón por la que deben llevar un uniforme protector, puesto que la gravedad es inferior a la de aquí. Yo no tengo ese problema ya que crecí en Fleed. Después de la derrota de los veganos en Ruby, recuperamos simplemente su platillo y vinimos aquí enviados por nuestros dirigentes.

- ¿ La derrota de los veganos en Ruby ? repitió Koji, incrédulo. ¿ De qué habla ?

- Cuando se enteraron de la muerte del Rey Vega y de su hija, los rubinianos se rebelaron contra los ocupantes, pero digamos la verdad, debimos nuestra victoria al apoyo de Grendizer.

- ¡¿ Qué ?! se asombró el muchacho estupefacto. ¿ El príncipe de Fleed ha ido a Ruby ? ¿ Y sabe dónde se encuentra actualmente ?

- Bueno, supongo que aún sigue allí. »

Koji sintió que le invadía un alivio indecible ; si Daisuke se encontraba efectivamente en Ruby, eso quería decir que iba bien, pero de todas formas, iba a asegurarse : puesto que Dahashi y él habían hecho el viaje hasta aquí, que más les daba un poco más o un poco menos. Los dos terrícolas aceptaron la invitación de la muchacha y acompañaron a los dos científicos hasta su platillo en el cual penetraron. Éste despegó inmediatamente después con el fin de alcanzar el Cosmos Espacial y aterrizar no lejos del aparato. Koji se encargó de informar a Umon, luego se reunió con Dahashi dentro del platillo rosa. Al igual que los científicos, los dos hombres pudieron entonces quitarse su uniforme y, seguidamente, fueron invitados a compartir su comida. Charlaron durante mucho tiempo ; los terrícolas contaron ciertos episodios de la guerra contra Vega mientras que los rubinianos hablaron de su planeta. Al no haber visto nunca al príncipe de Fleed, apenas pudieron informar a los terrícolas al respecto, todo lo que sabían se resumía a pocas cosas : el príncipe y la princesa se encontraban en Ruby y el rey de aquel planeta había pedido que un equipo de expertos fuese a Fleed con el fin de estudiar la posibilidad de establecerse sin peligro. Stela les informó que el enorme animal que les había atacado era un animal que había mutado bajo el efecto de las radiaciones y que ellos eran los únicos habitantes del planeta.

Los terrícolas pasaron el resto del día y la noche siguiente a bordo del aparato rubiniano, y apreciaron su comodidad. Al día siguiente, dieron las gracias cálidamente a sus huéspedes y les aconsejaron que fueran prudentes frente a la fauna local. Koji se prometió hablar de este problema a Daisuke para que intercediera ante el soberano de Ruby con el fin de enviar a Fleed a personas más armadas contra este tipo de peligro y que pudieran proteger a los científicos de manera eficaz. El Cosmos Espacial tomo vuelo entonces en dirección a su nuevo destino.


	18. Un encuentro inesperado

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**18. Un encuentro inesperado**

Cuando penetraron en la atmósfera de Ruby, el hombre encargado de la vigilancia espacial se puso en contacto inmediatamente con los terrícolas ordenándoles que se presentasen, cosa que Koji hizo a continuación.

« Me llamo Koji Kabuto. Mi colega Dahashi y yo, venimos del planeta Tierra. Somos amigos del príncipe de Fleed y estamos buscándolo. »

Tras el largo silencio que siguió a la declaración del muchacho, éste, intrigado, volvió a preguntar.

« ¿ Ustedes nos han recibido ? Somos terrícolas y…

- Sí, por supuesto que les hemos recibido, le interrumpió su interlocutor. ¿ Así que son amigos del príncipe de Fleed ? Muy bien, van a aterrizar, les facilitaré las informaciones necesarias y las principales características de Ruby. »

El hombre enunció entonces una serie de cifras ; los pilotos dedujeron de ello que podían prescindir de su traje anti G en el suelo del planeta y Koji dirigió el Cosmos Espacial hacia la pista de aterrizaje indicada. Cuando el aparato hubo aterrizado, los dos hombres salieron vestidos con su traje de vuelo y equipados con un cinturón que tenía una pistola láser y un cuchillo. Los hombres vestidos con uniforme les esperaban y apuntaron sus armas hacia los terrícolas en cuanto pusieron pie en tierra.

« ¡ Eh ! exclamó Koji sorprendido por esta acogida. ¿ Qué significa esto ?

- Lo siento, le respondió uno de los hombres presentes, no vamos a hacerles daño pero debemos asegurarnos que no son enemigos. Entréguennos sus armas y sígannos tendrán que permanecer el tiempo que podamos comprobar la exactitud de sus declaraciones.

- ¡¿ Qué ?! se ofendió el terrícola. Hemos hecho un largo viaje para ver al príncipe y a la princesa de Fleed, no deseamos esperar. ¡ Condúzcannos inmediatamente hacia ellos !

- Koji, le señaló Dahashi, estos señores deben hacer su trabajo. »

El piloto lanzó un suspiro de contrariedad pero estaba de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho Dahashi y obedeció a las órdenes del encargado de seguridad.

« De todas formas, continuó el rubiniano observándolo y esbozando una mueca asqueada, si sus altezas reales se dignan recibirles, antes será necesario que se laven y se cambien de ropa.

- ¿ Si sus altezas reales se dignan recibirnos ? repitió el muchacho desconcertado. ¿ Qué quiere decir eso ? No veo por qué Daisuke y María…

- Vale, le interrumpió de nuevo Dahashi, no te olvides que aquí nuestros amigos están considerados como soberanos. »

Koji lanzó un suspiro más profundo que el de la primera vez, pero no añadió nada. Comenzaba a impacientarse y se preguntó cuánto tiempo aún debería esperar antes de poder entrevistarse con sus amigos. Siguió a los rubinianos de mala gana hasta su oficina, en donde un hombre ordenó a los terrícolas que se colocaran delante de una cámara con el fin de fotografiarlos. Durante todo el tiempo que duró la toma de imágenes, Koji y Dahashi observaron a los hombres que les rodeaban. Sus ojos eran negros mientras que su cabellera, que les llegada hasta la base del cuello, era de color oscuro, violeta, verde o azul.

En una de las habitaciones reales del palacio, Daisuke observaba como María se contemplaba en el espejo bajo la mirada admirativa de las dos criadas presentes. La muchacha se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano, se subió su larga cabellera rojiza que sujetó con sus manos encima de la cabeza al estilo de un moño, y le interrogó lanzándole una pícara sonrisa.

« ¿ Bueno, Daisuke, qué te parece mi nuevo vestido ? Dudé mucho sobre el color de tejido que serviría para confeccionarlo y aún me sigo preguntando si hice la buena elección.

- Te va de maravilla, le respondió el príncipe acercándose a ella y rodeándole la cintura con sus manos. El azul del tejido se armoniza maravillosamente con el azul de tus ojos. ¿ Sabes hermanita que has crecido desde hace unos meses ? Te has convertido en una mujercita y una verdadera princesa. No ha debido resultar fácil habituarte a las exigencias de la corte y tengo la impresión de que lo consigues bastante bien a pesar de algunos percances de vez en cuando, incluso has conseguido que se flexibilice el protocolo, me siento orgulloso de ti. »

A estas palabras, María dejó de sonreír y se soltó del abrazo de su hermano lanzando un suspiro. Daisuke comprendía muy bien las causas del súbito cambio de actitud de su hermana. Sabía que si ésta había podido obtener algunas satisfacciones relativas a las reglas de conveniencia instituidas en la corte, esto se debía en gran parte al interés que tenía por ella el hijo del rey de Ruby, que había intercedido en su favor ante sus padres. En efecto, el heredero del trono había quedado seducido por el encanto de la joven fleediana desde la primera vez que la vio, y no había tardado en declararle su pasión pidiendo su mano a su hermano. Si Daisuke no hubiera pasado varios años en la Tierra, seguro que habría respondido inmediatamente de modo afirmativo ; el joven y seductor príncipe rubiniano resultaba ser un partido ideal para una princesa cuya tierra natal seguía presentando un futuro muy dudoso. Pero el antiguo palafrenero que se había codeado con otros modos de vida deseaba que su hermana tomara por sí sola la decisión de acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

« No soy yo la que conseguí estas flexibilizaciones, le recordó María haciendo una mueca. Si el príncipe no estuviese enamorado de mí, nada hubiera cambiado.

- ¿ Qué decisión piensas tomar acerca de su petición de mano ? »

María no respondió inmediatamente a la pregunta de su hermano. En efecto, el príncipe le parecía muy seductor, y el interés que mostraba por ella no la dejaba indiferente, pero no se sentía suficientemente segura de sus sentimientos para tomar una decisión que la comprometiese para toda su vida. Además, al haber sido educada en la Tierra, nunca había previsto casarse tan joven. A pesar de que no podía negar que el hecho de ser cortejada por su seductor pretendiente le resultaba muy agradable, por el momento no se sentía capaz de tomar una decisión.

« Todo había pasado tan deprisa, respondió al final. Nuestra partida de la Tierra y la separación de nuestros amigos, nuestra llegada aquí, el combate al que tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra los ocupantes de Ruby, el regreso de los soberanos legítimos al trono y esta petición de mano casi inmediatamente después nuestra victoria, esta nueva vida tan diferente de aquella otra que conocí en el planeta azul… Además…

- Además, te gustaba mucho Koji ¿ no es cierto ? la hizo rabiar Daisuke sonriendo.

- Es verdad, reconoció la muchacha sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Por otra parte, me pregunto lo que será de él. Sabes, lo echo en falta, y Hikaru también, así como tu padre, Goro, Makiba y todos los demás. »

María se calló de repente sintiendo como le invadía una cierta nostalgia. Cierto es que echaba de menos a sus antiguos amigos, extrañaba mucho la vida en la Tierra, y aunque su actual existencia presentaba el atractivo de la novedad en un primer tiempo, comenzaba a experimentar que ésta se asemejaba más que nada a una prisión. Una prisión dorada desde luego, en la que se le admiraba y adulaba, pero recordaba la libertad de la que había gozado en otra época. No obstante, era princesa de Fleed y ante todo quería cumplir con su deber ; se había esforzado para adaptarse a su nuevo modo de vida y, aunque en el fondo no había cambiado, había madurado y se sentía orgullosa de los resultados obtenidos. Todo esto era cierto pero había algo más, la vida en la corte le había revelado una parte de ella misma de la que no se había dado cuenta antes de confrontarse a ello. A pesar de que había crecido en la Tierra sin ningún recuerdo de su vida en Fleed, aunque no estaba al tanto de su condición principesca en la época en la que vivía junto a su abuelo, del que ignoraba que era su recaudador, en su alma siempre había sido princesa. Sin duda alguna, ésta era la razón por la que antaño le gustaba rodearse de amigos que la admiraban, que ya tenía gustos pronunciados por los bonitos vestidos y las joyas, que apenas se ocupaba del precio que todo esto podía costar y que había tratado a Koji de modo arrogante en varias ocasiones : era su Gracia la princesa María de Fleed y, en adelante, ya sabía que esta parte de sí misma no podría renegarla nunca. No obstante, se sentía dividida entre su vida de antes y las exigencias de su puesto actual. Cuando Daisuke decidió abandonar la Tierra para intentar volver a dar vida a su planeta nativo, ella lo había seguido como algo evidente, pero esta decisión no era verdaderamente la suya y experimentaba la necesidad de tomar el tiempo de efectuar una elección que fuese verdaderamente suya, siendo consciente de lo que ello implicaba. Es decir, aún no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba con todos esos cambios que habían jalonado su vida.

« Daisuke, declaró repentinamente a su hermano, cuando estemos en Fleed, deseo que cambiemos nuestra manera de vivir, no quiero una monarquía basada en conveniencias y reglas demasiado estrictas, deseo recobrar una cierta libertad, la que nos cuesta mantener aquí. »

El príncipe asintió con una señal de cabeza preguntándose al mismo tiempo si un día podrían establecerse verdaderamente en su planeta nativo. Es cierto que mantenía la esperanza, pero sólo lo haría si el equipo de expertos enviado a Fleed podría garantizarle que no haría correr ningún riesgo a su pueblo. En caso contrario, debería encontrar otra solución pero no veía lo que podría prever como satisfactorio y esta incertidumbre le pesaba.

Los golpes que sonaron en la puerta interrumpieron sus reflexiones, una de las criadas abrió la puerta y una muchacha que llevaba un pequeño maletín en la mano entró en la habitación, hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la joven fleediana.

« Creo comprender que nuestro médico se ha ausentado, declaró ésta a la recién llegada.

- Sí, princesa María, le respondió ésta última, pero estará de regreso en la corte mañana. Yo soy quien le reemplaza, como cada vez que se ausenta. Me pidió que pasara para verle.

- Voy mejor, precisó la muchacha. Nuestro médico se preocupa demasiado de mí, sólo era un simple dolor de garganta sin gravedad.

- Bueno, te dejo con Orana, intervino el príncipe. Hasta luego hermanita.

- Hasta luego Daisuke », le respondió María con una gran sonrisa.

Las dos criadas abrieron la puerta, el muchacho salió seguido por las dos muchachas, quienes se quedaron en el pasillo para esperar el final de la consulta. El príncipe se alejó, debía entrevistarse con el soberano de Ruby y varios de sus homólogos con respecto a las próximas acciones que debían emprenderse para la reconstrucción de los mundos recientemente liberados del yugo de Vega. Cuando penetró en el despacho del rey, éste le brindó una cálida acogida.

« Mi querido amigo, le declaró sonriéndole, tengo algo que contarle que no le dejará indiferente. Han llegado dos hombres a bordo de una nave espacial, declaran venir del planeta Tierra en el que usted residió durante varios años. Su objetivo consiste en entrevistarse con usted.

- ¿ Qué ? exclamó el príncipe horrorizado. ¡ Pero no es posible !

- A mí también me parece algo curioso, le respondió su interlocutor mientras le entregaba unas fotografías. Por esta razón desearía que los identificase. »

Perturbado, Daisuke se serenó y los observó abriendo los ojos de par en par de estupefacción.

« Koji, Dahashi, murmuró desconcertado. ¡ Es increíble ! ¿ Cómo pueden estar aquí ? »

Así fue como horas más tarde los dos terrícolas fueron escoltados hasta el palacio a bordo de un vehículo rubiniano. Cuando penetraron en la residencia real, los dos quedaron deslumbrados por la belleza del lugar. El suelo estaba constituido por un material que recordaba el mármol rosa, arabescos plateados adornaban las paredes de las que estaban colgados bonitos cuadros, las ventanas de los pasillos que habían atravesado tenían vista a espléndidos jardines. Cuando entraron en la sala del trono, Koji percibió inmediatamente a Daisuke sentado en un asiento lujoso recubierto de terciopelo azul y, sin prestar atención a la pareja real, se lanzó hacia su amigo bajo la mirada asombrada de Dahashi.

« ¡ Daisuke ! exclamó. ¡ Por fin te he encontrado ! »

Pero apenas había dado tres pasos que los dos guardias se interpusieron en su camino, con las armas de rayo láser en la mano.

« ¡ Alto ! le íntima uno de ellos. ¡ No se acerque a los soberanos, debe permanecer a distancia ! »

Koji iba a responder cuando Daisuke se levantó y se dirigió hacia el trío.

« Vale, gracias, intervino dirigiéndose a los rubinianos, déjenle, es un amigo, no tenemos nada que temer de él. »

Los dos hombres retrocedieron con aire desaprobador pero se abstuvieron de pronunciar la más mínima palabra. Daisuke y Koji se encontraron cara a cara y se miraron tan emocionados uno como otro. Sentados en el trono, el rey y la reina no habían hecho el menor movimiento ; observaban la escena con interés.

« No llego a creer que estés aquí, articuló el fleediano colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, cuya sonrisa traducía la alegría que experimentaba. Ven, voy a presentarte. »

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta hacia los soberanos y se acercaron al trono seguido de Dahashi. Los dos terrícolas se inclinaron, luego Daisuke los presentó. El rey les manifestó su gratitud por haber prestado ayuda al príncipe de Fleed en su lucha contra los invasores, luego les sugirió retirarse con el fin de encontrarse entre amigos.

Los dos terrícolas siguieron al príncipe por los pasillos del palacio y los tres se instalaron en uno de los salones que se encontraba estar vacío en aquel momento del día. Daisuke les informó que cuando llegaron a Fleed, habían encontrado supervivientes, pero que una gran parte de ellos sufrían distintas enfermedades probablemente debidas a las radiaciones, o al menos a la situación precaria en la que se habían encontrado después del ataque vegiano. Daisuke y su hermana se habían vuelto a ir a bordo de Grendizer con el fin de buscar ayuda en los pueblos cuyos planetas no habían sido víctimas de una destrucción tan importante como la suya, y así es como llegaron a Ruby donde tuvieron que luchar junto a los rubinianos para liberarlos de las tropas veganas. No obstante, la victoria había sido relativamente rápida debido a que el ánimo de sus enemigos había sufrido un duro golpe cuando se habían enterado de la muerte del rey Vega y de su hija ; no habían opuesto mucha resistencia. Luego, los distintos pueblos de los mundos que fueron víctimas de la locura de Vega decidieron ayudarse mutuamente. En particular, los supervivientes de Fleed y Morru, así como una buena parte de los presos del planeta Red Ghost habían sido acogidos en Ruby, con el fin de recibir asistencia médica. Pero frente al número de personas que debían ser atendidas y las infraestructuras por reconstruir, todo el mundo estaba sumergido de trabajo. Los veganos que querían impedir todo riesgo de comunicación entre los pueblos de los distintos planetas anexados, habían destruido los aparatos que permitían comunicar a larga distancia y sólo utilizaban aquellos que se encontraban a bordo de sus platillos, lo que explicaba que Daisuke aún no había podido dar noticias suyas. Los terrícolas informaron entonces lo que había motivado su viaje, luego Daisuke mando llamar a María.

« No le advertí de vuestra llegada, les informó. ¡ Se va a sorprender ! »

Cuando la princesa penetró en el salón y descubrió los recién llegados, permaneció unos momentos muda de estupor pero no fue la única. Los dos terrícolas quedaron subyugados por la encantadora mujer que tenían en frente y en un primer tiempo, no pudieron pronunciar ni una palabra. En efecto, siempre habían pensado que María era guapa pero, durante esos meses, había cambiado y se había convertido en toda una mujercita. Además, el vestido y las joyas que llevaba realzaban su belleza. Koji, en particular, no llegaba a creérselo y, constatando su consternación, Daisuke no pudo impedirse de sonreír divertido. Después, repentinamente, la muchacha se recuperó y se dirigió hacia el piloto.

« ¡ Koji ! ¡ Tú ! ¡ Aquí ! exclamó dirigiéndose a él. No me lo puedo creer.

- María, murmuró el muchacho emocionado. Me siento tan feliz al verte…»

La muchacha colocó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de su interlocutor ; necesitaba tocarlo, asegurarse de que era verdaderamente real, estar segura de que no soñaba, pero éste retrocedió inmediatamente y no pudo impedirse hacer una mueca de dolor.

« ¿ Pero qué te pasa ? le preguntó la princesa a la vez sorprendida e impaciente.

- No pasa nada, se apresuró a responderle. Solamente me duele un poco el brazo.

- ¿ Te duele un poco el brazo…? repitió la fleediana incrédula. ¡ Pero apenas te he tocado y me ha parecido que te dolía mucho !

- ¿ Desde cuándo te duele el brazo ? preguntó Daisuke perplejo.

- Debí luchar contra un monstruoso animal que amenazaba a una muchacha en Fleed y me caí encima del brazo durante el combate. Pero no es nada, no te preocupes.

- ¿ Una muchacha ? repitió Daisuke, asombrado. ¿ Estás seguro ?

- Sí, confirmó el piloto. ¿ Por qué ? Parece sorprenderte.

- Había insistido para que en el equipo de expertos no hubiera ninguna mujer, renegó el príncipe. Discúlpaos, debo comprender, os volveré a ver más tarde. María, ocúpate de él. »

Daisuke salió de la habitación rápidamente mientras la princesa pulsaba un botón bajo la mirada sorprendida del terrícola. Unos segundos más tarde, una criada entró e hizo una reverencia.

« ¿ Sabe si Orana todavía sigue aquí ? preguntó la muchacha.

- Pienso que sí, Princesa, le respondió la criada. Creo que su marido aún no ha venido a buscarla.

- Entonces hágala venir, este hombre necesita asistencia médica.

- ¿ Eh ? exclamó Koji mientras se retiraba la rubiniana. Voy bien, no necesito nada, es inútil…

- ¿ Ah sí ? respondió María cogiéndole del brazo. ¿ De verdad lo crees ?

- ¡ Eh ! ¿ Pero qué te pasa ? gritó el piloto haciendo muecas. ¡ Me haces daño !

- Esta es la razón por la que vas a ver a un médico, continuó la fleediana con un tono determinado. ¡ Es inútil discutir, es una orden !

- ¿ Qué ? respondió el terrícola sofocado. Escúchame bien María, quizá puedes dar órdenes a quienes quieres aquí pero a mí no…

- Definitivamente, le interrumpió ella mirando al cielo, ¡ sigues siendo el mismo : ¡ un campesino ! ¡ Te ofrezco el raro privilegio de que te asista un médico de la familia real y tú, te haces el difícil !

- El raro privilegio de…, repitió el muchacho que no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Pero ¡ qué cosas hay que escuchar ! ¿ Tu estatuto de princesa se te sube a la cabeza o qué ? »

Bajo la mirada hastiada de Dahashi, los muchachos continuaron peleándose hasta que llegó el médico que puso un punto final a su debate. Cuando entró la rubiniana, hizo una reverencia y luego levantó los ojos y cruzó la mirada del terrícola que la observaba con un aire sospechoso ; no pudo impedirse pensar que parecía muy joven para haber tenido tiempo de hacer estudios de medicina, incluso admitiendo que estos estudios durasen menos tiempo que en la Tierra. María puso al tanto a Orana de la situación y le pidió que llevara a Koji a la enfermería con el fin de examinar su brazo. Mientras la princesa hablaba, la doctora siguió sosteniendo la mirada del muchacho que, perturbado por la intensidad de esos ojos negros que lo fijaban con tanta fuerza, no llegaba a romper el contacto visual. Cuando María se calló, el médico invitó al piloto a seguirla.

« ¡ Eh !…, balbuceó este último aún perturbado, le garantizo que es inútil y…

- ¿ Dudaría usted de mis capacidades ? », le interrumpió Orana esbozando una sonrisa.

Koji enrojeció bajo la insinuación, lanzó una ojeada a María que parecía divertirse mucho y luego suspiró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del salón seguido de la doctora. Inútil resistirse a esa cría que era la hermana de Daisuke, de todos modos tendrá la última palabra, así que será mejor terminar lo más rápidamente posible. Durante el trayecto hacia la enfermería, el piloto observó a la muchacha a hurtadillas. Se asemejaba a los otros representantes del pueblo rubiniano con los que se había cruzado desde su llegada. Su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos de un negro intenso, su cabello púrpura oscuro le llegaba hasta la base del cuello, algunos mechones más largos que el resto de su cabellera le recordaron el peinado del comandante Mineo, una rubiniana que había conocido en la Tierra y a pesar del hecho de que no se acostumbrara a este tipo de físico, la encontraba encantadora. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla con mangas anchas de tres cuartos. Una vez llegado a destino, le pidió al muchacho que se quitara la parte alta de su traje y se acostase en la cama. La doctora se sentó cerca de él y le palpó el brazo, seguidamente le tranquilizó sobre su estado.

« Se trata de un problema muscular, le indicó, pero nada grave a pesar del dolor que sentía. Voy a darle un masaje con un aceite de mi composición. Cierre los ojos y relájese, me parece muy nervioso. »

Ofendido de que la muchacha se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado tan fácilmente, Koji obedeció sin pronunciar la más mínima palabra. Poco después, sintió como ella aplicaba el aceite sobre su piel y comenzaba a darle un masaje. Sus músculos se relajaron rápidamente bajo los dedos expertos de la rubiniana ; los gestos eran precisos y eficaces que ponían de manifiesto un control evidente del tacto terapéutico, de modo que el muchacho terminó concluyendo que sus primeras sospechas no estaban justificadas probablemente. Por otra parte, cuando terminó, incluso se sorprendió de echarlo en falta. Abrió los ojos y cruzó la mirada de Orana que le perturbó tanto como la primera vez, pero no tuvo tiempo de alargarse en el tema ya que comenzó a hablar.

« Dígame Koji, le interrogó ella sonriendo. Me permite que le llame Koji ¿ verdad ?

- Claro… sí…», farfulló este último bastante sorprendido.

El muchacho no pudo añadir nada más, no podía quitar sus ojos de la cara que estaba inclinada sobre él y la perturbación que experimentaba intensificaba a medida de los segundos que iban pasando.

« ¿ De dónde viene Koji ? preguntó la rubiniana. Manifiestamente no es nativo de este planeta, eso se ve en su físico. A pesar del hecho de que usted pudiera eventualmente pasar por un nativo de Fleed o Morru, el examen muscular lo contradice. Bueno ¿ de dónde viene usted ?

- Del planeta Tierra, respondió maquinalmente el muchacho aclarando la voz con el fin de disimular su perturbación. Está… está muy lejos de aquí. En realidad, sólo estoy de paso, no voy a tardar en irme.

- ¡ Oh !, ya lo entiendo mejor, continuó Orana. Bueno, voy a tener que dejarle, me están esperando. »

A Koji se le encogió el corazón tras estas últimas palabras ; a Orana le estaban esperando, y él sabía quién : la sirvienta había hecho alusión a su marido. La doctora añadió que el médico oficial de la corte, regresaría al día siguiente, y a él debería dirigirse el muchacho en caso de que su brazo necesitase cuidados suplementarios. Cuando le dijo adiós, la boca del terrícola se negó a pronunciar la más mínima palabra y sólo pudo articular unas ligeras gracias. La muchacha salió entonces de la habitación y Koji sintió como le invadía una impresión de vacío. Su pecho se comprimió, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, hubiera deseado tanto que permaneciese un poco más de tiempo junto a él ; apenas se había separado de él que ya la echaba en falta dolorosamente. Se sentó en la cama y se sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos ; ¿ qué le pasaba ? No comprendía, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de atracción hacia una mujer, ni siquiera hacia Misato, y el hecho de que hubiera sucedido tan repentinamente le perturbara profundamente. Lanzó un gran suspiro, levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta ; era necesario que se levantase, que abandonase esa habitación, que se reuniese con sus amigos para los cuales había efectuado un largo viaje, pero todo eso le parecía ahora tan ridículo frente a la carencia que experimentaba. Permaneció allí sin moverse durante unos minutos, la mirada vacía y el corazón triste, luego decidió repentinamente animarse. ¡ Era necesario que olvidase a esa muchacha ! ¡ Qué olvidase la turbación que le provocaba y que saliese de la enfermería lo más deprisa posible ! Se levantó de un salto, salió al pasillo y preguntó su camino a la primera sirvienta que se le cruzó sin dudar que esta brusca decisión se asemejara más a una fuga que a otra cosa.

Cuando penetró en el salón del que había salido treinta minutos antes, el muchacho constató que María y Dahashi ya no estaban allí, pero Daisuke le esperaba. El príncipe le dijo que su hermana había vuelto a sus apartamentos con el fin de prepararse para la cena y propuso al terrícola que le acompañara a la habitación que le habían reservado y en la que podría cambiarse. Terminó anunciándole que partiría para Fleed dos días después a bordo de Grendizer.

« ¿ Te vas para Fleed ? repitió Koji incrédulo. ¿ Pero qué vas a hacer allí ?

- Me he informado, le anunció Daisuke con aire preocupado. No se ha enviado a ninguna mujer a mi planeta y todos los supervivientes fueron evacuados. Quiero saber quién es la que viste allí y cómo llegó.

- ¡ Bueno, entonces, voy contigo ! respondió espontáneamente el terrícola intrigado por lo que acababa de decirle su amigo. Esto me parece curioso efectivamente, no quiero que vayas solo.

- No, me desenvolveré, va a ser necesario que regreses a la Tierra, mi padre no podrá prescindir de ustedes dos demasiado tiempo.

- Es verdad, reconoció Koji lamentándolo, pero pienso en ello, si me marchase pasado mañana podría acompañarte hasta Fleed y nos separaríamos allí. En lo que se refiere a tu padre, sería necesario que le envíe un mensaje con ayuda del Cosmos Espacial.

- Ningún problema, mandaré que te acompañen después de la comida.

- ¡ Dime ! Con respecto a tu planeta, ¿ piensas verdaderamente vivir allí un día ? »

Daisuke no respondió inmediatamente a la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. Suspiró, se sentó en uno de los asientos y bajó la cabeza. Este problema le perturbaba sin cesar y desgraciadamente, no tenía respuesta.

« No lo sé, terminó por reconocer la voz llena de tristeza. No sé nada de nada pero si no es posible, ¿ qué voy hacer para mi pueblo ? »

Koji lo observó unos instantes, percibió el dolor de su amigo y consideró que esto era muy injusto. ¿ El príncipe ya había sufrido lo suficiente, por qué no podía vivir por fin en paz ? ¿ Por qué no podía ser feliz en su planeta que tanto le gustaba ? Mientras reflexionaba, Daisuke estaba en silencio, el muchacho tuvo repentinamente una idea.

« ¿ Y si volvieras de nuevo a la Tierra ? le propuso. Eso te cambiaría las ideas y complacerá a todo el mundo. Por otra parte, tu padre está construyendo una nave espacial con el fin de ir en busca de nuevos recursos energéticos. A mi regreso, embarcaremos a bordo de Nave Estrellada para explorar un planeta que debería ser habitable. ¿ Por qué no vendrías con nosotros ? Quizá este planeta podría acogerles, en el supuesto de que la vida en Fleed se revelase demasiado aventurada. »

A estas palabras, Daisuke levantó la cabeza. En efecto, su planeta nativo era aquel en el que preferiría establecerse, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero en caso de que no fuera posible… El príncipe sintió como le ganaba la esperanza, colonizar un planeta inhabitado podía efectivamente ser una solución. ¿ Cómo no había pensado antes en ello ?

« Voy a reflexionar seriamente en tu propuesta, aseguró a su amigo. Y ahora un criado va a acompañarte hasta tu habitación, comienzo a tener hambre, ¿ y tú ? »

Aquella noche, Koji no consiguió reconciliar el sueño. Se sentía feliz y aliviado de haber encontrado a sus amigos sanos y salvos, pero no podía impedirse pensar en Orana. Se iría al día siguiente y no la vería más ; este pensamiento le era doloroso pero sabía que era mejor así, que no era para él puesto que pertenecía a otro. Para tranquilizarse, se dijo que terminaría olvidándola pero tenía al mismo tiempo la sensación de que su vida ya no sería la misma en adelante, que siempre le faltaría algo o más bien alguien. Suspiró, no se había ocupado bien de su vida sentimental hasta entonces y el encuentro con la joven rubiniana le había hecho darse cuenta brutalmente que él también necesitaba amar y ser amado. Sintió como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y no intentó retenerlas. Por primera vez, se sentía verdaderamente solo...

Al día siguiente, Koji no vio mucho a sus amigos fleedianos, que estaban muy atareados con sus obligaciones. Afortunadamente, podía verlos durante las comidas pero apenas tenía la ocasión de charlar con ellos debido a que Dahashi y él no estaban colocados en la mesa reservada a los miembros de las familias reales de Ruby y Fleed. Pasó todo el día errando por los pasillos y los jardines del palacio y comenzaba a aburrirse seriamente ; el tiempo le parecía largo y tenía prisa por volver al planeta azul. Al final de la tarde, poco después de haber regresado a su habitación, un criado le informó que el príncipe de Fleed deseaba verlo y lo condujo a través de los pasillos de la suntuosa residencia hasta los apartamentos principescos. Daisuke le confirmó su partida para su planeta al día siguiente temprano por la mañana y le sugirió que se fuera más tarde por la mañana después de haberse despedido de María. También le comunicó que el soberano de Ruby daba un baile por la noche y que los terrícolas estaban invitados.

« No conozco las danzas de aquí, le señaló Koji, y sobre todo, corro el riesgo de ser ridículo, pero quizá tu hermana me acepte como pareja a pesar de mi incompetencia.

- No, le desengañó el fleediano, no será posible que bailes con ella.

- ¿ Por qué ? se asombró su interlocutor. ¿ Pero por qué ?

- En tiempo normal, quizá hubiera podido ser tu pareja pero el príncipe de Ruby pidió su mano y estaría mal que otro hombre bailase con ella mientras ella no le haya respondido.

- ¿ Mientras no le haya respondido ? repitió Koji confundido. ¿ Pero por qué no le responde negativamente ? ¿ No tiene intención de casarse con él ? Y si lo prevé, ¡ espero que tu lo impidas ! »

Ahora quien se sorprendió fue Daisuke, no comprendía que su amigo pudiera hablarle así, el heredero del trono sería un esposo perfecto para su hermana si ella lo deseaba.

« ¿ Por qué me opondría ? le preguntó.

- ¿ Por qué ? respondió Koji, molesto. ¡ Pero porque es demasiado joven para casarse ! ¿ Pero qué les pasa a las mujeres en este planeta que quieren casarse tan jóvenes ? ¿ Cómo quieres que las parejas duren mucho tiempo en estas circunstancias ? »

Cada vez más sorprendido por los propósitos del terrícola, Daisuke no supo que responder en el momento preciso. Se preguntó por qué el muchacho se ponía en ese estado y pensó lo que podía decirle para calmarle.

« ¿ Qué quieres ? termina por contestar de un tono ligero. El destino de una princesa es casarse con un príncipe y los matrimonios principescos se concluyen a menudo muy pronto en la vida. »

El fleediano había lanzado esta réplica más bien para relajar la atmósfera que para otra cosa pero esto tuvo un efecto completamente opuesto sobre los nervios ya excitados de su amigo. Koji apretó los puños y se avanzó hacia él ; la cólera se reflejaba en su rostro.

« ¡ Ah sí ! lanzó alzando el tono de su voz. ¿ Así es como ves las cosas ? ¿ Y supongo que también consideras que el destino de un príncipe es casarse con una princesa ?

- Vamos, Koji, tranquilízate. ¿ Qué te pasa ?

- ¡ No deseo tranquilizarme ! respondió este último. ¡ Quiero saber, Daisuke ! ¿ Te casarías tú con una muchacha que no fuese noble ? ¿ Una chica que hubiera sido educada en una granja, por ejemplo, y que estuviese perdidamente enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo ?

- Pero bueno, insistió el príncipe desconcertado, ¿ adónde quieres llegar ? No comprendo nada de lo que dices.

- ¿ Adónde quiero llegar ? casi se ahogó el terrícola. ¿ Te atreves a preguntarme eso ? ¡ No me digas que nunca te has dado cuenta que Hikaru te amaba !

- ¿ Hikaru ?… Pero…

- ¿ Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir ? Hikaru te ama y sufre enormemente desde que te marchaste. ¡ Sufre tanto que no se atreve a prever una relación con otro hombre y que corre el riesgo de perder su vida a causa de ello !

- Hikaru…, repitió Daisuke aturdido. Yo… no quiero que sufra, Koji, te aseguro que no quiero, yo la quiero demasiado para eso…, quiero que sea feliz. »

El súbito abatimiento del príncipe tranquilizó al terrícola mejor que cualquier discurso y con una voz más tranquila le dijo que era absolutamente necesario que hablase con la hija de Makiba lo más pronto posible ; Daisuke aceptó con una señal de cabeza.

Koji suspiró, este debate le había agotado, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

« ¡ Oh, Koji ! le lanzó Daisuke.

- ¿ Sí ? respondió éste deteniéndose.

- Lo siento por lo de antes, se disculpó el fleediano, por lo que te he dicho a propósito de la boda de los príncipes, evidentemente bromeaba. No pensaba que eso te afectaría tanto. »

Koji se dio la vuelta y le miró de frente, le fijó unos instantes y luego se dio la vuelta.

« ¡ Déjalo ! » le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Daisuke se volvió entonces hacia la ventana y se acercó a ella, abrió una contraventana, contempló la puesta del sol en los jardines reales, el aire era suave, las flores cerraban sus corolas, ¡ la naturaleza rubiniana era bella ! Esto le recordó el amor que había experimentado hacia el planeta azul, por su verdor, sus árboles y sus flores.

« Hikaru…, pensó tristemente. ¿ Por qué no has comprendido mi amor ? »

En cuanto se encontró en el pasillo, Koji se adosó contra la pared y cerró los ojos unos instantes. La tensión que había experimentado en los minutos anteriores disminuía poco a poco y ya no comprendía su actitud. ¿ Qué le había pasado para reaccionar tan violentamente a estas observaciones de Daisuke ? No obstante, una cosa era segura : si Orana no se hubiera casado tan joven, si aún hubiera estado soltera, quizá hubiera tenido una oportunidad junto a ella y este pensamiento le era insoportable.

Al día siguiente, los terrícolas se despidieron de la princesa pero María y Koji se prometieron volverse a ver cuanto antes. Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que Daisuke se había ido rumbo a Fleed y el piloto del Cosmos Espacial también iba a tomar la misma dirección en cuanto llegará a su aparato. Un vehículo rubiniano esperaba a la salida del palacio, Dahashi subió en él y Koji se dio la vuelta hacia la suntuosa residencia. Con un nudo en la garganta, tuvo un último pensamiento para Orana antes de reunirse con su compañero de equipo, y el chofer arrancó.


	19. El regreso

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**19. El regreso  
**

Koji no dijo ni una palabra durante todo el trayecto que le transportaba desde el palacio hasta el aeropuerto donde se encontraba el Cosmos Espacial. Observaba como el paisaje iba desfilando ante sus ojos y reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho Daisuke acerca de Stella. Así pues, el príncipe había exigido que ninguna mujer formara parte de la expedición. Esto no le asombraba verdaderamente al terrícola su amigo siempre había querido proteger al género femenino. Recordaba que le había costado mucho tiempo aceptar que Hikaru participase en la lucha contra Vega y que no había querido que el comandante Mineo llevase prendas de vestir militares seguramente, también había deseado evitar que una mujer se expusiera a los eventuales peligros que pudieran sobrevenir en Fleed. Pero, a pesar de todo, la joven científica fue allí. ¿ Por qué y cómo ? Nadie lo sabía.

El vehículo llegó a destino y el piloto interrumpió sus reflexiones. Dahashi y él bajaron y el coche se alejó. Los dos terrícolas se dirigieron hacia la entrada del edificio con el fin de regular los trámites de partida. Cerca de la puerta había dos personas inmóviles, parecían esperar algo o a alguien. Estaban de espaldas a ellos pero debido al color de su cabello, Koji supuso que se trataba de rubinianos. De repente, la mujer se dio la vuelta y el corazón del muchacho se bamboleó ; era Orana. Estupefacto, el piloto se detuvo de repente. ¿ Qué hacía ella allí ? ¿ Por qué tenía que encontrarse de nuevo en su presencia ? ¡ Ahora aún le resultaría más difícil irse !

« Bueno, ¿ vienes ? » le lanzó Dahashi que ya le había adelantado de unos pasos.

Koji no respondió pero continuó avanzando hacia la entrada del edificio, con el corazón en un puño ; no conseguía apartar la mirada de la muchacha.

« ¿ Has visto ? le dijo el investigador. ¿ No es el médico que te curó anteayer ? »

Los dos rubinianos ya se habían acercado a ellos. Koji lanzó una ojeada al hombre de cabello verde que se encontraba frente a él, y después volvió a mirar a aquella que tanto le perturbaba pero no consiguió articular ni la más mínima palabra.

« Koji, le preguntó ella sin ningún preámbulo, ¿ podría hablarte un momento ?

- Claro… sí…, farfulló el muchacho constatando que le había tuteado.

- Me gustaría hablarte a solas », le precisó su interlocutora señalando a Dahashi con la mirada.

A pesar de que esta petición le sorprendió un poco, este último informó a su compañero que le esperase dentro del edificio y desapareció. Koji se encontró solo con los dos rubinianos y la muchacha tomó la palabra.

« A Kerto y a mí nos gustaría ir a tu planeta. ¿ Te importaría llevarnos ? »

El piloto abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido y durante unos instantes no pudo reaccionar. No esperaba esto. ¡ Llevar a Orana con él, nunca se había atrevido a esperarlo ni siquiera había pensado en ello ! Su corazón se hinchó de alegría pero no duró mucho tiempo ; estaba Kerto. La presencia de su marido le hizo volver a la realidad y brutalmente realizó que no podía llevar dos extraterrestres a la Tierra. ¿ Qué harían allí ? Sin hablar de los problemas que surgirían cuando se supiera. Además, ¿ por qué querían ir a su planeta ?

« Lo siento, le respondió con pesar a la muchacha que parecía esperar ansiosamente su respuesta. No puede ser. ¿ Qué harían ustedes allí ? ¿ Y por qué quieren ir ?

- Mi hermano está en la Tierra, explicó la doctora al piloto cada vez más consternado. La guerra nos separó y me gustaría mucho encontrarlo. »

Koji frunció el ceño : sea Orana le estaba contando mentiras y no comprendía por qué motivo, sea se equivocaba. Intentó recordar y llegó a la conclusión que ese hermano no podía estar en el planeta azul : cuando el comandante Mineo desembarcó allí, ella estaba sola, no le acompañaba ningún hombre.

« No, te equivocas, insistió él, empleando a su turno el tuteo sin verdaderamente darse cuenta. Tu hermano no puede estar en la Tierra, por otra parte, allí no hay ningún rubiniano, lo siento.

- Yo no nací en Ruby, rectificó la muchacha. Kerto y yo venimos de Suprenia.

- ¿ Qué ? exclamó el piloto cada vez más aturdido. ¿ Suprenia ? ¿ Venís de Suprenia ?

- Sí, confirmó Kerto tomando la palabra por primera vez. Parece sorprenderte mucho. »

Koji se quedo desconcertado. ¡ No había pensado nunca que podría encontrarse un día con suprenianos de carne y hueso ! Los miró de arriba abajo.

« Es sorprendente que os parezcáis tanto a los rubinianos », pronunció perplejo.

Orana interrogó a su marido con la mirada, éste le hizo una señal de cabeza afirmativa. Entonces la muchacha se volvió de nuevo hacia el terrícola. Con una mano, se subió una de las mangas de su vestido hasta su hombro y el piloto constató que la piel de su brazo era de un color similar a la de una americana de la Tierra. A continuación, se cogió el cabello y tiró de él, quitándose la peluca que llevaba. Su cabellera cayó sobre sus hombros y se deslizó en cascada a lo largo de su espalda ; era tan negra como la de Koji pero, lo que la distinguía de la suya, era el hecho de que brillaba bajo el efecto de la luz.

« ¡ Oh ! » exclamó el muchacho tendiendo maquinalmente la mano en dirección del cabello de Orana.

No obstante, cuando pensaba tocarlo, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y retiró su mano ruborizado.

« Yo… lo siento, farfulló, confuso. Yo… yo no quería… »

La muchacha estalló de risa, mientras que Koji lanzaba una mirada a Kerto ; éste parecía observarlo con una atención especial y el piloto se sintió cada vez más incómodo.

« No te preocupes, le tranquilizó la doctora. Quienes tienen la ocasión de descubrir nuestra cabellera siempre se sorprenden.

- ¿ Todos vosotros tenéis ese cabello ? le preguntó el muchacho, más para ocultar su gesto que por verdadero interés.

- Sí, confirmó ella, colocándose de nuevo su cabellera violeta, el cabello de todos los suprenianos es negro y brillante. Aquí, nos proporcionamos pelucas para que los veganos no nos descubran. ¿ Entonces ? ¿ Aceptas llevarnos a la Tierra ? Sé que eres muy amigo de Kalan, me di cuenta cuando te vi en el palacio.

- Bueno… sí… pero…, comenzó el terrícola antes de interrumpirse.

- ¿ Y qué ? insistió su interlocutora. ¿ No puedes llevarnos ? ¿ Tu nave es demasiado pequeña ?

- No, no, rectificó el piloto, es verdad que es pequeña, pero hay dos camas, podríamos arreglarnos para dormir por turnos, no es eso.

- Entonces, ¿ qué pasa ? preguntó Kerto. Tengo la impresión que algo te molesta.

- Es decir…, vaciló el muchacho. Sus camaradas fueron maltratados durante su cautiverio y… »

Koji se interrumpió. Se preguntó cómo anunciarles lo que había pasado.

« ¿ Y qué ? » insistió Orana visiblemente impaciente.

El piloto se decidió, era inútil ocultarles la verdad, se enterarían inevitablemente un día, respiró profundamente y anunció :

« Ya no tienen cuerpo.

- ¡ Oh ! » exclamó la muchacha.

Por las mejillas de la hermana de Kalan cayeron lágrimas. Kerto la cogió entre sus brazos y la dejó llorar sobre su hombro.

« ¿ Querían meterlos en sus monstruos mecánicos ? preguntó el supreniano.

- Sí, confirmó el terrícola, por lo menos a algunos de ellos. Pero, ya se lo explicarán mejor que yo.

- ¿ Nos lo explicarán ? repitió Kerto. Entonces, ¿ aceptas llevarnos ? »

El piloto asintió con una señal de cabeza, la muchacha secó sus lágrimas y los tres se dirigieron a las oficinas del aeropuerto donde pusieron al tanto de la situación a Dahashi. Una vez realizados los trámites iniciales, embarcaron los cuatro a bordo del Cosmos Espacial. Koji se instaló al mando, Dahashi se sentó detrás de él en el asiento para pasajeros, Orana y Kerto se tumbaron en las camas y el aparato despegó en dirección de Fleed.

Cuando llegaron, no les costó mucho encontrar el lugar donde estaba colocado el platillo rubiniano y constataron que Grendizer había aterrizado a proximidad. El Cosmos Espacial hizo lo mismo y los terrícolas, después de ponerse su traje anti G, salieron del aparato y se reunieron con Daisuke a bordo del platillo rosa. Éste les informó que Stella estaba enferma y que tenía mucha fiebre. El príncipe les pidió que la dejasen subir a bordo de su nave con el fin de llevarla a la Tierra.

« ¿ A la Tierra ? se asombró Koji. ¿ Pero por qué ? Sería preferible que regresara a Ruby, el viaje es más corto y la asistencia que podrían prestarle sería la misma.

- No Koji, le respondió Daisuke con una voz cansada. En Ruby los hospitales están llenos, el personal está desbordado y no hay bastantes medicamentos para todo el mundo. Por otra parte, decidí seguir tu consejo, regresar durante algún tiempo a la Tierra e ir a ver el planeta del que me hablaste. Ahora bien, me gustaría interrogar a Stella sobre las razones de su presencia aquí cuando vaya mejor, será más práctico que esté en el centro de investigaciones espaciales. Además…

- ¿ Además…? », repitió Koji.

El príncipe suspiro a fondo antes de proseguir.

« ¿ Te acuerdas de Naida, Rubina, Mineo, Kirka…? Ya ha habido bastantes muertes debido a esta guerra, no quiero que haya más y sobre todo mujeres. Estaría más tranquilo si a Stella la asistiesen en el centro de mi padre, ya que si le pasase algo en Ruby me sentiría responsable. »

Koji no hizo ninguna objeción. Como en el Cosmos Espacial ya había cuatro personas, se decidió que Dahashi regresaría con Daisuke a bordo de Grendizer. Stella fue transportada dentro del aparato terrícola donde Orana pudo prestarle los primeros cuidados. Puesto que el príncipe deseaba aprovechar su presencia en Fleed para que los expertos que allí se encontraban pudiesen hacerle un primer balance de la situación, aconsejó a Koji de partir el primero y le garantizó que no tardaría en regresar a la Tierra.

La vuelta a bordo del Cosmos Espacial fue más pesada que la ida a causa de la exigüidad del aparato que no estaba previsto para cuatro personas. Al estar enferma, Stella monopolizaba una cama a tiempo completo y los otros viajeros habían establecido turnos para ocupar la segunda. Dado que Kerto era piloto, pudo remplazar a Koji mientras éste descansaba.

A pesar de las dificultades del viaje, el terrícola apreció mucho los momentos durante los cuales Kerto dormía, ya que entonces Orana se instalaba en el asiento de pasajeros momentáneamente y Koji podía charlar con ella. Durante los debates que había tenido con Kalan y sus camaradas, el terrícola nunca les había cuestionado sobre las circunstancias de su captura por los veganos por temor a abordar un tema doloroso para ellos y como sus amigos tampoco habían hablado de ello, ignoraba lo que había pasado. Fue durante este viaje, al charlar con los dos suprenianos, que le informaron del modo como había sucedido.

Con relación a la Tierra, Suprenia estaba situada al otro lado del universo conocido. Los veganos nunca había ido hasta aquella parte alejada del cosmos, el planeta no había sido agredido por sus ejércitos. Los suprenianos eran sobre todo científicos y su tecnología muy avanzada permitía a sus aparatos recorrer en poco tiempo distancias fabulosas. Muy motivados por el estudio de otras formas de vida y el descubrimiento de otros pueblos, habían enviado varias de sus naves a explorar distintas zonas del universo.

Así fue como el que Dalak pilotaba no llegó muy lejos de Ruby. Sus ocupantes no tenían por objetivo entrar en contacto con otros humanoides, ya que su misión era una misión de observación, con el fin de colectar información sobre los mundos habitados que existían en el universo. Puesto que la nave estaba equipada de un sistema anti radar, existían pocos riesgos de que fuera detectada por los aparatos rubinianos. Tras haberla puesto en órbita en torno a un planeta del sistema solar de Ruby, la tripulación había utilizado platillos con el fin de incorporarse a ella. En cuanto la habían penetrado en su atmósfera, los suprenianos habían sentido que pasaba algo grave pero sin poder definir de qué se trataba exactamente. Entonces ocultaron sus platillos en un lugar arbolado, e instalaron un campamento cerca de una zona urbana. Cuatro de ellos habían disimulado su cabellera y habían ido a aquella ciudad con el fin de evaluar la situación, Orana y Kerto formaban parte de ellos. Una vez llegados, los miembros del pequeño grupo fueron contactados por telepatía. Sus camaradas que se habían quedado en el campamento les informaron que habían sido capturados por los veganos y que éstos se preparaban a abandonar la atmósfera del planeta llevándolos con ellos. Al saberse seguramente condenados, aconsejaron al grupo que había permanecido en la tierra intentar incorporarse a la nave y volver a salir para Suprenia. Poco tiempo después, se cortó definitivamente el contacto.

No obstante, los suprenianos que no habían embarcado no se decidieron a abandonar a los suyos pero, aunque la nave no era fácil de detectar, debía alejarse del sistema solar de Ruby. Afortunadamente, los veganos no habían descubierto los platillos y Kerto pudo ponerse en contacto con el ordenador de a bordo con el fin de programarlo para un viaje en dirección de un planeta de un sistema solar más lejano y para una autodestrucción en caso de que personas no autorizadas intentasen penetrar allí. Seguidamente, programó los platillos para que se autodestruyesen y los cuatro suprenianos se instalaron en Ruby esperando poder encontrar a los suyos un día u otro. No obstante, dos de ellos fueron capturados a continuación y solamente Orana y Kerto llegaron a conservar su libertad.

Koji se enteró igualmente de que la situación de Kalan y sus camaradas no era desesperada. Los suprenianos controlaban relativamente bien la clonación y todos aquellos que ejercían una profesión peligrosa poseían un clon, desprovisto de cerebro, que estaba congelado en un laboratorio especializado. Los viajeros del espacio formaban obviamente parte de ello y si su cerebro estaba intacto, era posible volverle a dar un cuerpo. Si su nave no había sido forzada, lo que era probable, Orana y Kerto podrían regresar llevando a sus camaradas con ellos y éstos volverían a ser los hombres y las mujeres que habían sido anteriormente. Esta noticia alegró al terrícola a pesar de que sentía que esto implicaba la partida de sus amigos.

Durante el trayecto, Koji previno a Umon de los últimos acontecimientos y de la llegada de los suprenianos a la Tierra. Algunas horas más tarde, el investigador le respondió que los dos extraterrestres se alojarían en casa de Kaori y Dahashi y que se irían a bordo del Nave Estrellada llevando a sus camaradas, a quienes el profesor naturalmente había puesto al corriente ; durante el viaje en dirección del planeta indicado por Daxia, la nave de los terrícolas daría un rodeo para incorporarse al aparato supreniano.

Algunos días más tarde, adosada contra un árbol en un prado cercano al rancho de los Abedules blancos, Hikaru esperaba con el corazón en un puño. Daisuke le había llamado por teléfono poco tiempo después de su llegada a la Tierra y le había dado cita en aquel lugar. Le había dicho que deseaba hablarle en privado y la muchacha no sabía exactamente que pensar ; esperaba tanto esa entrevista como la temía. Cuando oyó el ruido de un aparato motorizado, supo que era él y volvió la cabeza ; el príncipe llegaba a bordo de su moto. Se levantó lentamente mientras que el muchacho frenaba y descendía. Se acercó a ella sin que la hija de Makiba pudiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento e intercambiaron una profunda mirada. Durante unos instantes, no pudieron pronunciar ni una palabra tan emocionados como estaban, Hikaru sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y el fleediano constató que comenzaban a brillar.

« Hikaru, murmuró. Te ruego que no llores. »

Las palabras del príncipe tuvieron un efecto completamente opuesto en la muchacha. Las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos, giró la cabeza y se alejó corriendo. Corrió sin ni siquiera ver dónde iba, se sentía tan angustiada que ya no sabía lo que hacía, sólo corría recto delante de ella.

« ¡ Hikaru, no, vuelve ! le gritó Daisuke. ¡ Hikaru ! »

Al constatar que no lo escuchaba, el príncipe se echó a correr tras ella. Su condición de fleediano le permitía correr más rápidamente que ella y pronto pudo atraparla. La cogió por el brazo y la obligó a mirarle.

« Me he preocupado tanto por ti, jadeó ella entre dos sollozos manteniendo la cabeza baja. No dabas noticias, tuve tanto miedo que te hubiera pasado algo grave.

- Lo siento, verdaderamente, lamentó el príncipe cogiéndole las manos. No tenía los medios materiales de localizaros, pero ahora estoy aquí, puedes ver que estoy bien y que María también está bien. »

Hikaru levantó la cabeza y asintió.

« ¿ Qué vas a hacer, ahora ? le preguntó con aprehensión. ¿ Piensas volver a irte a Fleed ?

- Aún no sé si mi planeta es habitable, un equipo de científicos se encuentra allí y lo determinará. A la espera, me voy mañana a bordo del Nave Estrellada para explorar un planeta que quizá podría convenirnos si no pudiésemos hacer nada en Fleed.

- Bueno, así que ¿ no te volveré a ver ? preguntó la muchacha de un tono implorante.

- Claro que sí, nos volveremos a ver, le aseguró el fleediano. No es más que una cuestión de tiempo. Ya he reflexionado en ello. Si Fleed se considera apto, el palacio, los jardines y quizá incluso los alrededores se construirán sobre fundaciones que incluyen un sistema anti-G ; los terrícolas podrán vivir allí sin peligro y sin ningún equipamiento particular. Y si por casualidad nos estableciésemos en el planeta que vamos a explorar, entonces no habrá ningún problema. En ambos casos, podrán venir todos a pasar una estancia en el palacio tan a menudo como lo deseen. »

Hikaru no respondió nada por ahora. « Pasar unos días allí » había dicho Daisuke, no había dicho « habitar » o « vivir ». ¿ No la deseaba verdaderamente ? No, no podía creerlo, no podía ser, no hubiera podido darle cita en ese prado, lejos de todos, si no hubiera tenido la intención de declarársele, seguramente había un malentendido.

« Tengo que decirte algo importante, dijo el príncipe tras un momento de silencio. Koji me dijo que… »

Se paró, suspiró, apretó un poco más las manos de su interlocutora, bajó la cabeza y continuó.

« Hikaru, quiero que seas feliz, dijo emocionado. Si tú no lo eres, tampoco puedo serlo yo, eres muy valiosa para mí y tu afección siempre me colmó, me sostuvo en los momentos difíciles. Hikaru, te mereces la felicidad y si encuentras un hombre con quien puedas casarte, no quiero que renuncies por mi culpa. »

Estas palabras tuvieron en la muchacha el mismo efecto que una ducha fría, retiró brutalmente sus manos de las del príncipe y retrocedió.

« ¿ Cómo puedes decirme eso ? le gritó ella mientras de nuevo sus lágrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas. Me das cita aquí, me dices que soy muy valiosa para ti, que no puedes ser feliz si yo no lo soy, que mi afección te colma y a pesar de todo ¡ estás dispuesto a dejarme ir con otro hombre ! ¿ Cómo puedes darme ese tipo de discurso ? ¿ Cómo puedes hacerme eso ?

- Hikaru…, suspiró el muchacho a la vez decepcionado y sorprendido. Te ruego, espera, déjame explicarte…

- ¡ No ! gritó de nuevo la muchacha. ¡ No hay que explicar nada ! ¡ No quiero verte más, me oyes ! ¡ Nunca más ! ¡ Te odio ! »

Tras estas palabras, la hija de Makiba se puso a correr hasta perder el aliento en dirección del rancho.

« ¡ Hikaru, regresa ! le gritó Daisuke. ¡ Hikaru ! »

El fleediano pasó una de sus manos por su frente suspirando, se sentía abatido. Hikaru… ¿ Por qué ella no comprendía ? ¿ Qué debía hacer o decir él ? Pensó en volver a atraparla pero sabía que no serviría para nada. Tenía que reflexionar, debía encontrar las palabras precisas para explicarle. Desafortunadamente, debía partir al día siguiente, pero decidió que la volvería a ver cuando regresara de su viaje ; para entonces ya se habrá tranquilizado ella y ya sabría él que decirle entonces, las cosas iban a solucionarse, ¡ debían solucionarse ! Recuperó su moto y regresó al centro de investigaciones espaciales.

Cuando llegó a la sala grande del observatorio, Umon y sus ayudantes estaban en pleno trabajo. Desde el regreso del Cosmos Espacial, todos se atareaban en preparar el viaje de Nave Estrellada. Al ser piloto, Kerto también participaba, mientras que Orana no había abandonado el domicilio de Dahashi, al gran pesar de Koji, a quien le hubiera gustado verla. Dalak y Kurz, que habían participado en el diseño de la nave, sugirieron inculcar el funcionamiento y las características a los dos pilotos por impregnación psíquica, con el fin de garantizar una memorización eficaz y rápida puesto que una sesión sería suficiente. Los dos muchachos salieron del centro y cogieron el transbordador. El terrícola se instaló al volante y el supreniano se sentó junto a él, seguidamente el vehículo arrancó en dirección del claro en el que se encontraba Lhydra. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Koji frenó el transbordador y los dos pilotos descendieron. Kerto descubrió entonces la imponente alga mutante controlada por sus colegas y permaneció unos momentos inmovilizado ante su tamaño. Dos cavidades alargadas se formaron en la masa de Lhydra y el muchacho se acostó en una de ellas después de haberse quitado su peluca verde, luego cerró los ojos. Koji observaba la escena con interés y curiosidad. El supreniano poseía una estructuración psíquica que le permitía ponerse en estado de recepción, por consiguiente, no necesitaba la ayuda de sus camaradas para esta primera fase del proceso y hubiera bastado con que Lhydra se cubriese su cabeza para que Dalak y Kurz pudieran transmitirle el contenido que debía memorizarse. No obstante, la masa verde envolvió su cuerpo con el fin de protegerlo del frío exterior. Koji se acostó a su turno, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había utilizado las propiedades del alga mutante para comunicar con sus amigos, en realidad, desde que Umon había instalado el sistema informatizado, pero no tenía ninguna aprehensión ; confiaba en Kalan y la sesión se desarrolló sin problemas. Cuando terminó, los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha pero poco antes de llegar al centro de investigaciones espaciales, el supreniano pidió al terrícola de frenar el vehículo. Sorprendido, Koji aparcó el transbordador al borde del camino e interrogó a su pasajero sobre las causas de esta parada.

« Me gustaría hablarte, le anunció este último. Bajemos del coche. »

Tras estas palabras, el muchacho salió del vehículo y se alejó de unos pasos. Intrigado, el terrícola se le acercó y le preguntó lo que significaba todo esto.

« Me gustaría hablarte, repitió su interlocutor. Es con respecto a Orana. »

Sorprendido e incómodo a la vez, Koji se apartó de él, no quería cruzar su mirada y le dio la espalda.

« No tengo ningún deseo de hablar de ella, respondió el terrícola, regresemos.

- Sé que estás enamorado ella, prosiguió Kerto sin tener en cuenta lo que acababa de decirle su interlocutor. Lo siento, debes saber que nosotros adivinamos algunas cosas, seguramente mis colegas ya te lo han dicho. »

Koji suspiró profundamente. Sí, estaba informado de la capacidad que tenían los suprenianos de sentir las emociones de otros pero ¿ no podía ocultarles nada ?

« No te preocupes, respondió el terrícola, no te la voy a quitar.

- Ya lo sé, dijo Kerto. Por otra parte, no me la puedes quitar por la sencilla razón de que no me pertenece, pero no entiendo porqué no pruebas suerte con ella. Nos vamos a ir y si no le dices nada, no la volverás a ver. »

Koji se volvió lentamente hacia el supreniano preguntándose si no estaba soñando. Lo miró en los ojos.

« ¿ Qué dices ? lo preguntó incrédulo. Orana es tu mujer, una de las sirvientas del palacio lo dijo delante de mí.

- ¡ Oh !, ahora lo entiendo mejor, pero no es cierto, le explicó Kerto. Cuando nos encontramos solos en Ruby, aislados en un mundo que no conocíamos, perseguidos por los veganos, decidimos alojarnos en el mismo sitio, en el mismo apartamento, no queríamos estar separados. Nos hicimos pasar por marido y mujer para evitar llamar la atención pero nunca hubo nada entre Orana y yo. »

Koji sintió como su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho, ¡ no podía creérselo ! ¡ Orana era libre ! Estupefacto, seguía mirando al supreniano, tontamente, sin poder pronunciar la más mínima palabra.

« ¿ Bueno ? prosiguió Kerto. ¿ Qué esperas para hablar con ella ? Coge el coche, no estamos lejos del centro de investigaciones espaciales, yo regresaré andando, me hará mucho bien caminar un poco.

- Sí… sí…, farfulló Koji. ¡ Ya voy ! »

El muchacho corrió hasta el vehículo, se instaló al volante y lo puso en marcha. Tomó la dirección de la casa de Dahashi sin parar de repetirse que Orana era libre. Cuando llegó, salió del transbordador, se precipitó hacia la puerta de entrada y llamó varias veces. La supreniana le abrió, le invitó a entrar y le explicó que Kaori había salido a hacer unas compras. Llevaba su peluca violeta y el terrícola se preguntó por qué insistía en ponérsela ; preferiría mucho más su cabellera negra. Sus miradas se cruzaron, lo que perturbó a Koji hasta lo más profundo de sí mismo. La muchacha lo preguntó por qué había venido.

« Bueno…, yo… », comenzó el terrícola sintiéndose enrojecer.

¿ Cómo iba a decírselo ? ¡ Ni siquiera había reflexionado ! Se había limitado a venir sin pensar un momento de qué modo iba a declararle sus sentimientos. De repente se sintió angustiado. ¿ Y si ella no quisiera saber nada de él ? Finalmente, era supreniana, formaba parte de una raza con impresionantes capacidades psíquicas y con conocimientos científicos muy avanzados ; ¿ qué interés podía tener un simple terrícola para ella ? El muchacho se sintió palidecer ante la evidencia de sus reflexiones. ¿ Era estúpido ? ¿ Cómo había podido pensar un segundo que ella podía interesarse por él ? ¿ Y cómo Kerto había podido pensarlo igualmente ?

« ¿ Bueno ? insistió la muchacha.

- Es decir…, yo…, es que…, farfulló Koji cada vez más perturbado.

- Pienso que sería mejor que no dijeras nada, dijo Orana. No decir nada y besarme, ¿ no te parece ?

- ¿ Qué ? exclamó el muchacho, estupefacto. ¡ Sí ! »

Cada vez más intimidado y perturbado, Koji cogió a Orana entre sus brazos y la besó. Sintió como los brazos de la muchacha le rodeaban el cuello y le invadió una sensación de intensa felicidad. Su beso fue largo y apasionado y cuando sus labios se separaron por falta de aire, Koji colocó una de sus manos sobre la peluca violeta, la cual retiró y la brillante cabellera negra se extendió hasta la parte baja de la espalda de su propietaria.

« Prefiero así, le susurró al oído. Eres tan bella… »

Deslizó su mano por la flexible cabellera de la mujer que amaba y la besó de nuevo.

Cuando se separaron otra vez, Koji suspiró profundamente.

« Apenas te conozco, le dijo a la supreniana, y ya me vas a dejar.

- No puedo abandonar a Kalan actualmente, le dijo ella, debo quedarme a su lado pero regresaré cuando todo haya terminado. Varias de nuestras naves surcan el universo, seguro que el comandante de a bordo de una de ellas aceptará venir hasta aquí. De todas formas, encontraré una solución, regresaré, te lo prometo.

- Te esperaré », le murmuró Koji antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

Por la mañana del día siguiente, todo estaba listo para la salida. Todos los miembros de la tripulación se encontraban reunidos : Koji, Tetsuya, Sayaka, Misato, y el personal que Umon había contratado recientemente. Por supuesto, Daisuke se unió a todos ellos. Los suprenianos embarcaron igualmente llevando el alga mutante para que sus científicos pudieran estudiarla. La pusieron en una de las bodegas de la nave que albergaba también Delta Estelar, Nave Marina y Talado Espacial. Bajo la mirada emocionada del personal del centro de investigaciones espaciales el gigantesco aparato despegó para su primer viaje.


	20. Irse es crecer

_Los derechos : Los personajes y las situaciones de la obra de Go Nagaï y de los animes Mazinger Z, Gran Mazinger, Grendizer, y que se encuentran en esta ficción, son la propiedad de sus autores._

* * *

_Esta historia es la traducción de mi ficción __francesa __"D'un monde à l'autre". __Soy francesa y __me disculpo si cometo__ faltas en espa_ñ_ol._

* * *

**20. Irse es crecer.  
**

Todo iba por buen camino…

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde el día en el que Nave Estrellada había salido de la Tierra para su primera misión, y hacía poco tiempo que acababa de regresar. El comandante de a bordo había entregado su informe y las noticias eran excelentes. Los suprenianos habían podido incorporarse a su nave sin problema y se habían ido en ella. Seguidamente, se había explorado el planeta indicado por Daxia ; la conclusión fue que presentaba efectivamente un peligro para eventuales colonos, pero los viajeros habían podido identificarlo y encontrar una solución. Esto no había sorprendido verdaderamente al profesor Umon porque conocía muy bien a algunos de los miembros de la tripulación y sabía que tenían recursos. Por consiguiente, este planeta era habitable pero, por razones de ética, no se barajaba la posibilidad de que se instalarán en él los terrícolas ; lo dejarían a los albinianos. En su próxima misión, la Nave Estrellada daría un rodeo por Albia con el fin de informar a su gobierno que ya no existía ningún peligro.

Pero los terrícolas no regresaban farfullando. Durante el viaje que les había conducido hasta Ruby, los suprenianos habían identificado un planeta potencialmente habitable y la tripulación de la Nave Estrellada también fue a visitarlo. Los viajeros habían constatado que efectivamente presentaba las condiciones necesarias para la vida, que ninguna raza inteligente se había establecido y que contenía recursos energéticos interesantes. Por otra parte, Sayaka había sugerido no esperar para comenzar la colonización y su propuesta había sido aprobada por unanimidad. Así pues, la nave terrícola partiría muy pronto con la misma tripulación, y a ella se agregarían algunas personas motivadas por el proyecto.

Umon sonrió pensando de nuevo en la muchacha ; había regresado resplandeciente de su primera misión. La perspectiva de establecerse en este nuevo planeta había contribuido mucho en ello pero no era esta la única razón ; la hija de Yumi había descubierto en la persona del comandante de a bordo aquél que consideraba en adelante como el hombre de su vida. El encanto y la madurez de su superior le habían seducido inmediatamente, hasta el punto que no comprendía cómo había podido estar enamorada de Koji durante todos estos años. El elegido de su corazón no había tardado en declararle sus sentimientos, y ambos ya habían proyectado casarse antes de la próxima salida de la Nave Estrellada.

Algunos días después del regreso del aparato terrícola, una nave supreniana se había puesto en contacto con el centro de investigaciones espaciales y Koji había tenido la alegría de reunirse no sólo con Orana, sino también con Kalan y Shan, quienes habían deseado efectuar el viaje con el fin de saludar a los miembros del equipo del profesor Umon.

Stella se había curado y el investigador la había interrogado sobre las razones de su presencia en Fleed. Había resultado que se trataba de una fleediana que soñaba poner sus competencias científicas al servicio de la reconstrucción de su planeta. Había trabajado duro durante sus estudios y no había aceptado el hecho de no poder participar en la expedición. Se había desenvuelto para eludir la prohibición gracias a personas allegadas que la habían ayudado.

El investigador había recibido incluso un mensaje procedente de Ruby ; las comunicaciones de larga distancia eran posibles, en adelante, gracias al trabajo de los técnicos rubinianos y, a petición de María, éstos habían contactado la Tierra. La princesa había deseado tener la iniciativa de la primera conexión y había anunciado una excelente noticia. En efecto, el equipo de científicos había entregado su informe : era posible vivir sin peligro en algunas zonas del planeta Fleed en las que la contaminación había sido menos importante.

Sí, todo iba por buen camino…

De pie, la espalda apoyada contra la cerca del rancho de los Abedules blancos, mirando hacia el cielo, Hikaru esperaba. Nunca se había sentido tan tranquila. Daisuke le había llamado al regreso de su viaje, le había propuesto volverla a ver con el fin de explicarse y ella se había negado. Pero no se había negado por decepción o por cólera ; no, se había negado serenamente, en total acuerdo consigo misma. No pudo impedirse sonreír al pensar en ello. ¿ Quién hubiera podido creerlo, solamente unos meses antes, que hubiera podido rechazar esta oferta, que hubiera podido renunciar a la esperanza que tenía desde hace tantos años ? Le había propuesto explicarse, pero ¿ para qué debía explicarse si al final ya había comprendido ?

La muchacha que esperaba al príncipe encantador que vendría a despertarla de su largo sueño había desaparecido para dar paso a una mujer que, cansada de soñar en vano, por fin había decidido abrir los ojos y mirar de otro modo al mundo que la rodeaba, en vez de esperar un amor que no vendría, se había dado cuenta que era ella la que debía salir de su sueño y construir su felicidad.

Por supuesto, el rechazo que había manifestado al príncipe era más bien simbólico que otra cosa y Daisuke lo comprendió perfectamente cuando ella se lo había explicado. En el futuro, continuarían viéndose, es seguro, en la Tierra o en Fleed, y probablemente un día tendría incluso el placer de acoger al príncipe y a su hermana en este planeta donde iba a comenzar una nueva vida en compañía de la tripulación de la Nave Estrellada y de los colonos que iban a establecerse allí. Sus competencias en los ámbitos de la agricultura y la ganadería serían preciosas en una tierra donde todo debía construirse y se sentía feliz de participar en el nacimiento de esta nueva comunidad. Evidentemente, debería dejar el rancho, a su padre y a su hermano, pero el profesor Umon le había garantizado que la nave terrícola efectuaría viajes regulares entre este nuevo mundo, el planeta azul y Fleed y que podría volver a ver a su familia y a sus amigos tan a menudo como lo deseara. Y además, quizá Goro decidiese reunirse con ella…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición del robot en el despejado cielo. Durante su conversación telefónica con Daisuke, la hija de Makiba había manifestado el deseo de verlo salir de la Tierra y le había prometido llamarla unos diez minutos antes de su salida para que pudiera interrumpir su trabajo y asistir al despegue de la máquina. Siguió a Grendizer con la mirada ; se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeño hasta convertirse en un punto minúsculo, después desapareció completamente. Hikaru no experimentó ninguna tristeza ya que, lo había constatado unas semanas antes, cuando uno se da cuenta de la situación, la felicidad no está nunca muy lejos…

Un ruido de pasos le hizo darse la vuelta ; constató que Yasuo se acercaba a ella y se dio la vuelta.

« ¿ Se ha ido ? » le preguntó el muchacho al acercarse.

- Sí, se ha ido », le respondió ella simplemente.

Finalmente, el mundo estaba lleno de príncipes encantadores y el que le estaba destinado ya se encontraba allí, junto a ella, pero cegada por su pasado, le había costado tiempo darse cuenta. Le tendió la mano dedicándole una espléndida sonrisa y Yasuo la atrajo suavemente hacia él. Cuando sus labios se unieron, la muchacha le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le besó apasionadamente. Con él, lejos de las quimeras y los pesares, iba a construir una verdadera pareja de amor y felicidad compartidos.

En el salón del centro de investigaciones espaciales, sentados en los sillones y el sofá, los suprenianos charlaban con Koji. El piloto se había sentado junto a Orana y había pasado su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

« Daisuke acaba de irse, declaró el terrícola con una sonrisa. Me alegro por él, por fin va a poder dar vida a su planeta nativo. Queda por desearle que encuentre pronto una mujer que sepa atraerle para que su felicidad sea completa.

- Ya conoció a la futura reina de Fleed, le lanzó Shan. ¿ No te diste cuenta ?

- ¿ Qué ? se asombró Koji. Sería… ¿ Stella ?

- Por supuesto, confirmó el extraterrestre. Aún no se ha dado cuenta pero no tardará. Cuando lleguen a Ruby, los dos sabrán que se aman.

- ¿ Qué ? respondió el terrícola, sorprendido. ¿ Pero cómo puedes ser tan afirmativo ?

- Sentimos algunas cosas, le recordó Orana. Ya lo sabes muy bien… Pudimos sentir el amor entre ambos, al igual que Kerto y yo sentimos igualmente el amor entre María y el príncipe de Ruby. La princesa de Fleed aún es joven pero no hay ninguna duda, sus sentimientos van a consolidarse, ya verás. »

Koji permaneció pensativo durante unos momentos luego, dirigiéndose a la supreniana, le preguntó indeciso.

« Y tú ¿ sientes que te amo ? »

La muchacha se echó a reír y fue Kalan que respondió.

« Por supuesto que ella lo siente, y yo siento que ella también te ama. Sabéis, forman una bonita pareja. Orana es verdaderamente la mujer que te conviene, es femenina y dulce pero también sabe mostrarse combativa cuando la situación lo exige y eso es lo que aspiras a encontrar en una compañera ¿ no es así ?

- Sí, confirmó el muchacho pensando de nuevo en Hikaru y Misato. Es el tipo de mujer que me gusta, pero la única mujer que necesito verdaderamente es Orana, lo supe desde el momento que la vi. Con ella, experimento una plenitud, una felicidad que nunca conocí anteriormente. Y además, cuando estoy con ella, tengo la impresión de sentirme completo, de no necesitar nada más que su presencia. Es como si me aportase lo que me faltaba.

- Es normal, prosiguió Kalan. Las principales bases de la relación de pareja son la complementariedad y el equilibrio. »

Koji no respondió nada pero estaba de acuerdo, Orana lograba tranquilizarlo.

« Nos vamos a ver obligados a irnos, dijo el hermano de la muchacha. Sé que mi hermana se quedará aquí contigo si así lo deseas tú, sé que te seguirá hasta tu nuevo planeta si formas parte del viaje pero querría que supieras que también existe otra opción. ¿ Por qué no vendrías con nosotros a Suprenia ?

- ¿ A Suprenia ? repitió Koji confundido. ¿ Pero… qué haría yo allí ?

- Bueno… por ejemplo piloto, le respondió Shan guiñándole el ojo. En cuanto hayamos regresado a Suprenia, Kalan y yo partiremos a bordo de nuestra nave para una nueva misión. También estará Dalak, Kurz y los demás. Orana y tú, podríais juntaros a nosotros.

- Es muy amable por vuestra parte hacerme esta propuesta, le agradeció el muchacho, pero dudo que vuestros superiores estén de acuerdo en integrar a alguien como yo a bordo de uno de sus aparatos.

- ¿ Alguien como tú ? intervino Orana. ¿ Pero qué dices ? »

Koji no respondió nada y se limitó a suspirar profundamente.

« Bueno, insistió la muchacha ¿ Qué quieres insinuar con eso ?

- Que soy alguien impulsivo que no reflexiona bastante y que tiende a actuar solo, explicó el terrícola un poco contrariado. Cuando estaba Daisuke, yo era más razonable ya que teníamos que formar un equipo unido y era él quien mandaba, pero desde que se marchó de la Tierra, he vuelto a ser como antes. Además, Umon ya me lo ha señalado varias veces.

- Genio y figura hasta la sepultura, respondió Shan. Eso es lo que ustedes dicen en la Tierra, creo.

- Hmm…, comentó Kalan. En realidad, habías ocultado tu verdadero carácter, pero afortunadamente ha vuelto a resurgir y ahora eres tú mismo.

- ¿ Afortunadamente ? repitió el terrícola un poco sorprendido por las observaciones de su interlocutor. ¿ Por qué dices eso ?

- En nuestro planeta, prosiguió el supreniano, a nadie se le ocurriría pedirte que renunciaras a lo que eres. Cuando un individuo es reconocido tal y como es, podrá dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Intentamos ofrecer a cada uno el puesto que más le conviene, proporcionamos a todos los medios de realizarse plenamente y al mismo tiempo, la colectividad se beneficia de ello. Y cuando sucede que un comportamiento es excesivo y potencialmente perjudicial, ayudamos a la persona interesada a encontrar la causa de este exceso y a transformarlo en beneficio suyo.

- Tengo la impresión que encontrarías la vida muy diferente en nuestra casa, insistió Shan. Sería una verdadera aventura para ti, si tomaras la decisión de acompañarnos. »

« Una verdadera aventura » terminó diciendo el extraterrestre… Sí, en las afirmaciones que le habían hecho sus amigos, en la pícara sonrisa de Shan y la misteriosa mirada de Kalan, en el amor que le manifestaba Orana, Koji presagiaba cada vez más que la vida entre los suprenianos sería, sin duda alguna, una verdadera aventura y la más extraordinaria que nunca hubiera vivido.

Ahora bien, al muchacho le gustaba la aventura, aspiraba a ello, se realizaba con ello, lo tenía metido en el cuerpo, así que Suprenia… ¿ Por qué no ?


End file.
